Just another Snowing Story
by Mia Story
Summary: Enchanted Forest AU. Snow and Charming are cursed but they still live in the Enchanted Forest. Because sassy Snow is my favorite Snow!
1. Chapter 1

She puts her bucket of water down and she stops to rest by the side of the road. Her mind is busy thinking about the dream she had last night so she doesn't really hear the horsemen galloping her way. When she looks up a horse is just a few feet from her so she jumps out of the road as fast as she can and she rolls a couple of times until she lands on her back. She groans softly. She waits until the horsemen have all gone away before she makes an attempt to get up. She doesn't want to talk to anyone.  
"Are you alright?" he asks. "Give me your hand."  
She looks up at him wondering where he came from. He is tall, blond with blue eyes and if she wasn't both angry and tired of everything and everyone she might have noticed that he had broad shoulders and that he was really handsome. But she doesn't.  
"I'm fine," she replies and gets up. She dusts off her clothes and her green cape.  
"Are you hurt?" he asks again.  
She doesn't reply.  
"Let me see your arm," he says and she frowns.  
"I don't know what kind of prince you are but I don't need saving" she says matter-of-factly.  
"I'm not a prince."  
"What? A knight then?"  
He shakes his head. "I just work at the king's stables."  
"King George's stables? You are not a stable boy. I recognize a royal when I see one."  
He shrugs. "I am not a royal."  
"Maybe someone scrambled your brain. Tell you what, if I were to grab this branch and hit you what would you do?"  
"Why would you hit me?"  
"Do I need a reason? Maybe I don't like confused stable boys who get in my way. Answer the question. I am trying to make a point. If I were to hit you with this branch what would you do?"  
"Bruise?"  
"Fine. I didn't want it to come to this because you sure do seem to be a nice guy..." She grabs the branch and swings for his head really hard.  
He ducks. With one swift move he grabs another branch then he turns and masterfully blocks her attempt to hit his knee. Then he turns fast and puts the branch against her neck.  
She drops her branch to the ground and raises her hands up breathing heavily.  
"I told you."  
"What? What was that for?"  
"Not only have you had had training but you are really good. I know many stable boys, none of them can do that. If you weren't holding back you would have laid me down flat. You are holding back because I'm a woman. Not everyone can do that in the heat of battle. It takes discipline. Who are you?"  
He looks confused. "I, I don't know."  
"You best find out then. Or not, it's up to you. Now let me go, I've got things to do."  
"Wait. Who are you?"  
"It doesn't matter, I'm no one."  
"You are definitely not no one."  
"Give me a break prince whatever your name is, just leave me alone. I don't have a name."  
"Everybody has a name."  
"I don't know. I don't remember."  
"What do you remember?"  
"If I tell you, will you leave me alone?"  
"Yes"  
"Fine I don't have a name because I did something wrong and I'm being punished for it. And if keep my head down and I complete my sentence I will get my memories back. That's the plan."  
"What is your punishment?"  
"I carry a bucket of water from the enchanted lake everyday for Queen Regina's bath. It takes me all day to do. It's not a particularly harsh punishment It's just boring, repetitive, designed to teach me some kind of lesson."  
"A lesson? What kind of lesson?"  
"I don't know, I haven't learned it yet." she replies.  
He looks at her. She looks so serious. Did she just make a joke? It's hard to tell.  
"And you don't remember what you did?"  
She shakes her head.  
"How do you know if you even did anything bad at all?"  
"Exactly the sort of thinking that will cancel today's work and add another week to my sentencing. Please get out of my way."  
"Alright. Look I wasted at least half an hour of your time, let me make it up to you."  
"How?"  
"I'll carry your bucket for a mile or two."  
"You can't, the Queen will know."  
"How will she know?"  
"The water is a reflective surface. She uses her magic mirror to glance through all reflective surfaces. If you go anywhere near the water bucket she will see you. She will know I didn't carry the bucket all the way."  
"Let me see your scarf."  
"My scarf? Why?"  
"Just give it to me."  
She reluctantly takes her scarf of and hands it to him.  
"Alright," he smiles then he walks towards the bucket and covers it with the scarf. Then he lifts it up by the handle. "Shall we?" he asks.  
She looks at him and something inside her is cracking. She doesn't know what. It's like she built this damn to keep all her emotions and feelings and hopes in check away from her heart and somehow his being there just put a tiny crack on that damn. If she is not careful he might break the whole thing and all her emotions will come flooding out... She can't let that happen.

"Why are you even helping me?" she asks.  
He shrugs. "You look like you could use a break," he says.  
She shakes her head. "Breaks are dangerous. They give you hope, they give you time to dream, they make you want to change things that can't change," she says.  
"What do you want to change?"  
She looks at him and she wants to tell him. She hasn't had anyone to talk to for so long...  
"How do I know I can trust you? You could be one of her spies for all I know."  
"Whose spy? The Queen's? I'm not a spy."  
"Yes, that's exactly what a spy would say."  
He laughs. "I am a spy," he says.  
She looks at him trying not to smile."You are funny," she says. "Alright, I am going to take a chance, And if it adds ten years to my sentencing, so be it,"  
He turns and looks at her really concerned. "You don't have to tell me."  
"What's the matter? Are you scared? Things getting too real for you?" she asks. He offered to listen. He can't take that back, he just can't.  
"Tell me" he says and something in his tone tells her he means it.  
"I have this recurring dream..."  
"Of what?"  
"A baby girl. I am holding a new born baby in my arms and then I give it to someone and I am all alone on a large bed crying..." she says and in her mind she is relieving the moment totally forgotten he is there. She looks as if she's about to cry.  
He stops and looks at her. "Someone took your baby away? Who?"  
"No, he didn't take it away. I gave it to him. It was my idea."  
"Who?"  
"I don't know. I'm guessing the baby's father? Or a friend?"  
"And you don't remember who he is?".  
"I don't. The whole dream is like I'm in a fog. I can't see his face."  
He stays silent for a minute. Then he asks "Have you tried looking for her?"  
"No," she replies. "I figured that she was part of my crime."  
"Your crime?" he frowns. "How can a baby be a crime?"  
She sighs. Does she have to spell it out for him? "Maybe I had a child with someone I wasn't supposed to. Maybe that's why I'm being punished."  
He nods slightly and looks down.  
"So you see, I'm damaged goods Charming, I'm not a maiden in distress you get to save."  
"We are all damaged," he shrugs. "Wait. What did you call me?"  
"Charming? Like prince Charming? The fairy tale prince that doesn't seem to have a name either..."  
"Oh!" he replies. "I'm pretty sure he had a name."  
"Did he now?" she says. "What was it?"  
"Not a clue."  
"Well then."  
"I have a name though. I'm David."  
"Nice to meet you David."  
"I have a weird dream too," he replies.  
"Really? What?"  
"I made someone a promise that I can't keep," he says and he is speaking very quietly now.  
She stops and looks at him. "What did you promise?"  
"In the dream I say 'I promise I will always find you'."  
"And you can't find them?"  
"I don't even remember her. How can I find her?"  
"Oh, it's a her? Who is she? Is she pretty?"  
"I don't know. Maybe a lover, or my wife, I don't remember."  
"So I was right. Your brain has been scrambled too."  
"You were right. How did you know?"  
"Something about the way you walk or talk. You've definitely been a royal before. Maybe not by birth but at some point you were royalty."  
"How do you know so much about royals?"  
She shakes her head. "I just do. There are things I just know. Dots that don't connect. Once I finish my sentence I 'll get my memories back and then I'll know."  
"How much time do you have left?"  
"Twenty eight years."  
"No!" he says.  
"Yes."  
"You can't go along with that!"  
"I'm going to skip the part where I ask you how exactly do you figure you get to tell me what I can and cannot do and ask you why. Why do you think that?"  
He looks at her as if the answer is very obvious."Because of your baby."  
"What! What about my baby?" she asks abruptly and she really wishes she hadn't told this stranger her dream. How dare he use her baby as an argument against her!  
"Your baby will be all grown up in twenty eight years," he replies softly as if he's afraid of what the realization is going to do to her.  
She freezes. She looks at him then she looks down. He's right. How did she not think of that before? She feels dizzy and the trees seem to spinning around her just a little bit. He just took a giant bolder and catapulted it against her perfectly constructed damn. It is a matter of minutes before the whole damn breaks. She takes a deep breath and shakes her head.  
"It's probably better this way." she replies her voice cracked. "What kind of mother would I make? Thank you for your help, I can take it from here." She grabs the handle of her water bucket from his hand and walks away as fast as he can.  
"Wait!" he says but she doesn't listen. She walks faster and faster almost running now, tears streaming down her cheeks. She puts her hand in her mouth to keeps her sobs from coming out. She covers at least a mile this way and then when she is certain she's lost him she hides behind the trunk of a giant tree and drops to her knees. She is sobbing, sobbing hysterically, tears and cries and sobs coming out all at once, all the pain she has been holding inside spilling out in big ugly currents of pain and repressed emotion. The baby will be grown up before she gets done with her sentence. How did she not think of that before? It is such an obvious truth. Why did it take a complete stranger to point this out? Why couldn't he have left well enough alone...She is finally done crying. She wipes her eyes, picks up her bucket and walks back to the road. That's when she sees him. He is sitting by the side of the road, waiting for her.  
"Why?" she asks. She wants to yell, scream, throw things at him, but she can't because he is just standing there looking at her and it's so nice that he is still there. What's the point of yelling at him anyway? None of this is his fault.  
He does't know why. He reaches and picks up her bucket.  
She shakes her head and lets him walk beside her and carry the water. They walk in silence for a while, and then he says " Ι think I am supposed to help you out."  
"What?' she asks. "How?"  
He hesitates. "I am supposed to help you find her."  
She turns and glares at him. He needs to stop doing that. Ηe needs to stop bringing up the baby. She doesn't reply.  
"Hear me out. I woke up this morning and I knew something was about to change. The king asked me to ride with him to the city which never happens and then he got angry and ordered me off the horse and asked me to get back to the castle on foot. None of this made any sense until I met you. I was supposed to meet you. I was supposed to help you."  
"How? How can you possibly help me?"  
"You said that I must be a knight. If I hadn't met you I wouldn't have even thought of that. We'll go on a quest. We'll find your child and then maybe I can get some understanding on who I am and who I promised to find and I can keep my promise."  
She looks at him and shakes her head.  
"Let's pretend for a second that I am in fact part of your redemption quest, which I'm not, or that the queen won't kill me when she finds out that I'm gone, which she will. Or that the king will not throw you in a dungeon when he discovers that you didn't get back to work, which he will. How do you propose we go about finding a lost nameless baby?"  
He looks at her and gives her a half smile. "That's easy. All babies have fairy godmothers. We find the fairy that remembers you and your baby. We find out who you are and then we can track the whereabouts of your child."  
Not a bad plan. It's simple and brilliant. She sighs. Too bad she can't go through with it.  
"Look, that's a pretty good plan and I wish we could do what you are asking, but we can't," and for the first time she chose her words carefully and looks as if she is concerned about disappointing him.  
"Why not?" he asks.  
"Look at my hand," she says and she pulls up her sleeve. There a small silver chain wrapped around her wrist, so thin it's hard to see. "I am chained, tethered to the queen. I can't go anywhere other than where I'm supposed to."  
He stares at her hand. She thinks that he's looking at her chain but he's not. He is looking at her hand, her fingers, her wrist. There's something extremely familiar about her hand. He slowly reaches for it. There's something familiar about her hand in his.  
She looks at him and frowns. What is he doing now?  
He looks at her face. She looks concerned. He realizes he's acting strangely so he looks down and is about to let go of her hand when he gets an idea. He places her hand inside the bucket of water.  
She is about to ask him what on earth was that for but she feels a strange tingling sensation on her hand. She pulls her hand out of the water and looks at it. The silver chain seems to have dissolved.  
She gasps and turns to look at him eyes open in wonder. "How?' she asks. "How did you know to do that?"  
He is smiling. "I don't know," he says, excitement in his voice. "It's what you said. There are dots inside my head that do not connect. You said the water came from an enchanted lake. It was worth a try." That's the best explanation he can give her. It's not much but she'll take it.  
"Alright," she says. "I'll go with you. It's probably a terrible idea but the alternative is terrible too."  
"You are coming?" he asks and he looks so happy.  
"Why do you want me with you anyway?"  
"I don't know how, but I know we are going to make a great team."  
She shrugs. "We'll see. Where do we go first?"  
He looks up at the position if the sun and then he points to the right. "This way."  
"Because?"  
"The fairies are towards the east."  
"Let's go then," she says and they walk off together.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading- Reviews, complaints, ideas are appreciated!**

 **On my B-day I took a break from my regular story "Storybrooke Elementary" and I wrote this for fun. I wanted to do a sassy angry Snow story. I had a lot of fun so I might continue this later. : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here is Chapter 2- because Sassy Snow is my favorite Snow : )**

"We need to get armed, preferably without hurting anyone in the process,"David says.  
"Right." she agrees. "How?"  
"I have an idea. There is a tavern up ahead. What people don't know is that at the end of the day when they get drunk they leave all sort of stuff including weapons behind. The barkeep saves them for a week and then sells them back to the blacksmith."  
"So we just walk in and take some?"  
"Yes, it's a bit tricky. We are going to need a distraction," he replies.  
"What kind?" she asks and he hesitates.  
He looks at her and then he says "May I?" and he unties the ribbon at the bottom of her braid.  
"What are you doing?" she asks glaring at him.  
"Hold on " he replies. He takes apart her braid and then he arranges all her curls so that they are coming down the front and right side of her face.  
"Are you pimping me out Charming?" she teases.  
He gets a very serious look on his face and he says "What? No!'' very sternly, then his face softens as he steps back and looks at her. "That should do it" he says.  
"Am I the distraction?"  
"If you don't mind too much."  
"Why didn't you say so?" she asks and she undoes the top two buttons of her shirt. She blushes as she feels his gaze on her.  
"Don't do that," he says. "You are incredibly beautiful already. You don't know what kind of creeps are in there."  
"And you are incredibly modest," she replies but she buttons up her shirt again. Something about his tone makes her regret she did this in the first place.  
"What do you want me to do?" she asks.  
"Just go in there and sit at the furthest table on the left. Everyone should be looking at you so I'll grab a couple of swords, hopefully a couple of knives. You can handle a sword, right?"  
"I don't know."  
"You nearly decapitated me with a tree branch earlier so I'm going to say yes. Since we don't have any money if they ask you to order say that you are waiting for your husband before you order. That should keep anyone from trying anything funny. Now in ten minutes get all annoyed that he stood you up and come find me outside.'  
"Easy enough."  
"Be careful."  
"Don't worry, I got this," she smiles and walks inside the tavern. He waits a minute and then walks in as well. Just as he predicted all eyes are on her and no one notices him as he walks to the right corner and picks two swords, a bow, a quiver full of arrows and three small knives. There are more weapons he could take but he doesn't want to push his luck. He does however grab a blanket and a cape that somebody has left behind. He steps outside and he puts on the cape. The he straps the sword to his belt. He glances at the tavern. He wonders what is taking her so long. He stashes the rest of the weapons behind a bush and steps inside the tavern.  
"Get your hands off of me" he hears her scream so he rushes to her side and punches the guy that was sitting right next to her.  
"Hey," the guy yells, "who are you?"  
"I'm her husband, that's who," he replies and grabs the guy by the shirt.  
"Hey, I didn't mean nothing," the guy says, "I didn't know she was married. I'm sorry."  
David glances at her.  
"Are you alright?" he asks.  
"Right as rain," she replies so he puts the guy down, takes her hand and leads her out of the tavern.  
"You didn't need to do this," she says. "I had things under control." She wants to be annoyed at him for interfering but the truth is that she is a little impressed with how he stepped in to defend her. He can't read her face.  
"You were supposed to tell them you were married." he frowns.  
"I improvised," she replies.  
"Hey, I didn't want you taking any unnecessary risks," he says.  
"I had things under control," she replies. "Besides maybe I wanted him to buy me a drink," she adds.  
"You let him buy you a drink?" he asks incredulously.  
"Why not?"  
"Because you are a mother," he replies. "You have to stay safe and you know...be smart. Someone like that is not the right kind of guy for you."  
"The right kind of guy is not going to want to do anything with me," she replies, "so maybe I just ought to have some fun."  
"Why do you say that?"  
She sighs. She wishes she didn't have to spell things out for him when it came to this subject.  
"I have a child. I don't know who the father is. The right kind of suitors aren't going to be exactly lining up at my door," she says and crosses her arms.  
"You are wrong. You don't remember who the father is because the Queen took your memories away. I bet you are married."  
"What makes you say that?" she asks.  
"Just a hunch."  
"Care to elaborate?" she says frowning.  
He hesitates and then he says "you blushed."  
"Excuse me?"  
"When you opened up your shirt earlier you blushed," he says quietly.  
"So?" she says but she knows where he is going with this.  
"So I bet you have a husband out there who is looking for you. Try not to do anything you are going to regret until you know for sure, alright? Not for his sake but for yours."  
"What do you mean?" she asks.  
"If you find out you were married and he was looking for you all along you will never forgive yourself," he replies.  
"How do you know that?"  
"Because you blushed," he replies.  
"You hang a lot of assumptions on just a blush," she replies. "If I do have a husband then I am incredibly angry with him."  
"You are? Why?"  
"Why did he leave me? Why did he let me serve the Queen? Why didn't he try to reach me? I get that not everyone has your fighting skills but he could have tried," she says and she looks so sad that he has to fight the urge to hold her.  
"So what are you going to do? Flirt with random strangers and put yourself at risk to get back at him? Look, if the Queen took away your memories than she probably took away his," he replies.  
"You think so?"  
"I know so," he says, "he would have to be crazy to leave you."  
"What, why?"  
"Because you are brave, strong willed, resilient, very smart and beautiful. I can't imagine anyone leaving you unless they were forced to."  
She doesn't reply, she is just looking at him now. "I thought guys wanted wives who smiled and agreed with them," she replies.  
He looks down to avoid her gaze and then he looks back up "Maybe you don't know guys as well as you think you do. And If I'm wrong and it turns out that he did leave you, then I'll be happy to beat him senseless for you."  
She laughs. "I might hold you to that," she responds.  
"Good," he replies, "now look at what I got. He shows her the sword, the bow and arrow and the knives. She is quick to grab a knife and stash it in her boot and then she hesitates and chooses the bow and the quiver.  
"You are an archer!" he says. It's interesting how every moment he spends with her his admiration for her seems to grow.  
"I guess so," she replies. "And then she says "now look at what I got," and she pulls a small leather pouch full of coins.  
David's eyes grow really big."Where did you get that?" he asks.  
"I decided to take your little distraction a little bit further," she replies with a small smirk. "I accepted a drink because I wanted to rob him, not because I was trying to get back at my husband," she replies.  
He laughs, "why did you let me go on then?"  
"I don't know," she replies, and looks away. "Maybe because I liked hearing your version of someone out there looking for me. Anyway he tried to kiss me so I punched his nose, relieved him of his fine gold and that's when you intervened."  
"Serves him right then," he laughs. "We should go before they discover that his gold is missing. What do you want to do? Cover some ground or get some rest?"  
"We should get as far away from here as possible."  
They start walking as fast as they can. It's a full moon night so the forest is not too dark. They follow dark pathways, they cross heavily wooded areas, walk over small ridges and hack through bushes too tangled up to go through. They cross through a small stream. It's almost four 'o clock in the morning when she feels like she can't go on much longer.

"I need to sit down," she says.  
"Yes, of course, I'm surprised you lasted this long," he replies."Have you ever slept outside before?" he asks.  
She shrugs. It's funny how they keep asking each other questions, forgetting that neither of their memories are intact.  
"Right, do you know how to start a fire?" he asks.  
She nods.  
"Then its fair to assume that you've slept outside before. Here, you sit down and I'll make a fire," he says and he hands her the blanket he got from the tavern.  
He gets the fire going in no time and then he sits close to her but not too close. He doesn't want to alarm her.  
"I'm going to stay up," he explains. "We should take turns resting."  
She nods. It feels so good to be sitting by the warmth of the fire, drowsy, knowing that she will wake up to a day filled with adventure rather than a predictable day of mundane servitude. None of this would have happened without him or his knight redemption scheme. She wants to do something nice for him. And then she has an idea. She sits up.  
"Close your eyes," she says.  
He glances at her quickly, wondering what exactly she is up to, and then he closes his eyes.  
"I am going to try to help you remember your wife, or your lover, whoever she was," she says.  
"How?" he asks.  
"I'll ask questions and you answer as fast as possible. Ready?"  
He nods, keeping his eyes closed.  
"What's her hair color?" she asks.  
"Dark brown."  
"What is her eye color?"  
"Green," he replies fast, without any hesitation.  
She makes a face. This isn't working, she thinks. He just spent the day with her so he is describing her. "Anything else that you remember about her?"  
"A ring," he says, she has my ring."  
"That's good!" she exclaims. "Keep your eyes closed. What does the ring look like?"  
"It has a stone,"  
"Like a diamond?"  
"No, its a colored stone but I cant remember what color it is."  
"Well, good!" she says. You remember something. "Keep your eyes closed. Do you remember anything else?"  
"She talks to birds."  
"What? How?"  
"I don't know, she just does. And she understands most of what they are saying."  
"Well, that's different. Tell me her name."  
He draws a blank."Its an unusual name, something like Rain.'  
"Rain?"  
"Not Rain, something like it. I can't remember," he says and he seems frustrated.  
"Well, you just remembered a lot," she replies. "It will come to you."  
He opens his eyes and nods.  
"If she has your ring that means you are engaged or married."  
"Right," he says.  
"That's great," she says and she doesn't know why it hurts a little to think of him married. "Well, I need to sleep now. Good night Charming."  
"Don't" he says.  
"Don't what?"  
"Don't call me that."  
"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it."  
"I know, its just that every time you say it I feel something..."  
"Something like what?"  
Like a punch in the stomach, or a stab in the heart, he thinks but out loud he says "I think someone used to call me that before."  
"Someone?" she asks and turns to look at him. "You mean she did? She called you her prince...-"  
He doesn't reply.  
"I'm so sorry, I won't do it again" she says and for the first time she fees so incredibly guilty for teasing him,"I am sorry."  
"You couldn't have known," he replies. "Now get some rest."  
He feels her eyes still on him so he decides that a subject change is in order.  
"What should I call you?" he asks."You need a name."  
"Mary Margaret," she says after thinking for a few seconds.  
"Or two names," he replies but she is no longer listening because she has fallen asleep.  
He looks at her laying there, her eyes closed, so beautiful, so peaceful. There is something about her, the way she talks or the way she hides her pain under layers of bluntness, something about her makes him want to protect her. And then in a conscious deliberate effort to look away he gets up and looks around. They seem to be safe for now. He tries to think of the woman in his dream. What's is a strange name that resembles Rain?

In the darkness of her private chambers the Queen looks in her Magic Mirror searching in the vastness of the forest for the water girl that got away. There are not a lot of reflective surfaces in the forest but in the end she has something. Two shadows crossing over a small stream. She is not alone. Someone is helping her. She has a good idea of who that someone could be.  
"I have so many ways to make you regret your little misadventure Snow White", she says.

 **Thank you for reading and thank you for your very kind reviews. I really appreciate them!**


	3. Chapter 3

David is adding wood to the campfire when Mary Margaret stirs. He keeps stroking the fire. He spent the last three hours trying to keep his mind busy, trying not to stare at her as she lays there sleeping. She stirs again. He glances at her and then he notices that she seems to be in pain. He hesitates. Should he wake her up? She is crying now in her sleep so he kneels next to her and touches her shoulder.  
"Mary Margaret!" he says. "Wake up, you are having a nightmare."  
She sits up fast and looks at him.  
"Where is she?" she asks.  
He knows exactly what she is talking about. She just had the baby nightmare again. He looks at her frozen not knowing which reply will hurt her less. She grabs his hand and she asks again more urgently this time "Charming where is she? Where did you take her? Is she safe?"  
"It was a dream, Mary Margaret" he says quietly.  
She tilts her head. "Who is Mary Margaret?" she asks and then she looks around and notices the forest and the campfire.  
"Oh," she says and she lets go of his hand. She takes a few deep breaths. "I'm alright," she says. He nods and moves back a bit. "Sorry," she says.  
"Sorry for what?" he asks. "Did you get enough rest? You could sleep some more."  
"No,"she replies,"I always get up once I have the dream."  
"Do you have it every night?" he asks.  
"Almost," she replies. "As sad as it is I am actually sadder when I don't have it," she adds.  
He looks at her questioningly.  
"A tiny glimpse of the baby is better than no glimpse at all," she explains.  
He looks at her and his heart aches. What she is describing is just too heartbreaking to fathom. He looks at the fire and doesn't reply. He wants to say 'we'll find her' but he figures one promise he can't keep is already one too many.  
She gets up and hands him the blanket.  
"Your turn," she says.  
He nods and lays down. She woke up and she called him Charming again, he thinks. Except she wasn't talking to him but she was talking to the father of her child. And this time he didn't feel pain when she did it.

She is sitting down staring at the fire. She thinks back on her dream. It was such a relief not to wake up alone. Usually after the dream she wakes up crying and she scrambles trying to remember how come she is all alone in the dark. It was so nice having someone to talk her through it for a change. She gets up and stretches her legs. It must be seven'o clock in the morning. She wonders how long he will sleep for. She glances at him. He is laying on his back, very peaceful, almost happy. Something inside her wants to lay next to him and place her head on his chest and that makes her quite angry at herself. He is probably married, in love with some mystery forgotten woman. Don't you dare fall for him, she scolds herself. He is too good to be true anyway. And she has a child with an unknown father. She makes a deliberate effort not to stare at him.

There is a bird looking at her a nearby branch. She looks at it. There is something strange about this bird. Slowly she walks towards her bow and quiver. She nocks an arrow then lifts up her bow, draws her bowstring and aims carefully. The bird flies but she follows it carefully, and she lets go of the string. She misses. The sound of the string makes David jump. He sits up and looks at her as she nocks a second arrow and aims again. He follows her line of sight. It looks like she is trying to hit a black bird that is so far away that it looks more like a dot hovering in the sky. It's an impossible shot really. She lets go of the arrow. She misses again.  
"Too bad," he says "that was a really good shot".  
She jumps at the sound of his voice.  
"Oh, good, you are up." she replies. "We've got to go, she found us."  
He gets up. "The Queen?" he asks.  
"That was one of her birds."  
He doesn't question her. He hangs his sword on his belt, picks up the blanket of the ground and throws some dirt on the fire.  
They are heading east again.  
"How did you know that was her bird?" he asks once they've covered some ground and are far away from last night's campground.  
"He didn't sound like the other birds. His thoughts were erratic, he didn't make sense. That's what happens when she controls them. I missed so we have to assume that she has our location and she might have heard most of what we were talking about."  
He turns around and stares at her. Did she just imply that she talks to birds?  
She pauses and looks at him. "Maybe we should split up," she says. "It's me she wants. If you stick with me she wont spare your life. She is not the forgiving type."  
"Where are you going to go?" he asks.  
"I'll go East, look for the fairies on my own."  
"No," he replies, "I'm supposed to be helping you."  
"Maybe you've helped enough," she replies. "There's no point in both of us dying...- David," she says and she pauses abruptly. She looks down. She almost called him Charming again.  
He shakes his head and then he asks "Are you hungry?"  
"Yes but we can't stop now," she says.  
He pulls out a piece of bread wrapped in cloth.  
"Here you go," he says.  
She looks at him questioningly. She opens it up, splits it in half and hands half of it back to him.  
He shrugs. "King George seems to have a special grudge against me," he explains. "He went out of his way to instruct the kitchen to limit my portions so I started hiding food just in case," he replies.  
She laughs. Then she covers her mouth.  
"I am not laughing at you," she is quick to explain. "It's just that we have so many strange things in common."  
"Like what?"  
"The queen decided that skipping dinner would be good for my soul. I can't even remember the last time I had dinner."  
He looks at her and nods."Tell you what, Mary Margaret," he replies, "no matter what happens today we are having dinner."  
She looks back at him and smiles."Good plan," she says.  
There is a small town ahead of them.  
"What do you want to do?" he asks. "Do you want to go through or walk around it?"  
"Are we in King George's jurisdiction?"  
"I'm not sure. This town might be right on the border."  
"Should we take our chances?"  
"Alright," he says.  
"Hold on,"she says. She looks him over and removes a leaf that was stuck on his hair and brushes the dust of his shoulder. Then she brushes her hair with her fingers and dusts off her clothes.  
"Do I look like a runaway?" she asks.  
"You look great," he smiles. "Ready?" he asks.  
"Let's go."

The town is a bit larger than they expected. There's a colorful market full of people so they get lost in the crowd, looking at the different merchandise. He wants to just cross through as fast as possible but she seems mesmerized by the crowds. It's been such a long time since she has done anything other than carry the Queen's water. This small town seems like a magical place full of possibilities. He stays one step behind her glancing around for any sign of danger, any dark knights or anyone from King George's guard. She stops at the fruit stand.  
"Would the beautiful lady care for some apples?" the merchant asks.  
She shakes her head and picks two juicy pears instead. She hands him a pear and then she notices the two young girls at the egg stand looking at him and giggling so she whispers "I think you might have some admirers."  
He looks at them and smiles. The girls giggle even harder. She is getting ready to buy some bread when a tall handsome man in his thirties looks at her and gasps.  
"Mary Margaret!" he says "I finally found you!"  
She takes a step back and looks at him carefully. He has brown hair, hazel eyes. She squints her eyes trying to remember him but she has no idea who he is.  
"Who are you?" she asks hesitantly.  
"Mary Margaret it's me! I'am your husband!" he says and he reaches for her hands.  
Mary Margaret takes one more step backwards. David instinctively puts his hand on the heel of his sword. He looks at Mary Margaret then he looks at her husband. He seems nice. He definitely looks excited to see her, but who wouldn't David thinks. So he was right, she does have a husband after all. He kind of wishes he'd been wrong.  
"What's your name?" she asks.  
"I am Philip," he says and he seems ready to embrace her. She looks tense like she can't decide whether to hug him or reach for her knife in her boot.  
"I am very sorry to say that I do not remember you Philip," she replies.  
"My poor sweet darling," he says and he pulls her in his arms. "I was afraid of that."  
"Afraid of what?" she asks as she pulls back.  
"Not here darling,"he says. Let's go home. We have so much to talk about."  
"Do we?" she glances at David and at Philip and then she takes a step towards David.  
"This is my friend David," she says brightly, "he's helped me get this far."  
Philip glances at David and offers his hand "I owe you a debt of gratitude. Thank you for bringing her home to me safely."  
David shakes his hand and looks at Mary Margaret. Maybe this is it, he thinks. Maybe this is how far they were meant to go. He thinks of heading back to the forest alone and that seems like such a dark lonely prospect.  
"Let's go home darling" Philip says and puts his arm around Mary Margaret's shoulder.  
She takes his arm off her shoulder and says "Surely you are not suggesting that we abandon David in the middle of an unfamiliar town?"  
"Of course not darling, it is just that I have missed you so much and I was hoping that we could be alone," he replies.  
David knows that he should be excusing himself and walking away but for some inexplicable reason he feels like sticking around and punching the guy in the face.  
"Even so," Mary Margaret replies "he is coming with us. Do we have a guest room?"  
"Perhaps we can give your friend some money to go to the inn above the tavern?" he asks.  
Mary Margaret pauses and glares at him, then she looks at David apologetically. "I can't allow that, "she says, "David you are coming with us."  
That won't be necessary...-" David starts to say but Mary Margaret is glaring at him now so he pauses mid sentence and says "Thank you so much, I really appreciate it."  
They walk slowly towards the house, Philip leading the way. David watches as Philip reaches for Mary Margaret's hand and she crosses her arms instead. Philip glances at her. Mary Margaret is looking down. They've finally arrived. It's a nice little white house with a small garden on the front. Philip walks inside first, then Mary Margaret who before entering, turns back, looks at David and whispers "No matter what he says, you do not leave do you understand me? Promise me you are not leaving!"  
David looks at her and nods. Mary Margaret breathes a sigh of relief and walks in her house. It's a sweet little house. David looks around and can't help thinking how nice it would be to live an a cozy place like this with someone like Mary Margaret. He glances at her. She looks around hoping that something will trigger her memory, something will tell her that Philip is in fact her husband and that she's made it home. She glances at the bedroom. There is a large canopy bed draped in white. She looks at it and she remembers nothing, she feels nothing.  
"I hope you don't mind too much darling but I didn't know you were coming, so I was cooking. Do you mind if I finish my stew or did you want to take over? You know how I adore your cooking."  
"Do you?" she asks. "That's nice, but please by all means finish. I'm sure I like your cooking too."  
David sitting down by the fireplace glances at his hands. Things could get really awkward, he thinks.  
"So tell me, husband," Mary Margaret starts, and David recognizes the subtle threat on her tone. Philip seems to notice nothing. "When you said that you looked all over for me what did you mean? That you went all the way to the market?"  
"Oh no darling, I meant all over. All over the country."  
"And then you gave up?" she asks.  
"It's a bit more complex than that darling, let's not get into this at this very moment..."  
"Oh no, let's get into it, I'd like nothing more," she says glaring at him.  
"You seem upset," Philip says.  
Now you are getting it, David thinks and glances at them and then he looks back at the fire.  
"Yes, I do," Mary Margaret replies."Did you know where I was?"  
"How about we eat first?" Philip offers.  
Mary Margaret wants to argue further but the truth is that the stew smells delicious and she is really hungry. She glances at David. He is probably hungry too.  
"Alright," she says in a more reconciliatory tone. "Let's eat."  
They are sitting around the table and Philip who's figured out by now that Mary Margaret is really angry pours wine for everyone and fills her glass up to the rim. 'Have a drink darling," he says, "It will calm your nerves." He raises his glass. "To my darling Mary Margaret, safe home at last."  
"To Mary Margaret," David agrees and waits to see what she will do next.  
"So husband, you were explaining to me what you were doing all this time..." Mary Margaret says and smiles what appears to be a very sweet and threatening smile all at once.  
"Oh sweetheart can we not do this in front of our guest?"  
"David doesn't mind, do you David?" she says and without actually waiting for a response she adds "Oh Philip, I can tell that you are really good at stalling, so let me just get right to the point. Where is my baby?" she asks and she is no longer angry or sarcastic or threatening. She is looking at him for an answer, holding her breath.  
"The baby?" he asks.  
She doesn't respond, she just stares with so much hope and pain in her eyes.  
"You know where the baby is," he replies.  
"Do I?" she asks. "Tell me anyways".  
"The baby died sweetheart," he says and Mary Margaret gasps, she jumps up and shakes her head no.  
"No, no, no don't say that," she pleads and then her anger takes over, "don't you dare say that." She pulls the knife out of her boot and she is holding it against Philip's neck. David stands up and draws his sword. "Alright, I am going to ask you one more time, where is my baby?"  
Philip doesn't respond. David is looking at Mary Margaret who is about to fall apart and he doesn't know what more he can do to help her.  
"You are not really my husband are you?" she asks quietly.  
"I am," he replies. "Our baby died at childbirth and you went crazy and killed the Queen's physician in a fit of rage so she had you perform a sort of penance," he replies.  
"Penance?" she asks and laughs."Is that what she called it? And you went along with it? Tell me something that only my husband would now."  
"You have a small mole on your right shoulder."  
"Not personal enough. Tell me something else."  
Philip is racking his brain "you do not like apples."  
"Not personal enough, something else," she says louder and then she changes her mind."Tell me about my ring."  
"The ring?" he asks and immediately checks her finger.  
"Yes, husband, the ring you gave me. What does it look like?"  
"It has a diamond on it."  
"No! try again."  
"A ruby?"  
"No!"  
"An amethyst?"  
"No"  
"A sapphire?'  
"How about a rainbow of rocks all lined up together ?" she replies.  
'Yes!" he says brightly.  
"With matching earrings?"  
"Yes, yes. With matching earrings."  
David is holding his breath.  
Mary Margaret shakes he head. "You can drop the act now, it was a delightful performance, I know David was impressed, weren't you David?"  
"Riveted," he replies.  
"Now tell me who hired you before I slit your throat," she says very quietly and there is no doubt in his mind that she means it.  
"Please, please don't kill me. Two dark knights hired me. I have lots of gambling debt, I'm an out of work performer. They said they'd pay off all my debt and I could spend the night with a beautiful woman if I pretended to be her husband."  
David is glaring at him now, his fist balled, ready to punch him but he has a feeling that Mary Margaret would rather do it herself, so he takes a step backwards instead.  
She nods and then she says "you thought you could spend the night with me?"  
Philip, or whatever his actual name is, is now shaking his head no.  
"Did you really think I'd spend the night with you after you told me that my baby was dead?"  
Philip's eyes are getting wider and wider.  
"Look," he says, "I honesty did not expect the baby question. They have no clue that you remember. They said you were a beautiful amnesiac, who'd go along with anything I said. They gave me that baby line just in case. That is all I know, please don't kill me."  
"Alright," she replies. "I think I believe you. David, I'm going to need something to tie him up with," so David looks around and finds some rope in the closet. He holds his sword against Philip's chest while Mary Margaret ties Philip's legs up to the chair. Then she ties up his chest and his arms.  
"You can't do this to me," he says, "please, now that I've failed them they will probably kill me," but Mary Margaret is adding a second set of ropes on his hands just in case.  
"You have to talk some sense to her David, please," Philip begs. "Clearly she is too emotional, she's crazy, she is not thinking straight."  
David sheathes his sword and crosses his arms,"Really?" he asks. " After what you just pulled if she asked me to gut you and tie you up with your own intestines I think I'd do that without any hesitation. But I don't think she'll do that because she is too nice, and way too rational," he replies and Mary Margaret smiles.  
"Quite the imagery there...- David," she says and she looks down because she almost called him Charming again.  
"Sorry," he replies, "I'm at my most descriptive when I'm too emotional, crazy and what was the third thing?"  
"Not thinking straight," she replies.  
"Right."  
"Oh, you don't need to apologize. I quite liked it. Alright," she says and then she turns her attention back to Philip."Tell me, do you have any actual information about the baby?"  
Philip shakes his head.  
"And did you add anything to the food that could hurt us?"  
Philip shakes his head. "I'm a really good cook," he replies.  
David feeds him a spoonful of stew just in case. Then Mary Margaret gives him a sip of wine. He seems fine.  
"I think he is telling the truth," David says.  
"Yes, but you know we can't finish our meal with him sitting there staring at us," she says so they place him in the bedroom.  
"You can't do this to me," he yells so they tie a rope around his mouth as well.  
They sit back at the table.  
"Are you alright?" David asks.  
"I don't know. I think so," she says and then she laughs "I am so relieved I am not actually married to him! I can't thank you enough for sticking around David."  
He shakes his head and then he says "He was right about one thing though, he is a really good cook."  
"He really is," Mary Margaret says. Then she raises her glass and says "to fake husbands!"  
He laughs and raises his glass.  
"Would you have really tied him up with his own intestines?" she asks.  
"Probably not, but did you see his face when I said that?"  
Mary Margaret is laughing really hard. "I did," she replies.  
"What did your ring really look like?" he asks.  
Mary Margaret leans forward and whispers "I don't remember! I don't even remember if I have a mole on my right shoulder!"  
David is looking at her with his eyes wide open "That was a very impressive move Mary Margaret," he says.  
"Thank you," she says and raises her glass again "to very impressive moves." Then she adds "We do make a good team. The moment he said what he said about the baby and I pulled the knife on him I was afraid you'd stop me."  
"Why?"  
"He was so convincing, I almost believed him," she says and she looks really sad.  
"No," he says quietly. "You are not crazy, Mary Margaret. You are not."  
Part of her wants to express how much his saying that means to her but she chooses not to, instead she gets up and says "would you like some more stew?"  
"Yes, please," he replies. "I'm going to go check on our friend."  
Philip has actually fallen asleep on his chair so David gets back to the table.  
Mary Margaret walks back to the table with a bright smile on her face. "You are not going to believe this!" she says.  
"What?"  
"He actually made pie!"  
David laughs. "He really missed his calling. He is a much better cook than he is a performer."  
It's Mary Margaret's turn to laugh. She puts the pie in the middle and they both dig into it.  
Mary Margaret looks around, "My fake house is kind of cozy," she says.  
"As far as fake houses are concerned that might be the best one I've ever been in, that I can actually remember" he laughs.  
"I am definitely not doing my fake dishes," she says.  
"Too bad we cant stay here longer. How long do you think we have before the queen checks up on our friend?"  
"Not too long."  
"We should go then."  
The scour the house for anything that could prove useful. They find a leather bag and fill up with all sorts of things. They grab some rope, all the food they can find, a flask, a couple of extra knives, one more blanket. They check Philip's pockets and find a small pouch with money. There is a beautiful white dress hanging in the corner of the bedroom. Mary Margaret folds it and puts it in the bottom of the bag. She glances at David. She half expects him to complain and question what she plans on doing with a dress in the middle of the woods but he doesn't say nothing, he just offers to carry the bag.

As they get ready to leave the town behind them David gives a coin to a child and gives him instructions to go untie the guy in the small white house.  
"You don't mind too much, do you?" he asks.  
"No, I'd rather he runs before the Queen gets all this information about us out of him," she replies. "Plus I don't really want him dead."  
"Oh, darling, how incredibly rational of you," David says in his best Philip voice imitation and Mary Margaret laughs.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review! Your comments are very helpful.

 **Guest chapter 2 .this is so sweet. the fact that snowing are unknowingly trying to help each other find themselves is too emotional. but also the jealousy that the other is taken.  
** thank you : )

 **Guest chapter 2 I don't know how I missed this. You writing another story, count me in for the ride. So is Snow bringing water like Sisphysus? Like the way she realizes he is describing her. Snow thinking she is a fallen woman is sad. David is noble and trying to keep her from betraying husband is beautiful. Wonder if they will both be able to resist their magnetism. I doubt they will because it is Snowing.  
** Well, thank you for coming along.I hadn't even thought of Sisyphus. Thanks for bringing him up. Will they be able to resist? It is after all a snowing story...

 **Guest chapter 2 . Ah great chapter. Snow asking if he's pimping her out and then just popping the buttons was amazing. My heart is bleeding for their current situation, poor babies.  
** So happy you liked it. I debated whether to take out the "pimping out" phrase because it is so modern- but then I figured the Snow Falls dialogue was pretty modern and Snow Falls can't be wrong...

 **chapter 2 . Your welcome and keep writing  
** I'm writing, I'm writing.

 **Austenphile chapter 2 . I really enjoy this story. It's so cute watching them resist their attraction because they each think the other is taken and not realizing they are looking for each other and their daughter.  
** thank you so much

 **Bwayrox chapter 1 I do hope you continue this! It has the potential to be a great story and there are not near enough Snowing stories out there! I only discovered OUAT a little over a year ago and fell in love with the whole Charming family so I was devastated to find out they were all leaving the show!  
** I just found them last year as well!

 **Guest chapter 1 I loved this. No one with any memories is an interesting twist. Snow realizing losing Emma for 28 years was heartbreaking. Hopefully David can help, because he has already found the person he was looking for  
** thank you! I think no memories is scarier than fake memories.

 **Guest chapter 1 .** **Oh my god. This is so intriguing and exciting. Snows fate was a cruel and horrible one. And ofc snowings meeting was amazing. Hopefully you will continue this it has a lot of potential  
** thank you, I'm trying! I was looking for s punishment that'd be tedious and soul crushing but not too awful. Also do me a favor and do not drag god in my quirky little story. Let's not bring him up in vain :)


	4. Chapter 4

They are walking together, fast, in sync, still talking and laughing. They've managed to cover a lot of ground.

"We should stop," she says, you didn't get hardly any rest last night. It's your turn." He wants to argue that he could go longer but he does feel exhausted. "I don't know if we should build a fire tonight," she adds.  
"Because of the black knights?" he asks.  
She nods.  
"You are right, we shouldn't, just in case."  
"We do have an extra blanket, you shouldn't be too cold," she explains. They sit down together and they talk for a while. It's easier to talk in the dark, she notices.  
"How long have you worked for king George?" she asks.  
He shrugs. "As long as I can remember."  
"Is he as terrible as they say?"  
"Worse."  
"How?"she wants to know.  
"Well his kingdom is bankrupt," he replies, "so he is in a foul mood all day everyday. He'd show up at the stables every other day and change the rules trying to say that I did everything wrong. You know, saying you must do this first thing every morning and then show up and say how come this wasn't done last night or this afternoon,or at noon?' Just waiting to find out what I did so he could change the rules afterwards..."  
"Just with you, or everybody else?"  
"I don't know, I always worked alone."  
"'You were the only one working at the stables?"  
He nods.  
"Well he sounds awful. How did he expect one guy to take care of all his horses?"  
"I don't know. I must have done something to him in the past that I don't remember..."  
"No, not necessarily" she says and she places her hand on his shoulder. "He's a tyrant. That's what tyrants do," she says."Besides you have sword fighting skills. He is completely wasting your talent making you work at the stables."  
He glances at her. It feels so weird and unexpected to have someone finally on his side.  
"You should get some rest," she adds.  
"Alright. Don't let me sleep more than five hours," he says. "Do you know which star comes out in about five hours?"  
"The eastern star, right? They also call it the fairy star on the shepherd's crook constellation?" she asks.  
He turns and looks at her surprised."Yes, but only shepherds call it that. When the eastern star comes out, wake me up."  
She nods and she hands him their blankets.  
He lays down and he thinks about today's events and how today was by far the most adventurous and fun day as far as he can remember. He closes his eyes. As soon as his breathing becomes even and she knows he is asleep she takes a couple of steps towards the moonlight and she pulls down her shirt exposing her right shoulder. She tries to see if she does have a mole on her right shoulder. She can't see anything. He opens his eyes and he sees her bathed in the moonlight, her shoulder exposed, long curls falling down her back, she looks as if she's a fairy herself. He forces himself to close his eyes and turn to the other side. She hears him stir and she pulls her shirt back on just in case. As she is buttoning up her shirt she notices that there is a string hanging around her neck. She pulls it up. There's a ring hanging from it. She looks at it surprised. She inspects it in the moonlight. She does have a ring after all. Its a silver band with a light green stone. She looks at the stone and can't remember what its called. It's a beautiful ring. She takes it off her neck and she puts it on her finger. She then takes it off and wraps it in a piece of cloth and hides it in their bag in the folds of the white dress she picked up at Philip's house. She walks around to stretch her legs. She is feeling really tired and cold.

 _He is in a large banquet hall in front of a large dining table filled with the most amazing variety of foods. There are trays of meats, three different turkeys and several types of breads, bowls of fruits and some amazing looking deserts he can't even name. He is sitting at a large chair when Mary Margaret pulls out her knife and puts it at his throat.  
"What are you doing?" he asks.  
"Helping you remember!" she replies. "Tell me husband, what does my ring look like?"  
Philip is sitting right next to him.  
"A golden band with a diamond!" Philip says. Mary Margaret looks at David and asks "Is he right?"  
David shakes his head.  
"A ruby!" Philip says. Mary Margaret looks at David.  
He shakes his head.  
"An amethyst?"  
David shakes his head.  
"A sapphire? An emerald? A pearl?" Philip tries again.  
Mary Margaret steps behind him and whispers in his ear. "Do you want to help him out? He is never going to get it!"  
"A peridot." he says.  
She turns around and smiles. "That's right. Now ask yourself, David, how do you know that?"_

He opens his eyes. It's morning. He sits up. Where did she go? Wasn't she supposed to wake him up earlier? Maybe she fell asleep too. Their bag is still here, her cape is here, her bow and quiver is here but she is not. He grabs the bag, her weapons and her cape, he hangs his sword on his belt and he looks around carefully. There are several sets of foot prints and several broken twigs so he follows the trail. It has to be black knights. How could he sleep through Mary Margaret being kidnapped? He is going as fast as he can, he can't loose her, he just can't. He's only known her for two days and yet he feels all this intense anxiety for her fate. He follows the trail for a couple of hours. And then he reaches a stream. How is he supposed to track them through water?  
You might as well forget her, she's gone, a voice that sounds strangely like king George says. He shakes his head and doesn't reply. If it's black knights then they are taking her to Regina's kingdom. Regina's kingdom is towards the North, so he turns to the North guided by blind faith more than anything else. He walks fast, scanning the ground with his eyes, when he sees signs of struggle on the ground. Someone got dragged . If they are dragging her, if they hurt her, he is going to end them, it's as simple as that. He is running now, running as fast as he can when he hears them. He hides behind a tree and looks. They are at a clearing about a hundred feet away. They must be taking a break. She is sitting on the ground, her hands tied behind her back and a piece of cloth tied around her mouth. He counts five of them but he assumes that there must be more. He nocks an arrow on her bow. He aims at the guy that's a few feet away from her. The guy falls down, David's arrow sticking out of his heart. Her eyes get big as she follows the trajectory of the arrow and she sees him as he aims for the leader of the group this time. The guy falls down with a thud and now the remaining three are scrambling for cover. One of them rushes up to her with a knife in his hand so she knows she better do something now. This whole time she's been working on the ropes binding her hands so she releases her hands with a final tag, she ducks and grabs the sword of the fallen knight next to her and she rams the guy walking towards her. David is running towards them, sword in hand fighting the two guys remaining. She removes the cloth form her mouth and she watches him as he ducks and turns, pulls out the second sword and with two swift moves both guys are on the ground.  
"Is there any more of them?" he asks.  
"No, I don't think so."  
"Are you alright? What happened?"  
"I'm not sure. I think I fell asleep, and when I woke up I was already gagged and I couldn't make any noise. How did you find me?"  
"They weren't very careful, they left footprints everywhere. I actually lost their tracks at the water but then there were signs of a scuffle at the other side.  
She smiles. "Yes, I thought it'd be hard to track us after the water so I decided a bit of resistance was in order. I gave them a hard time."  
"Good thinking. Did they hurt you?"  
She shrugs, "not really."  
He knows that means yes and he can feel his blood boil. He grabs the body of the closest knight and he drags him to the side.  
"Do you need help?" she asks and she helps him with the other two bodies. Then he walks to the fourth guy and he takes his helmet and armor off. He does the same with the fifth guy. Then they drag the other two bodies and over them up with branches and leaves as best as they can.  
"Here's what I am thinking," he says, "you said that the Queen can see us through reflective surfaces but the best way to disappear is if we walk up stream towards the east. So we become dark knights for a while. It will take her some time to figure out what we are doing. What do you think?"  
"It's a really good plan," she says.  
He looks at her and then he looks down. Having someone agree with him and tell him his ideas are good is not something that has happened to him a lot, not till the last couple of days. "I'll go change first." He disappears in the bushes and when he comes out she jumps. The sight of a black knight still scares her. He takes the helmet off.  
"Sorry" he says.  
"No, it's good, you look very convincing."  
It's her turn to put on her disguise. The armor is a little big but she makes it work. She comes back out.  
"How can they stand those awful helmets that cover up their whole face?" she asks.  
"I don't know. Look, you don't have to wear it until we reach the water."  
They walk upstream for five hours. It is so much harder walking in the water and they also are carrying their bags and their clothes. Mary Margaret has a hard time breathing through the dark knight helmet.  
"I didn't say thank you," she tells David. "You saved my life."  
"You can totally handle a sword," he says. "We should keep one of their swords for you."  
"Alright," she agrees and then she says "I want you to show me how to do the move with the two swords. It looks familiar. I think maybe I used to know how to do it."  
"Sure," he says and they walk, they walk, they walk some more. It's almost dark when they get out of the water and walk back into the forest. He starts a fire while she changes to her regular clothes, then she stands by the fire to warm up and dry up. She pulls all the food they have out of the bag and she munches on bread while she waits for him to come back. He walks back and hands her both his swords. Then he grabs the black knight's sword.  
"Do you know what to do first?" he asks.  
She nods. She swings the sword on her right hand at him and as he blocks she drops to her knee turns and swings the sword on her left hand.  
"That's right, that's really good" he says, "now try doing it faster."  
"What do I do if there's a third guy on the left?" she asks.  
"You block with your left. Try the first move one more time then I'll show you."  
She starts over and as she swings the sword with her right hand she winces in pain.  
"What's going on?" he asks. "Are you hurt?"  
"It's nothing, just a scratch," she says.  
"Let me see" he asks.  
She want to argue that she's had a lot worse but she just knows that he will just stand there until she complies so she takes off her cape and pulls up her sleeve.  
There is a scratch on her arm that looks swollen and infected.  
"Oh, no," he says. "Did the black knights do that?"  
"Yes, what is it?"she asks. "It didn't look that bad earlier."  
"You've been marked," he explains. "They cut you with a blade dipped in a special poison. This way if you escape them they are certain... the Queen has the antidote."  
"Certain that I'll die?" she asks and looks at him.  
He pauses. He can't let her die, he just can't. She sits down on the ground.  
"You are not dying," he says, "not on my watch. We'll figure this out."  
"Look," she says, "you've done more than enough for me already, it's not like anyone is going to miss me," she says. "My life has been pretty awful anyway," she says and as he hears her saying that, he wants to argue, he wants to make her see how important she is. He doesn't know how, he doesn't know hardly anything about her. He knows better than to bring up the baby now that she might be dying.  
He sits next to her. "Well that can't be true," he argues.  
She looks at him and doesn't reply.  
"I'll miss you," he adds.  
She looks at him, a sad smile on her face. "That's very sweet of you to say David, but the truth is that I'm in your way. If you weren't trying to help me you could be on your way looking for your wife," she says.  
That's strange, he thinks that ever since Mary Margaret got kidnapped this morning he hasn't thought of his wife, not even one time.  
"Well you are not dying, Mary Margaret, we'll figure something out" he says. "Are you hungry?"  
He knows she needs to eat now before fever takes over so he gives her most of the food and plenty of water and he bandages her arm as tight as she can stand it to prevent from any more swelling. Then he throws dirt on the fire.  
"Why?" she asks. I thought we were spending the night here."  
"We can't," he replies and he hopes that she won't ask him why.  
She looks at him questioningly.  
"They marked you because they really want you alive. That means there are definitely more knights coming. And even thought we bought ourselves some time we need to keep moving," he explains.  
She nods and tries to get up but she cannot. She looks at him, and the world around him is spinning.  
"Mary Margaret!" he yells and he grabs her on time right before her body crushes to the ground.  
"Let me go, just save yourself," she mumbles.  
He shakes his head. He is going to save her if its the last thing he ever does, even if it kills him in the process. He doesn't quite understand why but he knows he absolutely has to.  
He gathers all their belongings he straps her sword and her bow to his back, then he picks her up, careful not to push on her hurt arm, as one would carry a small child. Her head leans on his shoulder. She is pretty light, he thinks. She wasn't kidding when she said the Queen made her skip meals.  
"Are you ready?" he asks. She mumbles something. He starts heading east. He is walking slowly carefully, trying not to leave any foot prints behind but he knows that an expert tracker could easily follow him.  
"Come on," he mumbles, "We can do this," more to himself than anybody else.  
Are you really that desperate for someone's approval that you are willing to drag a dead woman through the forest? The voice in his head that sounds like king George asks.  
He shakes his head. She is very much alive and I am going to keep her that way. This isn't about me. This has nothing to do with me.  
Keep telling yourself that, the cruel voice says. The truth is you like the half dead girl. You think you have a chance with her. Once she figures out how incompetent you are, she isn't going to want anything to do with you. They kidnapped her from right under your nose.  
He laughs. "The good thing about being in the forest, carrying a sick woman, chased by black knights is that I don't have to listen to you anymore. I don't have to do your bidding. Ever!" he replies and that makes the voice go silent .  
He walks for fifteen minutes then he rests for five, he is making progress but its too slow.  
He places Mary Margaret down, one more time. He feels her forehead. She is burning up. He puts some cold water on a cloth and places it in her head. She winces and opens her eyes and looks at him.  
"Hi Charming," she says quietly. "Were have you been?"  
He knows she is not really talking to him but he replies anyway.  
"I'm here. I am not going anywhere. But you got to stay with me, alright?"  
She nods.  
"What's your name?" he asks.  
"Did you forget my name Charming?' she asks and smiles.  
"I did, help me out," he says.  
"You can call me whatever you like. Names are not that important," she replies and closes here eyes.  
"Mary Margaret wake up!" he says.  
She turns around and asks "Is the baby safe Charming?"  
He desperately wants to say yes, but he can't lie to her, not when she is laying there looking at him with so much trust in her eyes.  
"I don't know," he replies. "That's where we are going, to get your baby. But you got to stay with me, I can't do this on my own."  
"I'm too tired," she whispers. "You can go get her and bring her to me. I want to say goodbye."  
"NO, no goodbyes, no!" he feels as if he's going to cry and he knows it makes no sense because he's just met this woman. "You can't leave me! Please stay with me!"  
She looks at him and whispers " I'm so sorry."  
He pulls her hand in his. "Look, all you have to do is hold on. I'll do all the work. Just try for me please?"  
She nods and closes her eyes. He feels her forehead. She is still burning up. If she dies he is going to go to the Queens castle and burn it to the ground, he decides.  
He lifts her up again and he walks further away. He tries to remember all the new information he just got about her. Its' not much. She is really in love with the guy who fathered her child. Her whole expression changes when she talks to him. She is sweet and kind and all her usual sass and anger is gone. She is a whole different person really. He feels a little envious of the guy who gets such a drastic personality change out of her. He wonders if he deserves it. He wonders who she was before the Queen messed with her head. Probably a little bit of both, he figures. Both tough and kind. He wonders where he is right now. Probably rotting in the Queens dungeon somewhere. Maybe he can find him too. He envisions Mary Margaret walking away with her guy and her baby and that thought makes him feel so alone, so broken. You can't fall in love with her, he tells himself. He wonders if its too late. Does he love her already? You have a wife somewhere you promised to find, he thinks and that thought alone seems to sober him up a bit. It's time to rest again. He places her down gently on the ground.  
"Mary Margaret?" he asks. "How are you feeling?"  
She opens her eyes and glances around. "I've been here before," she says.  
"Have you? That's great. You remember. What's your name?" he asks.  
She doesn't reply.  
That's when he hears thunder.  
"Ιt's going to rain. We have to take cover," he says.  
"Why don't you go to my tree stump?" she asks.  
"Your what? Where?"  
"It's just ten trees over," she replies.  
So he lifts her up and he walks towards the direction she pointed. There is a hallowed out tree stump just like where she said it would be. Its like a tiny room barely big enough for both of them to fit in. He puts her down, again. She is still burning up.  
"This is great," he says." Please wake up!" But this time she doesn't stir at all. He puts a wet cloth back in her forehead. He folds a blanket and places it under her head. He takes her boots off, he opens her vest. He doesn't know what else to do. He sits next to her and holds her hand. He looks at her injured arm. The sight of it scares him.  
"You have to fight his," he says. "You are a fighter, you are tough, you can do this. Come on." He sits beside her for the rest of the night, wetting her forehead. There is a storm outside, lightening and thunder. They are safe and warm inside this strange little hiding place. He realizes that all his tracks are being washed away. They are definitely safe from the Queen's knights. He ends up falling asleep leaning at the wall.

Lightening strikes a tree nearby and that's when he jumps. He is awake. It's dark and raining outside so its impossible to tell how long it's been since he fell asleep. He touches her forehead again. It feels frozen cold.  
"No!" he says and he jumps up. He feels her face, her neck, her arms. She is so cold, that for a second he thinks that she is gone. He stares at her holding his breath. Her chest goes up and down but just barely. He is so relieved.  
"You really scared me Mary Margaret," he says. He covers her up with both their blankets, her cape and his cape, but she still remains frozen cold. He can't start a fire because any kind of wood he could gather is soaking wet form the rain. There is only one thing he can do and he really doesn't want to. He waits ten more minutes and when she still is shivering he shakes his head.  
"I'm sorry about this" he says. "I'm just trying to keep you alive, alright?" he says. He takes off his doublet and opens up his shirt. He slides under the blankets, next to her. He turns her around so her back is resting at his chest and he places his arm around her. He knows the right way to do this is skin to skin but there is no way he is going to remove her shirt. He can feel her temperature slowly rising as his chest gets colder.  
"Come on Mary Margaret," he whispers. "You got to live long enough to yell at me for what I just did," he smiles. "Stay with me."  
She stirs in her sleep.  
He is feeling scared now. Whatever you do don't turn around, he thinks.  
She stirs again and then she turns around, her eyes still closed.  
He is looking at her, his heart beating really fast. How badly is she going to freak out, he wonders. Will she give him a chance to explain or will she just punch him out right away? If her head wasn't resting on his arm he could pull back and she'd be none the wiser, but he cannot, not without waking her up.  
She opens her eyes and looks at him.  
"I can explain," he says but she just smiles. "Hi Charming!" she whispers. Then her eyes get wider and she gasps.  
I am definitely getting punched, he thinks as he stares back at her.  
She slowly lifts up her hand and touches the scar on his left shoulder. "What happened?" she asks. "Who did this to you Charming?"  
He shakes his head and doesn't reply.  
She places her palm on his scar now. "Did it hurt?" she asks.  
"No," he whispers. Even if he was Charming, which he is not, he has no memory of how he got that scar, so he wouldn't know what to say anyway.  
She leans in slowly and he stares at her frozen, completely mesmerized as she kisses his scar, and in that split second he feels as if he is the one who got struck by lightening, electricity burning through his veins. She lays on her back and closes her eyes. He is sitting perfectly still, holding his breath, watching her, his heart beating so fast. Why did she have to go and do that? How can he not fall in love with her when she is being like that, he wonders. It is impossible not to. She is breathing normal now, her temperature rising, the color is returning to her face, so he slides out of the covers, he puts his doublet back on, he sits on the ground and falls asleep sitting against the wall.

When he wakes up he is laying down flat, covered by both blankets and his boots are off. He sits up slowly. She is sitting at the entry of the tree stump.  
She turns around and smiles."Good morning," she says."Did you get enough rest? You could sleep more. It's still your turn."  
He gets up and puts his boots on. "I'm up," he says quietly."You are feeling better."  
"I am," she says and she looks at him as he sits down next to her. "You saved my life, twice in two days! It must be some sort of record. Thank you!" she says and then she smiles "now I just need you to do something reckless and dangerous so I can save you. It's definitely my turn."  
"I'll get right on that," he smiles.  
"I bet you will,"she smiles. "How did you even find this place? It's a perfect hiding spot!"  
He turns to her surprised "You don't recognize it?" he asks.  
She shakes her head."Why would I recognize it?"  
"Coming here was your idea. You said 'my tree stump is ten trees over'."  
"What? My tree stump? What kind of person owns a tree stump?" she wonders.  
He shrugs."The kind of person who is hiding from somebody?" he offers."I tried to ask you what your name was, since you were remembering things. You said 'names are not important'."  
"Are you serious? How incredibly philosophical on my part," she replies as she rolls her eyes. "What I wouldn't give to at least find out what my name is."  
"I'm sorry, maybe I should have pushed for your name harder."  
"No,no,no,no." she shakes her head firmly. "You saved my life and somehow managed to keep me alive through this. You do not apologize for anything, not today," she replies. "Did I say anything else?"  
"Nothing incredibly useful," he replies. A small selfish part of him wants to not say anything further but he squashes that part and he continues. "Except that when you remember who you are you seem to really like your husband, lover, whatever he is. So I'm going to say married and very much in love."  
She looks at him surprised. "Are you sure about this? Because right now I am feeling single and incredibly angry."  
"Positive,'' he replies.  
"Alright," she says,"if you say so. Maybe if I find him I'll punch him in the face first, then apologize nicely later. How is that for a plan?' she asks.  
He laughs and doesn't reply.  
"Look," she points "the tree that got struck by lightening might be dry enough. We can build a fire. There are some mushrooms behind that tree and there are some cracked eggs on the bird's nest on that broken branch. I never steal eggs from nests but those are already cracked. I already asked the bird for permission. Are you hungry?"  
He glances at her for a brief second and then they get busy building a fire and making breakfast and all that talk about husbands and love get completely forgotten.

* * *

So there's my new chapter. I think I used every trope that ever was and I'm not even sorry, it was so much fun writing this. So review, reply, comment, complain, send me your theories and by all means yell at me. Than you for taking the time to read this!:)

 **baratta jennifer chapter 3 Great chapter**

thank you kindly

 **Guest chapter 3 Poor snow has nightmares of the worse moment of her life. She called him charming tho. I wondered what David was dreaming about since he had such a happy smile. I also had the feeling that Phillip was no good. I'm so glad that there's no new Kathryn. Snowings partnership is shaping up nicely they are becoming a team.  
**  
I gave you a dream today. Thank you so much for asking this question.

 **Guest chapter 3 . Nov 10** **I like the way you have MM tell David to stay with her. Wondering where Emma is being hidden. So the imagery of tying the guy with his own intestine, did it come from your own mind or a movie? I was thinking of Machete. There is a scene where he jumps out a window using a guy's intestine as rope.**

I would like to think that it's original but who knows? I've watched so many movies, it could totally come from one of them. I haven't seen Machete but I do remember the intestine jump from the commercial. Also -gross technical explanation coming up, avert your eyes if you are queasy- I thinks that intestines are stretchy, you couldn't really tie someone up with them. Machete should have crashed to the ground and died.- eeeewwwwww, moving on...

 **Guest chapter 3 . Nov 10**

 **I loved this so much! MM being reminded every night of the baby she has lost. I knew that guy was shady and I definitely thought the food was poisoned . I'm glad that David was there with and for MM. Saying that baby Emma was dead was so cruel but thankfully nothing else bad happened.**

Yes that was incredibly cruel. Even as a fake husband Philip was terrible at it.

 **Austenphile chapter 3 . Nov 11**

 **They're just too freaking adorable falling in love all over again and feeling guilty about it  
** I heart them...Hands down my favorite fairytale couple of all time


	5. Chapter 5

"I was thinking," David says, "that the fairies are about a day and a half walk from here. What if we stash whatever we don't need to have with us here at the stump and we can come back for it only if we need it."  
"Sure, but what would we stash?" she asks.  
"We left two black knight armors in the forest. Those could be incredibly useful. I could go get them real quick," he offers.  
"By yourself?" she asks.  
"Mary Margaret you almost died yesterday, you should be resting."  
"It's a good plan," she replies, "except...-"  
"Except what?" he asks.  
"I really don't want to be left behind. I don't want to be alone," she admits hesitantly. It's really strange, she thinks. She's been completely alone for such a long time. Walking alone with her water bucket. Sleeping alone in her small room at the Queen's castle. She's only known him for three days. Why does the thought of him walking off without her fill her with so much dread?  
His expression softens as he turns around and looks at her.  
"I could come with you," she adds quickly."I won't slow you down too much."  
"No, it's fine, let's just rest today" he replies. "We'll get the armor tomorrow, then head to fairies. They are not going anywhere."  
She smiles all relieved. "Thank you," she says.  
It is starting to rain again.  
"Avoiding all reflective surfaces means we cannot go get cleaned up in the stream, right?" he asks.  
"Right,' she agrees.  
"Can we get cleaned up in the rain?" he asks.  
"I think so. That could work."  
"Alright, let's see, which side would you like, right or left?" he asks.  
She looks at him a bit confused and then she replies "left" hesitantly.  
"Ladies bathhouse on the left of the tree stump, men's bathhouse on the right. When we are done, we give each other a nice fair warning so I get a chance to get out of your way or close my eyes."  
She laughs.

She is showering in the rain, looking at the sky and the trees surrounding her. It is such a nice freeing feeling, being here without the Queen breathing down her shoulder, directing her every move. She closes her eyes, lifts her head up and feels the raindrops washing her loneliness away. It's the first time in a very long while that she's felt that it's good to be alive.  
An hour later they are sitting around the crackling fire wrapped in blankets while their clothes are drying up inside the tree stump.  
"I don't think I've ever done this before. It was nice," she comments enjoying the warmth.  
"Nice, with just a hint of awkward," he smiles and she laughs.  
"Look, this last two days is the best time I've had in a long time, which I realize isn't saying much because I can't remember anything," she shrugs.  
"Why, between the tree stump accommodations and Philip's cooking, and the near death experience, I think we are having a great time," he replies.  
"David, do you think our memories being gone is a blessing? Do you think our lives were so awful that we are better off not remembering?" she asks.  
"No, I think it's the exact opposite. Our lives were so great that they had to erase out memories to get their way and keep us from fighting to get our lives back."  
"Really?" she turns and looks at him.  
"Really."  
"You are a glass half full kind of person, aren't you?"  
"I don't remember," he smiles and that makes her laugh really hard.  
"I like your laugh," he says without thinking, not really meaning to say that out loud.  
"Well, you are kind of funny," she replies.  
"Which kind of funny?" he frowns.  
"Both kinds," she teases as he shakes his head and smiles.  
"Hey tell me, did you ever sneak and take a bath in the Queens magical water?"  
"No, the Queen is terrifying. I didn't dare," she replies.  
"Do you have any idea how long you've worked for her?" he asks.  
"Two years, I think."  
"You kept track, that's good."  
"Not exactly," she explains."Every year on the anniversary of her lover's death the Queen would say 'I can't stand to look at you today' so she'd have me locked up in the dungeons. Two dungeon days equals two years," she concludes.  
He looks at her and frowns.  
"What?" she asks.  
He shakes his head.  
"No, what is it?" she asks again.  
"It's nothing," he replies.  
"Just tell me, I can handle it!"  
"Can you?" he asks quietly and looks away.  
She looks at him and she tries to figure out what it is he's not telling her. "It has to do with the two years, doesn't it?" she asks.  
He doesn't reply.  
"It's been two years," she says out loud and then her eyes get wider, "so my baby isn't even a a baby anymore!" She brings her hand to her mouth and takes a few deep breaths. She feels sick to her stomach.  
"I'm so sorry," he says quietly.  
She gets up, wraps herself better in her blanket and walks inside the stump. She sits down with her back against the wall. How did she not realize this before? Maybe she couldn't. Maybe she needed a friend to be around before she could bring herself to wrap her mind around this. Why did she even walk away from him, she wonders. He is her only friend, she hasn't had another friend as long as she can remember. She wishes he would follow her inside but he doesn't. She shakes her head and walks back outside.  
"Are you alright?" he asks quietly.  
"No," but there is no point in being not alright on my own," she replies.  
He reaches for her and rubs her back. He doesn't have any words to offer.  
She sits there perfectly quiet for a very long time, his hand on her back, eyes focused on the fire, trying hard not to cry. She leans her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes.  
"Maybe you should go get some rest," he suggests.  
She nods, gets up and walks back inside, lays on her stomach, covers her face with her blanket and that's when she starts sobbing. He is sitting by the fire, listening to Mary Margaret's muffled sobs, listening to her heart break in a million tiny pieces. He could go fight the Queen for her, he could find some dragons to slay for her, but what he cannot do is give her back the time she lost with her baby. Listening to her cry, he is getting teary eyed as well. He desperately needs to help her feel better. He walks back in the small room, sits down next to her and places his hand on her back. She gets startled at first, because she didn't hear him come in, then she relaxes. He stays there until she is done crying and her breathing becomes even. He gets up quietly and walks back outside.

Five hours later he hears her sobbing in her sleep. He walks in and kneels next to her.  
"Mary Margaret! Mary Margaret wake up!"  
She opens her eyes, sits up and throws herself in his arms.  
He reluctantly wraps his arms around her.  
"Charming, our baby is two years old," she says, "where is she?"  
"I don't know, but we are looking for her remember? We should get to the fairies soon."  
She is fully awake now. She pulls back, nods and wipes her eyes. He looks down. He didn't really want to let go.  
"Sorry," she mumbles and then she pauses and looks at him. She places her hand on his arm. "Thank you!" she whispers.  
"Your clothes are dry," he replies, "I'm going to step out so you can get dressed.  
Five minutes later when he walks back in, she's all dressed trying to braid her hair. He lays down. She sits at the entry, her back against the wall . She keeps stealing glances at him as he lays there. He is so incredibly kind, she thinks. So kind, so nice, so patient. She hopes if she does have a husband somewhere out there, he is someone like David. Then she shakes her head. Now that she is sitting all alone in the dark, she might as well be honest with herself. She doesn't want someone just like David. She wants David. She doesn't really want somebody else. You are not supposed to fall in love with him, the voice inside her head says disapprovingly. Too late, she replies. Much much too late...

In the morning when the sun is finally out she is feeling much better. He wakes up and looks at her hesitantly.  
"Good morning!" she smiles.  
He smiles back.  
They go back and retrieve the two black knight's armors. Then they get ready one more time. This time they leave everything back at the tree stump, they just bring their weapons, and a water flask. This time Mary Margaret has a sword hanging on her belt as well.  
"Are you ready?" he asks.  
"Ready," she nods.  
They walk further and further into the forest.  
"I don't remember exactly what the fairy's place looks like," he admits.  
"I'm sure you'll find it," she replies.  
He glances at her a bit surprised. "You are optimistic today," he says.  
"Maybe optimism is contagious," she shrugs and he smiles. They arrive at a beautiful flower valley filled with tulips and daffodils and flowers of all colors and sizes. They follow a winding garden path that leads them to a large wooden cottage. They walk inside. It looks like a small two-story library, with volumes of books covering every inch of the walls. A fairy dressed in purple walks up to them.  
"Welcome to the fairy headquarters," she says "how can I help you today?"  
"We need information about a missing child," Mary Margaret asks.  
"You've come to the right place dear, assuming that your child is of royal descent of course," the Purple fairy replies."As of two years ago we are only keeping records of royal children."  
"What? Why?" asks Mary Margaret."That doesn't seem fair!"  
"I don't make the rules, dear, I just follow them. Which royal family are you related to?" she asks.  
"I have no idea," Mary Margaret replies, "I can't even remember my name."  
"Oh my, you are one of the people whose memory got wiped. Not to worry dear, we'll figure things out. How about you dear?" Purple turns to David. "Are you the child's father?"  
"No," David replies.  
"He is a knight on a quest," Mary Margaret explains "and we also need to find out who he is," she adds. Hearing her describe him as a knight makes David smile and stand just a little bit taller.  
"Alright," the Purple fairy replies, "we will do our best. Can I have just one strand of hair from your head please dear" she asks."Just one, I'm not asking for much."  
Mary Margaret plucks a single strand of hair and hands it to the Purple fairy. Purple pulls out her magic wand, then she touches the hair. The hair is glowing now, floating around towards the books on the wall.  
"We have a winner! You definitely are royalty" the fairy says when the hair seems to have chosen a book.  
Mary Margaret is taken aback. She glances at David with her eyes wide open. He looks back and shrugs. She definitely doesn't feel like royalty.  
Purple picks up the book and places it on the large table in the middle of the room and she shakes her wand one more time. The book opens up as if pushed by an undetectable breeze. The strand of hair stands on top, undecided, then it drops on a page.  
Mary Margaret heart is beating really fast. She glances at David who is watching the little strand of hair very carefully.  
"Let's find out your name, shall we?" she asks. She leans and reads it to herself slowly, then she looks up and her eyes are wider now.  
"Oh my! You are Snow White!" Purple says.  
"Snow?" David asks and turns to look at her, a look of shock on his face. A name that sounds like rain. Snow is definitely a name that sounds like rain. He is holding his breath.  
"You come from one of the longest royal lines in the Enchanted Forest. Your father was King Leopold, your mother was Queen Eva and Regina the Queen, is your stepmother.  
Mary Margaret gasps and glances at David who is still looking at her trying to piece things together. She is a princess, he thinks. That's a problem. He doesn't feel like royalty. What are the chances that he is married to a princess?  
"Are you sure about that?" she asks. "I am a princess and Regina is my stepmother?"  
"Of course dear. The Book of Records never lies," Purple replies with an air of unquestioned authority.  
"What else does it say about me?" she asks.  
"Let's see, it says that you are married to Prince James of the Western Kingdom."  
David shoulders shag and he looks down. She is married to a prince. Of course she is. He hasn't ever felt this awful for being proven right until this moment.  
"I'm married? To a prince ?" Mary Margaret asks. She turns to David, "Isn't that king George's kingdom?"  
"Yes" he replies quietly.  
"Does King George have a son?" she asks.  
David shakes his head. "He doesn't."  
"A nephew?" she asks again.  
"He doesn't have anyone," he replies.  
"Who is prince James then?" she asks. She is so confused now.  
"Let's look at the book, shall we?" Purple says. She looks all over the book, and then she opens several other books but she can't find prince James' actual birth records anywhere.  
"He doesn't exist then," Mary Margaret says and crosses her arms because she really doesn't like the idea of being married to this unknown prince.  
"Not exactly dear," the purple fairy replies. "You see the fairies are in charge and keep track of all the adoptions that happen officaially. However if King George obtained a baby by other means..."  
"Other means?" she asks all confused.  
"I don't want to say the name for fear of accidentally summoning him."  
"Summoning whom?" she asks.  
"There is a wizard, the most powerful man in all realms, someone who also specializes in adoptions, but not our kind of adoption so we have no records of them."  
"Not your kind?"  
"We help children whose parents are deceased to get to new happy homes. He, on the other hand some times makes deals with people who are impoverished, an abhorrent practice we do not condone..."  
"He buys babies from poor people and sells them to kings?" David asks.  
"I wouldn't put it quite so bluntly dear, but yes, that seems to be the case."  
"Is there any way to track this prince James?" David asks.  
"I'm afraid not dear. We seem to have no record of his existence except that he married Snow White."  
"Is there a record of Snow White having a child?" Mary Margaret asks because she really doesn't care about prince James but her heart aches for information about her child. She stands perfectly still holding her breath.  
"I'm afraid not dear. The last entry is about Snow White's marriage. When did you have this child?" the Fairy asks gently.  
"About two years ago," she replies and she bites her lip trying not to cry.  
"Well dear I'm afraid that two years ago there was a regime change in the fairy realm so there was an interruption of sorts. Memories got wiped, records of some children might have fallen by the wayside... unforunate things happened,"  
"Unfortunate things happened?" she says quite loudly."No, my child went missing! This is important. You can't just brush it off and say things happened!"  
"Keep your voice down dear! Decorum is very important! Let's stay civil. Are you sure that you didn't give your baby to someone, you know..."  
"I can't be sure, I have no memories!" she interrupts and she looks like she's about to cry.  
"Wait," David says and he puts his hand on her back. "You just said that Snow White comes from the longest royal line in the Enchanted Forest. She is really important. Would't there be a fairy godmother assigned to her?"  
"Of course dear."  
Mary Margaret looks hopeful again.  
"Do you know which fairy?" he asks.  
"Of course dear. That would be the Blue fairy."  
"Can we talk to her?" David asks.  
"I'm afraid that might be hard dear. You see the Blue fairy has fallen into disfavor as of late. She is not allowed to talk to anyone"  
Mary Margaret looks down, her eyes welling up with tears.  
"Let me guess, in the last two years?" he asks.  
"You are a perceptive one, aren't you dear?" Purple asks and glares at David.  
"Look," he replies, "even if the Blue Fairy has fallen in to some sort of disfavor surely the rules of decorum would indicate that you make an exception and let her talk to Snow White since she is the most important princess in the Enchanted Forest!"  
The Purple Fairy is no longer smiling. She is staring at David, tapping her fingers at the table impatiently. "I suppose if one were to make such a point, one would be right," she replies.  
"Great," replies David brightly, "when can we talk to the Blue Fairy?"  
"Let me see what I can do," the Purple fairy replies and exits the room.  
Somehow Mary Margret's hand finds its way to David's hand and now she is holding her breath squeezing his hand very tightly. "You did it David!" she whispers.  
He doesn't reply, he just smiles.  
The Purple fairy returns and hands a note to Mary Margaret. She waits for her to open and read it, then she says casually. "I'm afraid dear that there is nothing that can be done."  
Mary Margaret hands the note to David. He opens and reads " _Do not read this out loud because they are listening to our conversation. Blue will come meet you later in the forest."_  
"I understand," Mary Margaret says. "Now could you find out who my friend is please?"  
"Of course dear. Can I have a strand of hair please?"  
Purple does the exact same thing she did to Mary Margaret's hair and again David's hair glows, but instead of floating around and choosing a book of records of the self his hair goes straight to the open book on the table and falls right on Snow White page.  
"Well this is strange," Purple says. "it glows which means there is a royal connection but it just went to the last entry, it didn't reveal who you are. Perhaps you weren't exactly a royal dear."  
"How can one be 'not exactly' a royal?" David wonders.  
"Forgive me, but might I suggest that one could perhaps impersonate a royal..." the Purple fairy replies.  
David's eyes get wider. "Oh, that can't be good," he replies.  
"That is all I can tell you dear, I have no further information for you," the Purple fairy replies.  
David nods. "I suppose we are done here. Did you want to ask anything else? " he asks Mary Margaret.  
Mary Margaret shakes her head. "We should go," she replies.  
She then takes a step forward and hugs the Purple Fairy.  
"This is highly irregular," Purple mumbles but she seems really moved.  
"Thank you for all your help," Snow replies and they walk out of the Fairy headquarters.

"The Blue Fairy is going to meet us in the forest," Mary Margaret says. I wonder if we need to be in a specific spot."  
"I think she's a fairy, she can find us anywhere," he replies.  
"David! " she turns to him all excited, "she was about to give me a speech on good manners and throw me out until you intervened! Thank you."  
"She couldn't have thrown you out. That'd be bad decorum," he replies and she laughs.  
"You can downplay it all you want, you were amazing in there."  
David half smiles, looks down and then he changes the subject. "So, what do I call you now that you are a princess? Your highness?"  
"Don't be ridiculous! You call me Snow, I guess. I don't know, you can call me whatever you want to call me. I have a very hard time believing that I'm a royal."  
"Why? You could easily be a princess."  
"How do you figure that? Look at me! I've been carrying water for the Queen for two years. I can't be a princess. None of this makes any sense. I feel like I've been thrown in the middle of five different riddles and I'm supposed to solve them without any memories."  
"I don't know. Seems to me that the Queen took your memories and fed you a story about you serving a sentence to imprison you. She might be after your throne."  
"My throne? I've been carrying water. I can't have a throne. And how did I loose track of my baby? Nothing makes any sense. Have you ever heard of a princess named Snow White?"she asks.  
"I have. Not in the last two years but somewhere in the past, that name sounds very familiar. Look, if she wanted to take your kingdom it would make sense for her to go after you and your child" he adds.  
"Go after my child? Do you think she is that evil?"  
"She threw you in the dungeon, barely let you eat, took your memories and gave you this endless sentence without you actually knowing what you were punished for. Yes I think she's heartless, cruel and evil. I can't possibly imagine of anything you could have done to deserve this. I think a person can't get any more evil than her!" he replies emphatically.  
She looks at him and then looks down.  
"There's a lot going on," David adds. " What I want to know is what is happening to the fairies. Why are they only taking care of royals now? How does our loss of memories connect to the changes in the fairies realm?"  
"At this point I don't care about understanding anything,"she replies."I just want to find my child and disappear, maybe on a different realm. Some place where no one can find me, some place where I can't get hurt. Not even my imaginary husband who appears to have never been born!"  
"You want to leave? I can't say that I blame you" he replies. Somehow the thought of a world she is not in, seems like a dark empty place.  
"You could come with me," she blurts out and he turns to look at her. "Oh, you are looking for your wife, I forgot," she mumbles and she looks down.  
He nods and looks away.  
"Sorry you didn't get any useful information about who you are," she says."If the fairies weren't obsessed with the royals you could have at least found your wife's name."  
"Yeah, instead of learning that I'm some kind of fraud," he replies.  
"What? Why?"she asks.  
"You heard her. She said perhaps maybe you are an impostor dear," he says.  
"That is not even close to what she said. There are hundreds of good reason to impersonate a royal."  
"Really?" he sighs, "because I can't even think of one."  
"I bet you did it to protect somebody," she insists.  
"How would me pretending to be a royal protect anybody?" he frowns and he looks at her.  
"I don't know David. When I screamed at the tavern why did you burst in and impersonate my husband?" she asks.  
"Alright, I see what you mean," he replies.  
"After what you've done for me, there is nothing the fairies could say that would convince me that you are some kind of bad guy," she says quietly. And then she adds, "It's not like you to be so negative, what's going on?"  
For a split second I was led to think that I was married to the most amazing woman in the Enchanted Forest, he thinks. Then I learned that she was an actual princess married to some mysterious prince...  
"It doesn't matter," he replies. "This isn't really about me."  
"Of course it matters" she says and places her hand on his arm. "David, what's wrong?"  
He shakes his head and that's when the Blue Fairy shows up. Except it's not really her. It is an image of the Blue Fairy flickering right in front of them. Her dress looks ripped and her hands are in shackles.  
"Snow! she says. David! Listen carefully, we do not have much time. I understand that your memories have been wiped. Two years ago Regina the Queen used to be called the Evil Queen. You had banished her to the outer edges of the Enchanted Forest. She intended to enact a dark curse that would remove everyone from the Enchanted Forest and take them to a land without magic where she could control them. But she couldn't go through with it. She couldn't crush the heart of the thing she loved most. So she struck a deal with the Black Fairy instead. She brought her back to our realm and placed her in charge of all the fairies. Then the Black Fairy took almost everyone's memories and turned them into dreams according to Regina's instructions. Your child is the product of true love. Your child is the Savior. You named her Emma and you sent her away to keep the Evil Queen from finding her. You hid her in plain sight in Midas's castle. Be very careful if you are going to reach out to her. The Evil Queen can never know who she is. In twenty eight years Emma will rise, she will defeat the Black Fairy and the Evil Queen and she will claim her rightful place as Queen of the Northern Kingdom and bring order back to the realm. But until then she must be protected, she must be kept safe at all costs. And David you must...-" the Blue fairy looks around, a look of horror in her face, "I'm afraid that they found me. David! Keep them safe!" she says and just like that the Blue Fairy disappears.  
"Wait!" David yells but she is already gone. He turns to Snow who is covering her hand with her mouth and she is sobbing silently.  
"What's wrong?" he whispers.  
"Emma," Snow sobs,"her name is Emma."  
David puts his arm around her shoulders and holds her. There are tears in his eyes too and he doesn't even know why. "It's a beautiful name," he replies.  
"She is at Midas's kingdom. That's not too far. We could just go get her," Snow says and takes a deep breath trying to calm herself down.  
"We will go get her" he replies. "We will."  
She nods. She is no longer crying, but she stays in his arms perfectly still. He pulls back and takes a small step backwards. Her child is the Savior, the product of true love. He has no right to get between her and her prince.

"Should we head back?" he asks.  
"Yes, let's go."  
They walk in silence for a while and then she asks "Any ideas how to sneak into king Midas' castle?"  
"That shouldn't be too hard. Midas' hosts two different balls every week. If I'm remembering right King George got invited to a Masquerade ball at Midas' castle. I think it's in two days. It shouldn't be too hard to sneak in. You already have a dress."  
"What if King George sees you?"  
"King George always gets invited but he never attends. Besides we'll be wearing masks."  
"This is so nerve racking. I don't know if I can wait two days."  
Again he feels the urge to hold her but he keeps walking instead. "It should go by fast," he replies. "We have a lot to do to get ready."  
"Can you dance?" she asks.  
"I hope so, I don't remember," he replies.

It's really dark by the time they make it back to the stump. They sit together at the entry of their hiding place.  
"Do you want me to start a fire?" he asks.  
"No, it's a warm night," she replies. "Do you want to sleep first?"she asks.  
"No, you go ahead."  
"Alright," she says.  
"Good night," he says.  
"Good night," she replies and completely without thinking as if it is the most natural thing in the world that she does every night, she leans in and kisses him on the cheek. She gets up and walks inside the stump when she realizes what she just did. She can fell her cheeks turning red and she is really grateful that it's dark inside the stump and he can't actually see her.  
He sits there frozen trying not dwell on exactly how attracted he is to this woman he is supposed to be protecting. He is trying to piece together what exactly it was that the Blue Fairy told him. How come the fairy seem to know him by name, he wonders. _Keep them safe_ , the Blue Fairy said. He realizes that somehow he's been tasked to look after Snow, Emma and James. He is already looking after Snow, and in a few days he will probably find Emma, so then he will have to look for James. Will James be able to look after Snow and Emma once he is found? Or will David have to stick around and protect all three of them? Trying to solve the Snow White riddle is too complicated and leaves him longing for things he can never have. David goes back to the usual riddle that he's been trying to solve the last couple of nights. What is a woman's name that is unusual and sounds like rain? Snow. The only name that he can think of right now is Snow. The only face he can see is Snow's face. The only voice he can hear is her voice sobbing when she found out the name of her baby. He sighs and shakes his head. He will protect her, her child and her husband, he will protect everyone she loves, everyone around her and everyone in her path, if its the last thing he does and if he dies in the process.

* * *

Thank you for reading, thank you for asking questions, thank you for reviewing. Thank you, thank you, thank you!

 **baratta jennifer chapter 4 Great chapter and keep writing  
** **BooksinMyDreams chapter 4 Amazing.  
** **mry23 chapter 4 Love love this, I'm really enjoying and I can not wait for more.**

thank you, thank you, thank you so much! :)

 **Guest chapter 4 .I like the way you have Snow leaking through when MM is delerious. Wondering how Snow was cured or was the poison time limited? I thought he was going to kiss her and cure her that way. Will the fairy lead them to Emma and enlighten them about thier true love?**

 **The Machete scene is camp. Our family enjoyed Robert Rodriquez's kids movies like the Spy Kid series or Shark Boy and Lava girl. His adult movies tend to go overboard with the killing. I think his best adult movie was his first one, El Mariachi.**

Yes, I love Snow leaking through too. Now that she is in love with him she is leaking through more... How was she cured? I'm not sure. I think he begged her to hold on so she did out of sheer determination and stubbornness, because he asked her to. They can't be kissing just yet. They have to go to a ball. :). We also loved the Spy Kids movies.

 **Guest chapter 4 Wow this was a ride! So Good So Angsty.**

 **I have a hard time pointing out which moment was my favorite because I loved them all. Snow being first kidnapped and then poisoned and almost dying. David coming to the rescue twice. Him begging her to stay with him to not leave him made my heart break. Davids inner monologue with the voice of George saying all his worst insecurities. AND THAT CHIN KISS. David is so jealous of himself I wanna hug him.**

Thank you so so much. After reading what you said I walked around the rest of the day with a big grin on my face...

 **Austenphile chapter 4 . My favorite chapter yet. David being jealous of himself is funny and sad.**

Thank you. And yes, poor David :(

 **Guest chapter 4 Oh the angst! my heart is so fragile. david throughout this chapter is so determinded to save MM but he doesnt know why he just can't lose her. I feel for David I do. He loves her but he doesn't think he's good enough or that she's married with a husband that isn't him.**

 **MM is definitively warming up to David. I love her sassy ways.  
**  
Yes. I love sassy Snow. I have to find away to keep her sassy irregardless of how much she likes him.


	6. Chapter 6

When David wakes up Snow is not in the tree stump. He jumps up and rushes outside. She is sitting at the foot of a tree, a small blue bird on the palm of her hand. She looks at him and smiles. She raises her finger to her lips asking him to be quiet, then she signals him with her finger to come closer.  
"Don't make any sudden movements," she says quietly. He walks over slowly and sits by her.  
"What are you doing?" he asks.  
"The Queens is upset with king George but she can't tell him, not without revealing her secrets," Snow says.  
"What?" he asks.  
"That's all I know," she replies "because that's all she knows."  
"You talk to birds," is all he says. Isn't that a very significant part of his riddle? _Dark hair, green eyes, she talks to birds..._ And then he remembers yesterday's revelations. Snow is married to Prince James.  
"I guess I do. I didn't really remember I could do that. Have you ever tried?" she asks. She reaches for his hand and she places the blue bird on his finger.  
"Close your eyes," she whispers."Try to listen. Do you hear anything?"  
First he hears nothing other than chirping, different birds, different voices, separate tones. Then he hears some words jumbled up, until he finally distinguishes a small thin voice, a little voice inside his head that says"You love Snow White." He opens his eyes and pulls back his hand.  
"Did you hear something?" she asks.  
He just sits there and doesn't reply. He doesn't want to lie to her.  
"It's alright, you don't have to tell me," she says quietly.  
"What do they usually talk about?" he wants to know.  
"Sometimes they just read your mind and repeat what you are thinking. Things you don't really want to admit to yourself. Sometimes they can give you a message, or a piece of information you should know, but it is always short. It's not a whole lot to go on."  
"Can you use them to send messages?" he asks.  
"I suppose so." And then her eyes grow wider. "That's it!" she exclaims. "We can send a message to Emma!" She looks at him, her face flushed with excitement. She looks at the bird and whispers,"find princess Emma, wherever she might be hiding. Tell her Mama loves her very much."  
The blue bird tilts his head and looks at Snow closely. Then she hops a couple of times and flies away. Snow is looking at her disappear teary eyed.  
"I could have been doing this all along!" she says. "I should have thought of this sooner."  
"How could you?" he asks. "You didn't even remember you could do this."  
She nods and wipes her eyes. "Do you think it will work?" she asks.  
"I really hope so," he replies with so much sincerity in his voice that she has to hold herself back from hugging him. This is getting too hard, she thinks. Staying away from him, remembering he is married, when he is right there being so kind and supportive every single day. She shakes her head and looks for a way to change the subject.  
"We have a ball to get to," she says hurriedly.  
"Yes."  
"Let's see, we need to walk to the town that's the nearest to Midas' castle, we need to fix up my dress and get you clothes to wear. That shouldn't be too hard. Most towns have tailors, right? How much money do we have?"  
They check their bag. They have about thirteen golden coins.  
"Any idea if that's enough?" he asks.  
"Not a clue," she replies."A fairy godmother would come in handy right about now."  
"How strange is it that both you and the fairy assigned to you are in some sort of trouble?" David asks. "That can't be a coincidence."  
"The Blue Fairy said that I banned Regina to the edges of the Enchanted Forest. How did I even do that?"  
David doesn't find that strange at all. "You are obviously a fighter," he replies,"and you had fairies on your side. That's probably why the Blue Fairy is in trouble. She must have tried to intervene when Regina took over your kingdom."  
"She's a fairy though. How come she doesn't just fly away?" Snow wonders.  
"She probably can't."David replies. "I've heard of fairies loosing their wings before."  
"Who would do such a horrible thing?" Snow wonders. "Regina?"  
"Or the Black Fairy." he replies. "Here's an idea. We can bring one of the swords of the black knights and sell it to the blacksmith. They are really good quality. We could probably get some money for that."  
"Yes. Aren't we going to get in trouble for possessing a black knights weapon?" she asks.  
"If we were back in Regina's kingdom definitely. But in Midas' kingdom I don't suppose anyone will care."  
"Alright. There is just one thing left," she says.  
"What's that?' he asks.  
"Does either of us know how to dance?" she asks.  
He gets up, bows and pulls her by the hand. She is up on her feet. He smiles.  
"Are you ready?" he asks.  
She smiles back. "We'll find out."  
They stand diagonally from each other, their hands touching, in the middle. They take a few steps forward then she twirls and he catches her hand on the other side. He pulls her in and they are waltzing now, he lifts her arm and she twirls on more time, then she ends up closer, her hand in his, his arm on her back, looking up, smiling, her face so close to his she could kiss him if she wanted to. She can feel her cheeks blushing so she squeezes his arm and takes a step back.  
"We can definitely dance," she says. "Should we get ready to go? I'm kind of looking forward to going to the town and buying some real food."  
"Mmm," he replies," some freshly baked bread would be nice."  
"Stop it, you are making my mouth water," she laughs and they walk back in the stump to pack their bag.

The town next to Midas' castle is a small vibrant town. Midas' kingdom is doing really well financially and there are a lot of stores selling everything a person could possibly need. They walk straight to the bakery and buy warm bread. David laughs as Snow puts way too much bread in her mouth.  
"Dan' augh a me, thi int unny" she tries to say but her mouth is too full.  
"Whatever you say," he replies and he tries not to laugh even harder.  
They walk to the blacksmith and David negotiates five golden coins for the black knight's sword.  
There is a tailor right next to the blacksmith.  
"Alright, before we go into the tailor's let's get our story straight," David says.  
"Let's see, we are married," she says trying to avoid his eyes when she says that. "We have to say married since we are probably going to spend the night at the Inn. We are visiting. We heard that Midas' throws these exquisite masked balls and we want to attend."  
"Sounds good. Your name is Mary Margaret. Snow White stands out. What if they've heard of you?" he asks.  
"You are right. Are we forgetting anything?"  
"We'll find out. Are you ready?'

They are greeted by Eliza, the happy plump wife of Horace the quiet skinny tailor. She seems to be the one who does all the talking and the measuring. Horace is quietly working on the back, showing no desire to participate in the conversation even though she addresses him regularly.  
"It will be delightful to make outfits for such a handsome couple, don't you think so Horace?" Eliza exclaims. She takes measurements and brings out designs and fabrics for them to choose from.  
Snow pulls out the dress from their bag.  
"Beautiful!" Eliza says. "Yes, we can fix it up a bit, make it more fancy, give it some more volume, can't we Horace?  
"Can you make it long enough so you can't see what kind of shoes I'm wearing underneath?" she asks.  
"We could, why, what are you wearing underneath?'  
"My boots," Snow replies.  
"Oh how fun. I like the way you think. Are you planning to make a run for it? " she asks and laughs. " How about you?" she turns to David. "Are we starting from scratch? Oh how exciting."  
"Have you ever made masks for a masked ball before?" Snow asks.  
"I have, a lot of people come to me for my masks before they go to Midas' ball" she answers."Are you going for a specific theme?" she asks.  
"Something simple," Snow replies."How about the cost?" Snow asks hesitantly.  
"Oh, we 'll sort things out," Eliza says. "How much can you pay?" she asks.  
"About fifteen gold coins," David replies.  
"It's a little sort but if you tell people at the ball that we dressed you up, you have a deal," Eliza smiles."It's not every day I get to dress such a handsome couple."

Eliza looks at David. "I think your husband will look really good in black, don't you think? Or maybe dark blue? Here let me get some sample fabrics and look at them in front of the mirror."  
"No mirrors!" Snow speaks up abruptly.  
Eliza turns around and looks at them all concerned."Why, on earth not?"  
Snow can't think of a good reason.  
"Please excuse my wife," David intervenes,"she's a bit superstitious."  
"Superstitious about mirrors?" Eliza laughs. "How quaint!"  
David smiles and somehow Snow feels like this could be a great game to play. Clearly the tailor and his wife are not a threat. If you asked her later what possessed her to start this game she couldn't tell you.  
"Almost as quaint as my husband's ornithophobia!" she replies brightly.  
"Orniwhat now? How funny!" Eliza replies and walks to the back room to pick some more fabrics.  
David turns and looks at Snow all stunned."What? Why?"  
She is covering her mouth laughing very quietly."You made me superstitious so I decided to make you irrationally afraid of birds."  
He raises his eyebrows and shakes his head. "You don't remember your name but you remember the proper term for strange fears?" he asks incredulously.  
"I like birds," she shrugs, trying to keep herself from laughing more.  
"Oh, you are so going to regret this Mary Margaret," he replies suppressing a smile.  
"No no no," she says quietly. "Let's just call it even."  
David smiles and shakes his head.  
When Eliza returns with her fabric samples he says "My wife is so funny. You know on Fridays she doesn't step on cracks, so it takes her forty minutes to get from our bed to the dining room?"  
"Forty minutes? Really? Only on Fridays?" she asks.  
"Forty two minutes to be exact," Snow admits with a mock sad face.  
"That's adorable!" Eliza replies.  
"Almost as adorable as the month my husband didn't feed the horses in the barn because there was a nest of baby sparrows inside."  
David nods and makes a face. It is definitely time to admit defeat.  
"You know I don't believe you guys for a minute, but I do love a couple that continues to flirt and play games even after they are married!" she says and now both Snow and David are standing really still, trying not to look at each other, looking for a quick way to change the subject.  
"How long have you guys been married?" she asks.  
"Four months," David says.  
"Three years," Snow replies simultaneously.  
"Which one is it?" the woman asks and Snow draws a blank.  
"Both," David replies.  
"How can it be both?" Eliza wonders. Snow looks at David wondering how he can explain that one away .  
"Her parents didn't approve of me. So we secretly married in the forest three years ago. And when they finally gave their blessing we remarried four months ago." Snow looks at David clearly impressed, wishing in the back of her mind that at least part his story was true.  
"Ooooh," the woman says. Did you hear that Horace?" she asks her husband who is quietly cutting fabric on the back."That is so romantic. Why didn't her parents approve of you?" she asks.  
"How could they? I'm afraid of birds," he replies and Snow doesn't know whether to laugh at the way he embraced her game or feel bad that she started it in the first place.

"Alright, since you don't like mirrors you are going to help me out," Eliza says to Snow. She has David stand in the middle of the room and she places two different color fabrics on each of his shoulders. "Which one do we like better?" she asks Snow.  
Snow looks at both colors then looks at David and doesn't know what to say. The truth is he looks really good in both colors. The truth is he looks really good in anything. She doesn't want to admit the truth out loud.  
"I like both of them, David which on do you like?" she asks hesitantly.  
"You can't let him chose, that's why he has a wife, so he doesn't have to choose these things. Am I right Horace? Let your wife chose. Come on which one stands out more? Here, pretend you are not married, you go to the ball alone and you see him standing there, which color makes you fan yourself and say 'oh my, there he is, he is the one?'" Eliza asks.  
David is looks down, then he looks up at Snow. She doesn't know what to say, she needs this line of questioning to be over as soon as possible."The dark blue," she admits quietly and she feels her cheeks blushing and she needs him not to notice so she tries to look away. He tries not to think how much he likes her when she's embarrassed.  
"Yes, good choice, no need to be shy dear, you are a married woman" Eliza says. "I think we have everything we need. Horace am I forgetting something? Can you guys can come back tomorrow for a fitting?"  
Horace coughs. Everybody turns around surprised to finally hear him make any sound at all.  
"Of course, you are right Horace. You guys have two days until the ball. The masked ball is not tomorrow, it is on Saturday."  
"Are you sure?" Snow asks.  
"My husband is usually right about everything," Eliza replies.  
They nod and smile and walk out together.  
"I was wrong about the dates," he says.  
"One more day to get ready is probably a good thing," she replies trying not to be upset that she has to wait longer to see Emma.  
He puts his hand on her back. "'Are you sure?" he asks.  
She shakes her head and tries not to cry. "We are so close. How are we even going to do this?"  
"The Blue Fairy said 'you hid her in plain sight', so really I'm guessing that Midas or some other royals are pretending to be her parents. We just have to figure out who. For all you know they will recognize you and come talk to you."  
"Do you think so?"  
"Yes. I really do. I think that's what the fairy meant."  
"So now what?" she asks.  
"Now we head back to the tree stump. And we come back here tomorrow."

David is awake while Snow White is sleeping. He adds wood to the fire. It's a colder night. It's about the time her dream usually wakes her up, but tonight she doesn't stir, she doesn't move, she doesn't cry. He sits back at the stump entry. Five minutes later her hand on his shoulder startles him.  
"I didn't hear you get up," he says.  
"I had my dream again," she says as she sits next to him. "But this time Emma was surrounded by birds. She was happy," Snow says and wipes her eyes.  
David touches her shoulder. "That's great."  
"Do you think the little blue bird found her? Do you think my dream is real?"  
"I wouldn't be here if I didn't believe in dreams," he replies.  
She nods. "You never told me about your dream," she says.  
"There's not much to tell. I'm not sure I understand it. I'm riding a horse and I get to a clearing in the forest and there are a lot of people standing there and a woman laying in the middle, but I can't see her face clearly. I walk up to her and I kiss her. She wakes up and she says 'you found me' and I say something I can't quite remember. Something like 'did you ever think that I wouldn't?' No, that doesn't sound right...-"  
"Did you ever doubt I would?" Snow replies.  
"Yes, that's more like it. And I say 'You never have to worry I will always find you.' and she replies 'do you promise?' and that's when I wake up."  
"Do you have that dream every night?" she asks.  
"No, not every night." Come to think of it he hasn't had the dream since he and Snow embarked on their quest to find Emma.  
'Maybe you'll have it tonight," she replies. "It's your turn to go to sleep."  
David lays down and closes his eyes. He stopped having the dream. Up until Snow brought this up he hadn't realized it, but its true. He seems to be forgetting her, forgetting the woman with the name that's like Rain. Maybe his wife is trapped somewhere wondering where he is. What if like Snow she is upset that its taking him so long to find her? He lays in the dark with his eyes closed, trying not to dwell on how badly he is letting his her down. "I am so sorry," he whispers quietly.

"David, David wake up!" Snow says and shakes his shoulder lightly.  
"What? What's happening?" he asks blinking.  
"I don't know. I think you were having a nightmare."  
"Why, what did I do?"  
"You keep saying 'I'm so sorry,' over and over in your sleep."  
"Was I?" he says and he frowns trying to remember what his dream was about. "Thank you," he says then he covers his eyes with his arm. Snow walks away.

"So we decided since Mary Margaret is so young and beautiful that we'll keep her dress and her mask extra simple and elegant. Let's go try this on, shall we?" Eliza says an pulls Snow away. They come back five minutes later.  
"We are not using mirrors so we need your opinion David. What do you think?"  
He doesn't remember knowing anything about dresses appropriate for balls, or dresses in general but when he sees Snow in that beautiful white dress David feels like he can't breathe. Maybe its the way the sheer neckline accentuates her bare neck, or the way her thin frame is emphasized by the very simple ball skirt. He looks at her and thinks of a fragile flower, ready to break, one that he needs to protect at all costs.  
"Well?" Eliza asks.  
David is just standing there searching his mind for coherent words. "Beautiful," he manages in he end.  
"I believe your husband is speechless," Eliza giggles "you are not getting any sleep tonight" and Snow feels her cheeks blushing again. David looks down.  
"Now, here's the important question. Can we see your shoes when you dance? Should we make the skirt fuller? Do me a favor and twirl dear. David look for her shoes."  
Snow puts her arms on her waist and twirls.  
David looks at her, his eyes full of longing. He likes the sound of her skirt as it twirls.  
"Well?I didn't see anything,did you?"Eliza asks.  
"Sorry, what?" he asks.  
"Her shoes dear. Could you tell that she wasn't wearing dancing shoes?"  
"I...sorry I wasn't... I got distracted, could you do it again?" he says and he looks at her, a sheepish look at his face. She smiles and twirls one more time.

It's David's turn to try his new clothes on. He puts on a dark blue button up jacket embroidered around the collar over a white shirt and dark leather pants. Eliza asks him to come out of the fitting room. She is really happy with how this one turned out.  
"Would you look at this!" she exclaims excitedly. "You look like a prince, doesn't he Mary Margaret?" She asks.  
Snow nods. "Better than a prince," she agrees and smiles sadly. David glances at her and that's when she comprehends the full meaning of what she just said. She shrugs and adds, "I don't like royals much."  
"Then why are you going to Royal ball dear?" Eliza laughs, then she turns her attention back to David.  
Eliza is so excited about the way David looks in his outfit she keeps gushing.  
"He might be the most handsome man we have ever dressed," she says.  
Horace the tailor pauses and glances at his wife.  
"Of course," she is quick to add, "no one is as handsome as my Horace, but still...-"  
Horace gets back to work without saying a word.  
Snow is looking down trying not to stare at David.  
"How do you plan on doing your hair without looking in a mirror?" Eliza asks.  
Snow shrugs. She hadn't even thought of that.  
"If you come here, I can do your hair. I can also have the barber's son trim your husband's hair and a shoe shiner to shine his boots. What do you think?"  
"You are incredibly kind, I don't think we can pay...-" Snow replies.  
"No,no,no," Eliza interrupts. "No additional cost, my treat. I think we are done here," Eliza says, "your clothes will be ready tomorrow just in time for the ball."  
"Thank you," Snow says and she waits for David to change back to his regular clothes so they can go.  
"I need to tell you something," Horace says to David in the back room as he helps him out of his jacket, "it might hurt you more than help you though."  
"What is it ?" David asks surprised that Horace is actually talking to him.  
"She loves you as much as you love her, maybe even more," Horace says and stares at David, waiting for his reaction.  
David looks down, a sad smile on his face. "I'm not sure those things are quantifiable," he replies.  
"This information actually hurts you," Horace observes, "because the husband wife thing is an act, you are in some sort of mission together, aren't you?" he asks.  
"You could say that," David replies.  
"I am part of the Queen's army," Horace replies "'we could use somebody like you, if you wanted to join our cause," Horace responds.  
"Someone like me? What's the Queens army?" David asks confused.  
"You are quick witted even when your partner is intentionally trying to sabotage you. The Queen's army is what we call ourselves," Horace replies, "it's an intentional misnomer. Our army is named after Snow White, even though she wasn't ever crowned queen. She didn't get to. She was the only princess brave enough to face Queen Regina and King George and win."  
"Snow White did that?'" David asks.  
"James and Snow White did it together. They were so brave, so strong, so fearless. They raised an army out of dwarves, fairies and villagers. They were so impressive that king George's white knights were defecting and joining their' side."  
"Where are they now?" David wants to know.  
"They disappeared when Regina the Queen asked the Black Fairy to destroy everybody's memories in both kingdoms."  
"So no one has ever seen them?" David asks again.  
"There are rumors that the Black Fairy wiped their memories on Regina's behest of course and Regina then reassigned them."  
"Reassigned them?"  
"You know, when someone doesn't remember who they are, they are very vulnerable. You could make them believe they are whoever you want. They'd be defenseless."  
"Right," David nods. You could make them believe that they are criminals deserving of a twenty eight year soul crushing sentence, he realizes. It pains him to think of Snow carrying her water bucket back and forth from the Enchanted Lake to the Queen's castle, Snow locked up in the Queen's dungeon. He is so furious with Regina the Queen.  
"I happened to believe that she killed them both," Horace continues."People just like believing that they are still alive because people need hope. My wife believes that they will storm the Queen's castle one day and set everyone free. You see we used to live in the Northern Kingdom and moved here ten years ago because Regina was so evil and so oppressive. We were so thrilled to hear that Snow White and her prince had taken back both kingdoms. That's why I joined the Queen's army. If they ever come back, we will be ready to fight with them, but in the meantime we can help people like you, and we can find ways to reach out and help the Blue Fairy. I really wish you'd join us. There is a meeting tonight in the forest. You could come with me if you like."  
"Do you have a way to talk to the Blue Fairy?"  
"No one has been able to reach her for two years," he replies.  
"I'm sort of on a different mission now," David says, "but if Mary Margaret is interested, we might join you."  
"Oh," Horace says, "I was only referring to you. I understand that you like this girl, but she seems too interested in silly games, not a very serious fighter."  
"What? No!" David is quick to reply, thinking of the irony of Snow White being excluded of they secret army that is rising to fight in her memory, "you are completely misjudging her. She is incredibly tough and a really good fighter."  
"She is just playing games. Look, you like her, you are biased in your opinion, however...-"  
"No, I am being completely objective when I tell you that she is an amazing fighter. She was kidnapped and she managed to untie herself, steal a sword and ram through one of her captors, before I even got to her. She was incredible."  
"Really?" the tailor asks. "Well in that case,I misjudged her, please extend my apologies. You are both in, if you want. Irregardless of your choice, I'm going to get you an invitation to Midas' ball. You can't get past the guards if you don't have one. Also I can arrange for a carriage to pick you up from my shop, once you get dressed and take you to the castle."  
"Thank you so much. I don't think we can pay you for any of this."  
"No need to thank me," Horace replies. "courtesy of the Queen's army, from one resistance fighter to another."  
"Thank you." David replies, and then adds "Wait, how did you know you could trust me?"  
"You are avoiding mirrors. It's a tell tale sign of someone working against Regina the Queen."

"What took you so long?" Snow asks as they are back on the street walking together.  
"There was a bird in the dressing room. I was too scared to take my clothes off," he replies with quiet a serious tone.  
Snow glances at him and then looks down. "Did that bother you? I don't know what got into me, I thought it'd be funny."  
"That was hilarious," he replies, "but it did almost cost you an invitation to the Queen's army.'  
"The Queen's what?"  
"Let's go some place quiet. You won't believe what Horace just told me."  
"Horace can talk?" Snow asks incredulously.  
"Horace can talk." David smiles.  
"Alright then, let's go get a room at the Inn."  
"Snow wait," David pauses. "I was thinking maybe we should get two rooms."  
"What, why? We can't afford two rooms. We are spending all our money on clothes," she argues.  
"I know, but you are married and you are a princess. You can't be sharing a room with some guy...-"  
"Some guy? We already shared a tree stump, what's he difference? We are taking turns sleeping."  
"There was no one around to see us in the forest. This town is full of people. Maybe I can sell another sword...-"  
"Absolutely not. You are not selling your sword. How are you going to do that move with just one sword? Nobody knows us here. We are pretending to be married. It will look really strange if we take two rooms. Look If you have some reason for not sharing a room, other than my reputation, then I completely respect that. And I think I have something I can sell to make it happen. But the truth is, that I don't think I can fall asleep in a room if I'm on my own," she says and her voice quivers.  
Why does the thought of him pulling away hurt her so badly, she wonders.  
"What other reason?" David frowns.  
"Maybe your wife finding out, I don't know," Snow replies quietly.  
David pauses. He has a wife. Ever since he met Snow this intense longing to find his wife has subsided. There is no logical way to explain that away, other than he has fallen in love with Snow White. Has he substituted his inner need to find his wife and keep his promise with helping Snow and finding her baby?  
He sighs."No," he says. "No one is selling anything. You are right. Let's go back to the original plan. We share one room."  
"Are you sure?" she asks.  
He nods and walks inside the inn.

The inn keeper is a very serious man with bushy eyebrows and a pencil behind his ear.  
"You guys are married, right?" he asks. "I run a reputable business here. I don't want any trouble."  
"We are married," Snow replies and she slips her hand around David's elbow and smiles at the innkeeper.  
The Innkeeper has a hard time saying no to beautiful women who smile at him so he hands them a key and says "Room 13. At the top of the stairs on your left."  
David seems lost in his thoughts. Snow wants to reach out but she is not certain how, so she decides that she's going back to playing her game.  
"Could I trouble you for a different number? My husband is very superstitious."  
David raises his eyebrows and turns around to look at her. She is the picture of pure innocence. He suppresses a smile and nods. "Terrified of the number thirteen. I wouldn't be able to catch a wink of sleep all night," he adds.  
The innkeeper glares at them and hands them a different key.  
"Does the number fourteen strike your fancy?"  
"It's a beautiful number, even though sixteen sounds even better. " Snow says approvingly.  
"We really appreciate it," David pipes in.  
The innkeeper glares at them. "Top of the stairs to the right."  
They hurry upstairs. David unlocks the room and Snow walks in and starts laughing.  
David shakes his head smiling. It's a small cozy room. It has a large bed, a table with a candle on it and two wooden chairs. A wooden tub is on the right of the bed.  
"What did Horace say?" Snow asks and she plops herself on the bed.  
David puts their bag down and he pulls a chair towards the window. He sits on the the chair and he puts his feet up on the window sill.  
"He invited me to join a secret organization called 'the Queen's army'."  
"The Queen's army?"  
"You are never going to believe who it's named after."  
"Regina?"  
"No!" David replies excitedly."It's named after you!"  
"What? No!" Snow sits up on the bed and stares at David.  
"Yes!"  
"You are making this up because of the fear of birds joke. I get it. The joke was a bit much, I'm sorry."  
"The joke was funny. Snow, I am not making anything up."  
"You are serious?"  
"Yes."  
"Start over. What exactly did he say?"  
"There is a secret organization named the Queen's army,' named after you even though you were never crowned queen, because you and James were the only ones brave enough to stand up both to Queen Regina and King George. You raised an army of villagers, fairies and dwarves and a lot of white knights, who defected to your army. You defeated both King George and Regina and then at some point Regina and the Black Fairy erased your memories and reassigned you. That means she made you think you were different people than who you actually are."  
"Really?"  
"That's what the tailor said. Snow, was there a man in Regina's palace, someone with no memories that was serving a weird sentence just like yours?"  
She tries to think really hard. She shakes her head. "I can't think of anyone. Are you saying that I might have been around James for the past two years and we didn't remember each other?"  
"Maybe."  
Snow shakes her head. "I can't think of anybody that fits that description." Then she asks "Do you think Horace might be leading us to a trap?"  
"I don't know, he seemed pretty sincere. He said he wanted me to join the Queens army but he didn't want you because you were too interested in games," David smiles.  
"I've been excluded from my own secret army!" she says and rolls her eyes.  
"So do you want to go? They are meeting tonight."  
"Didn't you just say that I wasn't not invited?"  
"Don't worry I vouched for you."  
"What did you say?" she asks.  
"I said other than her irrational fear of chickens on Saturday mornings the rest of the time she is a very serious brave fighter. Just don't ask her to fight chickens on Saturday."  
"You didn't!"  
He smiles.  
"Alright, let's go. Can we get some more food first?" she asks.

It's night time and they are in the forest with a large group of people who are calling themselves the Queen's army. Most people are covering their faces, Snow and David are both wearing their capes with their hoods on.  
"So my eyes and ears in the Queen's palace say that she is furious at king George because he was supposed to keep tabs on somebody but he failed. We don't know whom," says a woman who is covering her face with her scarf.  
"Whoever he was, King George must have not been aware of his importance, because he is not really looking for anyone," a guy replies now.  
"Unfortunately there are still no sightings of Snow White or Prince James. But we are going to keep our eyes and ears open, their love and unwavering faith leading us on."  
"Faith is important but so is a good plan so for this month the goals of the Queens army are..." a man wearing a hood steps forward and details the plans and the goals of the Queen's army for the next month.  
A woman steps forward and says,"I was thinking of the time when James took an arrow to the chest to prevent Snow from murdering the Evil Queen and I, for one was thinking how no matter what we do, we must never give into darkness..."  
Snow glances at David. He looks at her questioningly.  
"I need to get out of here," she whispers in his ear.  
He nods. He leans and tells a hooded Horace that they need to go. Horace turns and shakes David's hand enthusiastically.  
They walk away from the group as quietly as they possibly can.  
"Are you alright?" David asks.  
Snow shakes her head."That was so strange, do you think that any of those people have actually ever met me?"  
"No, I don't think so. But they seemed to understand what you did...-"  
"Right, what I did. A long time ago. I'm not that person anymore," she replies."Our love and unwavering faith?" she says."I can't even remember the guy. My love wavered. It so wavered!"  
"Look, you are just an inspiration for resistance, a symbol. And yes you still are a fighter. Do you know why Horace agreed to let you joined the meeting tonight? He agreed after I told him how you killed a black knight with the other knights sword! I omitted that they were black knights of course. We don't need that information coming out."  
"Really? Because the way I remember it, you did most of the fighting that day. You saved me."  
"That doesn't make what you did any less impressive. Look, if they weren't following you it would be someone else."  
"Yeah, I'd prefer if it was somebody else" she replies."I don't want anyone dying thinking they are doing me a favor," she says.  
"They seemed to be more into gathering information rather than actual fighting. I think they could prove very useful."  
"Do you really think so?" she asks.  
"I do."  
"They really freaked me out," she says.  
"Yeah, I got that," he smiles.

Snow is laying in the large bed in the inn. She took a bath in the dark earlier, so there would be no reflection in the water, David's idea. She hasn't felt this clean and comfortable since she can remember. It's been two years since she's actually slept in a bed. The innkeeper didn't actually want to bring water in the room for her bath this late but David had insisted.  
"Who does she think she is, some kind of princess?" the innkeeper had asked.  
"If my wife wants to take a bath at night you are going to accommodate her. We know you are overcharging us for the room, so you might as well provide some service," he'd said to the guy and she had loved how he jumped in to defend her again, how he'd referred to her as his wife...He probably did this sort of thing for his real wife all the time. She wonders if his wife even realizes how lucky she is. Then her mind wanders back to all the things that the Queen's army was saying about Prince James.  
David is sitting at a chair on the foot of the bed, looking out the window.  
"David?" she asks quietly.  
"Yes?"  
She knows David is the last person she should be discussing this with, but she doesn't have anybody else to talk to. David was the first person that even bothered to talk to her in the last two years.  
"The people in the forest made James sound like he was, I don't know, some kind of ...-"  
"Hero?" he asks.  
"Yes"  
"They did," he replies quietly.  
"He took an arrow to the chest for me? Who does that?" she says feeling both guilty and frustrated.  
"Someone who really loves you?" he offers gently.  
"How come they remember things about him and I don't?"  
"I'm guessing that your memories of James were specifically targeted by the Black Fairy. Remember when I told you that our memories were so good that the only way to get us to stop fighting back was to take them away?"  
"I guess you were right. You were right about a lot of things. For starters you were right about me being married."  
David doesn't reply.  
"Do you think that James will forgive me?"  
"Forgive you for what?" he asks.  
For falling in love with somebody else, she thinks but out loud she says "For forgetting him. For being unwilling to even try to remember."  
"Of course he'll forgive you. You haven't done anything wrong," he replies.  
"Maybe he shouldn't," she says out loud, without really meaning to.  
"Do you think my wife should forgive me for forgetting her?" he asks.  
"That wasn't even your fault," she protests.  
"Exactly."  
"But would you forgive her if she didn't love you anymore?" she asks and she can feel tears streaming down her face.  
"Because her memories were erased?" David is quiet for a minute. "Yes," he finally replies and his voice catches.  
"And then what would you do?"  
"It depends. Did she still want to be together or did she want to walk away?"  
"What if she didn't know?"  
"Then I'd wait until she did know."  
"You'd wait around for her?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"Because... because she's my wife. Because I promised to find her," he replies."If it weren't for that promise I'd still be working at King George's stables."Then he stops and adds,"well, that's only half true. If I hadn't met you I'd still be working for king George."  
"It's hard to stay faithful to someone when you don't even remember them," she replies.  
He nods in the dark. "It's hard," he agrees.  
"So if she wanted to stay together even though you didn't remember each other what would you do?" she asks.  
"I'd get to know her again. If we loved each other once, we could do it again, right?"  
She stays quiet for a minute then she starts again.  
"David, could you do me a favor?"  
"Of course. Anything," he replies. "What do you need?".  
"Could you help me remember?"  
"How? What do you need me to do?" he asks.  
"Remember our first night in the forest when I asked you questions and you had your eyes closed and you remembered a few things about your wife?"  
"I do."  
"Could you do the same thing? Could you ask me questions?"  
"Of course. Are you ready? Tell me when."  
"I think I'm ready."  
"Try to empty your mind. Don't worry about what might come out. Don't try to remember, just stay very relaxed. What's your husband's name?"  
"I don't know. I'm not really sure."  
"What do you like to call him?"  
"Charming,I call him Charming," she replies and she blushes because she realizes that's what she called David the first day when they met.  
David nods. She is remembering. "Something he said, something you really liked."  
"Good can't just lose."  
"What's the color of his eyes?"  
"Blue."  
"Hair color?"  
"Blond, I think."  
"Something funny he said."  
"I fell in love with you on the troll bridge, I knew what I was getting myself into."  
"When did you fall in love with him?"  
"He saved me from four black knights."  
David pauses, trying to think up more questions. Snow opens her eyes.  
"I think that's enough for now," she says and her voice sounds so small.  
He wants to ask her if she is alright, but he already knows the answer to that.  
"Look, the way I see it is that you guys have true love, when you finally find each other, things will fall into place."  
"And if they don't?" she asks quietly.  
"Well, to paraphrase James, 'love can't just lose,'" he replies.  
"I think he might be wrong about that one," she replies quietly. "I think love already lost."  
"I refuse to believe that," David replies. "What about the prophecy about Emma coming back and reclaiming your throne? Wouldn't that mean that your love won?"  
"In twenty eight years. That's ways away," she replies.  
"What's twenty eight years when you have eternal love?" he replies.  
Snow feels her eyes welling up with tears. Every hope filled answer he gives her makes her love him more. Every time he opens his mouth the reclaimed image of James fades away. She stays quiet for a minute. It's not his fault she is falling in love with him. She closes her eyes and says "Thank you David."

There's a woman curled up in a ball on a large bed at the Inn. Her heart is broken because she can't just get up and hold the sad man sitting on the chair at the foot of her bed. There's a man sitting on a chair at the Inn, leaning forward, his face in his hands. He is sad because he can't just lay down and comfort the heartbroken woman on the bed.

* * *

Thank you for reading! A special thank you to those who took time to review. Keep talking to me, even if you want to yell, disagree or explain what I'm doing wrong. I appreciate your feedback :)

 **BooksinMyDreams chapter 5 Aww. The heartbreak. Thank you.** thank you :)

 **Guest chapter 5 Oh poor David.** :(

 **Austenphile chapter 5 Fantastic chapter. So Snow knows who she is and is mourning missing two years of Emma's life. She's now in love with David but thinks she shares true love with her husband Prince James, who is someone else. And David is devastated (and has completely forgotten that he is supposed to be looking for his wife). What a mess. And very entertaining.** thank you

 **Guest chapter 5 . This has actually become my favorite story! I'm so excited when I see that you have updated. And I feel spoiled. So Snow knows that she is Snow now, I liked the hint at Davids "royal" background. Also the fact that Charming gets more jealous by the second he hears about Snows alleged husband. But still willing to lay down his life for her. They are so in love with each other but they think the other is thinking of their "Spouses" (Which they technically are?)** thank you so much!

 **BooksinMyDreams chapter 5 . pter 5 . That was such a heartmelting chapter with the perfect amount of angst. Every time Emma is brought up I feel so sad for the both of them. David doesn't even know that it's his baby too. It makes me think.. is it only a few that has been memory wiped or has everyone lost their memories.** I Thank you so much. I think it depends on which kingdom they are. The Midas' kingdom people remember more...

 **Guest chapter 5 Arggh, you wrote such a tearjerker. You have David on the cusp of learning his true identity and then Blue gets taken away. All kisses have not been on the lips. Does this mean a passionate lip lock will break the kingdom's memory curse?  
** Thank you so much. I don't suppose you want me to answer that...

 **mry23 chapter 5 I loved it. I was nervous that they'd find out their true identities too soon but I loved how David kept getting interrupted before figuring it out. It was so angsty with him getting so close to the truth. I can't wait for the masquerade.  
** Yes, I'm also worried about them finding out too soon. Now if only you could tell me when its the right time...maybe we can take a poll.


	7. Chapter 7

Eliza is helping Snow put her dress on in the back room while David is getting his hair cut and his boots polished in the front.  
"I need to apologize," Eliza says.  
"Whatever for?" Snow asks.  
"My Horace informed me that you and David might be on a mission, only pretending to be a couple, and I said so many things to you yesterday, I did not mean to embarrass you," Eliza explains.  
"Serves me right for lying to you," Snow replies.  
"No, it's not a lie if you are on a special mission, is it? It's a necessary cover story. I know how this works" Eliza says and Snow looks at her and smiles.  
"You are too nice Eliza," she replies. "I'm still sorry I lied to you."  
"No, don't be sorry, it's just that you guys are so perfect together. You are not together now, but maybe you could be? I mean he is so nice...-"  
Snow nods. "He is...-" she replies with a sad smile.  
"Well, why don't you go get him then then? If he is shy you can always make the first move...I actually proposed to Horace if you can believe that" Eliza smiles.  
"Oh, that I believe," Snow replies, "Listen, he is helping me on my mission while looking for his wife..."  
"He is looking for his wife?" Eliza asks. "Oh the poor dear. I didn't realize. Alright. Let me look at you. You look incredible. It would be nice if you had some jewelry to dress it up a bit. Do you have anything?" she asks.  
"I don't. Wait a minute, I do have something. I have a ring," Snow remembers. "Hold on," she says and she reaches for their bag. Somewhere on the bottom of their bag, in a cloth where she wrapped it, Snow finds her ring and she puts it on her finger.  
"What a beautiful ring, what kind of rock is this?" Eliza asks.  
"I don't remember what it's called." Snow replies.  
"Listen Mary Margaret," Eliza changes the subject "if you are working against Regina you must be very careful. You have no idea what she is capable of."  
"I've seen some of her work," Snow replies.  
"We used to live in the Northern kingdom," Eliza explains, "my Horace was out of town when Regina showed up in our village. Someone upset her, I don't remember who, when she snapped her fingers and every person in the village square dropped dead. I was the only one that survived but I felt a sharp pain here," she says and points at her stomach."I miscarried that night and I haven't been able to get pregnant since. And it's such a shame because my Horace would have been such a wonderful father. So you see, if anyone is standing up to the Queen, I am going to do whatever it takes to help them, do you understand?"  
Snow nods, her eyes filled with tears then, she hugs Eliza tight.  
"I am so sorry to hear about what happened to you," she says.  
Eliza wipes her eyes and smiles.  
"Well, enough crying now, we have a ball to get to, don't we?"

Horace clears his throat as he helps David put his jacket on. Eliza has no idea that her voice carries and that David can pretty much hear everything that Snow and Eliza are discussing.  
"The carriage is waiting for you outside. We have paid the coachman for the whole night so you when you are done with the ball you can get him to drop you off wherever you like. We picked Ben's carriage because he likes to drink. Once he drops you off, he will go straight to the tavern and when he's done drinking he will not remember who you were or where he just took you, so you do not have to worry about him remembering anything. I will put your regular clothes and your bag on the carriage right now. Oh, I almost forgot, here is the invitation for the ball."  
"I can't thank you enough ," David replies, and Horace nods.  
"We live in perilous times," he says, "we need to help each other. If there is ever anything else I can do for you, you let me know," and then he whispers,"the Queen's army is at your service."

Eliza is putting the final touches on Snow's look. She puts a few small white flowers on her hair.  
"Snowbells!" she says. "They say that Snow White herself had snowbells on her hair on her wedding day. She was my favorite of all the royals in all the kingdoms," Eliza explains.  
"Really?" Snow asks."Did you ever get to meet her?"  
"No, she rose into power years after I escaped the Northern kingdom."  
"What was she like?" Snow actually needs to know.  
"She was kind and generous, tough and brave, she spent years hiding from Regina in the Enchanted Forest. That's where she met James. They had a complicated love story, then defeated Regina, or the Evil Queen as we used to call her back then, and they got married. That year every bride that walked into my store asked for a wedding dress that would look like Snow White's and they asked for snowbells in their hair. They don't do that any more. People are beginning to forget. There are some women that came in recently and asked me for gowns that looked like Regina's if you can believe that. I said no, not in my store. If you want to dress like the Evil Queen you take your business elsewhere."  
"She does have some very impressive gowns," Snow comments.  
"Its' not about the dress, Mary Margaret, it'a about what is in your heart, and Regina's heart is filled with darkness. What good is a beautiful gown if you are going to wear it on your killing spree?"  
"She doesn't do that anymore, does she?" Snow asks.  
"No, she doesn't. Ever since the memory curse she 's changed her tune, she wants everybody to call her Regina the Queen, and she goes around being charitable. She might have her kingdom fooled, but we remember," Eliza says placing her hand on her stomach. "How could we forget?"

Snow is finally ready. She glances at her dress and walks to the front room ready to face David. She looks so beautiful in her simple white gown, her hair pulled up in a loose bun and a single stray curl brushing against her cheek. David is prepared for her this time. He smiles and says "you look..-"  
"Yeah," she is quick to interrupt, "you do too." He looks even taller, and more handsome than usual, dressed in his dark blue jacket and leather pants. They glance shyly at each other and she lets out a small laugh while he reaches and touches the flowers in her hair.  
"I like the snowbells. Those are snowbells, right?' he asks.  
She smiles and nods.  
"Are you ready?" he asks and offers his arm.  
She puts her hand around his arm and takes a deep breath. "No, not really, but let's go anyway," she replies. He smiles.  
Eliza feels like grabbing them, locking them in the back room until they actually admit their feelings to one another. She makes a face at Horace who glares at her. They are on a mission, his eyes say. The mission is more important.  
"But Horace," she whispers," can't you see that they belong together?"  
He glares at her again and then he coughs.  
"Oh, my," Eliza says. "We almost forgot the masks. Shall we put them on now, or would you like to put them on each other in the carriage once you get there?"  
Horace rolls his eyes at his wife's obvious ploy.  
"Are they hard to put on?" Snow asks. Eliza hands her the masks. "That's fine, we got it." Snow replies and Eliza flashes a triumphant smile.  
"Goodbye Mary Margaret," she says and Snow hugs her again.  
"Careful, you will wrinkle your dress," Eliza laughs but Snow doesn't care at all. David shakes Horace's hand.  
"Thank you again for everything," he says and hands Horace a small pouch with the fifteen coins they agreed on.  
"Keep your money," Horace replies. "This one is on the Queen's army."  
"We couldn't possibly..." David tries to argue.  
Horace, looks at him and says "Would you deny this old man a chance to fight the Evil Queen?"  
Snow leans in and kisses Horace on the cheek and says "Thank you so much Horace," and David smiles when he thinks that Horace would probably pass out if he knew that he got kiss from the real actual Snow White.

Snow and David are riding in their carriage. Snow is thinking how she is getting closer to her daughter and she feels her hands shaking.  
"How are you feeling?" she asks David.  
"A little nervous, how are you?"  
"Like I'm going to pass out," she replies.  
"Just think, according to Purple you outrank every single royal in that ballroom. They should be honored to have you crash their ball," he smiles.  
She shakes her head and smiles. "Let's put on the masks."  
His is a simple black mask and hers is made out of beautiful white lace. She turns her back on him so he can tie on her mask. He holds his breath and stands perfectly still because he wants to kiss her neck so badly. She turns around and looks at him. _You look breathtaking,_ he thinks, but out loud he says " I don't believe we've met before..." and she throws her head back and laughs.  
She adjust his mask and she has to resist brushing her fingers through his hair so instead she complains "can't you stand still even for a minute?" He smiles, shakes his head no and and Snow giggles.  
 _You look incredibly handsome_ she thinks, but out loud she says "you sir, look very mysterious."  
"That's surprisingly easy to accomplish when you have no memories," he replies and she laughs again.  
The carriage stops, and Ben opens the carriage door. David walks out first, then he turns and offers his hand to Snow helping her step out of the carriage. Several servants walk up to the to see if they need any assistance, some of them holding lanterns to light their path. They are standing in front of a large marble staircase lighted by hundreds of lanterns. Masked royals and noblemen are walking up to the palace, while a beautiful waltz can be heard all the way outside.  
Snow looks up at Midas' palace and feels so small, so insignificant, she wants to lift up her skirts and run back to the forest. She could be sitting with David by the fire in front of their tree stump instead of attending this ball.  
David offers his arm and says "Are you ready?"

They walk up the great marble staircase and Snow feels like this is too much, just too many people, too many lights. She must have been a princess once, totally comfortable in the lights and the glamour of a royal ball, dancing and laughing and enjoying herself, but she is not that person anymore. She doesn't even remember being that person. She glances at David, who seems to be handling this fine. They walk inside the main hall and on their right there is a man who is wearing golden royal robes and a crown sitting on a throne. He looks at them carefully, as they walk in.  
"This must be Midas," David says quietly. To their surprise Midas gets off his throne, steps down and walks up to them. He extends his gloved hand to David.  
Snow curtsies, David bows but the King touches David's shoulder and says "Welcome to my kingdom son, it's good to see you again. Enjoy yourselves."  
As they walk away Snow asks "What just happened?"  
David looks at her and he seems just as confused as she is. He looks at King Midas who is back on the throne now approached by a tall blond woman who stares at David's direction and whispers in the King's ear. The King nods and touches the woman reassuringly on her arm.  
David and Snow slowly make their way to the dance floor. There is something so elegant about the simplicity of her white gown, and her beautiful masked face compared to everyone else's elaborate colorful costumes that people pause and turn to watch her and her handsome escort as they walk by.  
David wonders if anyone actually recognizes her.  
Snow's hand finds its way to David's and she is squeezing his fingers really tight.  
"Is everything alright?" he asks.  
"There are too many people," she whispers. "Too many of them. People are staring at me, maybe my dress is not quite right."  
David turns to look at her, astonishment written all over his face. Does she really not know why everybody is staring at her? Then a realization hits him.  
"Snow," he says quietly, "when was the last time you looked at yourself in the mirror?"  
"I don't like mirrors. The Queen can see right through them, so probably years ago."  
David looks at her, a smile she can't quite decipher on his face and then he says "Then I should tell you that you are incredibly beautiful. Everyone is looking at you because you are the most beautiful woman in the room. You are the most beautiful woman in any room. There is nothing wrong with your dress."  
She looks at him eyes wide open.  
"Should I go get you a drink?" he asks.  
"No, no, stay. Don't go anywhere," she says and she squeezes his hand again.  
"Alright, I'm not going," he smiles. "Why would I leave when I get to escort the fairest of them all?"  
She tries to smile but she still looks tense and uncomfortable. A handsome man in an elaborate costume walks up to them and bows in front of Snow.  
"Would you do me the honor of this dance ?" he asks.  
Snow looks at him frozen. She knows she has to say something but she can't quite think of the right words.  
"I'm sorry," David intervenes, "her first dance is spoken for."  
The man bows again and walks away.  
"Thank you," she whispers."I keep thinking that any one of these men could be James and it's totally freaking me out."  
"Don't think about it," he replies"If he was here he would have come talked to you already."  
"I'm wearing a mask."  
"It would take more than a little mask to keep him from recognizing you," he replies.  
"What if he is the guy that asked me for a dance?"  
"Trust me, he wouldn't just ask for a dance."  
"What would he say?" Snow wants to know.  
David pauses to look at her. "He'd say something like 'Where have you been Snow White? I've been looking everywhere for you. Not a day went by that I didn't think about you.' "  
Snow looks at him and for a moment she forgets where they were or what they are here for.  
"Is that what you are saying?" she asks quietly. "When you find her?"  
David just looks at her and doesn't reply.  
"David, will you stay?" she asks. "Will you stay even if he shows up? Just like you did with Philip?"  
"Of course," he replies. "Tell you what, I won't go until you give me my leave, your highness," he smiles and takes a bow."Now, may I have this dance?"  
She curtsies and lets him lead her to the dance floor.  
He pulls her close, positions his hand on her back, she places her hand in his and that's when his eye catches her ring.  
"This ring," he says and pauses to look at her, "Where did you get it?"  
"Beautiful isn't it?" she smiles."I can't remember. I don't even know what this stone is called.."  
"It's a peridot," he states simply.  
"That's right," she smiles,"I think I used to know that."

He looks at her hand and the ring and the sight of it is so familiar. _Dark hair, green eyes, she talks to birds, calls me Charming, and wears my ring, her name sounds like rain_ " The coincidences are far too many to ignore. A peridot is a poor man's stone. Why does she have a peridot ring if she's married to a prince? He looks at her, eyes filled with hope again, and he doesn't notice that the music started playing, so he doesn't move.  
"Is everything alright?" she asks.  
"What?" he asks."Oh, sorry," he says and he takes a step forward and turns her around. They dance beautiful together, a real harmony in the way they follow each other's cues, almost as if they spent hours practicing or if they've been to several balls together in their forgotten past. She was so tense when they started, so many more people than she is used to, but now she is relaxed, smiling back at him, enjoying every time he pulls up her hand and twirls her around. She reaches for his hand and leans even closer and he can feel her hair brushing against his cheek and all this closeness is making him feel all happy, dizzy and lightheaded at the same time. He puts his arm around her waist, he pulls her closer and lifts her while he turns around and for a moment the ballroom is a blur, nothing matters just Snow and David alone in their own magical world. It feels so good to have him near her she puts her arms on his shoulders and closes here eyes.  
The music stops. Her feet are back on the ground. Everything is back to normal. David is still married. And Snow is missing Emma more than ever before.  
"There are so many people," she says, "how are we even going to figure out who might have Emma?" she asks.  
"We'll stay late if we have to. If no one recognizes you, then we'll ask Midas for an audience, he seems really nice" he replies reassuringly.  
The next dance is one of those complicated royal affairs where everyone takes a few steps then changes several dance partners. They both seem to know the steps, so Snow finds herself dancing with several well dressed courteous men, and yet every time that it's David's turn to dance with her she can feel her heart skip a beat. Step, step, step, twirl, step, step, step, there he is again. She feels so happy and so relieved every time their hands touch and they take their three steps together. She smiles and looks so radiant that several people stand at the sidelines just to watch them dance briefly together then walk away from each other again and again.

She has no idea what the next dance is called but it's a couples' dance. David looks at her questioningly. She smiles and nods and he is quick to get in position and interlace his fingers with hers.  
"Are you ready?" he asks.  
She smiles. They are doing quite well, following along with the complicated footwork. Snow misses a step and she bumps in to him and she laughs.  
"Let's try this again," he smiles and they start over, doing much better the second time around.  
"Ready?" he asks and she wants to say no but she nods instead and he places his hand on her back and he dips her. She closes her eyes and she has this most exhilarating feeling of adrenaline and trust, she knows he's never going to let her fall. He pulls her up and she smiles, she draws him closer, her heart beating so fast. Once again she is forgetting there are other people in the room, it's just Snow and David in a never ending game of adventure and faith, when someone taps Snow on the shoulder and interrupts them.  
"May I cut in?"  
They turn around to see a beautiful tall blond woman in a blue gown and a very intricate mask, the one who was talking to Midas earlier, looking at David intently. Snow frowns. She doesn't remember much about formal dances and balls but she does remember that it is usually the men that cut in, not the other way around.

"Of course" she replies and takes a step backwards.  
The blond woman is quick to take her place in David's arms. His eyes follow Snow as she slowly makes her way off the dance floor alone.  
"She is going to be fine," the blond says and shakes her head."Now tell me James what on earth are you doing here?"  
David pauses and looks at the blond woman his heart beating wildly.  
"What did you just call me?" he asks, his voice barely audible.  
"Don't stop dancing," she hisses, "keep dancing, come on."  
"What did you call me?" he asks again, this time just a little bit louder.  
"I called you James, what am I supposed to call you? You don't seriously expect me to call you Charming do you?" she replies."Because my husband, would frown on that."  
David pauses again. He looks around for Snow. She should be part of this conversation.  
"Look at me when I'm talking to you," the blond says and then she rolls her eyes."Don't stop dancing. You used to be able to carry a full blown argument and never miss a step when we danced, what is the matter with you James?" she asks.  
He shakes his head. The blond grabs his hand and leads him off the dance floor to a corner behind a heavy curtain.  
"How badly did Regina scramble your brains?" she asks quietly.  
"I...just tell me everything you know. Start at the beginning. Who are you?"  
"I am Abigail, King Midas is my father. Your name is James. King George is your father. We were engaged to be married when you met and fell in love with Snow White. You and Snow joined forces and waged a war against Regina and George and won. Does any of this ring a bell?" she asks.  
"Yes, sort of, don't stop, what happened next?" he asks.  
"Regina vowed revenge and she made good on her promise when she took your memories away along with the memories of pretty much everybody in both your kingdoms. It is not a perfect spell by any means. A lot of people remember, a lot are having dreams with repressed memories, but that's not what is important right now. What is important is that you promised that you would stay away from my castle if I took your daughter in, a promise you have now broken."  
"Wait, my daughter? My daughter?" David asks and he feels as though he might pass out. The room around him is spinning. "Emma is my daughter?"  
"Why, do you have reasons to suspect otherwise? Whose daughter could she be? Snow White was madly in love with you so yes, Emma is definitely your daughter. Besides, she looks just like you," Abigail frowns.  
"Where is she? Where is Emma?" he asks.  
It's Abigail's turn to pause.  
"Wait, Snow should be here for this. Let me go get her," he adds.  
"Absolutely not." Abigail interrupts,"I am not having a conversation with Snow White and James in my father's castle. Regina has eyes and ears everywhere. You cannot do this to me."  
"Fine, let us take Emma back and we'll be out of here in no time."  
Abigail pauses and looks at David. She places her hand on his arm.  
"She is no longer here James."  
"What?" he asks."Where is she?"  
"Regina was getting very suspicious. She kept appearing in the castle, asking questions. We kept telling her that Emma is my niece but she didn't seem to believe it. Someone must have tipped her off. So we sent her away two months ago, along with Granny and Red."  
"Sent her where? Who is Granny and Red?"  
"I don't know where. Granny insisted that we let them go without knowing their destination, so if the Queen ever decided to question us or even torture us Emma's location would be safe."  
David's heart sinks. They were so close. What is he going to tell Snow?  
"Do you remember Granny and Red?" Abigail asks.  
David shakes his head.  
"They were two of your most trusted friends and confidants, part of your royal council. They will die before they let anything happen to Emma, I can promise you that."  
David nods.  
"That's all I know. I've told you everything. You have to leave now. You have to assume that the Queen already knows your location. Are you listening to me James? Stay here, I'll be right back."  
Abigail disappears and David is left leaning against the wall.  
He is James married to Snow White after all. This revelation should have filled him with unspeakable joy but instead he feels pain and dread. Emma is his daughter, yet somehow he managed to completely forget about her existence. Has a father ever failed a child as badly as he failed his? he wonders. Snow is his wife, his beautiful precious wife, and now it is up to him to inform her that Emma is no longer in Midas' castle. In fact there is no way to find out where Emma is. His wife is going to be devastated. His eyes are welling up with tears. He is a father, he thinks. He is Emma's father! He's been looking for his own daughter all along.

"Here you go," Abigail shows up behind the curtain with a drink, "now don't forget your promise," she tells David.  
"Wait!" David says. "Don't leave yet."  
"What do you need James?" Abigail asks tapping her foot on the ground.  
"What is she like? Emma, what is she like? Is she happy?"  
Abigail's expression softens, and she places her hand on David's arm. "She is a beautiful, precious little girl. We all love her so much. She is two years old now, she likes songs and stories, she can be quite feisty at times but she is generally sweet and very loving. Her nanny kept telling her stories of Snow White and Prince Charming as a way to keep you guys connected. She doesn't have a lot of words yet, but I do believe she was happy here. And David, her nanny says that she had nightmares sometimes. I heard of people from your kingdom that have nightmares since Regina's memory curse which makes me think that maybe somewhere in the back of her mind she remembers you..."  
David is listening to every word, trying to memorize it so he can tell Snow later.  
"Well, I'm going to go," Abigail says. "You need to go right away. You should assume that Regina is already on her way."  
"Wait, can you get the nanny to talk to Snow?" David asks.  
"Maybe. I'll send you a message." Abigail glances at Snow's direction. Snow just turned down two more guys who asked her for a dance.  
"She is not herself is she?" she says without really expecting a response. "Take care James."  
David grabs her hand as she tries to get away.  
"Thank you!" he says and that's when he notices that Abigail's eyes are filed with tears.  
"We are even now. You saved my Frederick and I kept your Emma safe for as long as I could," she replies. "We really love her you know," she says, her voice cracked. "The day she left, there wasn't a dry eye in the whole castle! We weren't ready to let her go. When you find her you tell her that Auntie Abby and Uncle Freddie love her so much" and with that she pulls her hand back and walks away because she doesn't want him to be there when she bursts into tears.

Snow has been alone in the Ballroom for nearly twenty minutes. She keeps turning down several dance offers but the masked men are relentless, they keep on coming and she is once again fighting the urge to lift up her skirt and run out of the castle. Where is David, she wonders. He is no longer dancing with the blonde woman. Where did he go? She knows that he wouldn't leave without her but that doesn't stop the little voice inside her head that whispers , _you know in the end you are going to end up all alon_ e. She decides that she is going to stay calm and walk around the room slowly. There are so many people in this ballroom maybe he's somewhere in the back. She slowly walks around, turning down a few more dance invitations but he is just not there. She takes a few deep breaths and tries to stay calm. How long before he tires of her need for him and walks away, she wonders. He has a wife out there somewhere. She can't forget that. Her eye catches his sleeve, and she feels so relieved. She is so happy to have finally found him she doesn't give herself a chance to wonder why he seems to be hiding at the corner behind the golden curtain.  
She sneaks behind the curtain and asks "Where have you been David? I've been looking everywhere for you!" He looks at her beautiful face, her smile, her eyes filled with hope and love and he thinks _'"here she is."_ He's finally found her. He doesn't know what to say next. He looks at the drink in his hand and he offers it to her. She shakes her head. He drinks up the whole thing.  
"David what's wrong?"  
He shakes his head. "Do you trust me?" he asks and he looks at her feeling as if everything hinges on what her next reply will be.  
"With my life," she replies without any hesitation and then she adds quietly "with my daughter's life..."  
He looks at this beautiful woman who only remembers knowing him for a few days, who already trusts him with the life of her missing child and he feels unworthy of the faith she is showing in him. Irregardless of what he is feeling he must act fast. "Let's go then, we are not safe here," he replies.  
He reaches for her hand and leads her out of the ballroom, out of the big lighted hallway, down the marble staircase outside of Midas'golden palace. The servants rush to light their path and their carriage arrives. They climb inside and when the carriage drives away David takes off his mask and his shoulders shag. Snow looks at him. He looks so defeated.  
"Emma wasn't there was she?" she asks quietly.  
He shakes his head and for the first time she looks at his eyes and she sees more than kindness and compassion in them. His pain for failing to find Emma seem to match her own. As broken as she is feeling she can't handle him being this devastated. She has to make him feel better. She reaches for his hand and he doesn't pull back. She leans her head on his shoulder and says quietly "David, whatever she said to you that has you all upset, you are not alone. You don't have to deal with this alone."  
He listens to the concern and kindness in her voice and he remembers the night she was feverish and talking to the father of her child, how he wondered who the lucky man was, the man that she talked to so lovingly. And now its him she is talking to, its him she's comforting, its him she's concerned for. And while he's not really sure he deserves this kind of love he is definitely not going to push her away. He puts his arm on her shoulders and he pulls her in closer, his other hand stroking her hair. It is such a relief to be able to hold her without the intense guilt that he might be forgetting his wife.  
"Snow," he says and his voice catches, "let's get as far away from here as possible and I'll tell you everything."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading and taking the time to review. Your opinions are so helpful. So go ahead review, yell, argue, talk to me!

 **BooksinMyDreams chapter 6 Oh I loved this chapter. They are so close to kissing I can practically feel it.  
** I think you are onto something. :)

 **barattajennifer chapter 6 Great chapter and after the ball  
** thank you-after the ball coming up next- stick around!

 **Austenphile chapter 6 I really look forward to these updates. I love this story so much. This chapter had it all romance, intrigue, humor, and angst. Poor Snow and Charming being so jealous of themselves and so clueless. It's all been spelled out for them and they still don't realize.  
** I know right? It's all there but they don't see it. In their defense David's backstory is complicated so the dots are harder to connect.

 **Guest chapter 6 My poor heart. The tailor scene with Eliza was so cute. "My wife is very suspicious" "Well you're afraid of birds". I didn't expect the Horace the secret knight plot and his wrong opinion about Snow. It was amazing to see the meeting but I also feel for Snow that pressure of how her people needs her and her unknown husband. The really tragic thing is that they are trying to ignore their love because they love each other so much it's like a never ending circle of pain. I'm intruiged what's about to happen at the dance if we might get some more flirty moments. I'm sure at this point someone can tell David that if he goes right he will find his "Wife" but he can never see Snow again I'm certain that he will stay.  
** It is a circle of pain, what an excellent point! And poor Snow, so freaked out by this strange James person...Even just the name James sounds so formal and imposing.

 **Guest chapter 6 This is wonderful. The Snowing realizing they are hopelessly in love but still ignorant of their identities. Love the Queen's army. This is how many resistance movements began. Inspiration may stem from a person but the ideals take hold.  
** Yes and sometimes when you meet the person that inspired the movement you are underwhelmed because they do not leave up to the myth-Not in our case though, Snow is awesome, no matter what Horace may say. :)

 **Guest chapter 6 This is such a good complex story. I'm so blown away by every chapter. I'm genuinely excited for every update and the fact that it's so thought out and you write snowing so well. I could actually see their characters acting like this.  
** Thank you so much. :)

 **mry23 chapter 6 Such an amazing chapter and so funny. I love the tailor scene and I'm intrigued by the Queen's army I hope we get to see more of that. Poor Snowing so confused and so in love, I'm excited for the ball. I'm here for more flirty angst moments with humor. Them hearing about Snow and James must be tough. Also did King George's memories get wiped too? He has no memory of James/David? Again loved it and I'm so excited for more!  
** I think that Regina placed David under George without George remembering or knowing David's significance. So George made his life difficult based on gut feeling since intense emotions seem to transcend Regina's memory curse.

 **SecretLoveCara chapter 1** **Oh, I'm excited for this. I have read all your others and loved them. I really love this idea. The thought of a curse that doesn't take them anywhere is genius! Hopfully Emma didn't go to a land without magic! I shall continue to read, just wanted to review real quick!**

 **SecretLoveCara chapter 2 Oh, I love a fist Snow also!  
**  
Thank you so much. It's impossible not to love feisty Snow!

 **SecretLoveCara chapter 6 . Aw, they love eachother thinking they are married to someone else. I can't believe that they didn't get they were together from Blue. I look forward to reading about them at the ball. I hope that will bring g them together. Then when they remember who they are they can know they fell for eachother all over again. So wonderful.  
** Getting there :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Are you ready? Here we go...**

* * *

"Snow," he says and his voice catches, "let's get as far away from here as possible and I'll tell you everything."

David let's the coachman drive past Eliza and Horace's town all the way into the Enchanted forest. About a couple of miles before the tree stump he asks the coachman to stop and they walk slowly together into the heart of the dark forest their hands intertwined. They finally reach their tree stump. He places their bag and their old clothes inside and he builds a fire. He goes inside the stump and grabs one of their blankets and places it around Snow's shoulders. He's about to do something else when she reaches for his hand and pulls him back.  
"Please David, what's going on?" she asks. He takes both her hands in his and has her sit down by the fire.  
"The woman I danced with, princess Abigail, is King Midas' daughter. She was raising Emma at her palace, pretending that Emma was her niece. Last year Regina started showing interest in the child, she started coming over, asking more questions. So two months ago they sent her away with Red and Granny to keep her safe. They think someone must have tipped off the Queen."  
"Where is she now?"  
"They don't know. Apparently Red and Granny are your most trusted friends, part of your royal council. They sent her away without knowing where their final destination would be for the child's protection. So if the Queen asked or even tortured them they could honestly say they didn't know. Abigail said that Emma is a very happy child, they all loved her in the castle. Her nanny told her stories of Snow White and...-" David tries hard to remember what else Abigail said.  
Snow looks at her empty arms, her empty hands, her empty lap, and she feels such an intense longing for the baby that she gave away. She gets up to walk away, then she changes her mind and leans against a tree, trying to breathe, trying to focus on the fact that they now have solid news, information. The fact that they are getting closer.  
David stands next to her. "There's more," he says softly and takes a deep breath. He needs to tell her who he is.  
She places her finger on his lips and shakes her head. "Is it about Emma's location?" she asks.  
"No, it's about James," he replies.  
"Not now David, I don't think I can handle any information about James right now," she says with a voice that's barely audible.  
David looks at her, his Snow, finally found, and he feels like he can finally make another promise.  
"Snow," he says quietly, "we are going to find her. I promise you, I'm going to find her."  
She turns to face him. His face is lit by the warm glow of the fire and he seems so earnest, so willing to share in her pain. There's something different in the way he is saying her name, a different familiarity in his voice. He is no longer struggling to keep a distance between them. He is standing so close to her. She places both hands on his jacket, and she closes her eyes and leans her forehead on his chest. He doesn't pull back. He comes in closer and leans his face on the top of her head. She pulls in closer and he wraps his arms around her. It means so much to her that he is here, holding her broken pieces together, keeping her from falling apart. She wouldn't even know how to describe how much it means to her that he's there. She looks up at him, she waits until he meets her eyes, and even though in the back of her mind she knows this could jeopardize everything she leans in and kisses him on the lips, her eyes closed, her hand tracing his face.  
He takes a hold of her hand. "Snow" he says.  
"David," she replies and she lets her tears flow freely. She leans in and kisses him again.  
He kisses her back and then he pulls back slowly and says "Snow wait, I need..."  
"I know, I get it," she whispers back,"you are married, no strings attached..."  
"That's not what I meant at all. There's things you need to know and when I tell you, you might no longer be willing to do this...-" he replies  
"All the more reason not to tell me then," she interrupts. If he is willing to let her get closer she needs to feel him. When was the last time she felt somebody's skin against her own, she wonders.  
He looks at her hands shaking, fumbling with the buttons of his jacket.  
"Wait, Snow" he says more quietly now, with less conviction in his voice and that's when she pauses to look at him.  
"Are you going to make me beg?" she asks and she just stands there perfectly still waiting for his verdict, his decision.  
She looks so sad and so hopeful at the same time that his heart aches, surprised that she'd even think that she'd ever need to beg.  
He shakes his head and replies "No, never!" His wife is sad, his wife is confused, his wife is not entirely herself right now. She doesn't need a lot of words, or explanations, she needs him to show her how much she means to him. He has all the time in the world to discuss the technicalities later. So he leans in, wipes her tears away with his thumb then he cups her face and kisses her slowly, his lips barely touching hers. There's so much love in his kiss that she is taken aback, she feels like she can't breathe. She didn't expect that, she didn't expect to him to love her back with this much tenderness, with his much passion. She is breathing heavy, pulling him in closer, she needs more, so much more. This feels so right, as if it was always meant to be, as if it's always been the two of them, an inseparable team against the world. They are sitting on the ground, shedding their clothes, bodies intertwining, his hand still gently stroking her face. Even if this only happens one time, she tells herself, just one time is enough. She needs him, she needs him so badly. They are slowly finding their rhythm, moving deeper, faster, stronger, harder. She closes her eyes and looses herself in the moment, drawing closer, clinging harder, arching her back,begging for more, screaming, breathing hard, electricity going through her body, fireworks exploding inside her head. She lays still, panting and he is holding her even closer. She feels incredible and yet she can't help thinking that she was wrong, she was so wrong, just this one time is not nearly enough. If she loved him before with all her heart, she loves him even more now, with every inch of her soul, every fiber of her body. How will she ever let him walk away? It kills her to think that he doesn't belong to her, that she will eventually have to give him up and let him go back to some other woman. She said no strings attached and though she thought she meant it at the time, she now knows that to be a lie. There are so many strings attached. Her whole heart, her whole life, her whole body is nothing but a bunch of strings tied to his hand and if he walks away, her heart is going to completely unravel. She is going to be a bunch of body parts laying lifeless on the ground, no string to hold them together, because he took her heart, and he took her string and he took that strength that kept her going. He loved her enough to make her feel emotions again, he loved her enough to make her anger dissolve and if she's left without her anger and without his love what else does she have to go on? She needs him here, every day, every night, she needs him to make promises and take vows and hold her all night to prove that she maters, to prove that he belongs to her and nobody else. She can't really ask that of him. She knew he was married all along. She is clinging as close as she can, closer, tighter, nearer, harder. This little voice inside her head is begging him not to leave her, begging him to stay with her forever and it takes all her will power to keep that little voice bottled up inside. She closes her eyes and covers her mouth trying to let him finish before she bursts into tears. He lays down, panting and breathless, exhausted and relaxed all at once. She stares at the sky, and the trees then she steals a quick glance at him. He turns to look at her, he smiles and he plants a quick kiss on her temple and that's when she knows for sure that if she stays near him one more minute her heart will explode in a million tiny fractured pieces. She needs to run, she needs to get away from him as soon as possible. He reaches over to hold her but she's already sitting up.  
She turns to look at him one last time and her eyes are streaming with tears.  
"I'm so sorry, I have to go," she mumbles.  
"What's wrong? Where are you going?"he asks.  
She jumps up and she is putting her dress back on.  
"Wait. Why? Snow, what just happened? What's going on? Snow!" he asks.  
She shakes her head as she puts her boots on.  
He is scrambling for his pants. "Snow wait, where are you going? What did I do wrong?"  
She looks at him and shakes her head again. He is putting his boots on, and half his shirt is already on. He should have told her, he should have told her already, boy did he blow it this time.  
"Snow, would you wait?" he yells as she disappears through the trees.  
He runs after her but she is nowhere to be found. He knows she can't be far so he stands perfectly still listening intently. She is hiding somewhere nearby, he can sense her presence. It's so hard to track a tracker.  
She accidentally steps on a branch and it makes a cracking noise so he rushes quietly to the spot where he heard the noise. He grabs her shoulders and turns her around to face him.  
"For pity's sake woman, have you no mercy?" he asks, almost yelling. "Would you please talk to me!"  
She is looking at him, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, David, I'm sorry. This is all my fault," she says and she is crying now.  
"What is?" his voice softer already.  
"I thought I 'd be alright if I did this, no strings attached, just this once. "  
"What did I do wrong?"  
"You didn't do anything wrong. That's the problem."  
"What? How is that a problem?"  
"You were perfect. You are always perfect."  
"I don't understand, why are you running?" he is still so confused. He reaches and holds both her arms now, he can't risk losing her again.  
"Because," she replies and looks down.  
He is standing there, eyes wide open, so concerned, waiting for her reply. She might as well come clean.  
"Because I was already in love with you. I don't care who James is. I don't care what the fairies said. I don't know him, I don't love him, I don't remember him. I love you. And then you go and you love me back and I can't, I can't be around you any more , I have to get away from you because when you finally find your wife and leave, it's going to kill me," she says and she is breathing hard now, her eyes streaming with tears again.  
"Oh," he smiles and looks so relieved. "Is that all? Snow, you don't need to worry about that, you really don't."  
She shakes her head and looks ready to run away again. "There is nothing you can do to fix this, so don't even try. Once you find her you are going to go back and you have already done so much for me I have no right to ask of anything more..." she says and she tries to walk away again.  
"Snow, wait, you have every right...-"  
"What's the point? Let me go already..." she interrupts.  
"Would you hear me out?" he frowns.  
"No, you are going to have some kind of perfect response and that's just going to make me fall in love with you even more."  
He smiles. "Tell you what, you hear me out just this once, then you can probably boss me around forever."  
She shakes her head confused."What? What does that even mean?"  
He takes a step closer and he reaches for her hair."Dark hair," he says quietly,"green eyes," he kisses her eye lids, "white skin," as he traces he cheek, "red lips," he gently touches her lips, "She talks to birds, she calls me Charming and she has my ring" he says as he reaches for her hand that has his ring on and raises it to his lips. His voice catches, "a name that sounds like rain, Snow White."  
He pauses and he looks at her.  
She is standing still, too scared to breathe, too scared to hope, too scared to believe the words coming out of his mouth. Her heart is beating so wildly she's surprised it hasn't fallen out of her chest yet.  
"You don't have to worry about me finding my wife, Snow White, I already did. Do you know you that you call me Charming every morning, when you first wake up, right after you have your dream?"  
She is just looking at him now, mesmerized, her eyes welling up. She puts her hands on his shoulders and she tries to say something but her voice won't come out. She closes her mouth and looks at him as if he's a part of a beautiful dream she doesn't want to wake up from. She then she tries to talk again.  
"Are you sure? How do you know for sure?" she finally asks.  
"The woman at the ball, the one I danced with, she called me James."  
He stands there perfectly still, looking at her, letting her absorb the news.  
She gasps."You, you are James?" she asks.  
He nods and smiles. "And you, you are my wife," he says quietly."Where have you been Snow White? I've been looking everywhere for you. Not a day went by that I didn't think about you."

She is sobbing now and she grabs his shirt really tight as if she's afraid he's going to slip out of her hands. He holds her arms even tighter.  
"I wanted to be her, I so desperately wanted to be her," she replies as he pulls her in his arms.  
"I wanted you to be her too," he whispers.  
"How could they do this to us Charming?"  
"I don't know. The only way to keep us from fighting back was to make us forget."  
She nods. "I still don't remember you."  
"I don't remember either, just glimpses and shadows of things..."  
"How did you know?" she asks.  
"I started suspecting when you said you heard the thoughts of the Queen's bird, but I didn't know until I saw my ring on your finger..."  
She is still crying and she is clinging to him so tight and then she asks the question he's been dreading all along.  
"Where is our baby Charming?" There is no accusation in her voice, just pain.  
He pulls back and looks at her and replies, "I don't know, I don't remember and I am so sorry!"  
"Me too," she replies, "me too. I am so sorry. We must have had some sort of plan."  
He breathes a sigh of relief. She is not blaming him for anything. "I sure hope we did," he replies.  
She nods. "You found me," she replies, "you kept your promise, now you'll find her too."  
"What kind of father forgets his own daughter?" he asks and it kills her to hear that much pain in his voice.  
"The kind that rescues a stubborn woman and convinces her that she is married and gives her hope and love and a reason to live," she replies. "Maybe that was part of the plan. You remember me, I remember her, that's a good plan, you don't know..."  
"You've been so mad at me for so long and now that you found me you are just going to let me off the hook?" he asks.  
"I was never mad at you. Never. I was mad at the husband who left me at the mercy of the Queen and didn't bother to look for me. You were never that guy. Never!"  
And when he doesn't respond right away she adds "David, I'm so happy, I'm so grateful that it's you!" and then she decides that there's been enough talking, so she intercepts his next argument with a kiss, and then she kisses away his next reply and the next and she is smiling now, pulling him in closer, holding him tighter. He is tearing up because he is so relieved she doesn't hate him. She knows he's crying because she can feel his tears in her hand as she touches his face, so she stops, opens her eyes and whispers.  
"Don't cry Charming, please, please, don't cry," so he tries to smile and he is kissing her now, kissing her back.

David is holding Snow by the fire, he's been holding her for a while. She is falling asleep in his arms.  
"You should get some rest," he says quietly and she nods.  
"I should," she mumbles but she doesn't move. "Let's just stay here, it's so nice.  
"It is nice but it's going to rain again," he replies glancing at the sky. He looks at her hair a bit messier than before but still held up in that hairstyle Eliza did for her earlier.  
He thinks of the princess in his arms who never looks in the mirror and smiles.  
"May I?" he asks and she opens her eyes and even though she has no idea what he's asking for she replies, "anything you want, Charming." He takes the snowbells off her hair, then he searches for the hairpins with his fingers and he pulls them off, one by one, careful not to pull her hair. Then he uncoils her hair and lets her curls down.  
"Mmmm, that's much better," she mumbles.  
"How about we get you to bed?" he smiles. He lifts her up and walks carefully back to the tree stump. He places her on the blanket and then he looks at her dress all confused.  
"There's a button on the back somewhere," she explains. He fumbles for a while but he finally finds it. He helps her take off her dress, then he wraps her body up in the blankets. He looks at her clothes a bit confused, then he grabs his shirt and he puts it on her. He lays down with her under the blankets for a few minutes, then he kisses the back of her neck and he tries to get up.  
"Where are you going?" she asks.  
"I'm supposed to be the look out" he says and she shakes her head.  
"Stay here please!" she says, so he sits on the ground and she lays her head in his lap.  
"I'm not much good protecting you from in here," he tries to protest but she just grabs onto his leg tighter and whispers,"good night Charming."

* * *

Thank you for reading and reviewing. I sooooo appreciate your helpful reviews. Thank you so much. Help me out again. Voice your comments concerns complaints etc.

 **baratta gennifer** We made it! It's after the ball time! :) Are you still here?

 **Guest chapter 7 You always come up with inventive ways for them to learn thier true identities. Love the way you give Abigail chops by agreeing to hide Emma. We will finally get to meet Red and Granny. I guess the dwarves can't be far behind. Did we possibly meet them in the Queens army?it was so touching the way Abigail said she loved Emma. One slip? You had Eliza call Snow by her name instead of MM. I got confused, Eliza was purple?**

Thank you!  
Purple was the purple fairy from chapter 5. The fairy who told Snow who she was at the fairy headquarters.  
I fixed my slip. Thank you so much for pointing it out!

 **SecretLoveCara chapter 7 Such a wonderful update. The ball was amazing. Abagil still knows and now David knows he is James. I can't believe you stopped before he tells Snow! Anxiously awaiting the next update!  
** Initially it was not going to be one big chapter, the ball and after the ball, but it was too much. I had to cut it up in two manageable pieces.

 **BooksinMyDreams chapter 7 Oh my gosh. This is so good!** :) thank you

 **Guest chapter 7 I'm so emotional right now I think I need some time to recover. This was more emotional than I expected. I feel so bad for Eliza, for what happened to her baby and her village. What she says about Regina is so true and powerful. And then we reached the highly anticipated ball scene. And wow? Davids astonishment in how beautiful Snow looks keeps melting my heart. Also Snow being afraid that "James" is there. Now to the plot twist. Abigail I love you, thank you for taking one for the team. I had to reread that part 2-3 times just because I couldn't get over it. I think it was a good decision to make David the first one to know. David now knows about Emma, and feels the loss just as Snow does, it was very moving. Him seeing Snow for the first time with this new found knowledge was so beautifully written. Just amazing. This chapter was beautifully made and was definitely worth the excitement.**  
Thank you soooooo much. Your reviews are the reason I walk around the house with a big smirk on my face causing my family concern... :)

 **Guest chapter 7 .That was so amazing and well written. The ball moments between Snowing were so cute.** **The end chapter made my heart fuzzy and warm. I love how you tie in everything so every revelation is so surprising and good. David feeling that irony that he found his wife who was the woman he loved all along but he has also lost Emma the child he has helped and searched for.** I know right? Poor David. Thank you sooooo much.

 **mry23 chapter 7 Amazing, how bittersweet he know nows and to gain his wife and lose his daughter simultaneously was heartbreaking. Loved the ball and I liked that Abigail was the one to tell him, love the Abby and Freddie. And yay Granny and Red they got away can't wait to see them. I'm curious to see Snow's reaction when she learns he is James. I can't wait just brilliant.  
** Thank you! I love Abigail. She is so cool and sassy in her own way. And poor Freddy. He didn't get any lines...

 **Austenphile chapter 7** **My favorite chapter yet. Love the talk with Eliza and Snow. The feelings of anxiety going into the ball were well written. And poor Snow who is afraid of meeting her husband because she loves David. Loved Midas welcoming "James". And loved, loved brave Abigail dancing with him and telking him the truth that he had so misunderstood about Snow, Emma and him. Abigail and Frederick are favorites of mine so I am glad to see them included. Poor Emma with her nightmares and having to leave everything she's known, but at least she has Granny (another fave) and Red. It was so bittersweet for David to find out Snow is his wife so he wasn't emotionally cheating, and that he has a daughter but they are no closer to finding her. And so sweet of Snow to comfort him even when she's hurting. That is one of the things I love about them. Now we're on to Snow finding out the truth so they can properly reunite.**

Thank you so much. If you put her in context, Abigail is an amazing character with her own special brand of sash. I mean come on, her father brings a handsome knight who slayed a dragon- he slayed a dragon!- in front of her and she is just standing there completely unimpressed. "Are you sure he's the one who killed the dragon? I guess he'll do... ". And yet she saved David from George just because she could. She would have totally taken Emma in. She is nice and complex and layered (just like granny's lasagna-sorry I have no impulse control when it comes to bad jokes)


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we go...**

* * *

"I'm not much good protecting you from in here," David tries to protest but Snow just grabs onto his leg tighter and whispers,"good night Charming."

David is sitting on the entry of the stump when he hears Snow stir in her sleep. She moves and she looks like she's about to cry and that's how he knows that her dream is about to begin. He takes a deep breath and he lays right next to her careful not to disturb her. He leans closer and touches his forehead on hers. He closes his eyes and lays perfectly still trying hard to enter Snow's dream. Come on, he thinks, if he can hear bird's thoughts why can't he hear her thoughts or get just catch a tiny glimpse of her dream. He wants to see Emma so badly. He tries hard to empty his mind and he lays still for a long time. Then he lays on his back. It didn't work he thinks. It was a desperate long shot anyway. He closes his eyes tight trying to contain his disappointment because she is going to wake up upset from her dream and he needs to be ready to help her feel better. He wipes his eyes with his sleeve and waits. That's when Snow stirs. She moves again and shakes her head and then she sits up and she starts crying loudly.  
"Charming!" she yells. "Charming! "  
He sits up fast and puts both hands on her shoulders.  
"What's wrong?"he asks."Snow, I'm right here, what's wrong?"  
She looks at him still terrified and she touches his face and his shoulders and his arms then she opens up his shirt frantically searching. She finds a scar on his shoulder and another scar on his side, both of them healed, nothing is bleeding.  
She is letting herself breathe now, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"You are alive," she says. "You are alive." She falls in his arms and she is holding him so tight, then she pulls back and looks at him and asks, "are you sure you are not hurt?"  
"I'm fine. What happened, what did you see?" he asks.  
Snow is trying to take deep breaths.  
"It looked so real," she replies, "I saw you get stabbed twice. Do you remember how you got these scars?"  
"I don't."  
And then her eyes get wider and she grabs his hands.  
"David! You were there! I saw you in the dream. I saw the rest of the dream."  
He shakes his head all confused. "Start at the beginning, what did you see?"  
"I had just given birth and I was sitting on a large bed, holding Emma in my arms, but I was still in terrible pain. And you were there," she pauses and looks at him. David you were actually there, I saw your face!"  
He nods and waits for her to continue.  
"You said 'We need to go, can you get up?' and I said 'I can't, you need to take her, you need to get Emma to safety.' You said 'I'm not leaving you, we are all going together' and I said 'you have to, please Charming, please keep the baby safe' and you didn't want to. You were saying no and I was begging you. You said 'I'll carry both of you if I have to' and that's when we heard them, the queen's soldiers storming our castle. I said 'take the baby and get our through the secret corridor, it's her only chance', so you finally agreed and as you walked away with Emma in your arms you were attacked by three black knights. And you were fighting so bravely Charming, and you did the move you make, the one I asked you to show me, even though you were using just one sword because you were holding Emma with your other hand. You dropped to your knees and the first and the second black knight dropped dead to the ground. Then the third guy attacked you from the left and stabbed you here," she says as she touches the scar on his shoulder "and you you could have still beat him but you knew that would endanger Emma, so you dropped your sword and you held Emma tighter so she wouldn't get hurt, and you fell down on your back. You could have won David," Snow is crying now "and the black knight stood on top of you and as he went to stab you, you waited and moved away the very last second so he got you here," she says as she touches the other scar on his side. That's when two women ran in, an older woman with a crossbow and a young woman with a red cape on. The older woman shot the black knight with her crossbow and the younger one picked up Emma and said, 'Snow we have to go'. I couldn't move, I was still bleeding so I told them that we had to go to our back up plan and they had to take Emma to Abigail. Then I tried to come near you and wake you up but you wouldn't open your eyes. I was holding you, kissing you, begging you to come back to me. That's when Regina came in and she sprinkled fairy dust on you. I yelled 'What did you just do?' and she said 'Don't worry dear in a few minutes you wont remember you knew him, let alone loved him, you will not remember anything' and then she sprinkled fairy dust on me and the world went dark."  
He pulls her in closer and lets her cry, and she says "David, can you ever forgive me?"  
"What for?" he asks all confused.  
"For two years I thought I gave you the baby and you walked away, but you were so brave, and you refused to leave me. I was only seeing half of the dream."  
He nods. "There's nothing to forgive," he replies but he is tearing up now, so relieved that their child is not missing because of something he did wrong.  
She pulls him in closer and she is holding him so tight that he feels like he can't breathe, but he likes that. He likes Snow being so close, he is holding her now tighter, stroking her hair and her back until she wipes her eyes.  
"I'm alright," she says,"are you OK?"  
He nods. This might be the first time he's felt alright in two years, his wife by his side reassuring him that he's done nothing wrong.  
She opens up his shirt again and she kisses the scar on his shoulder, then she kisses the scar on his side.  
"You were so brave," she whispers, the she kisses him on the lips,"it's your turn to sleep now, you are going to be so tired tomorrow."  
He wants to argue, but he smiles instead. Its so nice to have a wife fussing over forgotten scars, worrying about him sleeping enough. He lays down and says quietly "stay with me?"  
She sits right next to him, when he asks even more quietly "Snow? What was she like?"  
She knows exactly who he is referring to. Her voice catches as she replies "She was small, soft and pink, with just a little bit of blond hair on the back of her head and she was crying while I was holding her but when I handed her to you and she heard your voice she got real quiet as if she knew that you had to concentrate for your fight," she replies.  
"I wish I could remember her," he replies and she nods and she runs her fingers through his hair until he is fast asleep.

When he wakes up in the morning she is no longer sitting next to him. He lays still for a minute and then he remembers the events of last night and he smiles. He's married to Snow White. He sits up and he is surprised to smell sausages so he puts on his boots and walks outside. Snow is actually cooking sausages in the fire. There are boiled eggs and bread, fruit and cake. She looks so beautiful that he stands there looking at her. He really wants to hold her but he hesitates. She is cooking sausages by the fire. Clearly this isn't really happening. He must be dreaming. What if all the events from last night were nothing but a beautiful dream? What are the chances that he took Snow White to a masked ball, that they made love in the moonlight and she confessed that she loved him even before she knew who he really was? He sits on the entry of the stump and he says hesitantly "Sorry that I don't remember this, but I have to ask. Do you have some kind of magic?"  
"Charming! You are up," she smiles. She puts the sausages down and walks over to kiss him.  
So last night was real, he decides. He kisses her and then he looks up at her and asks again, "do you?"  
"Do I have magic?" she laughs and shakes her head.  
"Where did all this food come from?" he asks and she laughs again.  
"I have no idea. I thought you knew. It was in our bag when I opened it."  
"Horace," he says. "He must have put it there.  
"Horace and Eliza are so nice," Snow says.  
He's about to say something when a black bird flies right at his hand. There's a small note tied to its foot. David unties the note and releases the bird.  
"It's from Abigail" he says.  
"ooooh, Charming got a note from a pretty girl from the ball," she says playfully.  
"Ex fiance who is happily married," he adds.  
"oooooh, Charming got a note from a happily married ex fiance from the ball" she says again.  
He shakes his head and smiles and reads out loud.  
 _"James, the nanny has agreed to meet you at the Red Tavern in Longbourn tomorrow afternoon. Be very careful the Queen has eyes and ears everywhere._ "  
"What does that mean?" she asks.  
"Emma's nanny," he says and he looks at her."I asked Abigail if she'd get Emma's nanny to talk to you, about Emma...-"  
"Did you really?" she asks and she is looking at him with so much love in her eyes. She rushes to climb on his lap and she is kissing him on the lips and on the cheeks, saying "Thank you, thank you, thank you" and kissing him again and again until he falls back laughing holding her in his arms. She is kissing him more passionately now so he laughs and asks "Can I eat first?" and she smiles and says "Absolutely" and then she whispers playfully "not" as she pins him to the ground. He pulls her down on top of him and he is laughing and kissing her at the same time.

Two hours later it starts to rain so they sit at the entry of the stump.  
"How long will it takes us to get to Longborne?" she asks.  
"Probably about five hours."  
"So we start tomorrow then?"  
He nods. "We can start before sunrise, we should get there earlier, just in case."  
"Alright" she says and then she whistles a couple of times.  
A black crow shows up and sits right on her hand.  
"What would you like to say?" she asks.  
He looks at her questioningly and when he understands what she's asking he looks at her, his heart completely overwhelmed with so many emotions.  
"I wouldn't know," he replies and his voice catches.  
"How about, find princess Emma wherever she may be, be very careful, make sure Regina doesn't follow your trail, and tell her that 'Daddy and Mama love her very much and that they are coming to get her as soon as they can.'" she says. "Is that good?"  
He nods and he's teary eyed. She releases the crow then leans her head on his shoulder and squeezes his hand.  
"Thank you" he says once he regains control of his voice and she just kisses him on the cheek.  
"You almost died for her on the day she was born, Charming," she replies."You are already a great father."  
Once again there are not enough words to express how he feels, so he wraps his arms around her and hides his face in her neck.

Snow and David are walking fast through the forest on their way to Longbourne.  
"Should I be calling you James?" she asks.  
David pauses to look at her. "Do you want to call me James?" he asks.  
"It's up to you,"she replies.  
"I'm not sure why, but it doesn't feel like my real name," he replies.  
"Oh, I'll call you David then. I like David better anyway."  
"You do?"  
"I really do Charming."  
"Something about my story is not really adding up," he says."There are things I know, that I wouldn't know if I'd grown up in a palace. Besides, if king George is my father why does he hate me so much?"  
"Yes, the thing about George being your father is rather baffling," she replies. "He is a tyrant, everybody knows that, and you are practically the nicest person I've ever met my life."  
He laughs and turns to look at her.  
"Yes, I haven't met that many people that I remember, and that still doesn't make you any less nicer," she replies.  
He stops to give her a side hug and then takes her hand in his and they continue to walk.  
"What sort of things do you know?" she asks.  
"What?"  
"You said there are things that you know that you wouldn't know if you lived in a palace."  
"Just strange things, like I know that right now is shearing season."  
"What? What does that mean?"  
"Exactly. Nobody knows what that is. It's the time of year you shear sheep," he replies.  
"Oh, that's interesting."  
"Not really."  
"What else do you know?" she asks.  
"Do you see that plant right there?" he asks.  
"The purple one?"  
"Yes."  
"If goats or sheep eat that, it could kill them. But they don't seem to understand that, so you can't let them anywhere near it."  
"Weird. Alright I see what you mean. That explains a lot."  
"What?" he asks.  
"I told you I don't really like royals, but I like you a lot."  
"So if I turned out to be an impostor you'd be alright with that?" he frowns.  
"An impostor?" she asks and pulls him towards her. "What, do you think that you married me under false pretenses?"  
He shrugs.  
"You are actually worried about that, aren't you?" she asks.  
He sighs."I don't know. Maybe."  
"David, if I was a runaway princess that lived in the forest, in a tree stump of all places, hunted by a Queen, would that bother you?"  
He shakes his head, "I really like your tree stump," he laughs.  
"Then you have your answer, don't you?" she smiles and pulls him along. And then she adds "What if that's how we fell in love? You were on your way to becoming a prince and I was running away from my kingdom and we met somewhere in the middle?"

Longbourn is a rather dark depressing town. The houses are built too close together and the people are walking around town in foul moods, bumping into each other.  
A lot of noblemen come here. They come to gamble, sleep with prostitutes or buy some poor desperate peasant's farm on a cut throat deal.  
They put on their capes and their hoods and walk around the town in search of the Red Tavern. It's not that hard to find. There are several people passed out outside the tavern, even though it's the middle of the day and the barkeep is grabbing a farmer by the shirt throwing him out right in front of them yelling "you better not come back until you settle your tab."  
"Hey, you don't need to be this rough!" David yells at the barkeep and the he helps the guy up. "Are you alright?" he asks.  
The guy just shakes his head and stumbles away from them.  
That's when they see her. She is wearing a white cape, holding a package in her hands accompanied by two rather large golden knights, men from Midas's royal guard. She looks at them and her face lights up. She walks up to them and she says,"follow me, we are not safe here." She has them follow her all through the town until they reach a small house. The golden knights stand guard outside and they follow the nanny inside.  
She takes of her cape off and she signals them to sit by the fireplace. She looks a bit like a child herself with her blond curls and big innocent eyes.  
"My name is Clara,"she introduces herself.  
"You are so young," Snow replies.  
"I am sixteen" the girl replies, my mother was Emma's nanny and I was in training. When my mother fell ill I took care of Emma temporarily and she and I got along so well they asked me to stay on."  
Snow is looking at her, starving for information."Tell me, tell us everything,"she says.  
"It didn't feel like a real job,"Clara explains."It was more like taking care of a little sister. I'm an only child, so I really enjoyed that. She'd get up in the morning and we'd eat together, then we'd play in the gardens with the other kids in the castle and Abigail and Frederick would often join us. Everybody loved Emma, everybody wanted us to go visit them in the kitchen or the stables or the music room. She walked up to a golden knight once and she asked him to play peek a boo with her so he sat on the ground and played with her for one whole hour. He'd hide behind his shield and she'd laugh. She though that was the funniest thing in the world. One time she got away from me, she was really fast you know, and snuck inside the royal hall while King Midas was in with his council. And when I caught up with her and I was really afraid that I'd be in trouble but instead I found Midas holding Emma asleep in his arms while his whole council was singing her favorite lullaby. We all love her so much," she explains. "She is such a happy child."  
Snow nods and wipes her eyes. David pulls Snow in his arms and she says "sounds like you did a wonderful job Clara."  
"Thank you. It's just that I'm worried. I know Granny and Red love her and she loves them back, but at night, I was the only one in the room with her. When she had her nightmares, I'd pick her up and I'd rock her back to sleep, sometimes she'd spend the whole night in my arms and I wonder if Red and Granny will know how to do that," Clara says and her eyes well up with tears.  
Snow holds the girls hand and she replies "I'm sure they do Clara, I'm sure they do."  
David looks at Snow and marvels at his wife's ability to comfort others while her own heart is broken.  
"Does she have nightmares?" Snow wants to know.  
"She does, and we couldn't understand why because she was such a happy baby. Then Abigail realized that since everyone in your kingdom is having recurring dreams of old memories, Emma was having them too."  
Snow turns and David and says "You fought for her. She is dreaming of you!" and this is all too much for David who can no longer hold back his tears.  
"What does she look like?" he asks.  
"Well she's two years old, so she's small and cute and she has blond curls, green eyes, rosy cheeks. She is going to grow up a real beauty, everybody says that."  
Clara is looking at both of them shyly now. "I never thought I'd actually meet you," she says. "I mean, I'm one of the few people in the castle that know who Emma's parents really are, and I was sworn to secrecy from day one, but both of you are legends around Midas' castle and in the nearby towns," she says and then she lowers her voice, "then there's the Queen's army. I kept telling Emma stories about you."  
"What kind of stories?" David asks.  
"You know, the poison apple, true love's kiss, how you rescued Frederick, those stories. I mean obviously I only tell her the parts that are not scary, I don't tell her anything that could add to her scary dreams."  
"Could you tell us the stories Clara?" Snow asks.  
"Why? I'm sure you've heard of them, you actually lived them."  
"Can we pretend that we haven't?" David asks.

Clara looks at them and them she shrugs. "I'd say there was a beautiful princess named Snow White once who fell asleep and wouldn't wake up. Then Prince Charming who loved her, rode his horse to where she was laying, kissed her on the lips and brought her back to life" she says and smiles.  
David looks at Snow. He recognizes that story as part of his recurring dream. There must be a lot more to that story though.  
"Now, if Emma was older, and able to understand more, how would you tell her the story?" Snow asks.  
"You guys already know it," she replies and then she looks that they are looking at her hungry for more information. "You don't know!" she says."You don't remember!"  
Snow looks at her and says "I'm afraid not."  
"Could you help us out?" David asks.  
So the girl who tried to help Emma stay in touch with her parents through stories is the one to help them find their way to who they truly are, Snow thinks as she listens to Clara's stories. Clara tells them all about the baby girl born in the coldest night that was named Snow, the stepmother who blamed the girl for her unhappiness, the huntsman who refused to kill her, the princess who became a bandit, the prince who fell in love with her, the dwarves who befriended her, the king who tried to execute the prince, the Evil Queen who gave her an ultimatum, the poison apple, the sleeping curse and true love's kiss all the way to Snow and Charming's wedding.  
Snow and David listen very intently, moved and at times terrified with all the story's turns and twists and then they smile as the story ends happily. David looks at Snow and says "that explains my dream." She nods as she leans over to kiss him on the cheek.  
"Clara?"she asks. "What other stories do you know?"  
"Well, there's a story about Prince Charming saving Frederick, the knight princess Abigail is married to, the story of Snow White meeting the seven dwarves, the story of Snow White's and Prince Charming's battles against the Evil Queen and King George, there's the story about the Evil Queen showing up at Snow and Prince Charming's wedding ceremony vowing to get revenge, and then, but this is more of a rumor than a story, the story of how Prince Charming became nice."  
"That one," Snow glances at David and she says,"can you please tell us that one?"  
"Oh, no, that's a strange mean rumor more than a story, I don't want to repeat it."  
"Please Clara, we won't get upset, will we Charming?"  
David shakes his head.  
Clara sighs. "It's not a nice story. Alright, there was a Prince once who was incredibly brave, the bravest warrior in all the lands but he only cared for himself and his future crown. He didn't have room in his heart for anyone else. Until a neighboring King offered to pay him a lot of gold to kill a dragon that was a scourge on his land. The prince agreed. He ascended the mountain with his most trusted men and he did kill the dragon but not before the dragon breathed fire right in his heart, and burned all his selfishness away, because when the Prince came back down the mountain he was the kindest Prince that ever walked the Enchanted Forest, always taking care of others and he cared nothing of power or glory. All he cared of was to protect and take care of his people."  
"Interesting," David says but he looks at Snow more confused than ever.  
"There's more to the story isn't there Clara?' Snow asks. "Because what you just described is a beautiful story there's nothing particularly mean about it."  
"Well the rumor is, and mind you nobody believes it, that the real Prince James died before he could fulfill the deal with Midas, the neighboring king. King George who was desperate to get his hand on that gold, found a man that looked just like the prince, some say his twin brother separated at birth, and asked him to take his place. The man agreed, for the good of the kingdom. To everyone's surprise, he turned out to be just as brave and capable a warrior as his brother, he defeated the dragon and then he asked the King if he could go back to his old life. The king got greedy and instead of releasing the man he made plans that he'd marry princess Abigail, Midas' daughter. He threatened that he'd kill the man's loved ones if he didn't go along with the king's plan. So the man agreed and he was going to go ahead and marry princess Abigail but then he run into bandit Snow White, he fell in love with her. He broke off his engagement with Midas'daughter, who was all to happy because she was not in love with him, and then went on to marry Snow White." Clara concludes. She looks up at Snow and David expecting them to look upset but instead they are waiting, eager to hear more.  
"So according to the story the man pretended to be a prince for the good of the kingdom and to protect his loved ones?" Snow asks as she squeezes David's hand.  
"Yes," Clara agrees.  
"Clara, Does the story explain who was he before he became the prince?" David asks.  
"Well the stories vary. The most popular opinion is that he was a knight, a fighter from another land, a long lost prince from another realm, the shape shifting son of a witch, a frog magicked to look human, a traveling performer, a ventriloquist, and the most unlikely one is that he used to be a poor shepherd."  
Snow smiles at David when she hears that last option and then she replies "well, no one can accuse the people of the Enchanted forest of a lack of imagination."  
He squeezes her hand and laughs.  
Clara looks all relieved that no one is upset with her and then she remembers.  
She picks up her package and hands it to Snow.  
"Red left this behind on purpose. This belonged to Emma from the first day she was born. Red said that I was to tell no one of this, but if either of you reached out to me I was to give it to you. You could use a locator spell to find Emma."  
"You kept this a secret from everyone?" Snow asks clearly impressed.  
"I'm really good with secrets. I'll tell you everything though," she replies. "I'm part of the Queen's army but no one in the palace knows. And all the Queen's army knows is that I am a nanny, no one knows that I watched Emma and that Emma is your daughter. I didn't tell no one."  
"Thank you," Snow replies.  
"I figured if I'm part of the Queen's army my first allegiance is to Snow White and if Snow wants this kept a secret then I tell no one. Was I right?" she asks.  
"You were absolutely right," Snow replies. "And I need you to keep my secret a little longer. The Queen's army cannot know that we've met or that we've talked. Can you do that for me?"  
"Your secret is safe with me," she replies."There isn't anything I wouldn't do for Emmas' mother."  
"Clara, if I were still a princess I'd see to it that you were knighted for your loyalty and your bravery."  
"Knighted! But I'm just a nanny!" Clara replies her eyes wide with wonder.  
"Just a nanny?" David asks.  
"An amazing, wise, kind, smart, brave faithful knight, that's who you are!" Snow responds.  
And Clara smiles and looks so proud and happy.  
"So we are supposed to use a locator spell to find Emma? Who can cast a locator spell?" David wonders.  
"Any witch worth her salt can," Clara replies, "the fairies probably can, but I wouldn't advise it now that the Black Fairy is in charge of them and of course the Dark One can."  
"Who is the Dark One?" David asks.  
"His name is Rumpelstiltskin. You can summon him or you can go find him in his castle at the edge of the forbidden forest," she replies, then she adds "you cannot tell anyone that I told you that, King Midas really frowns on using magic to solve one's problems."  
"Isn't he the guy who can turn anything he touches to gold? By magic?" David asks.  
"Exactly, and because he understands the price of magic, he is against it now. His gift cost him his wife's life and almost cost his daughter her happiness."  
"What happened to his wife?" Snow asks.  
"You don't know? I thought everybody knew that. King Midas was traveling with his wife deep in the heart of the enchanted forest when she went into early labor and gave birth to his daughter. When he saw the baby he was so ecstatic he reached out to touch the child not noticing that his protective glove had fallen off, forgetting that his touch would turn her into gold. His wife screamed and placed her hand in his instead. She instantly became a golden statue. He wailed and he cried and he put his glove back on, he grabbed the new born baby in his arms and ran to Rumpelstiltskin to get an antidote to save his wife, not thinking to place guards to guard his wife's golden statue. When he arrived back to the forest his wife's statue was gone, the story being that she was stolen by pirates stranded on land who melted down the gold into coins and bought themselves a new ship."  
"That is so sad," Snow says.  
"I kind of wondered if that's the reason Midas' loved Emma so much. Because like princess Abigail she had lost her parents right after she was born, due to magic," Clara says.  
There's a knock on the door. A golden knight enters and says "my apologies for the interruption but there's information that the Queen is on the move, so we should take Clara back to the castle, just in case she is heading our way."  
"Of course,"David says.  
Snow hugs Clara tight and says "I can never thank you enough. Maybe in the future when things get better you and Emma will see each other again."  
"You know that's my greatest wish! When you find her, tell her that I love her and I miss her with all my heart," Clara replies and she wipes her eyes. She puts her white cape back on and exits the room.  
Snow looks at David and then she opens the package Clara handed her. There is a white knitted blanket inside, the name Emma embroidered in purple yarn on the edge of the blanket. Snow buries her face in it and inhales deeply. It hurts, it hurts so much to smell and feel Emma's blanket touching her face and yet Snow is no longer trying to avoid pain. She is sobbing inside her daughter's blanket. David pulls her closer and holds her. She puts down the blanket and buries her face in his chest instead. Her shoulders are still shaking, she is still sobbing and he leans down and kisses her face and her tears and her eyes because there are no words to make any of this better. She smiles and holds him tighter.  
"I'm alright" she finally says and opens her eyes to look at him."I'm alright, really I am." He helps her put her cape on, he pulls up her hood then he puts his cape on, he takes her hand and together they step out into the darkness.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. Thank you for reviewing. Help me out please, review, whisper, talk, yell I'm all ears!  
Also your reviews this week are the reason I went around talking to myself and smiling this past few days. My family is clearly concerned. Thank you ! :) If I could I'd be responding with hearts and blushing emojis after each of your reviews.  
Also, so glad you liked the previous chapter, so glad you are still here **!**

 **BooksinMyDreams chapter 8 I'm on the verge of tears. Happy ones I promise. Oh this is wonderful.** Thank you so so so much. :)

 **Austenphile chapter 8 Possibly your best chapter yet. It had all the sadness about Emma. Then the love scene between Snow and David was smoking hot. Then I felt Snow's pain and guilt and her reasons for leaving David. Then the relief that David was James and that SHE was David's missing wife. I do like that she admitted she loved him before she found out. And David is feeling guilty about Emma, which is so in character but so unnecessary as he couldn't have done more than get her away safely before the curse.**

Thank you. :)

 **SecretLoveCara chapter 8 Yay, they finally both know who they are. I loved how they slept together before both of them knew. Not very good watch out cuddled together, but I get it from her side. My husband works night, so the nights we do have together I love the cuddles! A wonderful update. This story is so wonderful. Can't wait for them to fin Emma and/or go up against Regina!**

:)

 **Guest chapter 8 "Are you ready?" Me, before the chapter:**

 **For what? Me, after the chapter: I so wasn't ready. The whole chapter left my mouth open with all the things that were happening and the incoming drama. You did not disappoint.**  
 **I continue to be amazed by this story I can't put to words how Good it is.**  
 **David of course is hesitant to tell Snow who he really is, which is understandable because Snow has trashed "James" seven different ways since they've met. and to reveal that he is that James comes with a good and bad.**  
 **And in the same wave we got their first kiss,**  
 **which lead to some other things I approve of, I was a bit worried that the true loves kiss would be introduced too soon, but I should have known not to doubt you.**  
 **Snow being so scared that David will leave her and that it's the reason why he's acting so strange is because of his wife (Which is the reason but not the way she think it is). I'm so glad that they are in the know but not actually remembering.**

:) I was really worried that they'd figure out who they are too soon so I struggled with how long is too long to keep them in the dark and when is it too soon.

 **Guest chapter 8 Every time I think you have topped yourself you go and write something better. I love the way you have them come together and then have Snow try to escape because she knows she could never do it just once. They will be unstoppable as a team. Hope they find Emma before she grows up more.  
**  
Thank you so much. They better find her, right? **  
**

 **mry23 chapter 8 . Again just loved this chapter. The reveal was done so beautifully and I love how David was just so patient and loving. The whole section where you write about Snow's feelings for David and the description about how if he left she'd unravel. He removed her anger and has her love and she would be left with nothing. Just beautiful and they now know each other. Now it's time to get Emma. I'm so excited I cannot wait.  
** Thank you!

 **Guest chapter 8 I just need to say that this fic blows my mind during every chapter. it both hurt my very soul and heals it. absolute perfection.  
**... I'm officially speechless. Thank you, you are too kind!


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm alright" she finally says and opens her eyes to look at him."I'm alright, really I am." He helps her put her cape on and her hood then he puts his cape on, he takes her hand and together they step out into the darkness.

They haven't walked more than a few blocks when it starts raining really hard. David pulls Snow under the awning of the fish market.  
"What do you want to do? Do you want to go to a tavern, get some food and hope that the storm blows over or should we just get a room for the night?" he asks.  
Snow is just staring at Emma's blanket and doesn't reply.  
"Snow?" David asks again.  
Snow looks up at him and says "yes."  
"Yes to what?" he asks all confused.  
Snow doesn't respond.  
David looks at her really concerned. Clearly she is not alright.  
"Snow?" he tries again. She just stands there staring at the rain.  
"Come on," he says. They walk together to the nearest tavern.  
Snow just sits at the table. She stares at her food and doesn't eat anything. She takes two sips of her drink and then she shakes her head when David asks her to drink more. He helps her up and they walk to the nearest inn.  
The innkeeper stares at Snow from top to bottom and asks "how many hours? One, two?"  
David glares at him and says "for the whole night."  
The innkeeper licks his lips and says "ambitious aren't we?"  
David shakes his head. "Do you really want to get punched?" he asks.  
The innkeeper hands him a key, "end of the hall to the left," and then he adds "did you drug her up?"  
David glances at Snow. She does look like she has no idea what is happening around her.  
He gently pulls her along. He gets in the room and he locks the door behind him. It is a tiny little room with no window, no chairs. Just a bed in between four walls, a melted candle on a candlestick on the ground lighting the room. David sighs. He can't stand Longbourn. He wishes they were back in the woods already. If she wasn't depressed already this room would definitely do it, he thinks.  
"Snow?" he tries again. She doesn't seem to hear him. He takes off his cape and spreads it on the bed, then he takes off his sword. Snow is just standing there not moving. He walks up to her and slowly takes her cape off. He helps her sit down. He takes off her vest. He kneels down and pulls off her boots. He waits for her to make eye contact. She finally looks at him.  
"David,"she whispers.  
"Tell me what to do," he replies."What can I do Snow?"  
She reaches for his hand and just sits there holding his hand.  
"Snow." That's all he says. That's all he needs to say. He helps her lay down then he lays next to her and pulls her in his arms.  
He is trying so hard to stay up and watch over her but he's really tired. He is the first one to fall asleep. Snow lays in the dark listening to his breathing. She lifts his hand to her mouth and kisses it.

He wakes up first in the morning. She is still asleep. He sits upon the bed and waits. She stirs in her sleep and then she opens her eyes.  
"Charming! Good morning," she smiles.  
"Snow!" he replies and leans in to kiss her.  
"Is the weather better yet?" she asks.  
"I'll go check." he says. He is so relieved she seems to be feeling better.  
"Don't bother," she replies. "Let's just get out of here. This place is...-"  
"Awful?" he offers.  
"A little bit like my room in Regina's castle." she replies. "Maybe a couple of more rats."  
"Rats?" he replies and his eyes get wider.  
She shrugs. "I'm used to it."  
"Snow, you should have woken me up."  
"No, you were tired. Besides it was the first night we actually slept together."  
He looks at her and he shakes his head.  
"I was so worried last night."  
"I know, I'm sorry."  
"I didn't know what else to do."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I didn't know how to make you feel better."  
"But you did," she replies softly, "you did make me feel better. David if you weren't here last night I probably would have...-" she says and lets her voice trail off.  
"Would have what?"  
Snow looks at him and doesn't reply.  
"No!" he says and he shakes his head. "You can't. You have to promise me!"  
She looks at him. "I won't, ever, I promise."  
He is teary eyed now."I need you Snow."  
"I'm right here," she replies then she leans in to hold him. He pulls her in closer and he closes his eyes.  
"I don't know what I'do without you!" he says quietly.  
"I love you David."  
"I love you Snow," he replies and he's surprised when she bursts into tears.  
He pulls back and looks at her really worried and she shakes her head and wipes her eyes.  
"I'm fine. It's just that it's the first time you said you...-"she says and she tries to smile. "I have no memories, I don't remember ever hearing it before..."  
David's eyes grow bigger and he pulls her in his arms. "I haven't said it yet? I love you, I love you so much, I really do!" he says and then he adds, "I didn't think to say it sooner but it's all I've been thinking about this last few days. How much I love you and how hard it was trying not to fall in love with you..."  
"Really? Me too," she nods, "me too. At least you tried not to. I didn't even try."  
"Yes, you did."  
"Maybe just a little. Mainly because I knew you were too noble to cheat on your wife."  
'Really?" he asks and he leans in to kiss her.  
"Really."  
He smiles.  
"Sorry?" she says hesitantly.  
"For what?"  
"I wasn't trying too hard to stay faithful to you..."  
He chuckles. "Anytime you want to have an affair with me, I'm right here.  
Her eyes fall on Emma's blanket. She tries to look away."What are we doing next?"she asks.  
"We have to find someone to cast a locator spell," he replies."There are no good options here."  
"It was either a witch," she recounts  
"Do you know of any witches?" he asks.  
"Other than Regina? I don't remember anybody" she asks.  
"Right, me either."  
"Or a fairy..."she continues.  
"Which we can't trust because the Black fairy is in charge of them. The Black fairy who enabled Regina to cast her memory curse," he adds.  
"Right, so the last option is the Dark One, also known as Rumpelstiltskin."  
"A guy named the Dark One. What could possibly go wrong?" David asks and she nods.  
"We are out of options. We have to try the Dark One," she replies.  
"You are right. I feel like I've dealt with him before. Maybe we both have."  
"And did it go badly?" she asks.  
He shakes his head. "I wish I knew."  
She nods."How do we do this? Do we summon him or do we go to his castle?"  
"I don't want to summon him. I'd rather go there if you are up for it."  
"I'm fine. Any idea where the forbidden forest is?"  
"It's not an actual forest. It's a small valley next to the infinite forest. If we start now we can be there before sundown."  
"Why do they call it a forest if it's just a valley..."she wonders.  
"I always thought they did that to keep people from accidentally entering the infinite forest."  
"Alright," she replies. "Let's get out of here." She looks at Emma's blanket on the bed. She reaches for it then she pauses and looks at David.  
"Would you carry that for me please?" she asks, her voice barely audible,"I can't..."  
David looks at her and gives her a sad smile. He picks the blanket up slowly, he folds it and he wraps it carefully. He reaches for her hand.  
"Are you ready?" he asks.  
She nods. "Thank you," she says quietly.  
"I love you Snow," he replies.

Snow and David are heading towards Rumpelstiltskin's castle. Snow is walking a bit slower today but other than that she seems fine. David keeps glancing at her, slowing down his pace, trying to take breaks frequently. She smiles. She loves how he is constantly trying to take care of her.  
"Should we at least try to summon the Blue Fairy before we actually visit Rumpelstiltskin?" she asks.  
"Yes. we should," he agrees.  
Snow looks around and says quietly "Blue Fairy can you here me? We really need your help." There's a small rustling of leaves, but nothing happens.  
"Try one more time," David says.  
"Blue Fairy!"she tries a bit louder this time, "can you hear me?"  
"She can't hear you dearie, don't you know? There's a new fairy in town and she is in charge. Perhaps I can help you."  
"Who on earth are you?" David asks because the man that has appeared before him has a weird unearthly tone of skin and he is wearing a coat made of crocodile skins.  
"Rumpelstiltskin is the name," the man replies, "and I certainly know who you are, _prince Charming_ ," and he says Charming in a real high pitched sort of voice."We've done business before dearie."  
'What do you want with us?"David asks.  
"Nothing much dearie, just having a friendly conversation. Besides you seem to be on your way to my castle."  
"Have you been watching us?" Snow wants to know.  
Rumpelstiltskin laughs."I don't need to watch you dearie, to know what you are up to."  
"We want a locator spell..." David starts explaining.  
"Yes yes yes I know what you want."Rumpelstiltskin replies and all of a sudden he looks darker and more sinister. "What you should be asking is what do I want. What I want in return, for your little locator spell."  
"What do you want?" David asks and all of a sudden he has this clear understanding that this was a terrible idea.  
"Why, someone to cast a curse of course!" Rumpelstiltskin replies and he raises his hands in a very theatrical way as if he's about to take a few dance steps.  
"A curse? We don't cast curses," David replies.  
"Oh, I wasn't talking to you dear," he replies,"I was talking to her. Do you want to see your daughter dearie? Do you? Do you want to fix the series of bad choices that landed you in this predicament?"  
Snow is looking at him, not knowing what to make of him. David looks at Rumpelstiltskin getting closer to Snow and he has this very intense image in his mind of a slithering snake getting ready to attack a lamb.  
"How do you mean?" she asks.  
"You've made so many bad choices, too numerous to count, the most important of which was to exile Regina the Queen rather than execute her."  
David steps in front of Snow. "You can't do that. You can't bring up acts of our past and accuse us, we have no memories, we can neither trust you nor defend our actions."  
"I'm not accusing you dearie, I'm accusing her. She got up in front of the whole kingdom and defied you, cancelled Regina's execution. She is the real reason you have no child, she's the reason you have no memories. Everything is her fault!"  
David yells ''No, don't!" Then he turns to Sow and says "don't listen to him Snow, just don't"  
Snow looks at Rumpelstiltskin and asks quietly "What did I do?"  
"Snow," David pleads, "you can't listen to him, you can't."  
Snow turns slowly and is looking at him now. He can tell that she is doing her very best, trying not to fall apart.  
"How touching! He is defending you even though he knows I'm probably right."  
"I know no such thing," David replies. "But you could show me you are right. Show us. Give us our memories back!"  
"I would if I could dearie, but I'm afraid I cannot. The Black Fairy's memory curse is irreversible. Nice try though!" Rumpelstiltskin replies. "You think I'll give you your memories without asking for something in return just to prove that I'm right? Are you trying to trick the Dark One?"  
"Irreversible?" David asks.  
"Well if your true love's kiss didn't fix it, which it clearly hasn't, there must be one of two reasons. You no longer love each other or the curse is irreversible. Take your pick dearie, it really makes no difference to me."  
"You are just guessing! You really don't know!" David replies. "The Black fairy's power is beyond you understanding isn't it?" he asks.  
"The only reason you are not paying with your life dearie, for uttering those words, is because I still need you alive. Now, enough talking," he says and he shakes his hand. David finds himself gagged and bound to the trunk of a tree, struggling with his ropes.  
Snow looks at him terrified.  
"Let him go," she yells.  
"Not until we have a nice long talk dearie, not until I give you a chance to rectify your mistakes. Look at this, look at your daughters blanket,"he replies and somehow Emma's blanket is now in his hands "your poor baby wondering where her mother is, why doesn't her mother love her. Why do mothers always abandon their children, is beyond me." He says and then he just stands there watching Snow struggle to find words, her mind overwhelmed with longing and pain as he holds the only token she has of her child. Rumpelstiltskin has a teasing smile on his face.  
"Give me that! That's mine!" she begs.  
"Yours? How did you figure that? Did you not abandon Emma on the very first day she was born?"  
"I didn't," Snow replies.  
"Didn't you?" Rumpelstiltskin asks. "Did you not have a chance to escape with Red, Granny and Emma and you chose to stay behind to be with him?" he asks and points at David.  
"I couldn't move! I didn't have a choice!" Snow replies tears streaming sown her cheeks,"I was in pain I really couldn't move."  
"Tell that to Emma dearie, when you see her again. She dreams every night of the moment her mother decided to stay behind with her husband rather than make an effort to get up and ran away with her child. The moment you decided to let her go. But you can tell her you didn't have a choice. If you see her again. She might understand. She might even forgive you. I've been told that nothing messes with a child's mind more than the sight of his own mother rejecting them. But I'm sure that she will be different. If you explain things to her she will understand. Oh right, when will it be? Twenty eight years from now? How long has it been already? Two years? Twenty six years to go? You can wait that long can't you?"  
Snow is sobbing now. "I really couldn't move." she is saying.  
"You chose him over your own flesh and blood, your defenseless child. And that's the truth," he yells. "You chose him!"  
Snow shakes her head, grabs her knife from her boot and walks towards David to cut his ropes off.  
"Take another step and the blanket burns!" Rumpelstiltskin says."Any chance to ever locate your daughter will be gone." A small sizzling fire appears out of nowhere and he looks ready to toss the blanket in it.  
Snow freezes in her tracks. She looks at David who is trying hard to loosen up the ropes around his hands. She is trying hard to breathe. She has no idea what to do.  
"Let's discuss the locator spell shall we? I will cast a locator spell right this instance and you can have your daughter in your arms by tonight, if you do this one thing for me."  
"What do you need me to do?' She asks and she already knows the answer isn't going to be good.  
"I need you to cast a curse for me," he says and his eyes glow with anticipation. He really needs her to do that.  
David shakes his head now, trying to yell.  
"What kind of curse?" she asks.  
"It's a simple curse really," Rumpelstiltskin says " I have everything you need right here," he says and a large cauldron appears on top of the fire. "All you need to add is the heart of the thing you love most."  
Snow looks at him all confused. "What are you talking about?"  
"Listen Snow, there is really no point in getting your daughter back as long as Regina wants her. You sent your daughter away to keep Regina from getting her hands on her. You see, once Regina gave up on casting the Dark curse, she set her eyes on the next best thing, your child. She knows that Emma is powerful, she realizes that Emma is the Savior and she plans on getting her hands on her and training her. If Regina has Emma on her side her magic will be unbeatable unlike no other magic ever born. The purity of a Savior combined with the ruthlessness of the Evil Queen. And if Regina can raise Emma and pretend to be her mother then the lightest purest magic will love the darkness and there's no telling what these two forces combined can do. Probably even something as impossible as to bring up the dead. I'm guessing that's what Regina is after. So its simple, if you want Emma back you have to go to a land without magic. Even if Regina follows you there, she will be nothing but a common woman there, she will have no powers, you will be able to defeat her with a simple sword or a single arrow. Do you understand why you must cast this curse now?"  
Snow nods. "Why didn't Regina just kill me?" she asks. "She had plenty of opportunities. Why not just kill me and take Emma?"  
"Two reasons. Because dearie, years ago when you decided to cancel Regina's execution you came to me for help and I used a protection spell to ensure that neither of you could ever die by the hand of the evil queen. She could go as far as pull out your hearts, but she couldn't fully control you or kill you. Second, she needs you alive to locate your daughter. If you don't locate her, how is she going to find her?"  
"She is using me to find Emma?" Snow asks.  
"It's all his fault really," Rumpelstiltskin replies, "If he hadn't dragged you along in his ridiculous quest Regina wouldn't be hot on your trail about to get her hands on your daughter. You didn't escape the evil Queen. She let you think you did."  
Snow feels both dizzy and sick to her stomach. She needs to talk this over with David, but David is tied up and if she tries to free him she will loose the only thing she has that connects her to Emma, her only chance of finding her.  
"If I were to agree to do this for you, what exactly would you need me to do?" she asks.  
"Finally you are asking the right questions dearie. I'd ask you to show your daughter that you are ready to be her mother by giving up the the heart of the thing you love most."  
"What does that mean?" she asks.  
"His heart," Rumpelstiltskin replies pointing at David who is listening intently now. "His heart for your daughter. You can be with your daughter tonight if you want," he replies.  
"His heart?" she gasps. "You want me to kill David?"  
"It's the only way to get to Emma," he replies.  
Snow turns and looks at David her eyes streaming with tears.  
"Sure you love him but does he really love you back dearie? If he loved you, true love's kiss would have worked. You would have your memories back. What kind of husband leaves his wife trapped by the evil Queen for two years and doesn't even try to save her?"  
David stops struggling and stops to look at her. Why did he stop fighting she wonders. Why is he no longer trying to set himself free? He stands still his gaze fixed firmly on her. And when she looks at him she realizes that he is willing to go along with this. He is willing to give up his heart so that she can get to Emma. Her David. Her David, her James, her Charming. Always stepping up, always thinking of others, always behaving more noble and more like a prince than any man born royal ever did. Rumpelstiltskin is still trying to convince her that David doesn't love her and he's standing there completely at peace, full of love, ready to hand her his life and his heart.  
"Make up your mind dearie, the clock is ticking," he says. "You let the Queen go free, you chose him over your daughter on the day she was born. You've made so many terrible choices. Let's fix everything. You could have your daughter in your arms by tonight in a land where magic could never hurt you again. Are you ready to do this?"  
Snow's hands are shaking. She glances at Emma's blanket on Rumpelstiltskin's hand and then she looks at David. She walks towards him slowly her knife still in her hand.  
Rumpelstiltskin smiles. "Now we are talking dearie," he says. "You don't have to do this yourself, I can pull his heart out if you like. Much less gruesome if you use magic," he says and he materializes right next to David.  
Snow shakes her head.  
"As you wish dearie, just trying to be helpful," Rumpelstiltskin says and takes a few steps backwards.  
David doesn't move, his eyes focused solely on Snow. His Snow. Knowing that his wife and his daughter and will be together tonight is enough. He so wishes they had more time. If he knew they'd have nothing but a few days together he wouldn't have hesitated. He would have grabbed her in his arms the very minute she'd admitted that she could communicate with birds.  
She is standing in front of David.  
She reaches for him. She holds his hands, then she reaches for his face, she removes the gag from is mouth.  
'Snow," he says. Nothing else. Nothing more. He just nods.  
She hesitates, her hands shaking.  
"Go ahead, do it," he says and his voice catches. "You should be with Emma tonight."  
Snow cups his face and kisses him slowly. She loves him, she loves him so much. He is standing perfectly still. Don't get emotional, he tells himself. This is difficult enough for her as it is. Then she raises the knife and he takes a deep breath, stands perfectly still and closes his eyes. He sees Snow at the ball twirling around as he holds her hand, the fairest of them all, Snow running away to the forest right after they made love, Snow kissing him, Snow loving him, Snow throwing her head back laughing. How he wishes he'd had more time.  
Rumpelstiltskin flashes a smile, the smile of a man who is confident that all his pawns will do exactly as they are told. The smile of a man who just succeeded at putting a complicated puzzle together and he is finally ready to enjoy the results.  
Snow smiles sadly and cuts the rope off his hands. He can feel her hands setting him free. He opens his eyes and looks at her both surprised and overwhelmed with emotion. She kneels and cuts off the rope binding his legs. He kneels right next to her. Are you absolutely sure, he wants to ask, but he says nothing, he reaches to hold her instead.  
"Never!" she whispers back, "we will find Emma together." She gets up and faces Rumpelstiltskin. "We don't need your help. Keep your locator spell. Keep your deals and your curses. Steal the blanket if you must. We will get to Emma on our own."  
Rumpelstiltskin seems to be in pain. "You are going to regret this dearie!" he hisses. "I bet the Evil Queen could find a use for this blanket!" he says and he disappears taking Emma's blanket with him.  
Snow doesn't pay any attention to him. She turns and pulls David, who is still on his knees, closer in her arms, leans down and kisses his face.  
"Were you really giving up your heart? Did you really think I'd cut your heart out to find Emma?" she asks almost sobbing. "David! I'm not letting go of you! Never!"  
He doesn't reply at first, he just gets up and buries his face in her neck, tears streaming down his face. He hears Horace's 's voice in his head _She loves you as much as you love her, maybe even more.._.  
"Snow," he whispers, "what if this was the only way to get to her?"  
"There has to be another way," she replies, "love can't just loose, and I love you David."  
"I love you Snow."  
She smiles and squeezes him tighter. "Let's go," she replies.  
"Where are we going?" he asks.  
"Home," she replies.  
He gets up, puts his arm around her shoulders and they slowly head back to their forest, back to their tree stump, back to their familiar understanding of faith and trust, a place where they are together, protecting each other, a place where love can't just loose.

* * *

Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. Another especially big thank you to those of you who took the time to review. I sooooo appreiate your input. Please keep it going. I'm here for reviews, questions. concerns, complaints, quibbles, yelling and anything you want to share.  
 **  
mry23 chapter 9 Yay update. Oh this was wonderful and interesting. I love that you've delved into theories of Prince James from the kingdom's view. The rumors and theories were hilarious and pretty much accurate. Also the show was suppose to be about the unknown I feel like you're giving a better view of that since no one knew he wasn't James. Oh Rumple, should I worry? Would belle make an appearance or she still under Regina's care? Again loved it and I'm excited.**

Thank you so much. Also yes, I think a Rumpelstiltskin in an enchanted forest where his mother was winning would be terrifying.

 **Guest chapter 9 I hope you realize that you have created an addict. I have followed all of your stories and anxiously await every update. Every time you start a story I get twitchy when I think it might end. Enough of the obsequiousness and slavish praise. First, I thought Clara might be the mole in Mida's court. Wait don't tell me she is the mole! I love the way Snowing get her to tell them their own story. Second, who will cast the locator spell to lead them to Emma? If it is the Dark One then what will be his price? Is he searching for Bae? Inquiring minds want to know and addicts just need their next Mia Story fix.**

Oh ! Thank you so so much. I'm soooo glad you like my story. Also you are hilarious. Not to worry, it's not over yet. If Clara was the mole then the fact that she was left alone and trusted with baby Emma would be horrifying so I sure hope she wasn't.

 **Guest chapter 9 This chapter was much more gentle on my heart which I approve of. Now when there's no jealousy between them they can actually puzzle the pieces back together and find emma. Davids heavy sorrow of not remembering emma and also feeling guilty that it's somehow his fault makes me wanna hug him.**

:'( yes. Me too.

 **SecretLoveCara chapter 9 Love the update! Loved they back story before the curse and how it worked! They have the blanket. Now to find a locater spell! Are they gonna go up against Regina?**

Thank you so much. If Regina is trying to find Emma so she can raise her they are going to have to go against her. It's inevitable.

 **Austenphile chapter 9 .So another stellar chapter. We start with David comforting Snow after her nightmare then switch to her comforting him about being a good father. And we finish with David comforting Snow agaib. I love how they always pick each other up. And how great that Snow's memories are starting to leak through.**

 **I liked hearing the nanny tell them their story. The rumors about "James" were so funny. It makes sense that the kingdom would think he completely changed after fighting the dragon.**

Thank you so much! My favorite thing about Snowing is how balanced they are. They take turns being strong and vulnerable, they are kind and respectful but they do not shy away from a fight, even with each other. And together they make such an unbeatable team.

Now if I were an enchanted forester my money would be on James being the shape shifting son of a witch...I wish the foresters were a bit more technologically advance so that we could introduce alien abduction theories.

 **Guest chapter 9 I'm so glad that they got a break there in the middle of everything falling apart. I had so many fluffy and also many happy feels during the Emma part but also feeling heartbroken for their situation. Let's just say that my emotions are very confused right now.**

Yeah my feels are broken too...  
 **  
**


	11. Chapter 11

They walk back slowly to the tree stump. He builds a fire. She sits there staring at the flames.  
And now what? Its the question her mind wants to ask, it is the question she doesn't let herself consider. She can't think of the future, not today, not after what just happened. She can't think of tomorrow, She can't think of the next hour, she can't think of anything. She needs to find a way to stop thinking.  
David sits next to her and she turns and looks at him.  
"Can you help me out with something Charming?" she asks.  
"Anything," he replies.  
She hesitates and then she grabs him and starts kissing him desperately, passionately, trying hard to take her mind of things.  
He smiles and kisses her back. Does he understand what's going on, she wonders. Maybe he needs to forget as much as she does.  
Turns out that Charming likes to tease, he likes to touch and take touches back until she's out of her mind with lust and longing. Turns out that Snow likes to take over, she likes to pin him to the ground which he doesn't mind one bit. Turns out that their bodies are suited for each other, fitting together perfectly, filled with forgotten memories of thousands of past kisses and moans and tears and touches. Their bodies remember even if they don't. Turns out that Snow is much louder and she takes the fact that he's quiet as a personal challenge, trying harder and harder to elicit a moan or a cry. Turns out that David likes her trying harder and harder and he stays quiet for as long as he possibly can. Turns out that they love to love each other, there's nothing they would rather do than love each other and if it wasn't for the shadow of their missing child looming in the darkness they would have both been content to live in a tree stump, wake up, love each other and do this day in and day out, until they were old and gray, blind and faltering, unable to see each other any more. And they would still reach for each other in the dark, keep each other warm, whisper secrets and jokes, and stories. They'd be so old they'd already know each others stories by heart and they still wouldn't tire to hear each other talk, describe things, see things through each other's eyes. The'd be so old they would forget where one's story begun and the other's ended, too confused to know which hand belonged to him, which arm belonged to her, which heart beat for him, which pulse was hers and none of this would matter because, they'd still reach for each other in the dark. They'd say I love you, over and over until every word, every breath every thought would mean just that. He'd say "are you cold?" And she'd hear "I love you". She'd ask "are you feeling alright?" And he'd smile and whisper "I love you too".  
She is laying down, sighing contentedly in his arms and he's playing with her hair trying hard to remember exactly where she's ticklish, when it starts to rain again.  
"Right or left Charming?" she asks.  
He has no idea what she's talking about but he smiles and chooses right.  
"Couple's bathhouse to the right," she replies. She gets up, reaches for his hands and pulls him up, out of the tree stump into the rain. He follows her without hesitation. The water is actually nice, not cold. He pulls her in his arms and he leans his forehead on hers. She looks up at him and smiles.  
"We should take a vow," she says.  
"What kind of vow?" he asks.  
"I don't remember getting married, do you?" she asks.  
He looks at her standing there, raindrops falling on her beautiful face, watching him expectantly and he loves her, he loves her so much more than his words could express. He reaches for her hand and raises it to his lips.  
"I, David, James, Charming, anyone else I might have been ," he says and she smiles, "promise to love and cherish Snow White, as long as I live."  
She kisses him and she feels tears streaming down her face.  
"I, Snow White, promise to love and cherish and defend and fight alongside David for all eternity."  
He leans in to kiss her and for a split second somewhere in their back of their mind they remember a green flowery meadow, a dried up lake, stained glass windows,Ruth's face tearing up, crowds cheering and a quiet voice saying ' _May the love between you always be strong true and eternal.'_

They open their eyes and those images blow away and it's just them standing together in the rain in the forest, nobody else, just them. Always them. And if it wasn't for Emma's lingering absence, Snow would think that irregardless of all the confusion, the pain and the missing memories this, this had to be the happiest moment of her life.  
"I love you Charming," she says quietly, as if sharing her deepest most cherished secret with him and nobody else, and she buries her face in his chest. He leans in closer and holds her as tight as possible.  
"Snow," he whispers.

They are huddling by the fire under their blankets, drying up when the question pops in her head again. Now what? She leans in to kiss him. He kisses her back then he stops to look at her.  
"Snow," he says quietly "we can't avoid this forever."  
So he does know what she's doing, she thinks and she smiles sadly. "I know, but maybe, we can avoid it just a little bit longer," she pleads and he leans in to kiss her, then he pauses.  
'What is it?"she asks.  
"You can always change your mind, you know," he states softly. "Take Rumpelstiltskin up on his offer. I won't ever resist or fight this."  
"No no no," she replies trying hard not to cry. "David, don't say that."  
"I have to," he says quietly.  
"No, you don't."  
"I do."  
"Is this how you are going to view each day? As a temporary stay of execution?"  
"Maybe today was enough," he replies.  
"Enough for whom? Not for you, not for me, not enough for Emma who's spent a total of five minutes with her father. It wasn't, it wasn't enough," she says and she 's crying now.  
"Maybe not, but my offer still stands," he states.  
"No Charming. No, never. You can ask me that everyday and everyday its the same answer you are going to get. Never. Never. Never. Do you understand?" she replies firmly.  
He nods. He didn't mean to make her cry. Maybe her distraction idea was better, he thinks. "I love you Snow," he says and he pulls her hair back trying to get a better look at her face.  
"Promise you won't ask me again," she replies and she squeezes as close to him as she can.  
"Snow," he says and he leans in to kiss her.  
She pulls back and looks at him, "Charming!" she says and she waits.  
"I promise," he consents and she is kissing him now, kissing him again and again trying hard not to cry.

She wishes she could sleep but she can't. She glances at David laying next to her and she gets up, she throws her shirt and pants on and sits at the entry of the stump. Now what? What are they supposed to do now without the blanket, without the locator spell? Now what?  
"You aren't getting ready to run again are you?" he asks.  
She turns to look at him. She can't tell if he's teasing or if he's genuinely concerned. And then she thinks that this may be the answer. Maybe she runs.  
"I'm not running," she replies. "Not without telling you."  
Now he looks really concerned. He sits next to her and waits for some sort of explanation.  
"The Dark One said that the Queen let me escape. She is waiting for me to find Emma in order to take her and raise her. What if we should just let Emma be?" she asks quietly. "Give up on trying to find her?"  
"And do what?" he asks frowning.  
"That's the question isn't it?"she asks. "Because if we stay here and keep doing what we are doing we are just going to have another baby and I can't...-"  
He sits there waiting for her to finish her thought. He has a feeling her idea of what to do next is even worse than Rumpelstiltskin's.  
"Can't have another child when Emma is out there...so if we can't find her and we can't stay here...- Maybe it's time to quit and go back."  
He doesn't reply. He just stares at her. He loves this woman but he can't wrap his head around what she is about to suggest.  
"Back to where?" he finally asks, trying to stay calm.  
"Back to where we came from."  
"Back to Regina and King George?" he asks incredulously.  
She looks away and doesn't answer.  
"Snow!" he says trying hard not to sound upset or angry.  
"We go to the fairies," she says quietly looking down, "we ask them to take my memories back. "  
"What memories?" he asks,"we don't have any memories."  
"My new memories David. This last week.  
"Why?"  
"Because if I'm not looking for Emma, just thinking about not being with her is going to drive me crazy."  
"And then what?" he asks.  
"If they are working for the Black Fairy, they'll probably send me back to where I came from," she says quietly.  
"So if you can't find Emma right away, you'd rather be without memories carrying water for Regina than stay in the forest with me?" he asks.  
"No, of course not but...-"  
"But what?"  
He looks at her trying to maintain her composure, trying not to cry and he can feel his frustration dissolve. He sits closer to her and puts his arm around her shoulders.  
"Snow," he says and he pauses. "How about a plan that doesn't involve you punishing yourself for the next twenty six years?" he asks softly.  
"I'm not punishing myself."  
"Aren't you?"  
She hides her face in her hands and she is sobbing now, her shoulders shaking. He wraps his arms around her and he holds her tight.  
"He said it was all my fault."she replies, her voice shaking. "He said you were going to have the Queen executed and I stopped you."  
"I don't care what he said. He said a lot of things, and we are not going to listen to him Snow," he argues. "The man clearly has an agenda. Regina wouldn't cast his curse so then he tried to get you to do it. We are not going to listen to him."  
"What if he's right?"  
"We are going to go with what we know. You are an intelligent, reasonable person. If you decided to show Regina mercy then you must have had good reasons to," he replies. "He, on the other hand seems to want us dead or all under some sort of curse. We are not going to second guess our previous selves with the half information we got from the Dark One, alright?"he asks."Now let's send Emma a message and tell her that, shall we?"  
She wipes her eyes and nods, then she whistles. A beautiful blue bird lands on her finger. She extends her hand towards David and now the bird is sitting in the palm of his hand.  
"Find princess Emma, make sure nobody watches you as you fly away. Tell her that Mom and Dad are never going to stop looking for her, even if it takes a little bit longer" he says. Then he turns and looks at Snow. "Am I doing this right?" he asks.  
"Perfect," she replies.  
"Anything you want to add?" he asks.  
She smiles sadly,"tell her Mama is sorry shes late" she replies.  
"Both Mama and Daddy are sorry they are late," he says and he lets go of the blue bird. "I'm not letting you take the blame on this."  
She looks at him and nods and sits even closer to him.  
"Snow," he asks "can we try to think like our former selves? If we hid Emma in plain sight and that plan failed where would our next hiding spot be?"  
"Do you think we planned that far in advance?"  
"Even if we didn't, if Red and Granny are our close friends it's fair to assume that we probably think alike. So tell me. If your plan at hiding a child in plain sight failed what would your next move be?"  
"The opposite. Hide her somewhere where she can never be found," she replies.  
"Which is where?" he asks again.  
She thinks for a minute and then her eyes get bigger and she covers her mouth with her hand. "Oh no!"  
He looks at her and sighs. "That's what I was thinking too," he says hesitantly."It would definitely explain why Red left a blanket for a locator spell behind."  
"When do we start?" she asks and he is so grateful that she is ready to fight again, ready to try rather than give up and accept defeat.  
"First thing tomorrow?" he asks.  
She nods.  
"We should really get some rest then," he replies.  
They head to the back of the tree stump.  
They are laying down together in the dark and he's almost asleep when she asks "Charming, have you ever been in the infinite forest before?"  
"I think so,"he replies, "and no, I do not remember anything."  
"Me neither," she replies. He finds her hand in the dark and squeezes it. She smiles and closes her eyes.

* * *

Thank you for reading and reviewing.I appreciate your input SOOOO much. Keep it coming please. This chapter is a bit short because I'm jet lagged and it turns out that my brain doesn't work as well when I'm all sleep deprived and confused :)- (I just switched continents in case you were wondering...)

 **barattajennifer chapter 10: Best chapter yet  
** Thank you so much!

 **Guest chapter 10: Wow. That was a rollercoaster ride, I just don't know where do start. I just love how you write snowing! You really get their relationship and them as individuals. What Rumple did was so twisted I shouldn't be surprised but wow that's low even for him. Rumple should have known better than try to make them doubt each other. Like Snow said love can't just lose, I agree. Especially when you have a true love like snowing has.**  
Thank you! rumple is desperateand more dangerous than before...

 **SecretLoveCara chapter 10: Wow, that was a rollar coaster ride! I was getting really worried for a minute. There always has to be another way. I look forward to the battle. There is no way they are going to let Regina get near Emma!  
** I know right! They have to save Emma...

 **BooksinMyDreams chapter 10: Seriously edge of seat stuff.  
** Thank you!

 **Austenphile chapter 10: Poor Snow. She's so devastated. Lol at the inkeeper thinking David slipped her a mickey. Nice infusion of humor in the midst of the angst.  
** Thank you. Also that innkeeper is very lucky he didn't get beaten up.

 **mry23 chapter 10 Oh man that was terrifying for a second and now rumple has her baby blanket oh no. Also loved the way you wrote him to be the manipulator that he is and poor David always sacrificing himself. Poor snow having to make that decision.  
** Thank you so much !


	12. Chapter 12

When David wakes up, Snow is already up, fully dressed, cape on, hair up in a tight braid, sword strapped to her belt, quiver already hanging from her back, trying the string of her bow, target practicing right outside the tree stump. She means business. He sits up, stretches and looks at her. She aims and hits her target right at the very middle.  
"Nice shot!" he says  
"I'm ready," she replies without turning around to look at him. He nods and he gets up too. He's getting dressed. She nocks two more arrows and aims while she waits for him by the entry of the tree stump. He is almost ready.  
"Good morning Snow," he says and she feels bad. She puts her bow down and she turns around to kiss him.  
"Sorry Charming," she says, 'it's just that I feel so tense. Like I should already be on my way...-"  
"I know," he replies. "I wasn't complaining. Did you get any sleep at all?" he asks.  
"I did, and I noticed that now that we are sleeping together I no longer have my dream," she says.  
"Oh, is that OK?" he asks hesitantly. "Do you miss it?"  
"I think the dream served its purpose. I was finally ready to face everything that happened and now I know exactly what transpired that day," she says quietly.  
He nods. But do you miss seeing her? Do you miss seeing Emma? He really wants to ask but he doesn't. He doesn't want to make her cry. In fact not bringing up anything that might make her cry is one of his goals for today. He straps one sword to his side and one to his back, puts on his cape and now they are both ready to go. He reaches for her hand.  
"I'm not even going to ask. You've been ready for a while" he smiles and she nods.

They walk so fast they've reached the entry of the Infinite Forest in half the time they thought it would take them. She takes a deep breath and hesitates.  
"David, if we marked the trees, do you think we'd be able to trace our way back and get out?"  
He shrugs. "I want to say no but I don't remember why. Try it."  
She pulls her knife out and marks the tree closest to her. It takes approximately three seconds for the tree trunk to heal and for her mark to completely disappear.  
"That's why!" she says."What if we used rocks?"she asks.  
"Good idea, let's try," he replies.  
She picks up three rocks and stacks them on top of each other right next to the tree. It takes four seconds for the rocks to roll back to their original place.  
"No matter what we do the infinite forest goes back to its original form. We can't mark trees or retrace our steps," he says.  
"If we go in there, we could be trapped forever, unless we get some serious help," she adds.  
"Yes."  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asks.  
"For Emma?" he replies. "Absolutely." And then she turns to look at her. "Would it matter? If we ended up finding Emma but got stuck in the infinite forest would it bother you?"  
"No!" she smiles wistfully, "In fact after everything we've been through that sounds perfect!" she says and reaches for his hand. "Ready?" she asks.  
He smiles and he looks back one last time, saying goodbye to the safe, magical part of their forest. "Let's go " he replies.  
They are about to walk in when they hear a voice behind them."Wait!"

They turn around and see her. The Blue Fairy. She looks a lot better than she did last time. Her blue dress is not torn, her hair is in place and she is smiling, her face no longer looks haunted.  
"Blue!" Snow exclaims. "You are here!"  
"Snow," she replies. "I'm here because you asked for my help!"  
"We thought you couldn't make it." Snow explains. "We thought you were held captive by the Black Fairy."  
"It did take me two days to escape but I was there by choice. I'm going to let you in on a little secret, which you might find useful in the future" Blue replies. "Sometimes the best way to infiltrate and keep track of your enemy is to let them capture you. I've been held captive by the Black Fairy for two long years hoping that by some miracle one of you would wake up. And you did! You are both here. You are awake!" She says and she reaches to hug Snow and David.  
"Not quite," David tries to explain.  
"You are not awake?" Blue asks.  
"We know who we are but we have yet to regain our memories," Snow replies.  
"You mean to say that you found each other and ran away together without remembering who you were?" Blue asks her eyes wide with wonder.  
"Yes," Snow explains. "David thought that if he helped me find my daughter that would trigger his memories so he could also find his wife," she says and smiles at him. "I of course thought that it would never work, but the alternative was so much worse...-" she says as her voice trails off. He places his hand on her shoulder.  
"Amazing!" Blue exclaims and she looks at both David and Snow. "Absolutely incredible! I knew I could trust you!" she says. "Have you tried true love's kiss yet?" she asks.  
"Yes," David replies while Snow smirks and looks at the ground. They have tried a lot more than true love's kiss she thinks and she can feel her cheeks get a bit flushed.  
"And it didn't restore your memories? Interesting. What is your plan so far? What can I do for you?"  
David sighs. "We had Emma's blanket but getting a locator spell proved to be harder than we anticipated. The Dark One stole the blanket from us."  
"But you are both alive, you are both still here," Blue replies and that's all that matters. "When you summoned me, I knew I couldn't get to you right away and I was so worried of what the Dark One would have you do in order to help you locate Emma."  
"He tried to get me to kill David!" Snow replies.  
"Did he?" she asks," of course he did. The heart of the thing you love most...he is still trying to cast his dark curse. That is utterly terrifying. I'm so sorry I didn't get to you sooner," Blue adds. "The dark one is getting desperate. For years he's been obsessing with finding someone to cast his dark curse, and to this day we haven't been able to figure out why. Why does he want to end up in a land without magic since magic and power are the things he loves most, is beyond my understanding. Now that the Dark One is not getting his way and the Black Fairy is here they are forever at odds, in this battle for power, both of them struggling to gain control of this realm. Things used to be much simpler a few years ago. You had set plans in motion, plans that would ensure that both of you would escape with your baby and your memories intact. Unfortunately you listened to me and only told your plans to a very select few, so now I don't even know what all your plans were. But it matters not. We are here now. We are making new plans. "  
"Are we right in thinking that Emma is in the infinite forest?" David asks.  
"Yes. And you cannot reach her unless someone from the infinite forest invites you. I'm guessing that's what they did when they left the blanket behind?"  
"So even if we go into the infinite forest we cannot find Emma unless one of her protectors invites us again?" Snow says and she looks to the ground shaking her head.  
"In a manner of speaking. But now is not a time for despair! Snow look at what you accomplished already without any help. True love seems to work above and beyond the laws of magic. And Emma is the Savior, an innocent child filled with the purest power of love and magic. She could invite you to find her. Have you tried contacting her?"  
"We've been sending her messages with birds," Snow says.  
"You still remember how to do that? That's excellent! So when the time comes you can ask her to invite you."  
"Do you think that will work?" she asks reaching for David's hand, her eyes filled with hope again.  
"When the time comes? Why not today?" David wants to know.  
"We need to be absolutely ready," Blue says.  
"But we are ready!" Snow protests.  
"What do you need us to do?" David asks.  
"The Savior must be protected at all costs. Once you get Emma back there is nothing that can prevent Regina from stealing her from you."  
"What if we stay hidden in the infinite forest?" David asks.  
"That could work for a while but as long as Emma's blanket is out there, it's a matter of time before Regina gets a hold of it and uses a locator spell. No, David, I'm afraid that hiding in the infinite forest won't be good enough."  
Snow sighs. "Then we are back at square one," Snow says and she sits down ready to cry. David places his hand on her head.  
"No, no you misunderstand me. There are things that we can do. We are going to steal a page from the Dark One's magic book. We are going to send all three of you to a land without magic."  
"The land without magic! You are not going to ask us to cast curses, are you?" David frowns.  
"No, of course not. That would be dark magic which I would never ask you to use. Besides you do not need to drag the whole kingdom with you to this new land. We just need to send you and your child, that's all we need. You are going to travel there in a different way."  
"How?"  
"Its a simple solution really. You are going to visit a giant and ask him for a magic bean. Once you have that, you will contact Emma and the very moment you find her, you will throw the bean to the ground and you will think of a safe place, a place in a realm without magic. A portal will open up and then you will go through it. All three of you. Emma will grow up safe, with her parents, away from harm,away from Regina and when the time comes she will return back to her kingdom to finish the work you started. She will defeat the Evil Queen and anyone else who stands in her way. A Savior that grows in a home filled with true love will be unbeatable. Why a Savior that grows with true love might even have the power to cross through realms at will."  
"So all we have to do is get a magic bean before we can contact and find Emma?" David asks."Where can we find that giant?" he asks.  
"He resides on top of a magical beanstalk, about two days walk from here toward the East," Blue explains. "I'd send you there myself but we cannot use magic unless its absolutely necessary, not without drawing too much attention to ourselves."  
"That's fine we can get there," David replies.  
"I don't understand," Snow asks, "if its that simple to get to a land without magic how come the Dark One doesn't just do that?"  
"His plans extend far more than just getting there. Besides he loves magic so much I doubt that he would be able to wish getting to a land without magic. He wouldn't be able to form the words..."  
"Then we have a plan," Snow says and she gets up.  
"There's a thing you need to understand before you embark on this adventure. The price of magic, the price of using this magic bean..." Blue says hesitantly.  
"What is it?" David asks.  
"Emma will grow up with you, safe and happy. You will be together for twenty six years. She will be powerful but in a land without magic she will not be trained, she will not be able to use her magic, she will not be able to practice and truly understand the extent of her powers until she gets back to the Enchanted Forest where we can train her. So when the time comes to return she will be able to come back here, but there are no guaranties that she will know how to bring you back with her right away."  
"So she will come back alone?" David asks.  
"Oh, no, not alone, far from that" the Blue Fairy replies smiling, "she will have the entire Queen's army on her side, along with the people that remember and love you and the fairies that remain loyal to you and me. I can assure you she will be anything but alone."  
"We are going to loose her again," Snow says quietly. She glances at David and then she adds "but by then she will be all grown up. She will not need us as much as she needs us right now," she says, and she takes a deep breath. "If that's the priced of magic, if that's the price of being with Emma right now, we are willing to pay it."  
"Wait, what if we get two magic beans? Can't we save the second one and use it to get back together when its Emma's time to return?" David asks, trying hard to bargain for more time with Emma. "If she's going to fight the Evil Queen we should be there to help her...-"  
"You can try but I doubt a magic bean will work in a land without magic," Blue, replies. "I'm so sorry David."  
He shakes his head. "It's too far away to worry about now," he says and he tries to smile. "When the time comes, we'll pay the price. Thank you Blue, we appreciate the help."  
"Thank you," she replies. "Keep in mind, any kind of potion or spell you end up using to accomplish your plan, must be used before you enter the portal. I do not think that any kind of our magic will work once you cross, except love of course. Love crosses realms. That's how I know that Emma will be able to get back to us."  
"Alright," David replies trying hard to keep track of all this new information.  
"I need to go. Call me, but only if you desperately need me, I cannot guarantee that I am not being watched. You see, if I let them capture me to keep track of the Black Fairy, they can let me escape to figure out my plans. It works both ways. It's better if you use birds to send me a message Snow rather than summoning me. Goodbye for now." Blue replies and just like that she disappears.  
David and Snow look at each other with so many mixed emotions. Snow takes a step closer and leans her head on his chest. She breaks the silence first. "We are going to find her David. We have a good solid plan," she says.  
'We do," he replies and he tries to smile. He does not like the idea of his daughter coming back to the Enchanted forest alone to face the Evil Queen and Rumpelstiltskin and the Black fairy and whatever other villain may have risen up by then alone.  
Snow reaches for his hand.  
"David," she says quietly. "I survived the Enchanted Forest without my parents, right? I wasn't alone, I had you," she says and she wraps her arms around him. He nods and leans his forehead on hers. She is right of course but he still doesn't like it. "We are going to teach her everything we know, teach her how to be strong, how to survive, you can teach her how to sword fight, show her all your moves, she will be ready. We defeated Regina once and she will finish what we started...and once she figures out how to fully use her powers she can come back for us...-" she says and she touches the side of his face and his neck. He nods but doesn't reply. It was his goal to keep Snow safe today, it was his goal to be the strong one, it was his goal to keep her from crying and here she is, just as heartbroken, holding him up. He wraps his arms around her and holds her so tight she can barely breathe. She kisses his cheek.  
"David," she tries again, her voice soft almost whispering. "We should go. Are you ready?" she asks.  
He opens his eyes and looks at her. "Ready," he replies and he pulls back.  
"Let's go," she says, she grabs his hand and heads towards the East in search of beans, in search of a giant and a beanstalk.

* * *

Thank you so much for still being here, thank you for reading, thank you so much for sharing your thoughts. I really appreciate each and every one of you who take the time to tell me your thoughts!

 **Guest chapter 11: I'm so glad whenever I see this has updated.** **I'm also surprised at how with every chapter you still manage to wow and surprise us readers. They are in a bit of a crossroad now, but like they discovered in this chapter they want to do it together. But the loss of the tracking spell and no emma is devastating.** **I liked the tiny flashback of their first wedding.** **Poor Snow feeling defeated and considering giving up. David considering the same with rumplestiltskin. Poor babies.**

Thank you so much.

 **Guest chapter 11 Amazing.  
** :) thank you.

 **Guest chapter 11 You write Snowing so beautifully. I know you know this but it can't hurt to tell you again. I love the way you show them struggle. You don't have them meet up and everything fall into place. You always take your readers on a wonderful ride. One quibble, it is stained glass windows. Don't know if you are from Europe but the old churches with stained glass windows and those with the carved or metal sculpted doors are breathtaking.**

Thank you sooooo much. Also thank you for pointing out the stained glass problem. I laughed so hard when I realized I reversed the words. Made me think of Ziva. I don't now if you've ever watched the show "NCIS", when Ziva was on of the leads characters. And even thought she had a good general idea of what she meant to say she always got the words and the idioms just slightly wrong or backwards. I'm from Europe but the part of Europe with the spooky creepy dark churches with the dark icons and the candles, not the part that has churches with beautiful stained glass windows...

 **SecretLoveCara chapter 11 Oh, it's getting good. The cliffhangers are hell! I can't wait to see what's next!  
** Sorry about the cliffhangers but like I said I'm really jet-lagged and my brain is slooowwwwiiinnnggg down...

 **Guest chapter 11 Beautiful amazing incredible. This story is so good I can see snowing say and do these things. Willing to sacrifice anything for their love for each other and Emma.**

Thank you, thank you, thank you...

 **Austenphile chapter 11 I feel like I am repeating myself every chapter. Poor Snow. Poor Charming. They can't catch a break. At least they have each other. You do a great job capturing their emotions and their characterization. And this chapter was both sweet and smoking hot.**

Sweet and smoking hot? Thank you SOOO much. (walks away to do cartwheels)


	13. Chapter 13

Snow and David have been walking for the whole day. Snow is feeling really exhausted but she doesn't want to stop.  
"Come on Snow, just ten minutes, we have to rest," David tries to reason with her.  
"Ten minutes," she replies. "No fire."  
"No fire," he agrees. He sits down with his back at a tree trunk. She takes off her bow and her quiver, she sits right next to him and reaches for his hand. This is so nice, he thinks, the two of them alone in the dark forest. He thinks of all the nights he spent alone in king's George's stables and he pulls her in closer.  
"I missed you," he says.  
"I'm right here," she smiles.  
He shakes his head trying to put his feelings into words,"No, I mean, before. It was very strange missing you even though I couldn't remember a single thing about you."  
"Oh," she says and she kisses him then she lays her head on his lap and he twirls her hair on his finger absentmindedly.  
When I wake up in the morning and I don't see you I panic for a moment, I worry that I lost you again, he wants to say, but he doesn't because she is breathing evenly now. She is asleep. He takes off his cape, covers her up then he lays next to her. He wants to stay up but it feels so nice to be laying next to her, he feels so relaxed that he falls asleep within minutes.  
It's really early in the morning when she wakes up. He is asleep laying next to her and he seems so cold. She notices that he put his cape on her and she feels so bad. He's been taking way better care of her than she has of him. She gets up and she gathers some wood. She starts a small fire then she waits for him to wake up. He looks so peaceful when he is asleep, like he doesn't have a care in the world. She calls a blue bird and finds out where the closest walnut tree and berry bush and wild pear tree is so when he wakes up there's walnuts and pears and berries.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep," he mumbles as he stretches.  
She shakes her head. "Good morning Charming," she smiles. "Are you hungry?"

It takes them another two hours to reach a green seemingly endless valley that has what looks like a twisted green tree trunk that stretches tall thorough the clouds right in the middle of it.  
"That must be the magic beanstalk," David observes.  
"It's so tall!" Snow says looking up.  
"It looks dangerous," David frowns, "maybe you should stay down and I'll go up there...-" he says and he turns to look at her but she's no longer there.  
'Snow?" he asks.  
"I'm up here," she says smiling already several feet up the beanstalk. "Are you coming?"  
He smiles and starts climbing as fast as he can trying to catch up with her.  
"I'm not staying behind Charming," she says playfully, when he finally reaches her, "you are not getting rid of me that easy,"  
"Good," he replies.  
They are climbing and climbing and at some point they look down and they are so far up they can no longer see the ground, just mist and a few clouds.  
"It's so quiet up here," Snow says, "really peaceful,"  
"Yeah, peaceful with just a hint of terrifying," he adds and she laughs.  
"Have we ever encountered giants before?" she asks.  
"I want to say no, but I can't say for sure."  
"Yes, I'm drawing a blank here, I think this might be a first," she replies."Do you suppose they are friendly?"  
"I hope so," he replies. "Blue would have warned us if they weren't, right?"  
"Yes."  
It takes them a few more minutes and they arrive at a mist covered courtyard, that leads to a gigantic arch.  
"I don't mean to be redundant but whoever lives here is a really big giant!" David whispers.  
Snow nods completely overwhelmed by the size of everything.  
There are three steps that lead to the arched gate and climbing them is quite an ordeal.  
They are finally on top of the steps, they walk in a large hall. There are some huge shields and swords mounted on the wall and two suits of armors standing upright and Snow realizes that whoever is the owner of those armors could easily stomp on them or blow and watch them fly away.  
"Someone is coming," David says and he is right, the ground shakes as someone approaches.  
The giant is walking towards them but he hasn't seen them yet. He seems friendly, he has curly hair that reaches his shoulders and wears a colorful robe tied with a leather belt.  
He seems to be royalty, Snow thinks. She takes a deep breath. For Emma she thinks, we are doing this for Emma.  
"Excuse me sir," she says. The giant turns his head slowly and looks at them and then he jumps.  
"Hello sir, " Snow starts, but she doesn't get to finish her sentence.  
'Where did you come from?" the giant asks and without waiting for a reply he asks"how did you get up here?".  
He bends down to look at them closer.  
Snow smiles her friendliest smile and she is ready to introduce herself when the giant yells "You! You! You dare show your face back here after what you did?"  
"What?" Snow asks.  
"Who?" David tries to understand.  
"You! How dare you come back here? You think I'll fall for your lies again! You have a lot of nerve showing up back here!" the giant yells and his voice is so loud it actually hurts them to listen to him. The giant reaches and picks David up from his shirt and brings him closer to his face. David is dangling from the giant's fingers weighing his options. If he pulls out his knife and pokes the giant's fingers the giant will probably drop him, but if he falls from this high he'll break both his legs. There is no way he can escape down that bean stalk with two broken legs. He is no good to Snow or Emma if he cant walk.  
"Put my husband down!" Snow says as she nocks an arrow on her bow, pulls the string back and aims at the giant's face. Both David and the giant turn to look at her. My husband, David thinks. She's never called him that before, not that he remembers. He loves the possessive tone in her voice. And even though he knows that its ridiculous to think that when his life is hanging by a thread David can't help but think how much he loves that woman on the ground who claims him as her own.  
"You think your tiny arrow can hurt me?" the giant asks.  
"It will if I hit you in the eye," Snow responds.  
"Really?" the giant asks and he squints just in case. He thinks for a second then he flips David up in the air and catches him by the leg. Snow screams horrified. David is dangling upside down.  
"If you do that I'll drop him on his head," he replies matter of factly .  
"No, no no no please don't, please put him down!" she pleads now and she puts down her bow and her arrow.  
"You are not so tough now are you girlie?" the giant asks. "Anyway your husband is a terrible person. You should be thanking me. I am setting you free of him. You may go now. You are welcome."  
"My husband is the nicest person I've ever met in my life," she replies and her voice quivers, "I have no wish to be free of him, please put him down."  
"If he's the nicest person you've ever met, then I shudder to think what the worse person was like," he replies. "Then again your words confirm what I've known all along. Humans are horrid and they are not to be trusted."  
"Yes, alright, anything you say, humans are horrid. Can we please continue this conversation after you put my husband down or at least when you are not holding him upside down?" she asks and then she adds quickly "do not throw him up in the air again!"  
"Oh fine, have it you way," he says and he reaches for what seems to be a cage suspended from a large chain hanging up high right next to his head. He opens the metal door and tosses David in it. David feels his body crush to the metal bottom of the cage. Things aren't going well he thinks. He tries to get up but he's too dizzy so he rolls over and crawls to the edge of the cage, he pulls himself closer to the metal bars and looks down. This is really high, he thinks.  
Snow is looking up, all worried. "Charming? Are you alright? " she asks softly.  
"Yeah," he replies trying to sound better than he feels.  
"Can you get up?" she asks.  
"Give me a minute," he replies and he uses the metal bars to pull himself up. He's going to be fine she thinks and she lets out a sigh of relief.  
"Alright," she tells the giant. "Thank you. Now tell me what did the horrid humans do to you?"  
"Horrid humans? No, not horrid humans in general. Him. It was him, it was all him."  
"Fine him." she consents. "What do you think he did to you?"  
"I don' think, he did it. He really did."  
Snow sighs. "What did he do?"  
The giant sits down on the ground so Snow doesn't have to yell in order to be heard. As hard as David tries he can only catch bits and pieces of the conversation.  
"He came up here with his girlfriend, yes he had a beautiful girlfriend, I hope he didn't tell you you were the first woman he ever loved, and he pretended to be my friend. I trusted him. He came back with said girlfriend and a bunch of white knights and he attacked my people, stole our treasure and tried to steal our magic beans so I destroyed the beans along with our lands, so no one, not him, nor any other human can come and steal from us ever again."  
A girlfriend and white knights, well that doesn't sound like David, Snow thinks. That doesn't sound like David at all.  
"How long ago was that?" Snow asks.  
"A long time ago, maybe five, six years..."  
"Oh, it wasn't him," Snow states simply.  
"What?"  
"It wasn't him."  
"What? Of course it was. Who else could it be?"  
"It was prince James."  
"He is prince James."  
"No, he's David, my husband."  
"And who might you be girlie?"  
"I'm Snow White."  
"Snow White is married to prince James, everybody knows that."  
"No I'm not. I m married to David. Have you heard that everybody's memories form the Northern and the Western kingdom have been erased?"  
"I've heard something like that but I don't care. I no longer care for what happens to those horrible humans."  
"Well my memories were erased, as was his. But I do know that he is not the man you think he is. Have you heard the story of the prince who killed the dragon but the dragon burned his heart first so when he came down the mountain he was a completely different person?"  
"I might have."  
"Have you heard the rumors behind that story?"  
"About the prince who died and got replaced by another man, a look alike?"  
"Yes, exactly that one."  
"I might have heard of it."  
"Well that's him, that's David's story. He is the man who replaced the dead prince. He is not the prince James you are describing."  
"Really? So who is he really? Because my money was always on the talking frog or the shape shifting son of a witch."  
"Neither."  
"Then who?"  
"He's the shepherd." Snow replies simply.  
"Really? Are you sure? Because the other options were better, they were way more intriguing,"  
Snow shrugs. "I like this version," she replies "even though he doesn't remember it and neither do I. Whatever his version is I love it. Its my favorite."  
"You really love him, don't you?"  
"I do."  
"Well that's a problem Snow White because even thought I like you and I want to believe you, I promised myself that I will never be tricked by humans, ever again. Your people are the reason my people are dead."  
"My people are the reason my people are dead too," Snow replies. "My own stepmother is the reason I have no memories, I can't even remember how many people I've lost. I had to go to the fairies just to learn my own name," she replies sadly. "What is your name?"  
"My name is Anton."  
"I'm sorry for your loss Anton I've lost people too. I'm still looking for my daughter."  
"You have a daughter?"  
"We do. Her name is Emma."  
"That's a pretty name."  
"Thank you." She pauses for a minute then she asks "Anton do you have any magic beans?"  
"I might, but m not telling you and I m not sharing either. I will not be tricked by humans ever again."  
"How about an honest trade?" she asks.  
"What kind of trade?"  
"I know of an enchanted lake that has magical water. Queen Regina made me walk to it every day and carry a bucket full of water for her. I can do the same for you. Bring you a bucket of magical water. It can restore your land, the one you destroyed, and then you can grow more beans again."  
"You can do that?"  
"I can try. And if I do, you will let my husband go and you will give me one magic bean, that is all I am asking for."  
"It would be nice to be able to grow beans again," Anton replies wistfully. "You got a deal, Snow White" he says. And he offers his giant hand for a handshake. Snow gets up and places her hand and in his. "He stays here of course until you get back, and if you try anything like come back here with an army he dies first. I won't even kill him, I will just take him to the edge of my beanstalk and drop him all the way down to the ground. You can watch him fall right past you."  
"No!" she says and she raises her hand to her mouth horrified at the thought. "You will not, because I will not try anything. I really won't."  
"See, I believe you. That's my problem. I am just too trusting," he says and shakes his head.  
"I'm not," Snow replies, "I don't trust anyone but he is. He trusts people. You promise me that you will not hurt him while I'm gone, and you will give him food and water."  
"Alright Snow."  
"I am going to go" she says then she hesitates "Anton! Will you let me say goodbye to him first?" she asks.  
The giant nods. He opens his palm and lays it on the ground. Snow walks on it. Anton gets up and raises his hand towards David's cage carefully. Snow walks to the edge of his hand. David rushes to her and reaches for her hand through the bars.  
"Snow!" he says his voice full of concern. "What's going on?"  
"Anton and I have reached a agreement" she says an she tries to smile and sound braver than what she feels inside.  
"What kind of agreement?" he asks trying to keep an open mind, trying not to look scared.  
"He will let you go and give us a magic bean as soon as I get him some magical water that will fix his land."  
"Magical water!" He asks, "You don't mean...-"  
She nods trying to smile.  
"Snow you cant you can't go back there. What if Regina captures you?" he asks.  
"I have to. There is no other way," she says, "unless you can think of a different solution..."  
"Tell him to let me go. l'll get his water I'll get as much water as he wants! I'll get him enough water to turn this place into a swamp if he likes. Please!"  
"He wont let you out of his sight. James is the reason his family is dead and his fields are destroyed."  
"Snow," he says "you can't go back to the lake, you can't go anywhere near there. The lake is a reflective surface. Regina will see you!"  
"Not if a dress up like a black knight," she says. "We still have those armors at the tree stump. It could work."  
He sighs. "I don't like this, I don't like it, the plan is not good enough!."  
She sighs. "David, you wouldn't like any plan where I went on my own even if it was perfect" and then she adds "if I get captured, you promise me you will find Emma and you will follow the plan, don't try to save me, just get to Emma!"  
"I can't promise that," he says. "I cant. I can't loose you."  
"For Emma David, please!"she says and her voice catches.  
He stands there silent for what feels like a long time, then he reaches for her face through the metal bars.  
"Please don't go, I don't want you doing this alone," he says.  
She smiles a sad smile and she steps on her tip toes to kiss him. "Goodbye David," she wispers and she turns around and signals Anton to put her down to the ground. She needs to get as far away from him as possible before she burst into tears. She's pretty sure she will never see him again.  
"Snow," he yells, "Snow!"  
He knows she can't turn around and come back. She has to go make good on the deal she made with the giant because she loves him. Which is the exact same reason he cannot stop calling out her name begging her to come back. Because he loves her. He keeps calling out her name again and again. Right before she exits the room she turns around and looks at him one last time. He thinks of the first day he met her on the road, how she was so lost, so broken, she wouldn't even bother to look at him.  
 _'What did you call me?'  
_ _'Charming? Like prince Charming? The fairy tale prince that doesn't seem to have a name either..'  
_ Now with just a glance she sees everything, she sees David, she sees James, she sees Charming, she sees the shepherd, she sees the prince, she sees the man, she sees all of him and sometimes even more, she replies to questions he hasn't even asked yet, she takes care of needs he hasn't even expressed. He can't let her go out there and risk her life for him, he just can't. "Snow!" he yells and since he can no longer see her he turns around, leans on the metal bars of his cage and let's his body slide down.  
"Snow White!" he yells again.  
"Hey stop this. She's gone, she's climbing down the beanstalk," Anton says staring at the man he imprisoned.  
David doesn't pay any attention to Anton."Snow!" She can still hear him, he knows she can, and there's all these things he needs to tell her but he didn't get to, so he yells again "Snow!"  
"Would you be quiet? She is gone," Anton the giant says.  
"Snow White!" he yells and he is is finding it hard to breathe now that he knows there is no chance of her turning back."Snow!"  
Snow is climbing down the beanstalk her tears blinding her. She can hear David's voice calling out her name. Her hands are shaking as she grips the vines tightly trying not to slip.  
"Snow White!"  
"I love you too David" she whispers. "Say it, say my name again, don't stop."  
"Snow White!"  
"Remember me," she says and she is sobbing now leaning her head against the trunk of the beanstalk. "Don't forget me David!"  
"Snow!"  
"I love you. I love you so much."  
"Snow White!"  
 _'I, Snow White promise to love and cherish and protect and fight alongside David for all eternity'  
_ "Snow!"  
 _'When you remember who you are you seem to really like your husband, lover, whatever he is. So I'm going to say you are married and very much in love_. _'  
_ _'Are you sure about this? Because right now I am feeling single and incredibly angry'  
_ _'Positive.'  
_ "Snow White!"  
' _Will you stay even if James shows up? Just like you did with Philip?'_  
 _'Of course, tell you what, I won't go until you give me my leave, your highness.'_  
"Snow White!"  
 _'For pity's sake woman, have you no mercy?'_  
She is smiling now wiping her tears away.  
 _'Tell you what, you hear me out just this once, then you can probably boss me around forever.'  
_ She laughs, "I love you so much" she whispers.  
 _'I love you too.'  
_ _'_ _I have no memories, I don't remember ever hearing it before._ '  
"Snow White!"  
 _Any time you want to have an affair with me I'm right here.'  
_ "Snow!"  
She can no longer hear his voice now but she knows he's still calling out her name. It takes her three hours to scale the beanstalk. When she is finally down she whistles and a small bird sits on her hand.  
"Tell David that I love him. I'm at the bottom of the beanstalk heading home," she says and kisses the birds head. The small bird looks at her then it flies away.

David is sitting in his cage staring down at the ground. He is stuck in this silly cage, dangling in the air, completely trapped, unable to escape while Snow is out there risking her life to save his. This wasn't supposed to happen, he thinks. We weren't supposed to get separated again. He spent two years serving king George,completely alone, missing her, not even able to recall who it was he was missing. And then he finds her against all odds, they spend a week and a half together only to watch her walk away. A small bird flies in his cage and sits at his hand. David looks at it and closes his eyes.  
 _"I've reached the bottom of the bean stalk. I'm on my way home. I love you,"_ the birds sings softly inside David's mind.  
"Please be careful," he replies. "Please be safe and come back to me. This isn't how things were supposed to go. I am supposed to be saving you..." he says and he lets the bird go again.  
Two hours later a blue bird shows up at his cage. He closes his eyes and hears Snow's voice in his head clear as day.  
 _"Princesses are supposed to stay in palaces and shepherd's are supposed to stay in fields. I am forever grateful that things aren't going they way they are supposed to go."_  
He smiles. Can't argue with that logic. And two minutes later a red bird shows up. _"Speaking of the way things are supposed to be, you are supposed to be the optimistic one. Chin up Charming. Love can't just loose."_  
He is still holding the red bird trying to come up with a response when Anton the giant opens up his cage and gives him a huge piece of sausage that's comes up to his shoulder and a large grape that rolls towards him threateningly.  
"I promised girlie that I'll feed you," Anton says.  
"Really?" David says as he steps out of the way of the rolling grape, and then he yells "how could you do this to her? Do you not realize that you sent her to her death?"  
"What? Why? That deal was her idea."  
"If she dies, its still on you," David says angrily.  
"How is she going to die? She is just getting some water."  
"In Queen Regina's jurisdiction. Regina wants her dead. What do you think will happen when Regina sees her taking water from the lake?"  
"I don't know, what is going to happen?"  
"Regina is going to have her arrested, erase her memories or have her heart ripped out of her chest. Best case scenario she's going to lock her up in the dungeon. She's done it before and she'll do it again. The truth is she is going not going to take any chances, she is going to have her killed...-" David says and his voice trails off. He looks down shaking his head, "Keep your food, I'm not hungry..."  
"Surprising how much you love her," Anton says.  
"Of course I love her. What's so surprising about that?" David asks.  
"Well you weren't always like this James. You girlfriend left her last breath right there in that hall begging you for help and you ran away with the loot you stole from us. You said 'Sorry, I have a kingdom to run'."  
David looks at Anton horrified.  
"Really?"he asks.  
"Well according to Snow you and James were two different people," Anton says.  
David nods.  
"He looked exactly like you, if you were standing next to each other I wouldn't be able to tell you apart."  
"So maybe he was a long lost brother," David says mostly speaking to himself, "what was he like?"David asks.  
"He was nice and very friendly until he wasn't. He betrayed the location of my treasure and the fact that I had magic beans and showed up with his knights to rob us. His knights killed my family and his girlfirend got stabbed and he stood there and watched her struggle to breathe, she asked him for help, he looked at her, then he walked away. Obviously he'd have to put his own life in danger in order to help her but still, his actions were so cold..."  
"That's so sad,"David comments.  
"Yes, that poor girl..."  
"No, I was talking about James."  
"I'm not sure you are understanding who the real victim was here,"Anton frowns.  
"You, you were the victim here, you and your people" David says, "and I'm so sorry this happened to you, but I couldn't help but think how sad it would be to live a whole life of privilege and never learn to love someone enough to be willing to die for them..."  
Anton glares at David and scratches his head. "Alright, that's it," Anton says and opens David's cage and he sticks his hand inside.  
David backs up and tries to hold on to the bars of his cage. "What's going on? What are you doing?" he asks.  
Anton reaches for him."I'm letting you out. You are clearly not James. Now let's go find your girlie and make sure the Queen doesn't get her."

* * *

Thank you for reading commenting and reviewing! Please talk to me. Your comments are always appreciated!

 **mry23 chapter 12 . Yay update. This was interesting and I love that you give a better explanation as to why rumple had to use the curse when a magic would work just as well. Oh oh the giants that could be crazy. Can't wait!**

Thank you.  
Giants and Witches and Beans, oh my! :)

 **Grapesoda77 chapter 12 t Once Upon A Time story I've read. My birthday is December 20 and another update that day would be an awesome birthday gift. Keep writing and update soon!**

Happy Birthday! I hope you like your chapter!

 **Guest chapter 12 .Yet another amazing chapter! I really like warrior Snowing ready to take down the world together and save their daughter.**

 **Blue showing up in the middle of nowhere?**  
 **I don't trust her I do not trust her. Like at all.**  
 **It's 100% a trap. But my babies are filled with the hope of getting to Emma so they won't notice anything suspicious. I do not have a good feeling about this. Maybe they'll meet Anthon when getting the bean (I'm guessing that's where they are heading). Thanks for the update!**

Hmmmmmm... Is Blue trustworthy? It remains to be seen.

 **Guest chapter 12 .You continue to spin a complex yarn. I am always on edge wondering if the Blue fairy is the black fairy in disguise or being controlled by the Black fairy. Love the humor. "Tried a lot more than True Love's Kiss." I guess you will take us to a Storybrooke.**

Is the Blue Fairy the Black fairy in disguise? Hmmmmmmm. Not telling.  
Poor Blue, she doesn't quite understand love if she had to ask this question...  
 **  
Austenphile chapter 12 .Here, I am trying to figure out if that was really Blue. And what does she mean interesting that True Love's kiss didn't work? If she's implying they're not true love, them's fighting words. The curses have always been specific that two cursed people can't break it with a kiss.**

Them' s fighting words indeed. I think that everyone is trying to figure out the Black fairy's magic, it's different than what they are used to. Rumpelstiltskin didn't fully undrstand it and neither does Blue.

 **SecretLoveCara chapter 12 Hope things are going better for you. This update was amazing. Love where this is going!**

Things are great and I'm feeling a lot better, Thank you!


	14. Chapter 14

Hi friends! I hope you are enjoying your holidays. Here is my gift to you (and to myself because I looove writing this story.)

* * *

Snow is walking through the Enchanted forest as fast as she can. She is looking around carefully making sure no one can track her and no one is following her.  
"David, did you know...-" she asks out loud, and as she turns to look at David she remembers. He is not here. It's actually painful to turn around and not see him there. She thinks of him stuck in Anton's cage and she walks even faster. She has to get him out of there as fast as possible. She shudders to think what will happen to David if she fails to return with the water. Failure is not an option. There is a rustling of leaves and Snow hides behind the tree and holds her breath. She hears the noise again. She peeks from behind the tree and the sudden movement she sees makes her jump. Stop it, she scolds herself. It is just a fox. You are in the forest, the forest is full of animals. You are supposed to be some kind of warrior bandit princess and you let small forest animals scare you. What's next, screaming at the sight of squirrels? Running away from raccoons and fawns? You walked back and forth from Regina's to the lake every day for two years and you weren't ever scared, so what is the matter with you now? Did you go soft after spending two weeks with David? Do you all of a sudden not feel safe unless there is a man around? She is walking even faster now almost running. No she hasn't gotten soft, she decides. But she so wants David around. Its nice to protect and to be protected, its nice to hear and be heard. It is so great knowing that if something goes wrong he is going to come running to help her out. How incredible was it when he stormed in and rescued her from the black knights? How sweet is it to get up every morning and have him right next to her, happy that she is just there? Life is so much sweeter when he is around. She feels so much stronger when he is with her. Loves makes her stronger. Its been a few hours since she last sent him a message so she holds out her hand and she whistles. Nothing happens. She looks around surprised and she tries again. A couple of birds fly nearby but they do not sit on her hand. She whistles again and again but nothing happens. What's the matter? She closes her eyes and whistles again. When did she remember she could listen to birds? It was early in the morning the day after she met David, they were taking turns sleeping in the forest and that's when she heard the bird the Queen had sent to spy on her. It was a few days later, while David was asleep that she attempted to talk to birds. She thinks of David sleeping on the ground and how she looked at him laying there all peaceful and fought the urge to lay next to him..She thinks of how safe she felt the moment he convinced her that they should run away together. It was so nice to have someone to talk to, someone who was actually interested in listening to what she had to say. She thinks of the moment she finally admitted to herself that she was in love with him. She whistles one last time and the birds do not come. Her ability to talk to birds is directly connected with her emotions she realizes. Now that she feels unsafe and alone in the forest, missing David, her fears are interfering and the birds do not listen to her. She shakes her head and tries to walk even faster. The fact that she cannot send him a message is making her even more upset. She is only a few minutes away from the tree stump now. She runs as fast as she can straight to the tree stump. The moment she is inside a deafening sound makes her jump. Thunder. It is going to rain again. David would hold her and say let's stay inside today, it's raining, but there is no way she is going to sit around here on her own. She needs to get the water form the lake and set David free. Besides doing it in the rain might be even better. The Queens is not going to expect anyone around the enchanted lake if it is raining hard. She looks around and finds the black knights armor. There are two armors. She looks at the helmet, the one with he dark screen that's supposed to cover her whole face. She places it in her bag. She only needs the helmet the coat and the dark pants she decides. She is going to put the armor on right before she reaches the lake. She is not wearing that thing a minute more than she absolutely has to. She sees David's costume from the ball and her dress hanging at the back of the stump. She reaches for David's jacket. She brings it close to her face and she inhales. She misses him, she misses him so much. She looks around the stump and finds a wooden bucket. 'Are you ready?' he would ask if he were here. "Ready," she says out loud, She puts the hood of her cape on and she steps out in the rain.

David and Anton are finally on the ground. David discovers that Anton is really good at sliding down the beanstalk . But how is he going to do in the Enchanted Forest? If he has a giant walking with him to the tree stump won't that give their secret hideout away?  
"Wait," Anton says as David seems ready to run after Snow. He pulls out a small pouch from his pocket then he takes a bite from the pouch's content and just like that Anton begins shrinking right in front of David's eyes.  
"How did you do that?" David asks.  
"Special mushroom. A little present I got from you," he pauses then he adds, "well, other you."  
"Amazing!" David replies. "Do you do this often?"David asks.  
Anton looks down and shifts his weight from one leg to the other. "Maybe," he replies.  
"You do, don't you? Why? I thought you didn't like humans."  
"I don't like humans, but there's this girl...-"  
"A girl?"  
"Her name is Sophia. She leaves alone at the edge of the enchanted forest. I walk by there and we talk sometimes."  
David looks at Anton and smiles. "If you brought her up at your beanstalk she'd think that's the most amazing thing she ever saw in her life," David says.  
"You really think that?" Anton asks.  
"I do."  
"Wouldn't the fact that I'm a giant freak her out?"  
"Probably at first, but if she's your friend she'd be able to look past it."  
"When did you tell Snow?"  
"Tell her what? That I'm a frog?"  
Anton looks at David with his eyes wide open. "A frog? Snow said... Oh I get it. Ha ha, very funny."  
"I don't remember anything. I have no idea when I told her. I really hope I told her right away."  
"And what if I wanted to be more?" Anton asks.  
"More?" David looks at him questioningly.  
"More than her friend?"  
"Oh," David looks at Anton. "Perhaps you should take it one step at a time. Tell her you are a giant. Show her your home in the clouds. Has a giant fallen in love with a human before?"  
"It's happened before but no one was allowed to talk about it. Now there is no one to talk about it. I'm the last one of my kind."  
"I'd ask the fairies. But not just any fairy. I'd wait and ask Blue."  
"You know Blue?"Anton asks.  
"She is the one who sent us here."  
"Well, why didn't you say so?"  
"Well, explaining things is a bit hard when you are hanging upside down," David replies.  
Anton looks down. "Yeah, sorry about that."  
"If we get to Snow on time all is forgiven Anton," David replies and picks up the pace.

Turns out that even though Anton is incredibly fast when scaling down beanstalks, he is not that fast when it comes to walking in the forest, not in his human size anyway. David is doing some fast calculations in his head and coming up short. Snow has a six hour lead on them and she is not bringing a tired, undersized, out of breath giant along with her, so there is no way to catch up to her. Their only hope of finding her is if they completely bypass the tree stump and intercept her on the road to the enchanted lake. This could work, David thinks. This has to work.  
"Can we maybe take a break?" Anton asks.  
David sighs and nods.  
"Listen," David says, "Snow is not going to take any breaks...-"  
"She doesn't take breaks?"  
"No, she is a tough one. She wanted to walk straight through the night when we got to your place."  
"What's the rush?"  
"She wants to find Emma," David explains. "We have to get to her before the Queen finds her."  
"Emma, your daughter? The Queen is after her too?"  
"Yes."  
"Well why didn't you tell me? What are you doing here with me, you should be out there looking for her."  
David looks at Anton.  
"Oh yeah, upside down. I get it. Again sorry about that."  
"Getting to Emma, it's not that easy," David sighs. "We need a magic bean. We can't just find Emma we have to have the means to escape once we get to her."  
"Oh," Anton says, "well that's going to be a problem because the beans I have are all dried up. They are not going to work."  
David frowns. Then why did you send Snow to get you water, he wants to yell but he stops himself on time.  
"Is that why you want the enchanted water?" he asks. To fix the beans?"  
Anton glances at David. "Maybe," he replies.  
"It could work." David replies. "Are you ready to go?"  
Anton looks up at him surprised. That was a very short break, he thinks. "Yeah, alright, I'm ready," he replies and gets up.  
"Come on," David says and he starts heading toward the enchanted lake of the Northen kingdom.  
"Hey man, wait up." Anton asks.  
"You've got to hurry," David replies.  
"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying. So, how old is Emma now?"  
"Not sure. A little over two years old."  
"You are not sure?"  
"Well, you see Anton the Queen stormed our castle and erased our memories. I don't remember Emma, I'm not sure when her birthday is or how old she is...-" David explains sadly.  
"I'm so sorry," Anton replies.  
They walk in silence for a while. When he was walking through the forest with Snow things seemed a lot more hopeful. Their plan seemed reasonable, feasible. Answering Anton's questions makes David doubt everything. You have to go with what you know for sure, he tells himself. What does he know? He knows he loves Snow White. That is the only thing he knows for sure. He has to find her as soon as possible. It's been hours since she's sent him a message. Could the Queen have gotten to her already?  
David is deep in thought when the sound of thunder makes him jump.  
"We should take cover,"Anton says. "It is going to rain."  
Would Snow stop and maybe spend the night at the tree stump?  
"We can't stop," David replies. This is our chance to catch up to her."  
Anton wants to argue but David looks so worried, so eager to keep going that Anton sighs.  
"Alright, we'll walk in the rain," he replies.

Snow walks slowly to the edge of the lake and fills her water bucket. It's still raining, its dark and cold and the black knight armor she has on is soaked, uncomfortable and really obscuring her vision. The moment her bucket touches the water everything changes. The rain stops, the water of the lake lights up. Snow looks at it confused. She's been here hundreds of times and she never remembers that happening before. She fills up the bucket fast and she is getting ready to leave when a beautiful woman emerges from the water and walks towards her.  
"Is a black knight disturbing my slumber?" she asks and she walks toward Snow. "Nice to be woken up by a big strong knight," she says all seductively, then as she inches closer to Snow her expression changes."A woman!" she says and her eyes flash with anger."You!" she says. "Did you think that you could imprison me again, just like that? Did you think that I wouldn't see you coming this time?"  
Snow's eyes get wider. "What?" she asks.  
"Don't you dare pretend you don't know what you did. You kept me imprisoned for two years!"  
"Who me? When?"  
"You, you kept me chained inside the water for two years. The Evil Queen trapped me in the water and then you came every day and drained enough of my power, stole just enough of my strength so I couldn't set myself free! Who are you? Do you work for the Evil Queen?"  
Snow takes her helmet off. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. The Evil Queen erased all my memories, until a few days ago I didn't even remember my own name. She told me I had committed a crime and carrying water from your lake was my punishment."  
"Really?" the woman asks and comes even closer to Snow."And did you?"  
"Did I what?"  
"Did you commit a crime?" she asks.  
"I don't think so."  
"You don't think so but you don't know," the woman says as she inches closer towards Snow. "You kept me trapped in a lake so that is a crime in and of itself," the woman replies.  
"I didn't know,"Snow replies.  
"Is that a bucket in your hand?" the woman whispers."You've come to steal from me again haven't you?"  
Snow slowly reaches for the knife in her boot while the siren glares at her bucket.  
"I really need this water," Snow replies and she holds the bucket even tighter in her hand.  
"Maybe you should ask for it, nicely" the woman says and she is walking behind Snow now slowly, "come on, ask me, I promise I won't bite..."  
Snow realizes this is a game, a game that has rules she doesn't know, a game she can't win, a game designed to probably kill her.  
"Can I have some water please?" she asks.  
"What is your name girl, pretending to be a black knight?"  
Snow hesitates, "names aren't important," she replies.  
"Oh but they are," the woman responds and all of a sudden her eyes are glowing and her voice gets deeper and as she talks lightening divides the sky."Nostos. Nostos is an important name. It's the name of the lake that my sister guarded when your knight, your husband slaughtered her to steal some of the water. Names are very important when your name is Snow White!" she hisses, and when Snow looks at her eyes wide open and doesn't reply she continues "Yes, I know who you are! I made sure to remember both his name and yours. Lake Nostos is nothing but a sand dune now. Now that so many memories are wiped nobody remembers it, but I know. I remember," she says and she lunges at Snow.  
Snow's knife is at the woman's throat."Not another step," she says."I'm sorry I trapped you in the lake. I have no memories. I have no knowledge of what happened between my husband and your sister but I do know my husband. He would never kill anyone unless he was defending himself. Was your sister a siren too? Was she trying to kill him?"  
"She was the guardian of the lake. She was just guarding the water."  
"Guarding the water and luring people to their deaths are two very different things."  
"Really?" she asks. "I was tasked with guarding the water. I was not given specific instructions."  
"Well here's my instructions: You are going to let me go with my water and I will never bother you again. No one needs to get hurt today."  
"Don't you mean my water? I can't let you go, Snow White. I wouldn't be much of a guardian if I let you go now, would I?" she asks and she laughs. Her laughter mixes with the sounds of thunder and the results are terrifying but somehow Snow is neither intimidated nor scared.  
"How are you going to keep me here?" Snow asks.  
"Don't you worry your pretty little head. I have my ways," the siren smiles.  
"I don't have time for your games," Snow replies."The water of the lake is magical. What's the point of an enchanted lake if no one gets to use the water? Now let me go."  
"Let you go or what?" she asks."Are you going to kill me? Have you ever killed anyone in cold blood?" she asks and she slowly leans and reaches the water with her hand. Snow watches her as she sprinkles water in her face, she smiles and the next moment it is David standing in front of her, not the woman, smiling, reaching for her hand. "Are you going to kill me Snow White?" he asks.  
Snow gasps and grips the knife tighter.  
"Charming?" she asks surprised, her voice broken, full of longing. She quickly shakes her head. "You are not David. David is on top of a beanstalk, you are not really him."  
"Are you going to kill me Snow White?" he asks again.  
"You are not David," Snow replies shaking her head.  
"I love you," he says."I love you Snow White," and he reaches to touch her face."I love you so much."  
"You are not really David," Snow says trying hard to convince herself not to believe in what her eyes see. "David is on top of a beanstalk. Do not step any closer."  
"Are you going to kill me Snow White?" he asks and he walks in closer. "If you kill me you are going to be completely alone. Forever. You don't want to be alone do you?" he asks.  
"I don't," she replies and her eyes well up with tears."I don't want to be alone, which is why I need this water. If you were really David you would let me walk away with the water. Can I have the water please?"she asks.  
"What water?" he asks." There is no water here," he replies and he touches her cheek.  
She tries to resist but the magic of the siren seems to be working because the words come out of her mouth before she can stop them. "There is no water here," she says echoing his words.  
"There is no water here and if you kill me you will be completely alone."  
"There is no water here and if I kill you I will be completely alone," she says tears streaming down her cheeks. _What is the matter with you, snap out of it_ , she tries to tell herself but David is standing right there and she just wants to hold him.  
"There is no water here and you are really tired."  
"There is no water here and I'm really tired," she replies.  
"You are so tired, you want to close your eyes."  
"I m so tired," she says and for a moment she looks incredibly sad, because she knows what she has to do.  
"Come on, let's get you to bed," he says and he reaches to lift her in his arms.  
Snow plunges her knife into his chest, screams and backs away, because watching David fall backwards into the water with her knife sticking out of his chest is the most horrifying thing she has ever seen in her life, the life she can remember anyway. She stands perfectly still holding her breath and waits. A few agonizing seconds pass and then the body in the water no longer looks like David but he looks like the guardian siren of the lake.  
Snow grabs her knife and pulls it out of the woman's chest, then she picks up her bucket and she runs out of the water. She runs and runs as far away as she can. She stops to catch her breath and that's when she notices that there is blood on her black knight's armor. David's blood. The siren's blood but the image of David falling backwards in the water is too much for her. She is quick to take off her black knight uniform and stash it under a tree. She puts her vest back on and her cape, she covers the water with her scarf and she is ready to head back to Anton's. Her hands are shaking. She is still in shock but doesn't let herself think about what transpired at the lake. She just thinks about David and how she cannot wait to get back to him and set him free. Once she has him back with her safe, then she'll let herself process what happened at the lake. She looks at the bucket of water now covered with her scarf. She had a whole conversation with the woman at the lake while her face was uncovered. Did Regina see her? Did Regina listen to her? Was the siren able to block Regina from looking through the water in the lake?

David and Anton have been walking for hours and they are now on the road to the enchanted lake. The rain stopped about an hour ago. Anton who looks really exhausted trips on a tree branch and falls down.  
"Are you alright?" David asks.  
"I'm fine. I twisted my ankle,"Anton replies. "I don't think I can go any further for a while. I'm already slowing you down. You go ahead on your own, find her and I'll wait for you here."  
"Are you sure?" David asks.  
Anton nods. "Go find her," he replies and he watches as David rushes off practically running towards the enchanted lake. Definitely not James, Anton thinks.

David is walking towards the lake. He expects to run into Snow White dressed as a black knight. The way he calculated the trip he thinks he should run into her any minute now. He doesn't see a black knight anywhere. Maybe she is already at the lake. Maybe the Queen caught her and she never made it to the lake. He is breathing heavy now running, running as fast as he can. He hears the sound of a carriage approaching from the opposite direction so he gets out of the road and hides behind the tree. He peaks to see who's carriage it is and that's when he sees her. She is hiding by the tree a few feet away from him. She is not wearing the black knight's armor. What's going on, David wonders. Did she come up with a new plan? Did the Queen already get to her? He hesitates to talk to her and that's when she notices him. She jumps all startled and screams. She takes two step backwards and she looses her footing. She falls down and lands on her right arm. She grimaces in pain.  
He rushes towards her. "Are you alright?" he asks. "Give me your hand."  
She looks up at him stunned, wondering who he is and where he came from. "I'm fine," she replies slowly and she gets up. She is staring at him intently. He can't tell if she is scared or angry but what he can tell is that she is not even a little bit happy to see him. She slowly leans down and dusts off her pants and her cape and pulls her knife out of her boot discreetly.  
She doesn't remember me, David thinks, and his heart sinks. She doesn't even recognize me.  
"Are you hurt?" he asks very quietly.  
She doesn't reply.  
"Let me see your arm," he asks. At least she's here, he thinks, she is alive. He can start over, she might remember him. She might even fall in love with him again.  
"You want to see my arm?" she says, and he is so heartbroken that she's forgotten him that he doesn't even notice the threatening tone in her voice.  
"Here," she says and she slowly raises up her sleeve. As he takes a step closer she holds the knife to his chest.  
"Don't move. Not another step. Who are you", she asks,"and how do you look like my husband?"  
"Snow!" he smiles and he looks so relieved,"you are still here. You remember! I was so worried, I thought the Queen took your memories again!"  
"Stop talking," she says and she looks at him carefully. "David is at the top of a beanstalk with a giant. Who are you?"  
"It's me," he says and he waits as she tries to understand. "Anton let me go, in fact he came with me this far then he got hurt. If you walk with me half a mile that way, you will see him sitting by the side of the road."  
"I'm not going anywhere, not with you. Who sent you?" she asks, and she looks ready to cry. " You are really good, but if you don't tell me who you are I will kill you, because trying to trick me by pretending to be David is incredibly cruel. Who are you?"  
"Snow!" he says and nothing else. He looks at her both sad and hopeful at the same time.  
She looks at him all confused. Maybe it is him, but how can she know for sure? What if it's a trick? She's misses him so much, she wants it to be him so badly.  
"Tell me something only David would know," she says quietly.  
"I don't think I can," he says. "You see, Snow, other than the last two weeks we spent together I don't have any actual memories of us, I don't think I know of any secrets that could convince you its me. Can you think of anything? Maybe you can ask me a question."  
"What did you say to me when we were standing in the rain together?"  
"I, David, Charming, James, anyone else I might have been promise to love and cherish Snow White, as long as I live," he says and he looks at her. He still means it, every single word.  
Her expression softens and she looks at him then she looks at the knife in her hand and she frowns."That is correct, but is it enough?"she whispers, more to herself than him."The Queen could have eavesdropped and told you what to say. Give me something more," she says quietly.  
Funny how she trusts him to tell her if that's enough. Funny how he feels he has to answer truthfully with her safety in mind against an imaginary impostor. "That's not enough," he agrees. "I could tell you that you don't have your dream the nights we sleep together, but that's something that Evil Queen could have overheard, so you shouldn't trust me just because of that either. How about I give you this," he says and takes off his sword and drops it on the ground. Then he drops the sword he had strapped to his back and both his knives.  
"What are you doing?" she asks.  
"I'm handing you all my weapons," he says and then he thinks some more. "I could still overpower you though, so you shouldn't trust me just because I did that. You could use the rope you have in your bag to tie my hands behind my back, or tie me up to a tree then you could walk up the road and see that Anton is really there." Then he sighs and shakes his head, "the truth is that the Evil Queen could have brought Anton here so I'm not sure you could trust me because of that either. To be completely safe Snow you should kill me, I will never resist you, or fight back," he says and he is undoes his doublet and opens up his shirt, "if you leave my heart intact, then you can do that one thing you made me promise not to bring up again, and you can get to Emma...-" he adds.  
She is staring at him, eyes wide open, shaking her head, slowly lowering her weapon. "Go ahead," he says quietly, "it's alright."  
"Charming, don't, don't say that" she says and she is sobbing now as she drops her knife. She she pulls him in her arms. "It's you!" she sobs, "you are alive, how are you here?" she asks, her hands shaking.  
He tries to answer but its really hard as she's is kissing him now, touching his face, and holding him as tight as possible. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her back. She is still upset, in shock, her hands are shaking yet somehow she feels like everything is alright with the world, she's safe at last and now she can hear the thoughts of the blue bird on a nearby branch.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she says and she is crying now.  
"It's alright," he says,"don't cry, you were right not to just trust me."  
"No, I should have known it was you."  
"It could have been a trick."  
"I'm so sorry, I pulled a knife on you, I could have killed you."  
"Snow, I was so worried I'd never see you again. You weren't wearing the black knight's armor, I thought that the Queen had gotten to you again, maybe erased your memories... When you pulled out your knife on me I was so relieved."  
"Were you? I missed you so much," she cries, "What happened, how are you here?"  
"I told Anton all the things that the Queen would probably do to you if she caught you, and he thought we should come find you and make sure you were alright. Did you already get the water?" he asks.  
"I did. I picked up the black knights armor and I walked through the night, I got to the lake while it was still dark. I got the water."  
"That's amazing Snow!"  
"There's more," she says and she is sobbing now. "There was a siren guarding the lake. She wouldn't let me leave with the water, and then she shape shifted and looked just like you and that's when I stabbed you in the chest..." she says and she is crying so hard now, "I am so sorry...-"  
"No, no, I'm right here," he whispers, "it wasn't me, Snow, I'm right here..." and he holds her tighter.  
"You said 'If you kill me you are going to be completely alone. Forever.'"  
"I would never say that, that's not even true," he says and he strokes her hair until she is done crying.  
"I really liked the messages you sent me," he says trying to lighten the mood, trying to take her mind of the siren.  
"Yes, apparently I can only call the birds when I feel safe. That's why I was unable to talk to them for the past two years but I could do that again once you found me. I stopped feeling safe once I walked away from you, so I couldn't send you any more birds," she explains.  
"Snow," he says and he holds her so tight. They hold each other for what feels like a minute when in reality it was much longer then David says "come on, we have to get back to Anton."  
she wipes her eyes and nods. They walk together, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, her fingers intertwined with his and they can finally see Anton sitting on the side of the road.  
"He looks so small from here," Snow says.  
"He is smaller. He took a bite from an enchanted mushroom and he is our size now," David explains and Snow's eyes get wider.  
"Amazing!" she replies.  
"You are back!"Anton says and he can't hide the surprise from his voice.  
"Here's is your water," Snow says and hands him the water bucket covered up with a piece of cloth.  
"Do not uncover it here," Snow says quickly, "do not open it here, the Queen can see through all reflective surfaces.  
Anton pulls out a chain he was wearing around his neck. There are two beans hanging from it but they are dark brown and withered. He dips them in the water without uncovering the bucket then he pulls them back up. The beans are clear now and they are glowing a little bit.  
"It worked!"Anton says. "Thank you!" He pulls one from his necklace and hands it to Snow.  
"Here you go, one magic bean, and your husband set free as promised."  
Snow smiles and nods.  
"I'm sorry I didn't believe you," Anton says. David nods.  
"What are you going to do now?" David asks. Can you even walk?"  
"Not yet but I will be able to in a minute," Anton replies.  
"How?"David asks.  
Anton dips his finger in the water and he drips the water on his ankle.  
"All better!" Anton says.  
"The water can heal injuries?" David asks.  
"I was wondering if it could and it looks like it can." Anton adds."Well, looks like our roads part here," Anton says. "Good luck Snow White and David. I hope you get to your daughter soon."  
"Thank you Anton," David replies and Anton slowly turns around and walks away.  
"Did you see that?" David asks. "That water healed his injury instantly. I almost wish we had some just in case."  
Snow smiles."Then you will be really happy I got this!" she says brightly and she opens her bag to reveal their flask.  
"You saved some water?" David asks.  
"I did. I figured that since I was risking my life for it I might as well keep some just in case. I had no idea it could heal injuries."  
"Snow, that's great!" he says.  
She smiles."What do we do next?"  
"We walk back to the edge of the infinite forest and we contact Emma," he replies.  
"David, we are so close! This is going to work, we are going to get to Emma," she says and she closes her eyes as he pulls her in his arms and kisses her.  
"Yes, we are, thanks to you and the deal you made with Anton."  
She kisses him back."Thanks to your unusual knight redemption scheme," she replies.  
'Are you ready?" he asks and she squeezes his hand and smiles.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading my story and reviewing. As always feel free to voice your opinions, ideas, concerns, corrections. Feel free to yell at me, I'm all ears.

 **BooksinMyDreams chapter 13 Great chapter.  
** thank you!

 **baratte jennifer chapter 13 Your welcome  
** :)

 **Guest chapter 13 What just happened? I'm so shocked. My heart is broken. It was a beautifully written chapter and I very much enjoyed it, even tho my heart is currently in pieces. Please let Snow be safe. I can't have her captured or dead, they were so close to Emma and now she might go back to square one. I'm glad that Anton let David go but I fear that it's too late. The flashbacks were so beautiful and painful. And Charming screaming after snow is like a parallel to the apple eating scenE.**

Thank you! Yes it was a parallel to the apple eating scene. That scene is one of my favorites in the first season-alright I might have like twenty favorites scenes but its a favorite nevertheless :)- I was so glad you caught that.

 **Guest chapter 13 I know you hear this but you write so well. The way you have David wear down and Anton deciding to help them is in character. Anton was driven by his loss both on the show and in your story. He realizes James and David can not be the same due to David being David. You expertly tie together their time with the nanny who recounted their stories. You have written this better than the show where we saw so many periphery characters with no idea why or any plot resolution. Wonderful writing again.**

Thank you SO much! I always loved the episodes with Anton. He was such a nice, sweet trusting guy.

 **Austenphile chapter 13 Sucha beautifully written chapter. You can feel their love for each other, their pain, and their worry. And poor Anton. I love his talks with both Snow and Charming.**

Thank you.

 **SecretLoveCara chapter 13 So happy you are feeling better! This was another wonderful update! I so love the ending. Anton was such a good guy. I know the Snow and Charming will come back to help and not just for the bean. I have a feeling the Queen may show up soon. Let the battle begin! Can't wait for the next update! Have I mentioned how amain you are? I so love your writing!**

I loved Anton, he was so sweet and so nice. You may be right about the Queen. Maybe. .  
Thank you soooo much, so glad you are enjoying my story.

 **mry23 chapter 13 Loved it. It's was so sad I actually teared up. Just beautifully written. Also I love the small humor like Anton hearing about the James rumor and thinking he was a frog. I hope they can get to Snow. Can't wait!  
**  
Thank you so much. (I teared up writing it) The frog is a more colorful option than the shepherd right? But of course the shepherd is better since the main point of his job is finding and keeping safe...


	15. Chapter 15

Snow and David are walking hastily through the forest. She talking constantly, currently comparing the color of two different trees and precisely two minutes ago she was talking about baby fawns and before that a sword fighting move and three minutes before that a poison ivy remedy and David can recall ten other subjects she has changed with equal speed. David is following her trail of thought carefully, replying as best as he can, trying to follow along with what she is saying. If it was any other time he would have just started giving her nonsensical answers to tease her, even just to see if she would notice at all, but not today. Today they got a hold of a magic bean. Today they will attempt to reach Emma. Today might be the most stressful, gut wrenching day of the life they remember. Today she is going to talk non stop about random things and he is going to listen to her, because he is not sure what other comfort he can offer other than his own mixed emotions and jumbled up thoughts. They are so close to getting to Emma, so very very close and he is trying to block the barrage of questions forming in his head. What if Emma is too little to understand the message they are about to send? What if she doesn't know how to send them a sign? What if she is happy in the forest and she doesn't really need them anymore? What if she is better off, safer without them? He is not going to voice any of those concerns now, not when they are so close and not when his Snow is right there on the verge of breaking.  
"What do you think David?" she asks.  
"Blue?" he answers hesitantly because he spaced out for a few seconds and he is not certain if she is still talking about tree colors anymore.  
"Blue!"she replies. "That's a great idea!" she says so he knows for sure that she was no longer talking about trees. He needs to help her somehow. He wants to say that everything will be fine but that feels so much like empty words, like an empty promise.  
"Snow!" he says and he doesn't move until she turns to look at him. "I'm worried about this too. Terrified might be the proper term for what I'm feeling," he adds quietly.  
"Are you?" she asks and she squeezes his hand. She appreciates what he's doing and yet she doesn't quiet think he understands. "David if this doesn't work I don't know if I can...-"  
"I can't either," he replies. "But I have to believe that we can. Together."  
She looks at him clearly moved by what he is saying.  
"We can," he continues. "Look how much we've already done in just two weeks!" he brushes her cheek with his finger. "If it doesn't work we will try something else. We will never stop trying, this much I can promise you," he says and she closes her eyes and nods. "We are not going to give up, because we don't know how."  
But I already gave up, I gave up for two whole years, she thinks and its as if he already knows what she is thinking because he is already shaking his head before she voices her thoughts .  
"She had to erase who you were, to get you to give up," he says."And still you managed to remember. You don't know how to give up."  
"What makes you say that?" she says and she looks at him not entirely convinced.  
He smiles. "Claire said princess Snow raided George's castle with seven dwarves and a handful of fairies to rescue Charming. Now forgive me for not being entirely impartial and not remembering my enchanted forest history but that is the single bravest thing I have ever heard," he says and she smiles."You stared at impossible odds and you fought anyways, that's who you are. Now come on, we are almost there," he says and he reaches for her hand.  
He's right. The edge of the Infinite Forest is just a mile up ahead.

The trees are taller at the edge of the Infinite forest, the woods are quiet. Seems like one could here a whisper from a mile away. Snow takes a deep breath. He touches her back and waits. She whistles. She whistles and waits with her hand outstretched. David notices her hand shaking so he wraps his arms around her from the back and puts his hand under her palm holding it steady. "Try one more time," he says. She whistles one more time and a robin flies and perches right on her hand.  
"You did it, " he whispers.  
"Emma," she says, "Mama and Daddy are coming. Can you tell us where you are? Can you send us a sign?" She looks at David and there's tears streaming down her cheeks. So close, she thinks we are so close. This has to work! We are so close.  
"Let's sit and wait," David says.  
I don't think I can sit down, she is getting ready to say but when she sees him sitting in front of the gigantic oak tree, alone, something inside her cracks. He looks so small compared to the ancient tree, so alone. It's not fair that he is always the one trying to make her feel better, she thinks, so she sits there right next to him without any argument and he pulls her in his arms and rest his head the nape of her neck, breathing her in. They wait like this for a long time, silent, barely breathing, too afraid to talk in case they miss a whisper or a sign.  
"Let's try again!" he says so she reaches out and whistles. A blue bird appears.  
"Emma, we are trying to find you!" she says trying to keep her voice steady. "Where are you baby?" Again they sit still and wait listening to the trees and the birds, staring at the grass, holding each other, keeping each other together, trying to stay strong. Another hour passes.  
"Let's do it again!" he says and she reaches out and whistles. A small black bird appears.  
"Emma where are you?" she asks and she looks down. She is not going to cry. She is going to stay strong for David. She is not going fall apart. We are not giving up, we don't know how to give up she keeps telling herself. We storm castles with dwarves and fairies, we hold on, we remember, we do not give up. She looks exhausted but she doesn't herself cry. It's her turn to be strong for David.  
He sighs. She is not crying but she looks so devastated he can't ask her to call another bird. It didn't work, he thinks. All this fighting and trying and struggling and it didn't work. They are missing something, they are not doing this quite right. What is it that they are doing wrong? He thinks of this game children play where they wait quietly to see who will give up first and then his heart leaps- that's it! A game! Emma is two years old. Maybe she doesn't understand what it means to send her mother a sign but she must know how to play games. Snow turns to look at him. She knows he's thought of something, she can see it written all over his face. He doesn't want to tell, her doesn't want to give her any false hope.  
"Can you call another bird for me please?" he asks quietly.  
She is going to stay strong for David, she thinks, so she raises her hand and she whistles again then she closes her eyes, holding on to hope as hard as she can. She can't think of anything to say so when the bird comes she places it right on David's palm. It's a small yellow bird, a song bird, almost too weak to fly long distance but its the bird who answered her call.  
"Emma," David says "let's play hide and seek. You go hide and your Mama and Daddy will come find you," he says. Snow looks at him and smiles, her eyes filled with hope again. They wait for about ten more minutes and that's when they hear it. First the leaves rustle, then the grass moves so slightly and then they hear the sound of a little girl laughing.  
"It's Emma!" Snow whispers and she gets up really fast. David stands right behind her. The child laughs again and the grass moves ever so slightly as if to say "this way." So they follow the grass and the laughter and the leaves. There's a beautiful yellow butterfly that shows them the way for a while then the grass moves again, and the the lilies move, a red robin flies and the leaves rustle again. They know they are getting closer because the laughter is getting louder. They don't dare talk in case they miss Emma's next sound. "Mama!" Emma laughs. Snow squeezes David's hand and he turns to look at her. This is it, her eyes say. This is it David, we did it!  
"I love her laugh," David says quietly and they walk so fast, they are almost running now. David knows they should slow down, they should pace themselves, they don't know how much further they will have to walk but he cant bring himself to slow down. He looks at Snow, her eyes glowing, her cheeks red, the big smile on her face. She is glowing, running so fast , the back of her cape flying in the wind. She looks like one of her birds soaring the sky. She is so happy. Only a few more minutes he thinks. They will get to Emma, then drop the magic bean on the ground and they will all travel together to a faraway land where Regina can never get to Snow or Emma ever again, where they can finally be together, raise Emma together and prepare her to be a strong Queen, a ruler of the people. The kind of ruler that Snow would have been if Regina hadn't ripped her kingdom and her family apart.  
"Smoke, I see smoke, I think there's a cabin up ahead!" Snow turns and tells David. It's true, he can see the faint hint of smoke coming up probably, from a small chimney. A bluebird is flying ahead of them showing them the way. Emma laughs again and Snow's eyes are streaming tears now, she cannot contain her happiness any longer.  
They hear laughter again but this is not Emma's laugh and Snow freezes in her tracks and turns to David, a look of utter horror on her face. This isn't their little girl laughing any more, but a grown woman. A cruel, heartless laugh. Snow recognizes that voice. It's the voice from her nightmares, the voice that told her she was guilty , the voice that took her name and her memories away and handed her a sentence, a bucket full of water to be carried until her daughter was a grown up. Regina the Queen. Snow runs even faster now, panting, her sides aching, David trailing her every step. The grass is no longer guiding their path. The infinite forest is perfectly still, holding its breath. The woman laughs again.  
"Mama?" the voice of the little girl is no longer laughing. "Mama?"  
And a beautiful cruel voice answers back, "That's right girl. I'm your Mama now!"  
"Nooooooooooooooo!" Snow screams loud, so loud that the whole forest seems to crumble and shake, birds fly away from the nearest trees, Snow's body shivers, like a slender tree struck by lightening and she crushes to the ground.  
"Snow!" David yells and rushes to kneel by her side. Her face is deathly pale, her eyes are closed, she is barely breathing. David looks up towards the chimney smoke and he sees a large purple cloud for a few seconds and then the cloud disappears. "Snow!" he says,"Snow!"  
Snow doesn't move, doesn't blink, doesn't wake up. David scoops her up in his arms and then he walks as fast as he can towards the chimney smoke.  
"Emma!" he yells as loud as he can."Emma where are you?"  
He finally arrives to a small wooden cottage."Emma!" he screams. "Emma?"  
There is a woman wearing a red hood, in front of the cottage on her knees, her arms covering her face.  
"Emma!" David yells again. The woman in red doesn't move. David takes a closer look and notices that the woman's shoulders are shaking. The woman is sobbing. An older woman appears at the door of the cottage. Her white hair is up in a bun, she is wearing a white apron over her blue dress and she is holding a crossbow. As soon as she sees David she lowers the crossbow and says quietly "don't waste your breath. They are gone. She took her and vanished in a cloud of purple smoke. You are too late!"  
Then she notices that David is holding Snow in his arms.  
"What are you waiting for?" she asks. "Bring her inside."  
David walks inside the cottage and if his entire world hadn't just crumbled he might have noticed that there is something magical about that cottage because on the outside it looked so small, like it could barely hold a bed, a table and a chair but on the inside it's a small but very comfortable house. The woman motions for David to place Snow on the bed at the room on the left. It's a small pleasant room with whitewashed walls and a very sweet border of yellow daises painted at the edge of the walls. A little girl's room David realizes and his breath catches. Emma's room.  
"What is wrong with her?" The older woman asks.  
David doesn't answer. He unties Snow's cape, opens up her vest and then he says "can you get me some water?" As he says water he remembers the flask that Snow filled with water from the enchanted lake. He reaches in their bag and looks for it. He opens it up and places a tiny drop on Snow's mouth. Snow remains unconscious, her eyes closed, barely breathing. David sighs and puts the flask back in their bag. This isn't an ailment that can be cured by magic. Granny sighs and walks out of the room. A moment later the woman with the red cape enters the room.  
"David?" she asks."David, what's wrong with Snow?"  
David shakes his head. A broken heart, he wants to explain but the words can't find their way to his mouth.  
The older woman rushes back with a cup of water and a cloth and David wipes Snow's face with it. She stirs but doesn't open her eyes. David looks at the women and they realize that he doesn't really recognize them.  
"Everyone calls me Granny and this is Red," the older woman makes the introductions."We already know who you are David. We realize you do not remember us."  
David nods and then his eyes fall back on Snow.  
"We'll be right outside if you need anything, Red adds and then the women slip out of the room. David leans over Snow, and caresses her hair. He doesn't have any words, nothing left to say, his heart is broken, shattered. He lets his tears flow freely and he leans his face against Snow's cold cheek.

 _Snow is deep inside green murky water. She looks up and she can faintly see the glare of the sun through the water or maybe instead of the sun it's lightening. It doesn't matter if its sunshine or thunder or lightening. It is safe here, in the water, under so may layers of water, everything moves slowly and the sounds are muffled, life is still, nothing can hurt her.  
The siren is underwater with her._  
 _'You were right, you were so right to talk me into this', Snow says communicating with the siren in her mind. 'You were so right. Everything is peaceful here, everything is so quiet.'  
'It's your turn to be the guardian of the lake,' the siren replies. 'My time here is over.'  
'What do I have to do?' Snow asks.  
'If anyone tries to take the water you have to stop them. Show them your path. We do not take the water out of the lake. You bring the people in the water! That's the path, pure and simple...-'  
'That's the path,' Snow replies. 'I will remember.'  
The siren swims away a blood stain growing bigger right at her breasts.  
Snow is slowly floating underwater, letting the current push her around enjoying the shapes and the shadows, the vines and the shade of the water lilies moving slowly in the water when the water of the lake lights up. Someone is trying to take some of the water. Snow must stop them. She slowly lets herself float up and without really trying she now is ascending, walking right on water, just like the siren used to do. She is even more beautiful now, her face even whiter, a crown of diamonds on her head, like a devastating Queen of the underworld. I lost my kingdom twice, she thinks, but this, no one can take this from me. She walks on the surface of the water slowly, one step at a time. There' s a man at the edge of the water trying to fill his flask. The shape of his body looks familiar, she thinks as she watches him move cautiously. He doesn't see her until she is standing right in front of him. He finally stands up and then a small smile of recognition graces her features. The man in front of her is Charming, her Charming, her David, her James.  
'Who is the water for Charming?" she asks softly.  
'My wife needs it," he replies.  
'What ails your wife?' she asks.  
'A broken heart,' he replies.'Please, may I have some water?'  
'Did you do it?' she asks. 'Did you break her heart?"  
'It depends,' he whispers, 'will you come back to me?' he asks.  
'I can't. Being underwater is just so much easier...-'  
'Then I didn't break her heart.' he replies. 'She broke mine.'  
She reaches for him and he takes her hand. She gently tugs him with both her hands and he doesn't offer any resistance. He slowly follows her into the water. Maybe he doesn't have any strength to fight back or maybe he just loves her too much to know what's good for him, he follows her into the water nevertheless.  
The man goes into the water not the other way around, that's the instructions the siren gave her. He will follow her path. She smiles seductively and his eyes fill with love and longing, not at her beauty, or the suggestion of her smile but at who she was, at who they used to be together. The couple that shared true love. Because there is no love down here, just water and muffled sounds and sweet forgetfulness, just water beautiful water and she longs to go back in it and forget. She chose the water over him, she chose to stay down here and forget. David is up to his chest now in the water, still following her and she can see his eyes welling up with tears, she can feel his hot tears running down her face. So strange to feel tears this deep in the water, she thinks.  
Once you are in the water you will never cry again she thinks and she smiles reassuringly. David is still walking in, his neck is under water, now his chin is underwater, and she expects him to take a deep breath right before he lets her fully submerge him in the water but he doesn't, he just walks in, his whole face underwater, his eyes slowly closing. She can still feel his tears on her face and that's when her breath catches and her heart aches, a pain so sharp she cannot ignore it. Charming is suffocating underwater, his body convulsing, his lungs begging for oxygen, the water lilies wrapping on his legs pulling him further in, but he's not fighting it, he is not trying to swim up. Snow is the one convulsing now, a deep burning pain in her chest. Every time his body shakes, she fees her heart hurt and her lungs burn. She did this to him, she promised she wouldn't but she did. She promised him she wouldn't give up, she wouldn't give into her pain, she wouldn't hurt herself, back when they were in that small room in Longbourn, but she didn't keep her promise.  
_  
 _"I didn't know how to make you feel better."_  
 _"But you did, you did make me feel better. David if you weren't here last night I probably would have...-"_  
 _"Would have what? No!" he says and he shakes his head. "You can't. You have to promise me!"  
"I won't, ever, I promise."  
"I need you Snow."_

 _She pulled him underwater with her. She did this to him and she is crying now, hot tears streaming form her face. 'No!' she screams and bubbles come out of her mouth because she is actually trying to talk underwater, 'no!'She reaches and cuts the vines wrapped around his legs and his body then she grabs him and then she starts swimming furiously towards the shore, she puts her arm around David's chest and she is pulling him, above water, swimming as fast as she can. 'Stay with me' she begs, 'stay with me please!'_

 _He is not coughing or breathing or moving at all. He didn't take a deep breath, he just let her pull him under.  
"I will never resist or fight you" he had said.  
'Fight me' she screams, 'fight!Tell me I'm wrong, tell me I'm selfish, tell me something, yell at me, fight! Please David if you love me, fight!" she screams. She manages to pull him to sore and as she leans to kiss him and breathe air into his lungs, she opens her eyes._

Snow wakes up in a beautiful strange room, painted daisies on the walls, David leaning his forehead on her chest, his eyes closed.  
"David!" she screams and he jumps.  
She wraps her arms around his head and she is sobbing tears of joy and relief. David is looking at her all confused, and she is laughing and crying now holding him even tighter.  
"It's a long story," she says as she sits up. "Where are we?" she asks.  
David hesitates. "In Granny's and Red's cottage," he replies.  
Snow looks around at the yellow daisies on the walls and the small doll on the floor that is wearing a yellow dress.  
"Emma's room," Snow says quietly and she slowly gets up and picks up the doll from the floor and presses her against her chest.  
"Emma's room," David echoes slowly.  
"The Evil Queen got to Emma first," Snow states.  
"She did." David sighs.  
"Well, we better go talk to Red and Granny if they are our most trusted advisers because to get her back we are going to need quite a plan."  
David pulls her in his arms, so relieved to have her back and she looks up in his eyes.  
"Don't let me do this to you," she whispers. "Don't let me drag you down."  
"What? How? " he asks and then he shakes his head. "You are my wife," he replies. "Where you go, I go" he adds and she kisses him, her eyes welling up with tears.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I appreciate the reviews, your comments and I listen very carefully to everything you have to let me know your ideas, your thoughts, your complaints,my mistakes. I love hearing from you. Your comments make writing this story so much more fun and challenging.

 **Guest** **chapter 14 Wow. Thank you for this chapter. It truly feels like a holiday bonus by getting to read the anazingness of this fic. It was beautifully portraided and so powerful. I'm so glad Snow is safe and didn't get captured. I love Snows peptalk "You're a bandit princess you are strong you can do this. You don't need anyone" "But I really love David and i miss him". The siren was such a good twist,** **Poor Snow. Davids trying to convince Snow it's really him was so cute but also heartbreaking. I think i will cry everytime they bring up the rain scene because it was so beautiful. I'm so glad that they are reunited with minimal harm done. And now on to Emma.**

Thank you. And yes onto Emma with a few bumps on the road...

 **BooksinMyDreams chapter 14 .** **Amazing.  
** **  
** **  
**Thank you, you are very kind. **  
**

 **Guest chapter 14 .** **This was beautiful and I enjoyed it so much.** **It was the perfect balance of pure angst and relief. I don't think I would have survived if something had happened to Snow.** **But like you've said love can't just lose. So I'm holding on to that. They've got their bean now they just need to find Emma in an infinite forest.**

Thank you so much.

 **barratajennifer chapter 14 . :)**

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **mry23 chapter 14 Amazing and interesting about the sirens being sisters, does this mean there is a third siren? I can't even imagine both of them having dealt with the siren. I hope they make it to Emma**.

Thank you. I would assume that there are a lot of sirens,some more dangerous than others when guarding things that a lot of people want. And I'm certain that they are all related.

 **SecretLoveCara chapter 14 .I hope you enjoyed your holidays as well. I loved the update gift. Great update. Can't wait to see what happens next!  
**  
Thank you so much.

 **Austenphile chapter 14 Great job with showing Snow's emotions during her quest. I loved the scene where she smelled David's jacket. It was so poignant. Interesting twist that the Siren was the sister to the one from Lake Nostos. And it was cool that Snow could not call the birds unless she felt safe. Loved the buddy road trip with David and Anton. And now they're reunited safely with a bean. Why do I feel the other show is about to drop?**

Thank you. You feel that way because you are very smart. :)

 **Guest chapter 14 . I like the twist on the siren where it is Snow instead of David. Wow, she was the sister of the Lake Nostos siren. Hope there is at least another sister or bro to continue the siren tradition. What is an EF without at least one magical lake? You always write David poignantly. He is so willing to sacrifice himself for Snow and Emma. Don't they need two beans? Can't wait to read the next update.**

There are tons of sirens, all related, don't worry. And thank you so much!


	16. Chapter 16

Snow, David, Granny and Red are sitting around the table looking at each other. Red keeps wiping her eyes and smiling at them. She wants to fill them in in all the details and hear from them how they did it, how they broke the Black Fairy's curse but Snow shakes her head instead.  
"What do you mean no?" Red asks.  
"We didn't break the spell, or curse or whatever you want to call it. We are still cursed. We don't remember anything."  
"Then how are you here?" Granny asks her voice bossy and demanding.  
David looks at Snow whose face is white and perfectly still. Then he looks back at Granny and Red.  
"We found each other and we know that we have to find Emma, but that's all we know. We don't actually remember."  
"How did you find each other?" Red asks her eyes wide wondering.  
"We just did. We run into each other and we knew we had to be together. We knew." David replies.  
Snow glances at David. Thank you for not bringing up the dream her eyes seem to say and he just wants to reach over and hold her but he feels like he can't. Red and Granny are supposed to be part of their court, their inner circle, their trusted advisers and they certainly seem to care and love them. When David walked up to their cottage carrying Snow in his arms Red was on the ground sobbing because she loves Emma so much. But they feel like strangers to them. They are not comfortable opening up, sharing, planning with them.  
"Well," Red sighs, "seems like its our turn to talk."  
Granny nods and looks intently at Red."Go on then," she replies.  
"Do you know what happened?" Red asks hesitantly. "Do you know how Emma ended up with us?"  
Snow closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. How could she forget? She had that dream where David dropped his sword fell to the ground holding their newborn baby in his arms, the black knight looming on top of him, his sword already bloody, ready to deliver the killing blow. Granny storming in, killing the knight with her crossbow. Red picking up Emma, asking Snow to come along. Snow falling to the ground unable to walk feeling pain all over her body, her heart crushed at having to say goodbye to both Emma and David at she same time. The women walking away with Emma while she crawled to her husband side, kissed him and begged him to wake up. It's too much. It's too much to talk about especially since it just happened again. Just a few hours ago the Queen swooped in and stole Emma away just as Snow and David had found the cottage in the Infinite Forest.  
She feels David's hand gripping her knee. She opens her eyes and looks at him. Stay with me, his eyes seem to say. She looks at him and nods. I'm here, her eyes reply. I'm not leaving. I'm here.  
"We know what happened," he replies and then he turns to Granny. "You saved me. Thank you."  
"Don't thank me quite yet," the older woman replies gruffly but David understands that she does appreciate the acknowledgment. Snow remains quiet. Her hand slips under the table and grips David's hand tightly. She squeezes his finger so tight, it actually hurts.

 _Push, push just one more time," David says sitting beside Snow on their big canopy bed._  
 _She is screaming and crying and pushing as hard as she can._  
 _"One more time, come on," he says quietly and she can't, she can't do it. The pain is overwhelming.  
"I can't" she sobs "I just can't" and she reaches for his hand and she squeezes so tightly trying to draw from his strength. He looks at her, so much love in his eyes._  
 _"You can do this," he says, "I know you can, one more time, come on!" and Snow pushes and screams and that's when Doc smiles and he lifts up a tiny bundle covered with blood, and a tiny cry reaches their ears for the first time and David is crying now, tears of joy and relief, kissing Snow on the forehead who is crying and shaking._  
 _"Open your eyes," he whispers. "You did it! She is beautiful!" he says and he looks at the tiny baby girl who is crying and screaming, her tiny face all red from the effort to draw her first breath and he thinks he has just seen the most breathtakingly beautiful girl in the world._

David blinks fast a couple of times and he seems to be lost in thought or a vision, Snow can't tell which one, but she does know he is trying hard to contain his emotions.  
What's wrong, she asks silently and he nods. I'll explain later, he seems to say. She waits for a few seconds then she says "What happened next?"  
"We managed to outrun the curse because the Blue Fairy showed up. She used her magic to transport us right outside Midas' castle while she transported herself to the fairy headquarters where she was caught by the Black Fairy. The rumor is that she copied the birth records of everybody and hid them in some special hiding place while erasing traces of Emma's birth so Regina couldn't use fairy magic to track you. That was the last we heard from the Blue Fairy. She was caught and we have no proof whether she is dead or alive," Red says.  
"She is alive," Granny interrupts.  
"We don't know that," Red argues.  
"She didn't get caught by accident," Granny replies. "That Blue fairy is no fool. She smart and tough and she wouldn't just go in the fairy headquarters for some birth records. She had a very specific plan. Of she got caught , it was because she wanted to get caught. Part of her plan. The Blue fairy is alive and she is exactly where she wants to be and no one can convince me otherwise," Granny states matter of factly and Red sighs. There is no use arguing with her grandmother.  
 _"Sometimes the best way to infiltrate and keep track of your enemy is to let them capture you"_ Snow remembers the Blue fairy saying. " _I'm going to let you in on a little secret, which you might find useful in the future,"_ she had said _._ As if she knew, Snow thinks, as if she knew what was coming next. She is doing some fast calculations in her head. Snow has a plan. She carefully sizes up Red and Granny. Obviously they are trustworthy. They would give their life for Emma. But this plan requires only two players. Two partners that wouldn't hesitate to place their life in each other's hands. David and Snow. If she tells them her plan they will probably try to stop her. She can't tell them. They gave already given so much of their lives and themselves guarding her daughter. They kept Emma safe when Snow couldn't. It's Snow's turn to fight. It's her turn to lay down her life. This is between Regina and Snow White. Will David go along with her plan?

"Midas' court was wonderful. Everyone was kind and sweet, everyone treated Emma as if she was the newest member of their family. Abigail, who is so serious became auntie Abbie and Frederick, who is a very funny guy was uncle Freddie, Midas was both a funny uncle and a grandfather. Clara the nanny was so sweet, so patient and so playful. Emma was happy, growing, thriving. She had some nightmares, but other than that she was happy. Midas asked Granny to be one of his security advisers and I had some free time, so I founded the Queen's army, a group that's mostly trained to spy and get information. Our goal was to find you and help you wake up. But it wasn't meant to be. We couldn't find you. It's so hard to locate someone when an entire kingdom can't remember their name or their face. Regina started coming over. Always with some diplomatic excuse but her intentions were obvious. She would ask questions about Emma, comment about the color of her eyes the shade of her skin. 'She reminds me of someone, I just can't put my finger on whom,' she would say and then wait for a reaction. We made sure that she would never see us of course, but Abigail would report her exact words to us. Abigail was terrified that she would be the one to loose Emma. She loved Emma and she couldn't handle something happening to her, not on her watch. And then it was me," Red concludes and there are tears in her eyes. "It happened on my watch. I was holding her when the evil Queen materialized out of thin air. She waved her hand and I stood there frozen and watched as she told Emma she was her mother and took her away on a cloud of purple smoke. I let you down. I am so sorry."  
"You didn't" Snow replies and places her hand on Red's shoulder. "Its wasn't your fault. Rumpelstiltskin showed up, demanded that we do horrible things in exchange for his assistance and when we refused he told us he would help Regina locate Emma. None of this is your fault. If it was anyone's fault it was mine,"Snow concludes quietly and David shake his head.  
"It was not your fault," he states firmly and Snow gives him a sad smile.  
"I need everyone in the Queen's army to know that we are alive and we are so grateful for their assistance. Can you go tell them that?" Snow turns to Red.  
"What, now?" Red asks and looks at Snow all confused.  
David looks at Snow. She must have a plan he thinks.  
"Right now. I need them to know that I am alright, I know of their efforts and I am so grateful. I cannot come out of hiding right now. And I need them to stay safe, not place themselves at risk. It is going to be a long time before I am ready to take on the Evil Queen, so I need them to wait and above all be safe. Alright?" Snow asks.  
Red nods. "I thought we would make a plan first," she mumbles.  
"Not today," Snow replies. "We need at least one more day to think this through before we are ready to plan."  
"Then I 'll go right away," Red replies. David looks at Snow. Clearly she has a plan, a plan that's dangerous so she is trying to keep everyone else away and clear of the wrath of the Evil Queen. She squeezes his hand. He looks down. Snow gets up and hugs Red tightly. "Thank you so much for everything," she says. "I will never forget what you did for Emma. I will never forget what you did for all of us." Red smiles sadly, teary eyed.  
"Why do I feel like you are saying goodbye?" she asks quietly.  
Snow just smiles. "It's not goodbye," she replies quietly. "But I might not see you for a very long time. Its the only way." Snow says and Red is hugging Snow now.  
"Be well then, Snow White," Red says. "Be safe. We will meet again" she replies and just like that she walks away, tears streaming down her face because Snow doesn't remember her enough to share he details of her plan.  
Snow runs after her. "Red!" she yells. Red turns around.  
"I'm sorry," Snow says.  
And Red replies "It's not your fault. It's the curse. I missed you Snow. We were family."  
And Snow is crying now because she understands the cost and the price of the curse. She doesn't miss them because she doesn't remember them but once there was a whole castle full of people she considered family and friends. They loved her, they were willing to die for her and she for them. Regina's memory curse took it all away. Not just the memories but their bond, their love, their support.  
"I wish I remembered. I wish I knew how to bring everyone's memories back, and we could go back to our lives together but all I can do for now is try to keep Emma safe."  
Red nods and smiles. "I understand. Emma is the key to everything, isn't she?"  
"According to Blue who is alive and well, by the way." Snow says quietly and Red smiles and breathes a sigh of relief.  
"Blue is alive?"  
"She is."  
"Is she helping you?"  
"Yes. She is."  
"Thank you for telling me Snow. That makes me feel so much better." Red says and she wipes away her tears. "We are going to win in the end" she says. "You do know that don't you?"  
Snow doesn't reply.  
"Well let me tell you what I know. I knew this girl a long time ago and she was brave and honest and she loved with all her heart. And sometimes in days like today she felt angry and felt that being hopeful was pointless but then there would come a new day and she would be brave and hopeful again."

"Really?" she asks. "I used to feel hopeless and angry even before?"  
"Of course you did."  
"So I'm not that different," Snow replies quietly.  
"You are not," Red replies. "You are still the same Snow just maybe a little bit darker. But maybe that's what you need right now. This is a dark time you are living in. Maybe a little darkness is necessary for the task at hand." Red replies and Snow nods.  
"Thank you. Thank you so much. I am so lucky to have known you," Snow says and Red smiles.  
"Good bye," Red says and she walks away.

Granny looks at David and Snow around the table and shakes her head.  
"Before you send me to hand thank you notes to the fairies, or some equally pointless errand, let me tell you what you need to know."  
Snow looks to the ground, her cheeks flushed. It's like Granny is reading her mind.  
"The initial plan was to wait for Emma to be born and then use a magic bean and run away to a land without magic. First you send the dwarves to make preparations since none of us have been in a land without magic before. We were going to go there and live our lives on our terms, not enslaved to Regina's curse and her dark plans. But you got injured" she turns to David "and you" she turns to Snow "were in terrible pain so we went to the back up plan. Hide Emma in Midas' court until you could join us. But your memories got wiped so you never came. Then Regina found Emma. Hiding Emma in the Infinite forest was our other back up plan. Now you know everything. If you'll excuse me I need to check on my stew."  
Snow looks at David. He nods.  
"We are going for a walk" Snow tells Granny. "I need to clear my head."  
"You do what you got to do," Granny replies.  
David looks at her and follows her outside. She grabs his hand and his body shivers.  
"Are you alright?" she asks.  
"Not here," he replies so they walk away from the cottage - away from Granny and anyone else that might be lurking, trying to spy on them.  
"It's hard to trust them isn't it? It's hard to make plans with them," David says.  
"I can't," Snow replies. " I can only reveal just a little bit, but the rest is mine. Ours. They don't understand what its like to forget, what its like to not know who you are and hang on a thread,hang on a glimpse of a dream..." she says and she is trying hard to breathe. "They don't understand like you do," she adds then he reaches for her, just like he did every night for the past two weeks when she had her nightmare and he was there to wake her up.  
He looks in her eyes and he holds her so tight and so close she can barely breathe.  
"Wait David," she replies and she pulls back.  
"What is it?" he asks.  
"I have a plan," she replies then she hesitates.  
"You already have a plan? That's great! Tell me!" he says and he waits.  
She looks down then she looks back at him. She places her hands on his chest, his shoulders.  
"You are not going to like it," she replies "but if it works...-"  
"Tell me," he says and when she hesitates he frowns. "You are going to tell me what it is aren't you? You are not going to run off and try to do something on your own are you?" he asks.  
"What?" she looks up surprised. "No, of course not. I'm not doing anything without you. It's a two people plan. You and me. No queen's army, not advisers, no Blue. Just you and me."  
"Tell me."  
"Promise you will keep an open mind," she says and he nods.  
She stays silent until he actually says the words,"I promise."  
Snow leans closer and whispers in his ear and as he listens he frowns and shakes his head. The more she explains, the darker his expression gets. He steps back, his eyes wide open and takes a deep breath.  
"Absolutely not."  
"David!" she pleads.  
"I can't do this" he states emphatically.  
"Yes you can. For Emma."  
"It's a terrible plan!"  
"I know."  
"I can't do what you are asking of me."  
"Yes you can. I know you can," she states and she reaches for his arm.  
"But you are asking me to hurt you!" he says no longer trying to keep his voice quiet. "Snow, I can't!"  
"Just for a minute. We already have enchanted water that heals, I'm going to be fine."  
"There is nothing you could say that could convince to place you you in this kind of danger!" he yells.  
"Emma needs us!" she yells back.  
His shoulders shag and he doesn't reply.  
"Look Charming, Regina is going to hurt me anyway, I'd rather you did it."  
"Absolutely not. By your logic, let's listen to Rumpelstiltskin since I am going to die one day anyway, I'd rather you did it. I'd appreciate it if you killed me at your earliest convenience. How does tomorrow sound? That's what you are saying."  
She looks down."It's not the same," she replies quietly.  
"How is it any different?" he asks. "How?"  
She shakes her head and walks away.  
"Where are you going? We are in the middle of a fight" he says quite loudly.  
"I don't want to fight you Charming."  
"And I don't want to beat you up Snow White," he replies and there is so much tension and pain in his voice that she looks down and sighs.  
"You win, Charming" she concedes.  
"What do you mean? I'm not trying to win!" he replies  
"What are you trying to do?" she asks trying hard not to cry.  
"I don't know," he responds exasperated. "I want us to come up with a different plan."  
"Me too, but I can't think of anything else, can you?" she replies, and she is crying now.  
"I can't do it," he replies.  
"I know," she says."But our daughter, Charming, right now is at Regina's castle. She is being raised by the Evil Queen. She thinks the Evil Queen is her mother" she says and her voice is more of a sob now.  
"It's a terrible plan." he argues.  
"I know. Which is why it will work!" she says and she squeezes his hand. He looks at her hand on his, he shakes his head the he walks away.  
She sighs and waits around for half an hour and when he doesn't come back she goes after him. He hasn't wandered off too far. He can't wander off too far. He spent so much time missing her, wondering how he could find her, that he can't bear to wander off. He is sitting down, his back against a tall oak tree, his face in his hands. She walks up quietly and he doesn't stir.  
"Can I sit here?" she asks and he reaches for her and pulls he down on his lap. She leans her head on his chest and he hides his face in her hair.  
"I forgot to tell you," he says his voice soft almost a whisper.  
"What?" she asks quietly.  
"Earlier today," he replies, "when you reached for my hand under the table, I had this vivid image in my head, almost like a dream or a vision. It might be a memory, I don't know."  
"What did you see?" she asks her eyes wide open.  
"You were in a large canopy bed, squeezing my hand crying that you couldn't do this and I said one more push, and you screamed and there was Emma, a tiny little thing, crying, covered up in blood...-" he stops unable to continue.  
"You saw her?" she whispers and there are tears streaming down her cheeks. "You saw Emma?"  
"I did. She was so beautiful..."  
"Yes, she was," she says and she turns around and wraps her arms around his neck.  
"David," she says then she stops without saying anything else.  
"We were so close," he replies.  
"I know " she says.  
"I don't like your plan," he adds.  
"I don't like it either but it might work," she replies and then she holds her breath because she can't stand the thought of him walking away again if she pushes too hard.  
"I know," he replies. "I can't think of another plan either."  
She nods. "I love you," she says because its the only thing she can think of saying after everything they've been through. The only thing that makes sense, the only thing that matters.  
"I love you too," he replies and she lets her tears fall once again because he is staying here, holding her. He is no longer walking away.  
He looks at her then he kisses her, lifts her off his lap and places her on the ground next to him.  
"I will be right back," he whispers. He walks back to the cottage.  
"Does Emma know her colors?" he asks Granny who is stirring a pot on top of a small wood burning stove.  
"Her colors? Yes. She knows her colors. She is very smart for her age."  
David nods walks back outside right to where Snow is sitting waiting for him..  
"Would you call a bird for me?" he asks.  
Snow heart is almost too heavy to whistle but she tries fro David's sake. She whistles and a small blue bird arrives and sits on her hand.  
"Go to princess Emma and tell her "Mama is coming. Mama's name is Snow. Mama has green eyes and brown hair," he says. Snow looks at him surprised.  
"Granny says she knows her colors, " he explains.  
Snow whistles again and when a sparrow shows up she says "Go to princess Emma. Tell her Daddy is coming. Daddy's name is David. He has blue eyes and blond hair. Daddy is coming. We love you Emma."  
David looks at Snow who is now smiling, sending the bird away. She looks happy, as if today was a normal day, not one of the darkest most gut wrenching days of their lives. He gave her that. He gave her a moment of joy. He came up with a small way to outsmart the Queen and make Snow smile. She, on the other hand came up with a dark terrifying way to get Emma back. Does he have what it takes to proceed with the rest of her plan?  
"We should head back," he says softly and she turns to look at him.  
"Yes, we are going to go along with your plan," he answers the question she feels she can't ask. Even though I don't think I can't do this, he wants to add but he doesn't.  
"You can do this, I know you can," she replies to the fears he doesn't express. Then she squeezes his hand and he raises her hand to his lips.

They head back to the cottage slowly. Granny looks at them and puts two bowls full of hot steaming stew on the table.  
"Eat first, then we'll go," she says.  
"Where are we going?" Snow says as she sits on the table.  
"You already have a plan that doesn't include me and you need help to get out of the Infinite Forest, don't you?"  
Snow looks at Granny and then David.  
"How do you know that?" she asks.  
"It was my job to know," Granny replies matter of factly. I was part of your security team, along with the dwarves. It was our job to keep you safe."  
Snow nods. "I'm sorry, I don't remember."  
"Don't apologize." Granny frowns. "This is all the Queen's doing, not your fault."  
"But I should have stopped her...-" Snow says and looks at her stew, avoiding David's gaze.  
"You could have but you shouldn't have," Granny replies .  
Snow raises her eyes and looks at her.  
"Why do you think the whole kingdom loved you and covered for you and hid you from the Evil Queen for so many years? Why is there a secret organization on a different kingdom of people looking for you willing to die for you?" Granny asks, then she turns to David. "Both of you," she adds. "Because you ere kind, you were compassionate, you were part of the people, never arrogant, never putting yourself above anyone else. You were not an ordinary princess. You befriended my Ruby even when you found out she was a wolf. Your faith in her saved her life. You best friends were dwarves, you married someone equally kind, equally compassionate. You started a war you were unlikely to win against two Evil monarchs and you defeated them against all odds because the people loved you. They wanted to fight for you. Showing compassion to someone like Regina and banishing her instead of executing her was part of who you were. And we all loved you for it." Granny replies.  
Snow shakes her head and stands from her chair. "Well it's my turn to fight." she replies. "No one else should suffer for my choices."  
"Our choices." David replies and he gets up.  
"Our choices," Granny adds and she get up as well.  
Snow looks at them her eyes welling up with tears. "Thank you," she whispers.

Granny moves fast through the forest. She's already said all she had to say, now she is ready to help them in any way that they will let her. She points to three trees that look completely unremarkable to the untrained eye. "Go past the second tree," she says "and follow that path. Just a few feet away and you are back to our Enchanted Forest," she explains.  
Snow turns to look at her, ready to thank her and that's when Granny hugs her and kisses her on her forehead. The she reaches and hugs David.  
"Take care of each other," she says and her voice sounds hoarse. "And find Emma. She is all that matters right now. Send me a bird if you need my assistance" she says and then she turns around and walks back, her step fast, decisive, her crossbow still in her hand.

Snow and David look at her walk away. David reaches and places his arm around Snows shoulder. They walk slowly towards their tree stump, their sweet safe place, their fort, their own part of the Enchanted Forest. He holds her hand and plays with her hair and smiles as he thinks of their first encounter.  
 _"I don't know what kind of prince you are but I don't need saving."_

Snow wants to walk faster but she follows David's pace, sensing his trepidation _._ She laces her fingers through his and then she puts her arm around his back.  
"I'm going to miss this," he mumbles.  
"What?" she asks even though she can already guess, because she wants to hear him say it.  
"This," he explains, "you and me together in the forest, getting into all sorts of trouble."  
She smiles. "I don't know," she teases. "I'm having to save you over and over again. It's getting tiresome."  
He laughs and pulls her in for a kiss.  
"I'm going to miss it too," she replies.  
"What?" he echoes her question, a teasing smile on his face. If he has to spell things out then his going to make her explain things too.  
"Meeting you," she says and she looks at him, "getting to know you, falling in love with you again," she replies.  
He holds her even tighter, his heart overwhelmed with her love.. He keeps thinking about the plan, her plan. How this is the last time they are walking through the woods holding each other together. How he is going to have to be rough and uncaring and cold and indifferent. He can't stop touching her, feeling her. His hands, his whole body already apologizing for what he might have to do next. They arrive at their tree stump. He wants to hold her back, he wants to stay here a little longer, he wants to spend one more night with her, he wants to make love to her one more time, but the thought of Emma being with Regina makes his blood boil and this permanent heaviness squeezing his chest. They do not have the luxury of time. They cannot stay back not even for one more day.  
"I'm going to get dressed," he says and she nods. Snow takes off all her weapons, her sword and her bows and arrows. Then she sits at the entry of the stump waiting for David. She changes her mind and walks to the back of the tree stump and watches David as he puts on the black knight armor. He doesn't really need help but she fastens his belt and hands him the black knight sword. She tucks the magic bean inside his shirt. She traces his chest and his arms, her eyes tearing up, her hands saying goodbye. He doesn't put the helmet on yet. She brushes the dust from his shoulder and he leans his forehead on hers, feeling her warmth, enjoying this sweet quiet moment. The calm before the storm.  
"I love you," she says. "And if this doesn't work I need you to forgive me for putting you through this. But I can't think of another way," she says and he pulls her in his arms and kisses her forehead.  
"And if we don't make it today, I need you to know that I love you. And that even with the lost memories, and everything I went through it was worth it just to spend these two weeks with you. And I wouldn't change anything about them, except maybe sleep with you much much sooner," she adds, a teasing smile on her face and he chuckles. She wipes her eyes, takes a deep breath, nods, pulls back and gives him an appraising look.  
"You look great," she says and smiles."Very convincing."  
He touches her hair, her face, her shirt. He checks the buttons on her shirt. He ties her cape better. He attaches their flask with the enchanted water on her belt. He kneels and checks the knife that she always keeps in her boot. He shakes his head.  
"Take my knife, it's better," he says and he places his knife in her other boot. "You should just take both knives," he says his hand lingering on her calf.  
"No David, one knife is enough," she says. "Come on, you 'll need your knife," she says and she touches his cheek, brushes her fingers through his hair. So he takes it back and he gets up.  
He pulls back her cape and he slowly lifts up her sleeve exposing her arm. He touches her hand gently stroking her arm. He pulls out his knife.  
"I'm so sorry," he whispers and she touches his chin.  
"David, this was all my idea. No matter what happens you have nothing to apologize for" she replies and he just looks at her and doesn't reply.  
The old scar is there. The spot where the black knights who kidnapped her and marked her arm with a poisoned knife, to make sure that she wouldn't get far if she ran away.  
"Maybe they won't check," he says. "Maybe we don't have to do this."  
"David! If they check and see that I'm not marked they'll do it themselves. I don't want to get poisoned again," she argues.  
He shudders when he remembers waking up in the middle of the night thinking she was dead, that the poison had finally done its job. He is so not ready for this. He pulls out his knife and hesitates.  
"Do it fast," she urges. "Just go over the old scar."  
He nods and stands there staring at her arm, the knife still in his hand. He places his hand under her arm to hold it steady then he steadies his hand and carefully cuts over the old scar.  
She doesn't move, doesn't wince, she relaxes the muscles in her face and doesn't react at all. She knows if she shows any sigh of pain he is going to abandon the whole plan.  
"Does it hurt?" he asks and he grabs a clean cloth. He wipes the blood away and he wraps her arm very carefully.  
"It's fine, I didn't feel a thing," she replies.  
He looks at her and shakes his head "Please don't lie,"he says.  
"I'm not lying," she tries to argue.  
He doesn't say anything, he just looks at her."If we are going to do this, you are going be honest with me. Don't lie because you are worried that I'm going to balk," he says.  
"Fair enough," she replies."It hurt a little bit but nothing compared to how it hurt when the black knights did it. Or how it hurt when they threw me in the dungeon and they kicked me a couple of times on their way out just for fun. Because they could."  
She can see his eyes fill with rage, breathing heavier.  
"Snow!" he says his voice overwhelmed with emotion. How many things happened to her the two years they were apart that he doesn't even know about?  
"And it's a tickle compared to the pain I feel in my heart when I think of Emma being around the Evil Queen,"she adds.  
"You are right,"he replies. "But that doesn't change the fact that I feel awful for having to do this to you. Did the bleeding stop?" he asks and he checks her wound carefully. The wound seems to be clotting nicely so David unwraps her arm, kisses it then he pulls down her sleeve. He walks away and then he gets up and comes back with rope.  
"I know they tie the hands behind the back but I'm tying your hands upfront. That's non negotiable. You can still pull the knife from your boot if you need to, even if you are tied up" he says.  
She nods. He wraps the rope around her wrists, tight but not too tight.  
"What if we do a trick knot in a way that you can pull the rope and it will untie instantly?" he asks.  
"No, I'm going to worry about untying myself accidentally and blowing your cover. A real knot please," she says so he ties up her wrists.  
"How are you going to set yourself free if there's trouble?"  
"There isn't going to be trouble, you will be there the whole time."  
"Alright," he says tying a strong knot. "How is this?" he asks.  
"Good."  
"Is it too tight?"  
"It's fine."  
"Are you sure? I can tie it looser..."  
"Charming, it's fine."  
He sighs. "There is nothing even remotely fine about this Snow. Alright, you are all set" he says but she shakes her head. Not quite ready yet.  
"No!" he says.  
"Come on, it has to look real," she replies so he grabs a clean piece of fabric. She opens her mouth and he puts the strip of cloth in her mouth and ties it on the back of her head. Words cannot express how scared he feels for what they are about to do. How terrified he is about the risks they are taking. "Cough twice if you want to abort the plan, blink three times if you need to talk to me in private. Alright?" he asks and she nods. "You are the bravest person I've ever met," he says and he leans in to kiss her forehead."I love you and I can't stand the thought of what I might have to do to you. I need you to know I'm sorry, I am so sorry, and I hope that you can still stand to be with me when we are done."  
She blinks and stares, her eyes saying nothing is going to change, but can't reply.  
"Alright," he says quietly. "For Emma."He looks at her one last time as David, his eyes filled with love, admiration and so much concern. He touches her face, caresses her cheek with his thumb and then he pulls his hand back and steels himself. His face looks stern, serious. Uncaring. Heartless. A soldier following orders, enjoying orders even. A man enjoying all the twisted power over an innocent woman completely at his mercy. He puts on the dark knight helmet that covers most of his face. He wants to ask if she is ready but a black knight wouldn't ask, so he stands her up, he takes a firm hold of her arm and says grimly "time to go."

* * *

Thank you so much for sticking around and reading my story! I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing this. As always reviews, comments, complaints, thoughts are very welcome. Tell me what you think!

 **Guest chapter 15 . I want to shout a big thank you for this update in the middle of this bomb cyclone. They find Emma and they lose her. I hoped but I knew it would not be easy and you would throw more obstacles in thier path. How many times can I compliment your writing without sounding like I am verbally drooling? You connect the siren to this episode. Wonderful the way you connect plot points.**

Thank you. So much. I've never shared my writing before, so no I don't get a lot of compliments. I get them from you guys and I am grateful and appreciate it every time.

 **Guest chapter 15 It feels like my heart was ripped out.** **They were so close and yet so far.** **All their hard work with getting the bean for nothing, It was a really gut punching twist and I don't know how they (how i) will get over this.** **Snows coma dream was kinda cool and really sad to become the siren just to stop feeling, but her love for charming is stronger than her despair. What will they do next?  
**  
Thank you for reading and sharing your thoughts. I soooo appreciate your reviews. You can see where they are going next.

 **mry23 chapt** **er 15 .** **I think my heart broke with Snow's. No they need to get her back. Poor Snowing, and their love really is magic. Can't wait.**

I absolutely agree.

 **SecretLoveCara chapter 15 .** **Nooo! I have been wondering about fighting the Queen, but now with them so close to having Emma it hurts. Ready for the show down. Happy New Year!**

Hmmmm. careful what you wish for... :)

 **Austenphile chapter 15 .A** **nother great chapter. Action packed. Emotionally instense. Just perfect. Not sure what my favorite part was because I loved it all.**

Thank you so much.

 **BooksinMyDreams chapter 15 .** **This made me tear up. I hope they find her soon.  
**  
Thank you. :)

 **Barattajennifer chapter 15 . Jan 4** **:)**

٩(◕‿◕)۶


	17. Chapter 17

They've been walking together for a few hours. They are getting closer to the Evil Queen's kingdom but they are not quite there yet. Every time he looks at her and sees her tied up, his breath catches and it takes a lot of determination to keep walking forward, putting one foot in front of the other and not stopping to set her free. He misses the sound of her voice, the speed in which she changes subjects when she is stressed, the way she teases and smiles and laughs. Snow is tied up and gagged and she is looking down most of the time, as if she is afraid of him or what he represents, not fighting back, resigned to her fate at being his captive. She trips at a root of a tree and he reaches and catches her just in time. She looks at him and then she looks away. It must be the black knight helmet the reason why she can't look at him, he realizes. There are dark circles around her eyes. She looks cold and exhausted even though its a fairly warm day and David slowed down his pace hours ago. He needs to stop and make sure she gets some rest, he thinks. They can proceed with the plan first thing in the morning. They need a place to hide out for the night. She probably won't want to stop but she needs to. He looks around carefully, scanning the trees with his eyes, looking for a hidden safe place to rest and when he finds a small opening on a side of a rock he walks over and examines it closely. It's an opening to a small cave. It seems safe and well hidden, behind a curtain of ivy so he turns around, pulls her in then he and removes the cloth that he tied around her mouth.  
"What are you doing?" she asks.  
He takes off his black knight helmet and tosses it on the ground.  
"I'm untying my wife so she can get some rest!" he replies firmly and the way he stakes his claim on her, putting emphasis on the words "my wife", makes something snap inside her. She moans, her eyes open wide, then she reaches for his shirt and pulls him forcefully towards her. Her lips are on his lips kissing him fast, hard, demanding. She is breathing heavy, her eyes closed, trying to pull him even closer.  
He half expected to have to argue and to convince her that resting is a good idea, he certainly did not anticipate this. He searches her face for a explanation and then he kisses her back, arms wrapped around her, then he pulls back to untie the rope around her hands.  
"Leave it" she whispers and she tugs on his shirt again. He looks at her surprised and then takes off his belt and drops his sword on the ground. As he lays her on the ground he wonders if they've ever played like this before, if she is turning a scary situation into a game or if this is a test to make sure he can be trusted. He marvels at the sight of the beautiful woman who loves him enough to give him free reign over her body. And maybe the reason she is doing this is not important. Maybe she herself doesn't fully understand the reason. Maybe what's important is that after what's she's been through, after all she's lost, she is still capable of loving, of opening up, of being vulnerable. She trusts him even though she doesn't remember anything about him beyond the past two weeks... He spent two years taking orders from king George, being told that he is worthless, incapable of doing anything right, a lost cause and here she is, placing her body, her love and her life in his hands without any hint of doubt or reservation. He cannot explain how much this means to him, he finds himself at a loss for words but then again he doesn't need words for this. He just holds onto her gently and kisses her, breathlessly, tenderly as she moans and reaches for him, her fingers, fumbling with his pants. He brings her hands to his mouth and he kisses every finger with heartbreaking gentleness, then he undresses her slowly. He knows that part of the game is to keep her wanting, and waiting, but today he doesn't feel like teasing her at all. There's a broken longing in her eyes that tells him she needs him, she needs him right now. He can't hold back, he can't tease, he can't play, not now, not today. So he kisses her and then he lets his mouth wander down lower, every fiber of his being completely overwhelmed with love and desire, and when she calls out his name he doesn't keep her waiting at all.

They are laying down in the mist of all the clothes they discarded. She is laying on top of him, her chin resting on his chest.  
"I've been wanting to do this for hours," she says quietly.  
"Really? Was it everything you hoped it would be?" he asks and she smiles and places a lingering kiss right there on his chest.  
"Everything I hoped for and then some," she replies.  
He looks at her, a look of amusement in his face, and he picks up the rope that's laying on the ground.  
"Well, we should definitely revisit this later, under more playful circumstances," he smirks, "find out what other interesting ideas you have in mind."  
When she doesn't reply, he lifts his head slightly so he can get a better look at her face and puts the rope down.  
"We don't have to..." he says quietly, "I'm just teasing, trying to get your mind off things..."  
"Oh, I know," she says. "It's not that. That actually sounds amazing. It's just that...you said later...Do you think we are ever going to get that?"  
"What?"  
"A later, where we have time to just be together, and play, and live and be free without witches and fairies and curses coming after us...-"  
"A happily ever later?" he asks and she smiles.  
"Something like that."  
"I don't know," he sighs because he can't see himself surviving the next few days, "But I have to believe that we do, that we will have some future even in a strange land without magic. I have to believe that we will find a place that we can be at peace. And until then, I want us living out moments, moments like what we just did," he smiles and tickles her nose with his fingers. "Even if its not a happily ever after, it is still something...something...-" he struggles to find the right words.  
" amazing?" she asks and he nods.  
"Something amazing, something incredible. How many people get to meet their wife and fall in love with her not once but twice?" he asks and she opens her eyes and looks at him.  
"Say it again," she says softly.  
"My wife," he replies.  
"Again," she whispers breathlessly her voice barely audible.  
"My wife... my wife...my wife!" he says while she cups his face with her hands, feeling him, breathing him in, her breath coming faster and faster, kissing him, tasting him, loving him, because this is her moment and she wants to live it. She doesn't want to let it go.

He wakes up first. It's not quiet morning yet, it is still dark and chilly outside their small cave and she is still sleeping peacefully her face in the fold of his arm. He lays there perfectly still, watching her sleep. She is so beautiful, and he is so grateful that even though yesterday was a terrifying terrible day, she is sleeping, her eyes closed, not a hint of a nightmare or a scary thought disturbing her dreams. She turns and reaches for him in her sleep and as soon as her fingers find his chest, her hand just rests there and she goes back to breathing evenly. He gave her that, he thinks, just by being together somehow, sleeping in each other's arms is what's keeping her nightmares away. His Snow. His wife. The woman he is about to tie up and march over and hand to the terrifying forces of the Evil Queen. He shudders at the thought and he closes his eyes willing himself to fall back asleep so he doesn't have to think of what is coming up next.

"I know you are awake Charming," she whispers and then she leans closer and kisses him on the lips. He keeps his eyes closed but he cups her face and kisses her, one, two, three, times until she smiles and pulls back  
He opens his eyes to see her watching him carefully.  
"It's kind of early," she says. "Are you hungry?"  
He shakes his head. He can't eat, not now. Maybe he should pretend to be hungry, pretend that this is just another happy morning, just another adventure.  
"Yeah, me either," she replies and he looks at her and thinks that maybe loving someone means being brave enough to tell them the truth. The small truths and the big truths.  
The small truth."I couldn't possibly eat." And the big truth."Because I'm terrified of everything that is going to happen today," he says and she nods.  
"Me too," she admits and she squeezes his arm.  
"There is still time to change your mind," he says." Maybe we can just capture another black knight and get you an armor and we can sneak in the Queen's castle, pretending we are both black knights," he says.  
"If you honestly believe that this plan will work better than the plan we are already have...-if you think that this will give us our best chance to get to Emma..."-she says and looks at him, her eyes full of love and trust and he lowers his gaze. He cannot honestly say that. Her plan is better.  
"I'm scared too, but this will work," she says. "Come on, shouldn't you be saying 'I have to believe that this will work?'" she smiles brightly and he looks at her a sad smile on his face.  
"So really, I am to blame for this sudden surge of reckless optimism," he says and she laughs.  
"Recklessness, desperation, faith, love, it all sounds like one and the same," she smiles and he shakes his head and pulls her in his arms.  
"I love you Snow," he whispers in her ear and she lays still for a few minutes. Then she stirs and he sighs.  
"I know, I know, it's time," he says and she nods.

They get up slowly and they put their clothes back on. He fusses about every single thing she is wearing, her cape being too tight, the scar on her arm being too big, the knife in her boot not being sharp enough, and when he finally has run out of reasons to stall he picks up the rope from the ground and gently pulls her hands together, kisses them and and ties them up. She watches him carefully, watches the amount of effort it takes for him to do this and she says "David!"  
He doesn't reply.  
"Charming!" He is still fussing with the knot in her hands.  
"David! Would you look at me, please!"  
So he stops what he is doing and he raises his eyes to meet her gaze.  
"Thank you!" she says and he looks confused.  
"For what?" he asks.  
"For this!" she says "Thank you for agreeing to do this. I know it goes against all your instincts to even consider doing this, so thank you."  
"I'm the one who should be thanking you," he replies. "For coming up with this, for being willing to go through this...-" he says and his voice catches. "Are you ready?" he asks.  
"Ready," she responds.  
"I'm not," he says and leans in to kiss her. "I can't stand it when we are walking together and you can't even talk," he says. "I miss the sound of your voice."  
"Even when I'm rambling about baby fawns?' she asks.  
"Especially when you are rambling about baby fawns or baby fairies or baby dwarves" he smiles and kisses her again.  
"There is no such thing as a baby dwarf," she frowns and he laughs.  
"You'd still talk about them non stop if you were nervous," he replies and she laughs. Then he looks at her apologetically and she nods and opens her mouth and he places a piece of cloth in her mouth and ties it on the back of her head.  
"Is it too tight?" he asks and she shakes her head and he adjust is anyway.  
He leans his forehead on hers and closes his eyes. "I love you Snow," he says quietly then he places his hand on her arm gently. He takes a deep breath and he tries to look firm and bossy and heartless and cruel. He puts on his black knight helmet on. He is just another faceless cruel black knight. "Let's go then," he says and she glances at him because he sounds like a stranger when he is trying to sound the part.

They walk for about two hours and then they run into three black knights. David straightens up his shoulders and looks straight at them.  
"And who might you be?" The first knight asks, the one who seems to be in charge.  
"Can't tell you that," David replies firmly. "That's on a need to know basis and you don't need to know."  
"Is that so? And who is the girl?" the black knight asks.  
"I have instructions to deliver her to the Queen, personally," David says and his tone is so firm and confident the other knight looks at him carefully sizing him up.  
"Alright then," he replies, "I won't stop you, but we will insist on escorting you. You understand the rules, a black knight never goes on missions alone."  
"There are exceptions to the rules but maybe they are above your pay grade," David replies and the dark knight blinks a couple of times and stares.  
"Who are you then?" he asks.  
"Don't make me repeat myself," David replies."I don't like having to do that."  
"Did you mark her?" he asks.  
"Of course," David replies. The first knight signals the third knight who walks up to Snow. He rolls up her sleeve and checks her arm.  
Snow watches David closely. He looks calm and indifferent but she can tell that he is tense and ready to reach for his sword. If the knights don't accept the wound in her arm as a proper black knight mark he is ready to fight to ensure she doesn't get marked with a an actual poisoned blade.  
The third knight looks at Snow's arm then he looks at David closely.  
"She's definitely marked," he finally replies.  
Snow watches David as he lets out a indistinct sigh of relief.  
"Good," the first black knight replies. "We were heading back towards the Queen's castle anyway. Let's go." And just like that Snow's plan is set into motion.  
David let's them go first and then he follows them, his hand placed firmly on Snow's arm.  
"We were going to take a break," the first knight says looking at David. Now that David stated he is on a special mission the knight is confused, uncertain about how the chain of command should work.  
"If we must," David replies with a tone of casual indifference, a superior officer agreeing to a suggestion from a grunt and the rest of the knights look relieved that he is willing to go along with their plans.  
Snow, who's been mainly looking at the ground, looks at David trying to catch his eyes.  
You are doing amazing, her eyes seem to say but David glances at her and quickly looks away. It's hard to look at her and remain cold and cruel and heartless, he just can't do both things at once.

The first knight picks a small clearing in the forest and the three of them sit down. They must have been on border patrol all night because they clearly look exhausted. All three take their helmets off, so David follows suit. He eases Snow to the ground before he sits down himself. The other knights look at him and he can sense their disapproval. He is being way to soft on the girl, they all think.  
"Do you even know who she is?" the second knight asks.  
"Why, does she even know who she is?" David asks.  
The knights laugh. "You have a point," the first knight says "but yes, if she is who I suspects he is, the Queen thinks she does remember who she is, that's why she ran away."  
David is doing some fast thinking. The Queen must has told most, if not all of her knights, who Snow White is. If the three knights suspect that he is soft on his prisoner they will take over the delivery and he can't let that happen. How can he protect Snow if he is not the one guarding her? He needs to take charge of the situation fast.  
"Let's find out, shall we?" David asks.  
He picks up Snow in one swift move, he stands her up, her back against the tree. He pulls down the gag so it is now hanging loose around her neck.  
"What's your name?" he asks.  
She looks at him straight in the eye, her face not letting on what her feelings might be and she doesn't reply.  
"Hey" he says quietly with an unmistakably threatening tone in his voice as he steps even closer. " I asked you a question."  
She looks at him with disgust and spits on the ground.  
"Get lost!" she replies.  
The three knights are watching carefully. They are fascinated and intrigued. He can see the lust and the hunger in their eyes. They are hoping that she will put up a fight and that he will have to hurt her. He looks back at Snow.  
Say your name his eyes plead. What do you expect me to do next?  
Make it look real, her eyes reply. Terrify them.  
"Tell me your name. Now!" he says his face inches away from hers, his voice both soft and threatening.  
Snow shifts her weight and tries to pull away from David. "Mary Margaret" she says quietly looking at the ground. She looks as if she is trying to hide how scared she is.  
"Mary Margaret?" he asks and he glances at the knights who are watching intently. "That's so cute, did you just make this up?" he asks. The three knights laugh and Snow blinks fast to prevent tears from streaming down her cheeks. "Now, tell me your real name!" he says. His voice still smooth, quiet, terrifying.  
She tries to pull away from him, looking down, her breathing faster than normal.  
So he moves his face right next to her ear and says quietly" tell me your name or don't, it's your call, but If you don't, we will repeat last night, again and again and again until you do."  
She turns and looks at him and she looks genuinely terrified. She tries to pull back but he grabs her vest, "You do remember last night don't you?" he says and he traces her face with his finger and then her jawline down her neck and lower and then he flicks the top button of her shirt.  
She looks at him shaking, her eyes welling up with tears that she is struggling to hold back.  
"Snow," she responds quietly.  
"You are going to have to speak up, my friends can't hear you" he replies, his voice still quiet.  
"Snow," she says just a little bit louder.  
"Snow what?"  
"Snow White" and her voice sounds genuinely scared, her hands shaking and she closes her eyes because his hand is still grasping her vest and she can't pull away.  
"Better" he says and he pulls her forward and helps her sit down. He conveniently forgets to put the gag back in her mouth and the black knights do not seem to notice, instead they are looking at him admiringly.  
"What did you do last night?" the first knight asks, his eyes hungry for more information.  
David doesn't have to fake the disgust in his voice when he replies "And what makes you think I would tell you?"  
The three knights are staring at David waiting for some kind of explanation.  
"Quit staring" he says. "I'm not going to tell you anything. I think I heard some noise way over there. Make yourselves useful and verify that the area is secure. Now!" he snaps and without any arguments they all get up and walk away. He cant stand the part he is playing. He can't stand who he has to pretend to be around her. He steals a glance at Snow who is still crying and he feels like he can't breathe.

He gets up hurriedly, rushes out of sight and empties the contents of his stomach behind a bush. This is the worse plan ever. He thinks of Snow looking at him both disgusted and scared and his retches again. He wonders if the vile words he just used, and all the actions he implied ruined last night for her. He wonders if she will ever be able to look at him, let alone talk to him or love him ever again. He looks at his hands. His hands are shaking. He tries to relax but he can't get them to stop shaking. He closes his eyes, clenches his fist and punches the nearest tree trunk. He feels a shooting pain in his hand but he punches the tree two more times using the same hand. His knuckles are bloody now. He wipes away the blood. He slowly and painfully opens up his fist and then he walks back to Snow who is no longer crying. She is watching him closely, her eyes full of concern. He can't bring himself to look at her so he stares at the ground.  
"David!" she whispers and he hesitates before he turns to face her. The three knights are back before she has a chance to say anything else. She looks at the ground.

The knights must be really tired because they stretch out their break and they talk among themselves and they are even considering building a fire. David stares at them absentmindedly, his face a mask of anger and indifference. Her eyes fall on his hand all swollen and bloody and she almost gasps. What happened to his hand? He avoids her gaze completely and he fixes his eyes on the closest tree. She glares at him. He shrugs and looks down. He can feel her eyes focused solely on him and when he dares to look back at her she blinks three times. That's their signal. He needs to find a way to talk in private. He thinks about it for a minute then he decides that since he is pretending to outrank them all, he is just going to do whatever he wants and hopefully they will go along with it. He gets up and grabs her by her vest.  
"Get over here," he says roughly. "You and me need to have a little chat."  
The other three knights look up.  
"Don't hurt her, man!" the first knight says.  
"Yes, the Queen is going to have your head if you kill her," adds the second knight.  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to cause any permanent damage!" he says roughly and the other knights chuckle.  
He pulls her away and when he is at least two hundred feet away from everybody else, he turns around to make sure they are not being followed or watched. He takes a deep breath and then he meets her eyes.  
"Are you alright?" he asks.  
"I'm perfectly fine," she replies "what on earth did you do to your hand?"  
"What? Oh that?" he says looking at his hand that is swollen. "It's nothing."  
"What do you mean its nothing, David it looks broken. You better drink some healing water right now."  
He shakes his head.  
"Charming please!"  
"Don't call me that."  
"Why not?"  
"I don't feel like I deserve it right now."  
"Of course you do. You are doing an amazing job. I'm pretty sure they are all afraid of you."  
He rolls his eyes.  
"Use the healing potion," she insists.  
"No, we'll use it together when this is all over."  
"David please, this is your hand. How are you going to hold your sword? Why won't you use it?"  
He hesitates then he says "because if I'm raising my hand to hurt you, I should be feeling pain myself."  
She looks at him and her eyes well up with tears. "I love you," she says and she pulls on his shirt to bring him in closer. "There is nothing you can say or do in these next few days that will change that, do you understand?"  
And when he doesn't answer she looks at him.  
"David, do you trust me?"  
"I do," he is quick to respond.  
"Do you believe me, when I tell you that nothing is going to change between us? You are just playing a part. That's all. It's just like a game."  
"Alright," he says and his voice sounds hoarse.  
"You are using the healing potion," she insists.  
He touches his forehead to hers."No,"  
"At least wrap up your hand."  
"Alright."  
"David! Please stop punishing yourself. Is it too much to ask you to have a little perspective?" she pleads.  
"Yes, its hard to have perspective while I'm beating up my wife," he reasons.  
"You haven't done anything to me," she answers.  
"I'm pretty sure your arm is bruised from me pulling you along."  
"My arm is fine. You are overreacting. I'm absolutely fine."  
"I can't stand this," he says looking down.  
"I know but you are amazing, she replies. "You are doing such a good job! We are doing this for Emma," she adds softly.  
"For Emma," he agrees, then he looks around to make sure they are still alone."We should get back," he adds then he quickly thinks of how they should do this and then he says. "Now please do me a favor and scream!"  
Snow nods and then she let's out a terrified scream followed by a soft whimper and even though he is fully aware that she is pretending he feels the urge to pull her in his arms to comfort her or fall on his knees and beg her for forgiveness.

They head back to the others and this time as he helps her sit down she makes a sudden move to escape his grasp and she crushes to the ground. The three knights laugh.  
She blinks a couple of times and she looks down.  
That one hurt, David thinks, and he feel a tightness on his chest. He tries to stay calm, his face completely void of emotion.  
The first knight notices that his hand is wrapped up.  
"What happened to your hand?"he asks.  
"She bit me," David replies.  
The three guards all laugh and look at Snow.  
"Hey, can I have a go at her?" the second knight asks.  
Snow's eyes get wider but she remains calm looking at the ground. She knows, she can trust David to handle this.  
David laughs a cold cruel mocking laugh. "Do I look like the sharing type?" he says and now they are all laughing."Besides" he adds, "what would you even do with her? You don't even have a heart."  
"I don't need a heart for what I want to do," the second knight mumbles, not liking being the butt of David's joke.  
"Wait a minute" the first knight speaks up. Are you saying that the Queen let you keep your heart?" he asks.  
"Maybe," David replies evasively.  
Good job David, Snow thinks. Sneaking in essential information.  
"Wait a minute you are not the Queen's lover are you?" The first knight asks. The third knight lifts up his head and looks carefully at David. Then he looks at Snow. He lowers his gaze an says nothing.  
"Wouldn't you like to know," David replies and now the two knights are looking at David with awe.  
He's the Queen's lover alright, Snow thinks. Just not the Queen they are thinking off.

The three knights are finally ready to proceed. Snow struggles to get up so David once again reaches and pulls her up. She blinks slowly, and he nods. I'm keeping it together, he thinks. I am. This is all an act. This is a game we are playing together. A terrifying life and death game we have to play for Emma's sake.

They have walked for about thirty minutes when the first knight freezes and squeezes his chest. David looks at him concerned but the others just wait. As if this sort of thing happens all the time.  
"Our orders have changed," the first knight says. "We are to go to the usual place and send them a message."  
The knights nod so David nods too. He can't ask what the place or what the message is.  
Turns out the usual place is the neighboring town and the message is very simple. They are there to collect taxes from all the store owners that owe money to the Queen. A few store owners pay up so they get away with firm warnings but the rest cannot pay so David who stays behind to guard Snow has to watch as the three knights terrorize the people and break merchandise, spill goods on the ground and terrify anyone and everyone in their path. David reaches for his sword several times then he pulls his hand back. His blood is boiling and he doesn't know how to stand back and let Snow's people get terrorized by the black knights of the Evil Queen. And when the first two knights corner a sixteen year old girl and they begin to harass her David glances at Snow then he pulls out his sword and strides towards them ready to strike. That's when the third black knight blocks his path.  
"Let me handle this for you," he says quietly, then he walks over and yells "alright you had your fun, now let her go." Both knights look up, surprised and that gives the girl a chance to run away. The first two knights are arguing with the third knight and they only seem to reconcile when the third knight offers to buy them all drinks at the tavern.  
David looks at them surprised, "We can't just go drinking now, what are we going to do with her?" he asks pointing at Snow.  
"That's not a problem," the first knight replies. "The barkeep knows us, he is willing to accommodate us." He leads the group to the closest tavern. There is a small stable on the back. The knight opens one of the horse stalls and before David gets a chance to respond the knight shoves Snow inside an empty horse stall. She crushes on the hay, then he slams the door and places a padlock on it.  
"See?"he says. "She is not going anywhere."  
David bunches up his fists and he feels the pain of the broken fingers all the way up to his arm. He holds himself back because his gut reaction is to punch the guy unconscious and lock him up in the next stall before freeing up Snow. Or free Snow and let her beat the knight up.  
The third knight places his arms on David's shoulder and says "Come on, let's have a drink. First round is on me."  
David manages to appear calm, bored even. "As long as you give me the key," he responds.  
"Fine," the first knight responds and throws the key to David. He grabs it while its up in the air and winces. His hand is really hurt.  
They've been drinking for a while and it's getting dark and rainy outside. They are not going to make it to Regina's castle today. David wonders how disappointed Snow is going to be when she realizes she has to spend another night away from Emma. He keeps buying drinks for the black knights. They seem ready to pass out when David orders another round of drinks. He needs them out of the way because he is definitely not going to let Snow spend the night at that stable alone. He thinks of what she'd said about that horrible room they stayed in in Longbourn.  
 _I'm used to it. It's a little bit like my room in Regina's castle. Maybe a couple of more rats._ She is not spending the night there alone.  
The first two knights are asleep at the table when the third knight looks at David and says "She doesn't remember me. She looked at me and had no idea who I was," before he downs his drink in one big gulp.  
"Who doesn't remember you?" David asks.  
"Snow White, of course. You don't remember me either."  
"What?" David asks."Who are you? Have we met before?"  
"I'm nobody. Once the Queen has your heart you no longer matter. You become nobody."  
"Give me your name!" David asks again.  
"Don't let my sacrifice be in vain," the third knight mumbles then he leans his head on his arm and falls asleep.  
"What sacrifice?" David asks. He shakes the third knight who opens his eyes just for a brief second then he lays back really wants o know what he is talking about but Snow's safety is his number one priority so he gets up, walks out of the tavern and he goes straight to the stables. He is relieved to see the padlock still on the door. He opens up the door as fast as he can. Snow is curled up, asleep against the wall. It kills him to see her tied up and defenseless and asleep. He kneels right next to her and he starts untying her hands.  
"Oh, hi Charming," she says half asleep.  
"Snow, you weren't supposed to fall asleep," he scolds softly. "What if one of the other guys had walked in?"  
"You would have never given them the key," she reasons. "They would have to break the lock. That would have woken me up."  
Once again her complete trust in him overwhelms him. His eyes are getting misty as he sits down, pulls her in his arms and kisses her forehead. He rubs her wrists on the marks made by the ropes. The he rubs her back, her shoulders, her waist.  
"Does it hurt? Is that better?" he asks. He checks both of her arms. There's a faint bruise on her left arm. She winces slightly.  
"Much better," she mumbles, "Its better now that you are here Charming. Stay with me?" she asks, then she leans on his chest and falls back asleep. They must have walked too far, he reasons. Why else would she be so exhausted? They need to walk slower. He needs to come up with a reason why they should go slower tomorrow. Maybe he won't have to. They are so drunk, tomorrow they will wake up with hangovers and not really be willing to walk as fast as today. He wraps his arms around her while she is sleeping and he removes the little pieces of hay stuck on her hair. He falls asleep with Snow in his arms, sitting up with his back against the wall.

She wakes up first.  
"Charming, wake up! What are you still doing here? Won't they notice you are missing?" she asks.  
"Nah, they are probably too drunk to notice," he replies as he stretches his arms.  
"You got them drunk! Good job Charming! Quickly, tie me up."  
"Wait, aren't you hungry?" he asks and pulls out some bread he'd wrapped and hidden inside his shirt from last nights dinner. She eats really fast and when he steps out to make sure no one is coming she is quick to place a drop of healing potion on her bottom lip.  
He walks back in, he reaches for the rope, ties up her hands and tugs on the rope.  
"Is that too tight?" he asks.  
"It's perfect. Now kiss me" she says.  
He leans in to kiss her and as his lips touche hers he immediately feels a tingling sensation on his broken fingers. He looks at his hand. It is no longer swollen or hurting. It is completely healed.  
He pulls back and looks at her.  
"What did you do?" he asks.  
"You need to be able to use your hand," she explains quietly. "You are not doing anything wrong and I will not have you feeling pain for doing what I asked you to do in the first place."  
"You tricked me!" he frowns.  
She looks down for a brief moment then she raises her eyes to look back at him."I did, and if I said I'm sorry I'd be lying," she replies.  
He looks down at his hand.  
"Are you mad?" she asks.  
He shakes his head visibly moved, then he leans in to kiss her again.  
There are voices coming from the outside of the stable.  
"You have to go" she whispers.  
He hesitates and looks at her one last time.  
"Be very careful" he says quietly.  
"You too," she replies." You are doing amazing" she adds.  
He walks out of the horse stall and locks the door behind him.

* * *

Hi! So glad you are still here! I wish I was updating faster but I'm doing my best. Thank you for your insightful comments and thoughtful reviews. I look forward to your reactions, complaints, corrections, ideas. Talk to me!

 **BooksinMyDreams chapter 16 .This is so thrilling. I'm so behind them.**

Things are getting tricky and complicated!

 **barattajennifer chapter 16 :)go Snow.  
**  
(o^-')b Go Snow indeed!

 **Guest chapter 16 .SNOW WHY? I get why but why? This is so heartbreaking. Charming would rather jump off a bridge than harm a single hair on snows head. But they need to do this to get to emma before it's too late. Like this was a brilliant plot twist and I'm so amazed but at the other hand I'm like *clutches heart* im hurting. That pretty much sums this fanfic up. So good but a lot of pain.  
**  
Thank you so much and also I so hope that you are still talking to me after this chapter. Are you?

 **Austenphile chapter 16 . Snow is such a badass to volunteer that. I felt their desperation. Well done.  
**  
Isn't she though? I love Snow! And thank you so much.

 **Guest chapter 16 Arrrgh, Arrrgh, I think you have taken torture lessons from the EQ herself. You have me on pins and needles wondering what Snow has planned. When Charming wishes he could spend another night with Snow, I am thinking yes please. I need some feels to get me through the pain of waiting for the next update. Will they escape to Storybrooke? Arrrgh, alrighty I will just wait for the update.**

Well, your comment got me thinking and you were absolutely right. The beginning of this chapter happened because of what you said! Thank you so much for bringing this up.

 **Guest chapter 16 I usually read your stories as soon as you update but I realize they deserve a second look to catch all the details. Leaving the others out of the plan shows that Snowing seem to be turning into themselves. Do you mean for them to escape as a family unit to Storybrooke? If Regina made a deal with Rumple will everyone be cursed to Storybrooke? Charming has the bean on his person, will he take Emma and return with her as an adult to break the curse? You unlike the show,do not leave hanging threads. Why did Regina need the water from the Siren's lake? Is she afflicted with an illness? I have so many questions which I hope to see answered in your future updates.**

Yes but not quite. That's all I can say at this point :)  
Well one of the reasons Regina needed the lake water was to drain a little bit of the siren's power so the siren could not be in charge of the water. That would keep Regina in charge of the water which is a big asset. Also she needed to keep Snow occupied, busy, enslaved, in a sort of trans, not thinking straight because she was stuck doing this menial task all day every day. If there is another reason it remain to be seen.


	18. Chapter 18

**3 years earlier..**.  
David is sitting on the rug shaking his head staring at their chess board.  
"You got me, " he says.  
"Did you just let me win?" Snow asks.  
"No!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I'm sure. I did not let you win, Snow. You completely threw me with that suicidal move your queen pulled. I didn't even see your knight coming."  
"Oh, alright."  
"That was a very unusual move."  
"Was it? I mean, it made perfect sense. You see the queen and the knight love each other, so she died to give him a chance to save the kingdom. So when the knight was on 4G...-"  
David raises his eyebrows and looks at Snow with a big smile on his face "What? What did you just say?"  
"I said when the knight was on 4G...-"  
"No,no,no, back up, did you just say that the queen and the knight love each other?"  
"I did say that," she replies and she looks just a little embarassed.  
"Do you give back up love stories to your chess pieces?"  
"Yes, yes I do. I've done that ever since I was a little girl and my father taught me how to play chess...-"  
David is laughing now. "Alright, so in this chess love story the queen is in love with a knight? Not with the king?"  
"No, the king is her father..."  
"I see! And how is she the queen?"  
"Well in my chess board, she is not quite the queen yet, she is just a princess."  
"Oh," David is looking at Snow still smiling "Alright then, princess, you beat me fair and square, what will it be?"  
"The stables, in five minutes."  
"Really? The stables?" he asks.  
"Hey, when you beat me last time and you picked the tallest tower in the castle, I didn't judge."  
"The view up there was amazing, plus once it got dark you could see the stars... the stables while being a very adventurous spot, they kind of smell..." David replies.  
"Yes and the tallest tower was amazing except for the fact that Grumpy had picked the exact same spot to stargaze with Nova. To this day he won't look me in the eye...so the stables in five minutes. No complaining Charming!"  
"Alright, make it ten minutes so I'll get a chance to send the stable boys home early..."  
"Seven minutes..." she bargains and he laughs.

 **And now...  
** Regina wakes up early and she is in a terrible mood. Every day after she wakes up, she heads to her crypt and she bathes Daniel's lifeless body with Enchanted water from the lake. Ever since her water girl escaped she hasn't been able to get more water. First, because the siren woke up and Regina didn't dare approached the lake for a while. She knew the siren would be expecting her and would not be defeated by her magic that easily this time. Then somebody, Regina doesn't know who, actually went and killed the siren and now the lake seems to be in some sort of grief stricken mood. She's sent knights to collect water for her but the water is not the same. Regina stares in her mirror and she feels so angry she could smash it to a thousand pieces. She had Snow White confused, trapped, serving what seemed to Regina a punishment that fit Snow's crime. Since Snow caused Daniel's death, Snow should be the one bringing Daniel water, water to preserve his body until the tiny Savior is old enough and powerful enough to join forces with the Evil Queen, until Dark and Light Magic can combine seamlessly and bring her Daniel back to life. She is out of Enchanted Water. And she desperately needs some more. More water or some other type of body preserving spell. She is going to have to ask Rumpelstiltskin for help and she really wants to avoid that. Ever since she refused to cast his dark curse, Rumple has been darker than his usual self, if that's even possible. Maybe she can find a way to make Emma come to the fullness of her powers earlier. She's heard that traumatic childhood events can sometimes trigger magical powers to manifest sooner than they normally would. Emma is a sweet child though. Regina cannot bring herself to hurt her, even if she is Snow's daughter, even if it will mean bringing Daniel to life sooner. She stares at Daniel laying perfectly still and she wonders if his death was her fault. If she had stayed away from him, if she had obeyed her mother she wouldn't have put his life in danger. But she loved him so much, she just couldn't stay away...  
"You seem upset my Queen. Is there anything I can do for you?" the Mirror asks.  
"Show me. Show me who murdered the siren of the Enchanted Lake!" she says.  
"That was a few days ago," the Mirror replies. He shows Regina the image of a black knight talking to the siren of the lake.  
"One of my knights? They wouldn't dare!" she replies.  
"Wait!" the Mirror replies."There's more!"  
"Would you get to the point already...-" she says and then her voice trails off because the black knight in the mirror takes his helmet off to reveal Snow White.  
"Snow clad in black knight armor!" she screams! "She did it. She destroyed my plans yet again..." she yells.  
"My Queen...-" the Mirror starts to say but Regina is so angry and so frustrated she cannot stomach looking at him let alone talking to him. She throws a blanket over the Mirror so she doesn't have to deal with him anymore, then she sits on her chairs and she lets herself sob, bitter, sad, angry tears because her plans and her dreams were torn to pieces yet again...

David walks out of the stable to check on the other knights. He gets intercepted by the third knight who hands him a plate of food.  
"I don't understand your plan," the third knight says, "but I sincerely hope you have one. The others are eating and wondering where you are. I told them that that you are checking the perimeter. The were too hangover to question me. In the meantime make sure Snow eats. Who knows when the Queen will let her eat again," he says.  
"Thank you!" David says as the knight turns to walk away.

David walks right back to the horse stall Snow's locked in. She is sitting on the ground with her wrists tied up, waiting for the black knights to come get her. Her face lights up when she realizes that it is just David, alone.  
"David!"  
He sits down and places the plate in her lap.  
"We don't have much time," he says."You need to eat."  
She is going to protest that he already handed her his bread and she's not feeling that hungry anyway but he looks so worried that she grabs a piece of fruit and puts it in her mouth.  
"So the third knight seems to know us. He acts like he's helped us in the past," David says."Do you recognize him?"  
"No."  
David shrugs. "He just handed me a plate of food and said to make sure you eat. He said who knows when Regina will let you eat again..." he pauses for a second because he doesn't want to stir bad memories but he really needs to know."What exactly did Regina do to you in that castle?"  
Snow looks down and takes another bite of her food.  
"Other than make me forget you and Emma?" she asks. "She locked me in the dungeon a couple of times. She didn't physically hurt me, and after talking to Rumpelstiltskin I understand why. There is some kind of protection spell on us, she herself can't kill us, or order us killed. But she can try to manipulate others into hurting us or killing us. She told me I had committed crimes I needed to atone for and she sent me to carry her water, day in and day out."  
David nods. "And what else?" he asks sensing there is a lot more to her story. She struggles to find words.  
"I spent my day carrying water and my nights locked up alone in a tiny small dark room. I'd fall asleep and wake up in the dark after dreaming about Emma and since I couldn't remember who I was, I didn't understand that it was dream. All I knew was that I had just lost the baby and I stumbled in the dark looking for her. Sometimes I didn't realize what was happening for hours, until they let me out of the room because it was time to carry the water...-" she replies quietly and her eyes well up with tears. "That's why when we were in the forest together and I was having my dream and you'd wake me up... and explained to me that it was a dream... I was so grateful that you tried to explain, tried to wake me up...it was impossible not to love you...-In the beginning when I was fetching the water I kept trying to escape, but her knights must have been following me because they kept catching me and bringing me back. They all acted like it was a game...Then she put that thin silver chain around my arm, I could no longer escape so I gave up trying, I gave up thinking, and feeling things... I gave up all hope...It was easier to be angry and numb rather than feel all this pain..."  
David listens to her, his hands curled into fists. He cannot even begin to imagine what she is describing.  
"You said the dark knights kept catching you, did they hurt you?"  
She hesitates and then she nods.  
"What did they do?" he asks and there is darkness and anger in his voice.  
"You know, the usual, they grab and they push and they kick and they laugh..."she says and he nods.  
"I'm sorry," he says quietly. "I didn't know where to look and I didn't know what you looked like, I should have gotten to you sooner... "  
"No," she says. "Not your fault. You saved me..."  
"I was looking," he continues, "I was looking everywhere for you. Every time king George left the castle I'd take a horse and I'd go to a different town and walk around the town square and look for you, even though I didn't remember who you were or what you looked like... I must have gone to thirty different towns... but I never got as far as Regina's kingdom let alone Regina's castle...when I ran into you at the side of the road I felt something inside me, I couldn't explain it. You jumped out of the way of the horsemen and you fell down and hurt your hand. I felt physical pain like I'd been hurt, I couldn't understand why. And when I pointed out that Emma would be a grown woman before your sentence was through and you ran away from me into the forest...you were crying so hard, I felt my heart break because I didn't know how to comfort you...I didn't realize I'd found you but I knew I was meant to drop what I was doing and find a way to help you..."  
She looks at him her eye filled with wonder, "Were you really looking for me? I didn't know..." she whispers.  
He reaches for her hands, then he leans closer and pulls her in his arms, his forehead on her cheek, loving her, chasing the bad memories and the pain away. When he feels her relax in his arms he pulls back and cuts up the food on her plate, stabs a piece of meat with the fork and feeds it to her.  
"I want to untie you but I don't think we have much time and I need you to eat..." he says apologetically then he hesitates."The black knight pretty much implied that Queen was starving you to death..."  
"There wasn't much food," she explains."I was always kind of hungry but I barely noticed. I felt numb, I felt like I was sleepwalking, I felt like I wasn't really alive. I felt angry and confused..."  
He nods and feeds her another bite.  
"And that's when you came along, with your plans and all of a sudden as you were talking to me I was thinking clearly and the world was making sense again. All of a sudden I wanted things, I wanted to make plans and I wanted to fight for Emma and...you. I wanted to fight for you and I wanted you, I wanted you so badly. You woke me up, Charming!"  
He looks at her with so much love in his eyes. "I wanted you from the first moment I laid eyes on you," he replies."When you tried to smack me with that tree branch..."  
She laughs.  
"No matter what happens today," he says, "I will die before I let her separate Emma from you again," he states and he reaches inside his shirt, pulls out the magic bean and tries to place it inside her shirt. She blocks his hand with her hands.  
"No matter what happens today," she replies, "I will not cross over to another realm without you."  
He looks at her and places the magic bean back inside his shirt. He doesn't say another word because he doesn't trust his voice and he needs to be strong today since he is going to be impersonating a black knight for the rest of the day. He waits for her to swallow and then he feeds her another bite.

The three knights, Snow and David are walking through the forest.  
David's refused to gag her once again, but after the way he treated her yesterday, nobody questions his intentions. An hour later she turns around and whispers "I'm really thirsty,"when the three knights are busy arguing over the fastest way to get back to Regina's castle.  
David nods and sends the knights to investigate an imaginary threat while he goes to the stream to get her some water.  
Snow looks around and manages to catch the eye of the third knight. He walks over to her quietly and asks "Is there anything you need? Do you need me to go get your husband?"  
Snow shakes her head."I needed to talk to you. You seem to know who I am. Who are you?"  
"You do not remember me but I was the Huntsman Regina hired to take your life."  
"You are right, I do not remember you, but I am so grateful," Snow replies.  
"Don't," he replies."Don't be grateful that I didn't do something evil."

When David returns he panics for a second because a knight has approached Snow, and he is terrified of what the knight might be doing to her, but then once he realizes that its the third knight, he feels relieved, so he walks back to them slowly as if nothing alarming is going on.  
"Is everything alright?" he asks.  
"Everything is fine, just as you left it," the Huntsman replies and walks away.

When Regina gets notified that four of her knights have Snow in custody she feels this wild and angry sort of mirth inside her. It can't be a coincidence that Snow got caught the very day Regina ran out of enchanted water. Snow is going to pay, she is going to pay for ruining Regina's plans once again, for destroying Regina's hope, for taking away Regina's chance at love. She walks away from a very important meeting with her council and storms into her throne room ready to receive the four knights and the water girl.

The door to the throne room opens and in comes Snow White, led by a tall knight whose shape seems familiar and yet unknown, followed by the Huntsman and two more knights. Snow looks at the ground avoiding Regina's gaze, and as the dark knight next to her let's her go and bows in front of Regina, Regina thinks there's something off in this picture. Because the water girl just for a brief second looks like she is not ready for the black knight to let go of her arm. Regina stares at them for a moment trying to comprehend the situation. There's something familiar about the black knight standing in front of her. And that's when Regina's eyes grow wider and a big cruel smile appears in her beautiful face.  
Oh no they didn't, she thinks. They didn't actually think that they could trick her like that, did they? Oh, this is going to be a deliciously evil day after all, Regina decides, because it is the day that she will find a way to destroy Snow White, crush her love and get Emma to manifest her magic earlier. Today everything will fall into place. Just like that.

"What do we have here?" Regina the Queen asks and she smiles a teasing, cruel smile. "You found and brought back my water girl?" she asks.  
"Yes your majesty," David replies and bows his head slightly.  
"Did you really think you could escape from me?" she asks Snow who looks pale and withdrawn. "And how should I thank a big strong knight for capturing a most devious run away?" she purrs and she gets off her throne, she walks over to David and traces his chest with her fingers.  
Snow swallows hard and looks at the ground.  
"No need to thank me your Majesty, I was just doing my job," he replies and she laughs.  
"So humble, so efficient...how long have you been at my service?" she asks.  
"About two years, your Majesty."  
"You know," she says and she side glances at Snow, "your Majesty is so formal, don't you think? Why don't you call me your Queen? And after what you did for me I think you and I should be friends. Don't you?"  
David bows and replies "As you wish, my Queen."  
"Oh, I like the sound of that,"Regina smiles. "So how about you let me show you how grateful I really am? How about joining me for a drink tonight in my chambers?" she asks and her smile is that of a cat that knows that a mouse is about to get caught in her trap.  
"I'm afraid I can't do that your majesty."  
"Really? You would refuse your Queen? And why is that? Do you have somewhere else you need to be tonight?" she asks and even though she is still smiling her voice sounds cold and terrifying. The mood in the room changes. People are staring at David now, some of them gaping. Snow'a hands are shaking but she still looks down, as if the conversation taking place doesn't concern her at all.  
"As a matter of fact I do. My wife will be expecting me to be home for dinner tonight, with your permission of course," he replies.  
"Your wife? Are you married then?" she asks and she smiles again.  
"Yes your maj...my Queen."  
"Well you know, I'm sure your wife won't mind if she finds out I held you up just a little bit later, will she? Not if she is as loyal a subject as you seem to be."  
David doesn't reply.  
"Besides, your wife will not be expecting you anytime soon. There are no conjugal visits, not in my dungeons," Regina scoffs, and Snow looks up and bites her lip. Everyone in the room is glancing between David and Regina, confused looks on their faces. They can tell this is serious but they do not quite understand what she is talking about.  
"Is there a problem water girl?" Regina snaps. "Are you expecting visitors in my dungeon tonight?" she asks. Then she laughs."Perhaps I misunderstood you. Perhaps I am jumping to conclusions. I think the water girl is just tired. So here is the plan. Lock her up in the darkest dungeon cell and then you can join me in my bedchambers for a night cap, what do you say?" she asks. "How far are you willing to go to serve your Queen, my trusted, loyal black knight?"  
David doesn't reply.  
"Cat's got your tongue?" the Queen laughs. "I found it didn't I? The line you won't cross?" she asks."Did you really think that you could waltz right into my castle without me realizing who you were? Did you really think I wouldn't recognize you because you are wearing a black knight's helmet? Did you think that you could trick me with your half baked plan and your silly disguise?"she hisses and her voice is soft, vicious, terrifying. "George was right after all. Oh he spent hours complaining about you after I asked him to employ you at his stables. You are completely incompetent. Welcome to my castle Charming! Seize him!" she yells and at first the black knights look confused but after a few seconds they run up to David with their swords drawn.  
"Take off your helmet," Regina says with a teasing smirk on her face.  
David takes off his helmet and drops it on the ground.  
"Take off your sword," she says and he drops his sword on the ground.  
"Take off your knife" she continues.  
David drops his knife on the ground.  
"Much beter," the Queen smiles. "So you tied up your wife and delivered her to me as what? A distraction?"  
David doesn't reply. People in the room are gasping, staring between David and Snow.  
"Is this princess Snow?" they ask. "Is this really prince James?" they whisper among themselves.  
"That's not very charming of you is it?" the Queen asks. "Or did you forget how to be charming because of my memory curse?"  
"If I knew that you were getting so desperate for companionship you resorted to forcing your knights to sleep with you against their will I would have dressed up as something else," David replies, "a cook perhaps. Or a gardener..."  
Too far, Snow thinks. Too far...  
Regina smiles."Oh I'm going to enjoy breaking you. By the time I'm done with, you won't look like... well let's just say there won't be much left of you to look at, " she replies and David looks at her defiantly. Regina is ready to order him bound then she changes her mind. "Except that's what you want isn't it? Are you baiting me so I'll leave your precious Snow alone?"  
David remains unresponsive but Snow can read actual worry in his eyes.  
"So here's the plan, I'll have you watch while I order my knights to beat your princess to death, how about that?" Regina asks.  
"I don't think that you can do that," David replies.  
"And why on earth not? Who is going to stop me? You?" she asks and she laughs a mocking laugh.  
David stands still. Rumpelstiltskin better be right about Regina not being able to kill Snow he thinks. He better be right, because if he is wrong... he can't even fathom what that would mean...  
"Well, maybe you are onto something," she says and she smiles again. "Maybe I can't beat her to death. But you know who can?" she asks.  
David stands still, frozen in place, completely silent.  
"You! So now I have to decide, what will be more fun, watch the shepherd kill the princess or watch the water girl kill the stable boy? " she says and she gets off her throne slowly, she walks up to David, her mocking smile now like a cruel grimace on her face. She touches his cheek and let her fingers walk teasingly up his arm.  
"Mmmm" she says and she licks her lips."Decisions , decisions, decisions..." she smiles.  
David turns and looks at Snow, one last time while he still has a beating heart in his chest.  
"I love you," he says and and his eyes betray love and fear and worry and decisiveness. They made a plan, now he has to step up and follow through.  
Snow holds her breath.  
"I love you too," she replies and her voice is nothing more than a desperate whisper.  
Regina touches David's chest then she reaches her hand right inside him and just like that she grabs a hold of his heart. David grunts and leans forward as his heart is ripped right out of his chest. Snow gasps and she looks at Regina's hand. There it is, David's heart, glowing bright red filled with love for her, beating inside the palm of Regina's hand.

She brings his heart to her mouth, she smiles and says "Time to play, Charming" and he can hear her voice invading his mind, repeating over and over inside his head. She turns around to the black knights behind her. "Bring her!" she says and both Snow and David turn and look at the black knights direction. Regina sits back on her throne and watches Snow and David who are waiting with baited breath.  
A few minutes pass and then the knight brings a pale faced Clara in the room. She is holding the hand of a little girl.  
"Emma!" Snow cries out and her eyes are streaming with tears and she tries to walk towards the little girl but she gets held back by two black knights. David looks at Snow struggling to move then he looks at Emma. There she is. Her hair is blond and curly, her cheeks are pink and she is surveying the room with her big green eyes. Snow's eyes, David realizes. She is so, so beautiful. And even though his heart is no longer in his chest, he feels so much love for her. Somewhere deep inside him, even though he didn't remember her, he's always loved this precious sweet girl.  
Emma looks at the woman who called her name. She wonders why the woman is crying, why she is tied up, and why the big scary black knights are holding her back. Then she looks at the tall man in the middle of the room, the man who looks at her like she is the most precious thing he has ever laid eyes on. And Emma recognizes that man. She knows him because she dreams about him every night. He is not wearing black in her dreams but he does have a sword. And even though Emma doesn't like any of the men dressed in black in the castle, she does like him. She takes a step towards him, her hand still clutching Clara's hand and then she lifts up her other hand, waves and smiles. The man slowly kneels, maintaining eye contact with Emma, and he has tears streaming down his face as he waves back. Emma reaches in Clara's pocket and grabs a handkerchief. She is going to go hand it to the man, because she knows that's what you do when someone cries, but Clara squats down and holds her back. She realizes that the Queen is about to do horrible things and she has to keep her Emma out of harm's way.  
"You will notice that I spared no expense. I located Emma's nanny and I dedicated an entire tower to be Emma's nursery. So, have no fear, the tiny little savior will be well cared for. I will raise her as my own, and I will teach her to use her powers better than you ever could. There is not telling what we will accomplish together," Regina says. "Our power will know no bounds!"  
Snow and David are no longer listening to Regina, their eyes focused on Emma, looking at her tiny frame, her eyes, her smile.  
Snow tries to take a step towards Emma again but the two knights hold her back.  
"Untie her," Regina orders David heart. He gets up off the ground, he walks over to Snow and unties her hands. She looks at him, overwhelmed by so many emotions, her hands shaking.  
He pulls her hands together and squeezes them tight.  
"Did you see her? Did you see our Emma?" she whispers. "She is right there!"  
He nods. They are holding her daughter just out of her reach, taunting her and he can't bear to see her so hopeful and in so much pain at the same time. He doesn't say anything , because he doesn't want to offer Regina any more ammunition than she already has, but he can't let his wife stand there all heartbroken without comforting her, so he steps in closer, reaches for Snow's cheek and he wipes her tears away, his own eyes getting misty as well. Hold on, he wants to say. We could still win.  
"Oh, how touching," Regina scoffs. "Now I'm not sure you know this but the most powerful witches and saviors usually experience a childhood tragedy, some traumatic event that defines them, steels them and helps hone their magic. And since you decided to join us today, we get to do this together. Today is the tragic day that will define Emma's life and Emma's magic. The day her father will attack her mother and she will have to kill him to defend her...that's an inspired tragic tale don't you think?"  
But Emma's already lived through a tragic day, Snow thinks. The day she was born, the day her father fell on his knees and dropped his sword on the ground to protect her, the day he let a black knight stab him rather than let Emma get hurt. It's already done, Snow thinks and she looks at David. She is not crying anymore. She is not shaking. She is no longer scared. She is ready. She squeezes his hand and she closes her eyes and smiles.  
David is breathing hard because he heard exactly what Regina said and he realizes that his worst fears are about to come to life. If Regina orders him to hurt Snow will he be strong enough to disobey her?  
Clara kneels next to Emma and whispers "Emma, no matter what the Queen says I need you to shut your eyes."  
Emma looks at Clara, she looks at Snow and David one more time then she closes her eyes tight.  
"Good girl,"Cara says. "Please keep your eyes shut until I tell you to open them, alright?" she asks and Emma nods.  
"So let's start small," Regina says and she raises David's heart to her lips. "I want you to tell your wife that you don't love her."  
David let's go of Snow's hand. He takes a step back, looks at her straight in the eye and says "I don't love you Snow White," and his voice cracks as he says it.  
Snow nods, almost encouragingly, even as her eyes well up with tears.  
"Good" Regina responds. "Let's kick it up a notch, shall we? I want you to go kiss someone else, anybody will do," she says.  
David walks away from Snow stone faced, he glances around the room and then he walks up to a woman who is placing a platter of fruit at the corner table. He picks up her hand and raises it to his lips. The woman looks at him all confused and gives him a slight bow. He bows back and let's go of her hand.  
"Oh, that's quite clever Charming!" Regina smiles. "Did I forget to say that the kiss should be on the lips? I guess I should have been more specific. I'll let you have that one Charming. You win this round," she says."Now, it's time to draw some blood. Shall we proceed?" she asks. "You are right, I cannot kill Snow White and I cannot order her killed, I cannot hurt her or order her hurt, but when there's a will there is a way," she smiles. She signals over the first black knight who promptly walks up to her and bows. She whispers something in his ear and the she holds David's heart in front of the knight's mouth.  
"Slap her!" the knight orders. "Walk over to your wife and slap her!" he commands David's heart.  
David looks down. He was hoping it wouldn't come to this but deep inside him he knew this was coming, sooner or later. He crosses the room to where Snow is standing and he raises his hand. His whole body shakes as he tries to control his hand, at least hold back enough so it wont hurt her too much. He can't control his hand though, his body is no longer obeying his mind. "I'm so so sorry," he whispers.  
She closes her eyes because she knows it will hurt him so much more if she is looking at him. He looses control of his hand and he slaps Snow, on her cheek. She doesn't move, she doesn't make a sound. David is crying now, breathing heavily. He walks over to hold her but Regina is quick to stop him.  
"Don't touch her. Step back, now," she commands his heart.  
Snow looks at him, her eyes filled with love and he cant stand it, because now he can see the red marks his finger left on her face.  
"Punch her!" the first knight says and David gasps.  
"No, no, no, please, no," he rasps. "Regina you've made your point. You win," he replies. "Don't make me do this!"  
Regina laughs and doesn't reply.  
"Regina please, I'm begging you!"  
He can't, he can't punch her, yet his body again disobeys his mind. He walks up to her again. He is practically sobbing now, holding back, resisting as much as he can, as his fingers curl up into a fist and they punch Snow on her side. Snow falls down, she doesn't make a sound, not a grunt, not a cry. Again he rushes to help her up, again Regina stops him.  
"No, no, no" Regina speaks to his heart again. "You don't help her up. They will. Back up Charming." Two black knights stand Snow up slowly. She opens up her eyes and looks at him, her face peaceful, her eyes bright, full of love.

"Let's make this more interesting, shall we?" "This doesn't seem like a fair fight, now does it?" Regina says and she snaps her fingers and all of a sudden Snow is holding the sword that the knights took off of David.  
"I'll give you the means to defend yourself. You can stop him if you like!" Regina says.  
"Punch her again!" the black knight orders and Regina smiles.  
David walks up to Snow. "Kill me," he begs as he curls up his hand again. "For pity's sake stop me! Take me out, now!" he pleads and she looks at the sword in her hand.  
 _I will never resist or fight you._ That's what David had said when Rumpelstiltskin had asked her to carve out his heart... She holds the sword in her hand but she doesn't move. She looks at David who seems to be suffocating while trying to resist Regina's order and she closes her eyes.  
When she came up with her plan she was desperate, upset, only thinking of Emma. She didn't think of what it would do to him to follow her plan. How badly it would break him to be forced to hurt her. How guilty he'd feel that he wasn't strong enough to resist Regina's commands. She closes her eyes and in her mind she sees David strong, confident, kind, following her her into the forest, reaching for her, saying " _Dark hair, green eyes, white skin, red lips,she talks to birds, she calls me Charming and she has my ring, a name that sounds like rain, Snow White_." She loves him, she loves him so much. He tried to tell her that he couldn't go through with her plan but she wouldn't listen to him.  
"I'm so sorry Charming!" she whispers and he looks at her, his eyes filled with love and pain, anger and frustration and darkness. Every time he is forced to hurt her, a little piece of his soul dies.  
I'm the one hurting you, his eyes seem to say. What on earth do you have to apologize for?  
And she wishes she had time to explain how she was wrong, how she should have never suggested that they try this, how his soul and his kindness and the gentle way he's always cared for her was something that she should have protected more, something that she shouldn't have taken for granted...  
"Snow, fight me please!" he begs again and he holds back as much as he can, his face looks ashen, he is breathing fast and his hands are shaking, then he cries out as he punches her again. He pauses and he looks at her. She grunts this time as she falls to the ground and doesn't move again. Snow. Snow's passed out. David covers his face with his hands and he tries really hard to breathe.  
The people around Regina are looking at her now with horror in their face. As much as they usually love Regina the Queen with her gorgeous outfits and her sass, this is too much for them to stomach. Her own father is at the corner of the throne room crying, begging her to end this spectacle with his eyes. Clearly she miscalculated the mood of the room. If she is not careful she will be the one responsible for turning Snow White into a hero or a martyr. She needs to end this as soon as possible. She leans over to the knight next to her and she instructs him what to order David's heart next.  
"Finish her off," the black knight says into David's heart. "I want you to pick her up and slam her against the wall. I want you to end her!"  
"Kill me!" David bellows. "Kill me please, take me out now!" he yells, and his hands are shaking, his lungs are burning up and the more he resists the order the more he feels like his whole body is on fire, like his skin is about to peel off.  
"She can't hear you Charming!" Regina smiles."Don't waste your breath!"  
"Please,"he begs. "Let her live and take my life instead! Regina, please!" and then as he takes a few more steps towards Snow he yells "Kill me! Please!"  
David grabs Snow's body off the ground, and now he is trying so hard to resist that his nose is bleeding. Instead of walking to the nearest wall behind him he lifts Snow up and walks towards the wall right behind Emma. He slams Snow's body against the wall there, then he drops her right next to Emma and takes a few steps backwards, his whole body shaking as he drops to his knees.  
Snow doesn't move. She lays there, perfectly still, her eyes closed and there is blood trickling out of the corner her mouth.  
David looks at her frozen in terror. "Wake up," he begs "please, please, please, I'm begging you, please wake up!"

Regina smiles. "That's it Charming," she says then she kneels next to Emma and hands her David's heart.  
"Check her heart beat!" Regina yells and the third knight, or rather the Huntsman rushes to Snow's side and places his finger on her neck.  
He looks at Regina and shakes his head.  
"Is she dead?" Regina claps her hands and looks delighted. "Snow is dead! All it took was three blows to kill her! She wasn't that tough after all," she says and she throws her head back and laughs. Then she stands up and glares at Charming and says "now you know what its like to be responsible for the death of the one person you loved most, because you were so selfish, you just couldn't stay away from them..." she says and she looks like she might be crying too. "Why couldn't you stay away from her? Why couldn't you just let her finish her sentence?" She kneels next to Emma with a very serious look on her face and says "Look! that man is a bad, bad man, he really hurt your mother. This woman is your birth mother and he killed her. He will hurt us next. You need to stop him. If you squeeze his heart, he will stop. I'm not allowed to do this, so I need you to help me. Take his heart and squeeze!"  
Everybody is staring at the little blond girl that is holding her father's red glowing beating heart in her hands. The room is deathly silent. All you can hear is David's sobs as he leans forward, his hands on the ground. He can't breathe, he can't think, he can't speak. He can't bear to look at Emma or Snow's body lying on the ground. All he feels is this overwhelming pain and darkness surrounding him, chocking him, quashing any desire to survive...  
Emma looks at the man who is now on his knees crying. No matter what the Queen says the man from her dreams doesn't look like a bad guy. She likes him and she wishes he wasn't so sad. She looks at the handkerchief she is holding in her hands then she looks at the red beating heart that Regina just handed her.  
"Squeeze his heart," Regina says, "crush it. He is a mean, bad, evil man!"  
Everybody is holding their breath, looking at Emma, and nobody notices the Huntsman shaking Snow's shoulder, nobody notices Snow slowly, painfully reaching for the flask attached to her belt, opening it and drinking a sip of enchanted water. She feels a tingling sensation all over her body as bruises, cuts and scratches disappear, as broken ribs heal and bones are set and within a few seconds Snow feels well, well enough enough to go into battle if she has to. She looks around, she sees Emma holding David's heart, she sees David sobbing on the ground and she knows it is time to make her move. She takes a deep breath, she gets up, she runs towards Regina and shoves her so hard that Regina is sent tumbling on the floor. Then she picks up Emma in her arms and runs to David, using Emma's hand to push his heart back into his chest.  
"David! Now!" she screams. He looks at her, his eyes open wide, his whole body still shaking. She is alive. He knows he's supposed to be doing something but he can't even remember what it is. All he can think of is Snow is alive. Snow is alive. Snow is alive, Snow is alive and she is holding Emma in her arms. Their terrible plan worked. His hands are shaking, he fumbles as he reaches for the bean he'd tucked inside his shirt and he drops it on the ground. "To the land without magic," he whispers, "the land where the dwarves are already waiting for Snow White." The ground shakes, a bright orange flame circle appears out of thin air and people scream and duck and stumble on each other, trying to leave Regina's throne room. Regina slowly gets up almost blinded by the orange glow and watches as Snow steps into a bright orange portal with Emma in her arms.  
David looks at her and doesn't move.  
"David!" Snow screams. "What are you doing? What are you waiting for?" she asks and when he shakes his head she yells "David please!", tears streaming down her face, "Please," she begs her body shaking with sobs, "I can't, I won't leave without you!" but as she looks at Emma in her arms she knows she has to go. She has to save Emma, she has to put Emma's safety first. "David please, please, please don't make me choose!" David slowly raises to his feet. He hears her voice, he sees her tears, he understands exactly what she is saying and yet his legs won't move. He cannot go with her, not after what he just did to her. He doesn't deserve to be safe and happy because he beat his wife half to death right in front of his two year old daughter, and there is nothing he can do to fix this, erase it or take back. He doesn't deserve to be anywhere near her. He looks down, his body shaking with muffled sobs and then he looks at his wife, the woman who he loves more than life itself, begging him to join her and he can't move. He has to let her go.  
"David!" she screams again and it kills him to hear the pain and the desperation in her voice. She reaches out her hand to him and she waits.  
That's when the Huntsman steps right behind him, he grabs David's shoulders and pushes him hard right through the portal exactly three seconds before the portal closes and the orange glow disappears. "You can thank me later" he mumbles and then in all the screaming and the confusion that follows he grabs Clara by the hand and pulls her out of the throne room. He leads her through a maze of corridors and stairwells, all the way to the Queens' stables, he helps her mount a horse and he points East.  
"This way for Midas'castle," he says. "That's where you are from isn't it?"  
"Yes, who are you?" she asks.  
"I'm nobody now. Go tell Red and Granny and everybody else in the Queen's army that they crossed over with Emma and they are safe. No matter what kind of story Regina fabricates, they crossed over and they are safe!" he says and then he turns around and walks back in the castle.

 **earlier this morning...**

David walks out of the stable to check on the other knights. He gets intercepted by the third knight who hands him a plate of food.  
"I don't understand your plan," the knight says, "but I sincerely hope you have one. The others are eating and wondering where you are. I told them that that you are checking the perimeter. The were too hangover to question me. In the meantime make sure she eats. Who knows when the Queen will let her eat again," he says and turns around.  
"Thank you!" David says but the knight turns to walk away.  
"Wait," David says, "tell me, who are you?"  
"Does it matter? You obviously don't have your memories back so even if I told you my name, it wouldn't mean anything to you."  
"Tell me anyway."  
"I'm... I'm the Huntsman."  
"The Huntsman from Snow's story? The one who let Snow escape in the forest?"  
"The very one,"  
"How did you end up being a black knight?"  
"The Queen doesn't take kindly to her orders being disobeyed."  
"Can't you leave? Run away?"  
"She has my heart. Literally. In a box. In her bedchambers"  
David nods."That is quite a price to pay for disobeying the Queen...thank you!"  
"I didn't...I couldn't go through with what the Queen asked. Snow was so innocent, so selfless...I couldn't be the one to end her life."  
David nods. "She still is..."  
"Tell me that you have a good plan in place."  
"I can't tell you that. We have a plan, but nobody in their right mind would call it a good plan. It is the worst plan in the history of terrible plans."  
"Do you need help?"  
"Yes, I need all the help I can get."  
"What can I do for you?"  
"Well, for starters explain to me how it works when Regina rips out a heart. Once you no longer have your heart how much control of your body do you have?"  
"Listen, once your heart is out of you body you are still the same person, but when the Queen or anyone for that matter speaks directly to it, you will do exactly what you are told. The rest of the time you are still yourself but the world seems darker, more hopeless, and you remember everything you did when she was in control of your heart unless she directly commands your heart to forget."  
"Alright. What if she ordered you to do something? Could you hold back, could you control the manner in which you did it?"  
"I'm not sure. If it meant a lot to you, maybe you could, but it would hurt like you couldn't imagine. It'd hurt so much you'd probably wish you were dead. Tell me your plan."  
"Alright, so the goal is to distract the Queen just for a brief moment, long enough to grab Emma and escape with a magic bean portal to a land without magic."  
"That's pretty straight forward except for the fact that she will not let either of you anywhere near Emma and she will not let Emma out of her sight."  
"Right, so here is where the plan gets more complicated. I deliver Snow to the Queen while pretending to be a black Knight. The Queen will think that my plan is to infiltrate the castle and kidnap Emma. So she will be very happy when she catches me."  
"Wait, what? You actually want her to catch you?"  
"Yes. I... we want to get caught. Let the Queen think she won, let her gloat, let her bring Emma out to taunt us...and then grab Emma and disappear.'  
"You are playing with fire, you do know that right?"  
David nods.  
"And you expect that she might rip out your heart to control you or control Snow or...you do realize that she might ask you to do unspeakable things?"  
David nods again.  
"There is some kind of protection spell in place. Rumpelstiltskin said that she couldn't kill us directly and she couldn't fully control our hearts, but we don't know how much we can trust him, if at all. Snow has a flask filled with enchanted healing water tied on her belt. So even if we get hurt, or hurt each other..."  
"This is all Snow's plan isn't it?"  
"Yes," David replies and his voice sounds uncertain. He feels so alone, so sad so desperate. "She has our daughter... we... I couldn't come up with a better plan...believe me I tried..."  
"It's a good plan," the Huntsman says trying to sound comforting.  
"No, its a long shot, but it's all we got. This is where you come in."  
"Tell me what to do."  
"If the Queen orders me to really hurt Snow, I need you to take me out and make sure she gets this," David says and he shows the Huntsman the magic bean he has tucked in his shirt. "Can I trust you to do that?"  
"Are you asking me to kill you?"  
"If I'm unable to control myself and I'm about to hurt Snow yes. I need you to stop me by any means necessary. Kill me if you have to. Can I trust you to do that?"  
The huntsman nods. "Yes, you can trust me..."

The three knights, Snow and David are walking through the forest.  
David's refused to gag her once again but after the way he treated her yesterday nobody questions his intentions. An hour later she's able to turn toDavid and whisper "I'm really thirsty," when the three knights are busy arguing over the fastest way to get back to Regina's castle.  
David nods and sends the knights to investigate an imaginary threat while he goes to the stream to get her some water.  
Snow looks around and manages to catch the eye of the third knight. He walks over to her quietly and asks "Is there anything you need? Do you need me to go get your husband?"  
Snow shakes her head."I needed to talk to you. You seem to know who I am. Who are you?"  
"You do not remember me, but I was the Huntsman Regina hired to take your life."  
"You are right, I don't remember you, but I am so grateful," Snow replies.  
"Don't," he replies."Don't be grateful that I didn't do something evil."  
"I need a favor. I know that David has a back up plan that involves you somehow, and I don't know what it is."  
"How would you know that?"  
"So you are not denying it then?" she asks and smiles innocently."I know because he is breathing easier now, he seems relieved..."  
The Huntsman looks at her and doesn't reply.  
"Whatever David's back up plan is, at the end of the day I need him to be alive," she says and she looks at the Huntsman with intense concern in her eyes.  
"You are playing with fire here, surely you realize that your plan is difficult. Complicated. I cannot guarantee that anyone will be alive at the end of the day."  
"But you can promise me that you won't kill him, can't you?" Snow asks.  
The Huntsman hesitates.  
"So that's it, he's told you to kill him if Regina gains control of him, didn't he?"  
"I never said that," the Huntsman tries to protest.  
"Listen, I know you understand what a sacrifice is, and this time, it's my turn,"Snow says quietly. "He cannot die for me, do you understand?"  
The Huntsman looks at her and doesn't reply.  
"Did you know that three years ago I had the opportunity to execute the Queen and I chose to banish her instead?"  
"I did."  
"I...how many people do you think should pay for that choice that I made?"  
The Huntsman doesn't reply.  
"I need you to promise me that you will not kill David, no matter what he said."  
"You are putting me in a very difficult position..."  
"Not killing David isn't difficult. It is the obvious choice. Please!" she says and when she sees that she cannot sway him she decides to try a different approach.  
"Aren't you a member of the Queen's army?"  
"Yes!"  
"And don't all members give an oath to assist me by any means necessary?"  
"They also promise to defend you no matter what. Their main goal is to keep you safe!"  
"Keeping David alive is defending me! It is saving me! He saved my life so many times in the past two weeks but above all he rescued me in ways I cannot describe...I was lost, confused, unwilling to fight back until he woke me up. You were in the Queen's castle, you saw what I was like, did I seem alive to you?"  
The Huntsman shakes his head.  
"He stays alive, alright? I am begging you!"  
"Alright. I understand what you are saying. He stays alive."  
"Thank you," Snow replies and sits back. "Thank you," she says . David is walking towards her now and even though they are still very much pretending that she is his prisoner, when she looks at him her eyes are filled with gratitude and love...  
"Is everything alright?" he asks.  
"Everything is fine, just as you left it," the Huntsman replies and walks away.  
David kneels next to her and raises his flask to her lips.  
She places her hands on his thighs as she drinks. Then she whispers "I love you so much."  
David glances around to make sure the knights are far away.  
"I love you too," he replies and he looks at her face,wondering what brought this on."Is everything alright? Is the rope on too tight?"  
"Everything is fine," she smiles and she wishes she could explain that she knows about his back up plan and she loves him so much for it, but she can't, so she leans her forehead on his arm instead.  
"Hey, what's the matter?" he asks and he strokes her face with his fingers. "Everything is going to be alright. You'll get to Emma and the bean and everything will work out."  
She notes that he said "you" not "we" and she doesn't reply, she just sits still, leaning on him, breathing him in.

 **three years earlier...**

Snow is laying in bed looking at her husband who is taking off his cape, a playful smile on her face.  
"You know, we promised to love and cherish for all eternity..." she says and looks at him. "That's a very long time."  
"Are you having second thoughts?" he looks at her and smiles because he thinks he already knows what her answer is going to be. He takes off his sword and his belt.  
Snow sits up on the bed. "No, of course not, its just that..."  
"It's just that what?" he asks and then he takes off his boots, unbuttons his shirt and he climbs on the bed next to her.  
"What if I did something bad, or I don't know, something that you couldn't forgive...wouldn't you walk away from me?"  
He raises his eyebrows and he is still smiling as he pushes her back down gently and he leans on top of her.  
"What could you possibly do that'd be so bad?" he asks. "You are Snow White!"  
"That's just a name. It doesn't mean I'm perfect."  
"Doesn't it?" he asks and he playfully slowly, tugs at her nightgown to expose her shoulder. He traces her shoulder with his lips. "Are you sure?" he whispers. "You sure do look perfect!"  
"I'm serious!" she frowns.  
"And I'm seriously not able to have this conversation now, when you are laying here within my reach, looking like this!" he says and he starts untying the lace of her nightgown.  
"Please?" she asks and he sighs and pulls back.  
"Alright. I'll give you two minutes of serious, then we'll get back to this," he says and he lays down on his back. "What was the question again? What if you did something terrible, would I walk away even though I promised to be with you for all eternity?"  
"Yes!"  
"Hmmm, let's see, the way I see it, it'd be the other way around. If I did something wrong, something I couldn't fix or get back from, I'd walk away if I thought I was...I was no longer...I wasn't someone you should be with."  
'What? No!" she replies."'Don't say that!" she replies and her voice sounds small and sad.  
"What? You asked!" he replies.  
She looks at him and her eyes are dark, sad, filled with longing. She takes of her nightgown and she lays on top of him.  
"Don't say that," she whispers "don't say that. When I think of what you just said, I feel like I can't breathe..."  
He looks at her, his eyebrows slightly raised and he whispers, "I'm right here...you know I'm not going anywhere, right?"  
He slides his hands around her thighs and he raises his head closer to kiss her and she feels herself letting go of all the sad thoughts. She is pulling him closer, caressing his face with her fingers, happy to be married, grateful to be alive, thrilled at the prospect of spending eternity with him.

* * *

I started writing this chapter early because I don't like keeping you guys hanging with stressful sad cliffhangers, but this one was difficult to write... Thank you for reading, thank you for your encouraging reviews. Please take a minute to yell at me, because after what I just did to the Charming's I totally deserve it. Review, comment, complain, tell me your ideas. Your responses are very appreciated and extremely helpful.  
Also the next chapter is almost ready so check back in a couple of days. Unless you are not talking to me ever again. Or no longer reading. In which case I totally understand... :(

 **BooksinMyDreams chapter 17 Oh fantastic.  
**

thank you. :)

 **Guest chapter 17 Wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow? That was so angsty and amazing To see the idea from last chapter happeni is just 10/10. Charmings dark self is so evil and again I love the angst that's building. What charming did to his hand was so tragic poor guy, but luckily Snow helped him. I'm so curious as to what's gonna happen next. You truly keep us readers in our toes.**

Aww thank you .

 **barattajennifer chapter 17 Jawdropping chapter**  
Thank you jennifer. Also （ΟΔΟ；；）

 **Guest chapter 17** **I don't know what it say I'm torn between "that was so good thank you so much" and "how dare you play with my heart like that?" Anyways great job!  
** I feel the need to apologize to you and your heart after what I just wrote.  
So this one is for you:I am so so sorry.  
This one is for your heart: So sorry heart.  
Also, please give me a chance and stick around for one more chapter...

 **mry23 chapter 17 Oh my that was a roller coaster. Also is that Graham! That could be useful, can't wait!  
** Yes. Graham! Always in the background rescuing never getting rescued himself. SO sad...

 **Austenphile chapter 17 Another great action packed chapter. I want to hug both of them. It's so hard seeing what they have to do. But thankfully they had a little time alone. And yay for Graham!  
** Thank you.

 **Guest chapter 17 This was a well written chapter. You stated that you included the first part as an answer to my request for feels but this chapter is so well constructed. You don't write like many who take requests. Many times stories become disjointed because an author follows a reader's request. Lovely, the way Snow tricks him into taking the healing potion. It is a callback to the scene in canon and Ruth's sacrifice. Please keep following your own muse. Your stories are better**.

Thank you so much. Thank you for pointing out the callback to Ruth. I hadn't noticed that.  
Also thank you for all your comments, all your ideas and thoughts. They are so helpful. If you give me a good idea that fits I'm going with it. The chapter will sort itself out :)

 **SecretLoveCara chapter 17 It just gets better and better. I know it's killing Charming to be doing that. Love how being tied up turns Snow on. Oh, the fun they can have later when they finally get Emma back and get to our world. Can't wait for the next update!**

Thank you so much. I hope they make it...


	19. Chapter 19

"Snow rushes to the edge of the portal, holding Emma in her hands, and turns around waiting, waiting for David to join her.  
"David!"she screams."What are you doing? What are you waiting for?"  
He looks at her and she can see the shame and the sadness written all over his face. Why is he hesitating?  
And that's when she realizes what is going on. He is not coming. He is not planning on joining her. Snow holds her breath. No, no, no, she can't leave without him, she just won't.  
"I can't, I won't leave without you!" she says and she is sobbing now, then she meets the eyes of the little girl who is nestled in her arms. Emma is not crying, Emma is not trying to get away from her, Emma is just looking at her, trusting her, even though she doesn't know who she is. For Emma's sake she has to go. For Emma's sake she has to go through the portal even if she has to do it alone. Even if that means leaving David behind. She realizes the she has to keep her Emma safe.  
"David please, please, please don't make me choose!" she begs.  
He gets up slowly and she feels so relieved but then he just looks at her and he doesn't move. She wants to run up to him and grab him but she can't, she can't let Emma anywhere near Regina, she cant put Emma at risk. He looks at her and he is sobbing now. She realizes that he just got up to look at her one last time. He got up to say goodbye.  
Stay with me please, stay with me, she begs in her mind but the pain in her heart is so intense that she is out of words.  
And then the third knight, the man who used to be the Huntsman, steps behind David and pushes him though the portal as the portal closes and everything becomes a blur of orange light. Emma clings to her and she holds on to Emma and closes her eyes./p

"Snow opens her eyes and she looks around. She is in the middle of a road, unlike any road she's seen before. She turns around and she sees David who is back on his knees, still crying.

"David!" she says quietly and she walks over to him and places her hand on his shoulder."David!"

David doesn't move. It's almost as if he doesn't hear her. Maybe he can't hear her.  
"David, we did it!" she tries again. He doesn't respond.  
The little girl wiggles out of Snow's arms and walks over to him. Snow looks at Emma approaching David and holds her breath. Emma taps him on the shoulder and when he looks up she hands him her handkerchief. David looks stunned at the little girl who doesn't seem to be afraid of him at all. He takes the handkerchief and says "thank you!"  
"Do you have an owie?" she asks.  
"No," David replies.  
"Are you sad?" she asks.  
David sits on the ground and wipes his eyes and his face with the handkerchief she just handed him. "Yes," he replies.  
"Can I kiss you better?"Emma asks and without waiting for a response she steps on her tip toes and kisses him on the cheek. David looks at her like a drowning man who has just been handed a life vest.  
"Do you want to play with me?" she asks.  
"I do," he says, "but first let's go say hello to your Mama. She's waited for a long time to meet you."  
Emma turns her head real fast and looks at Snow.  
David scoops her up and places her back in Snow's arms.  
"Hi Emma!" Snow says her eyes streaming with tears.  
"Are you sad?" Emma asks.  
"Not anymore," Snow replies. "I'm happy now...I missed you, I missed you so much" she says.  
Emma looks at her eyes and touches Snows long hair.  
"Mama's name is Snow. Mama has green eyes and brown hair," Emma repeats what the bird told her a couple of days ago.  
Snow laughs and nods. "That's right baby! Mama's name is Snow," she says. "And Daddy's name is David," she adds. Emma looks at David then she looks back at Snow, then she nods as if she is in agreement that these two are in fact her parents. Emma yawns and she leans her head on Snow's shoulder and closes her eyes.  
"What just happened? Did she just fall asleep?"Snow says.  
David nods.  
"She is so beautiful! And so sweet and so perfect!" Snow says smiling, her eyes welling up with tears.  
Just like her mother, David thinks but he doesn't say it out loud.  
"We did it David!" Snow says and she reaches for his hand. He nods and he tries to smile back at her. He either doesn't see or pretends not to see her hand.  
Snow looks at him and desperately searches for the right words to make him feel better when a giant metal thing shows up out of nowhere, heading right for them, screeching and making noises they've never heard before in their lives. David jumps in front of Snow and Emma and reaches for his sword, then he remembers, his sword was taken form him, back at Regina's palace. The metal monster halts just inches from his face.  
"What is this?" Snow whispers and David just stares at it, his eye wide open.  
A man sticks his head out of the metal monster's glass panels and yells." Get out of the road, you freaks! The Renaissance fair is that way!"  
David hurriedly leads Snow and Emma out of the way and stares as the monster huffs and puffs and screeches away. It doesn't look as fearsome not that he knows there is an actual man inside it.  
"I thought this was a land without magic!" Snow says.  
"This isn't like any magic I've ever encountered," David replies. "It had wheels! Like some sort of giant horseless, self propelled carriage," he replies.  
Snow is still looking towards the way the metal monster went, concerned that it might come back.  
"He said we should go this way," David adds. So they follow the road that the man in the metal monster pointed. Snow side glances at David. He seems like his normal self but she knows better.  
"David," she asks quietly, "Are you alright?"  
He turns to look at her and his voice sounds hoarse,"Are you alright?" he asks and he reaches for her as if he is going to check her for bruises and broken bones and then the last minute he pulls back his hand. Because he doesn't feel like he has the right to touch her after what he did to her, not today, not tomorrow, not ever again.  
"I'm fine," she replies,"good as new,"and he nods and avoids her eyes.  
"She looks heavy, would you let me carry Emma for you?" he asks and she turns to look at him, eyebrows raised as she hands Emma over to him. He lifts up the sleeping girl in his arms and he keeps on walking.  
Let you? You don't need my permission, she's your daughter! Snow wants to say but she looks at him instead, her eyes pleading. He avoids her gaze so she sighs and follows along.

They are walking along, slowly and for the first time since she's met him two weeks ago Snow feels nervous. Not because she is scared of him or uncomfortable but because she senses him shutting her out and she desperately wants him to let her back in. So she rambles about strange mechanical monsters, about orange glowing portals, about an old black knight joke she remembered. David does his best to smile and nod and about the fifth time she tries to engage him in the conversation and he just nods she gives up and she stops talking.  
He turns and asks "and then what happened?" looking at her, needing her to keep talking because when she is silent he keeps hearing Regina's voice in his head, _"Snow is dead! All it took was three blows to kill her! She wasn't that tough after all...".  
_ Snow looks at him and starts talking again.  
She has no idea what she is talking about and neither does he, but he finds the sound of her voice so soothing...

So they keep walking until they run into what would seem to be a very colorful town square. There are quite a few tents, a couple of small buildings and all sort of booths. A large sign reads "Welcome to the Renaissance Fair"and they are not quite sure what that means. A shirtless man blows fire out his mouth to their right, a beautiful girl offers to braid flowers in Snow's hair for five dollars and an older lady offers to read their palms. Neither of them knows what dollars are so they politely decline and they keep moving among this strange crowd. A small group playing a sad song while people are dancing, a man reading poetry standing on top of a wooden crate and a woman painting butterflies and stars on the faces of children. A lot of people wear clothes that could easily blend in with the people of the Enchanted forest while others are so scantily clad that Snow and David stare at them in confusion. This is the most unusual place they've ever been in. They keep walking and Snow wonders where they can get some dollars because she is feeling really hungry. Then she sees the " turkey legs and corn dogs"sign and she thinks she might not be that hungry after all.  
"David! I think they eat dogs here!" she whispers and she points to the sign. He shrugs and he keeps on walking.  
And even though she is in the middle a crowd with her husband and her daughter his reaction makes her feel so lonely, she could cry.

They arrive in a large grassy area where two men are sword fighting.  
David looks at the one who is wearing a shiny armor and a fancy orange cape and he winces, because the guy is holding his sword so awkwardly there is a very strong likelihood he will injure himself rather than his opponent. The man notices David and yells "Do you think you could do better mate?"  
"It'd be very hard to do worse," Snow mumbles and David tries to suppress his smile.  
"Something funny mate?" the man asks.  
David shakes his head.  
"Come on," the man says "step up, show us what you got!"  
Snow glances at David, his face still pale, sad, withdrawn. Maybe he could use a distraction, she reasons.  
"Go ahead!" she whispers.  
"The guy doesn't even know how to hold his sword," David replies. "He is going to injure himself before I even get to him."  
"So?" she asks. "Go show him how to do it right," she replies.  
"Alright," David replies and hands her Emma who is still sleeping.  
He steps over the rope meant to keep the spectators at a safe distance. People around them are clapping.  
"What's your name then?" the orange caped man asks.  
"I'm David,"  
"David of?"  
"the Western Kingdom,"  
"Western kingdom? I thought you were going to say Westeros there for a second!" the man replies. "Nice to meet you David I'm Lucas. Alright, folks, give it up for David of the Western kingdom!"  
There are about thirty people excited to watch the sword fight and they are clapping their hands. A man with a black snow cap who was walking nearby hears David's name announced and he hurriedly walks over to watch the sword fight. He squeezes in between people in the crowd until he gets to the very front. Lucas hands David a sword and then he steps back ready to attack.  
"Wait," David interrupts. "Maybe tuck in your elbow and keep your right leg forward,"  
Lucas looks at David and then he does as David instructed. He tries to attack again and David shakes his head.  
"What now?" Lucas asks.  
"Slow down, try to attack like this" David says and demonstrates slowly.  
"Alright," Lucas replies and he attacks exactly like David showed him.  
David blocks and the crowd erupts in applause.  
"David!" yells the man in the black snow cap who is watching form the sidelines. "Come here!"  
David looks at him confused.  
" Charming!" the man yells. "Come here, now!"  
So David excuses himself, hands the sword back to Lucas and walks out of the fighting area to the great disappointment of the crowd watching.  
"Where have you been?" the man in the black snow cap asks. "Where is Snow? What took you guys so long, we were worried sick, we've been waiting for you for three years. And no, you are not giving them free lessons. I've already made arrangements, if you want to do that then they are going to pay you for your time!"  
Snow walks up to them.  
"Snow!" the man yells and he rushes to hug her then he stops because he doesn't want to crush Emma sleeping in Snow's arms. "Is this Emma?" he says and he is crying now. "I was expecting to see a a baby! She got so big! I was so worried! What took you guys so long?"  
"I'm sorry, I can't say I remember you," Snow says hesitantly, "my memories were taken away. Are you from the Enchanted Forest?"  
The man grabs them both gently and leads them away from the crowd, away from prying eyes.  
"Your memories are gone?" the man asks. "Tell me you didn't take a potion to forget him again?" he asks Snow as he glares at David.  
"A memory potion? No nothing like that. Regina and the Black Fairy erased everybody's memories from our kingdom. She split the kingdom, she took her kingdom back and gave King George back his."  
"Regina took everybody's memories away? How are you here then?" the man asks.  
"Two weeks ago we found each other,"Snow says and she glances at David who is looking down,"then we got Emma and we used a magic bean to get here, away from Regina."  
"And you don't remember your life from before?"  
"We don't, just glimpses and shadows and dreams," she replies.  
"Well in that case, Snow White, I'm Grumpy. I go by Leroy here in this land. I have six brothers who will be so happy and relieved to know you've arrived", he says and he pulls out a small device out of his pocket, he pushes some buttons and then he puts it back in his pocket.  
"I just texted everybody," he smiles. "Oh, you don't know what that is," he says "but I'll explain everything. In the meantime would you like to see your house?"  
"We have a house?" Snow asks and looks at David who is staring at Emma in Snow's arms.  
"Yes, you have a house, and a bank account with enough money so you'll never have to work a day in your life" he laughs,"you'll be amazed what jewels and golden coins from the Enchanted Forest can buy in the land without magic, once you get a bank to accept them of course, which is quite a feat, but that's a story for another day. Shall we go?"  
"Lead the way," Snow smiles. David reaches for Emma and carries her in his arms. Snow is chatting away with Grumpy and he is following them, his steps heavy, his mind deep in thought, his heart heavy and sad. He can't leave, and he can't stay with Snow White, so what is he to do then?"

The house the dwarves bought for Snow White is a cozy sweet two story house surrounded by evergreen trees and rhododendron bushes. It has a rather large yard and it is built at the end of a private driveway with a couple of acres of land on the back. The dwarves have already furnished it and it looks like they put a lot of thought into every room and they spent a lot of time anticipating what Snow and David might need in this new land. Snow looks at it and loves it right away.  
"It's nothing like what you are used to of course,"Grumpy tries to say as he unlocks the front door and hands Snow the keys, but Snow interrupts.  
"I'm not used to anything," she says, "I have no memories. It's a lovely house, what do you think David?"  
David smiles and nods then he walks to the window and looks outside. Two weeks ago he'd walked into the small house Philip, Snow's fake husband had led them too, and he'd let himself imagine how lovely it would be to live a simple life alongside Mary Margaret, in a small comfortable home. Today he is married to Snow White and he finds himself in a beautiful house he is to share with her and yet his heart is broken knowing that he doesn't deserve any of this, he certainly doesn't deserve her, his thoughts are cloudy and he feels like he can't breathe. All he wants to do is to find a small dark room and lock himself inside.

There's a knock on the front door and the rest of the dwarves walk in. They say hello cautiously almost shyly, then they go ahead and hug Snow and David, and stare at Emma sleeping on the couch. There are tears and stories and memories. Sneezy and Doc go grocery shopping and they come back with enough food to feed an entire castle. Then all the dwarves try to show them what the stove is and the refrigerator and the dishwasher. They all talk over each other trying to explain all the adventures they had when they first arrived in this land, how Sneezy tried to buy bread with golden coins, how Dopey was terrified of cars and how Happy challenged a tractor into a duel. All the stories are the one funnier than the next and Snow is smiling and laughing. Emma wakes up and she gets introduced to all her new uncles, she smiles but it's as if she knows that David is not alright, as if she knows that David needs an excuse to walk out of this very happy reunion, because she walks up to him, places her hand in his and she says "Do you want to play with me?"  
David takes Emma's hand and they walk upstairs to the bedroom that the dwarves prepared and decorated for her. They sit together on the floor as they open and try out her new toys.

The dwarves stay for lunch. Doc makes sandwiches and its right after lunch when the door knocks again and a beautiful woman with curly hair walks in and introduces herself as Nova.  
"Nova is my...-" Grumpy says  
"Wife!" Nova interrupts and shows Snow the beautiful diamond ring on her finger.  
"Congratulations!" Snow replies.  
"You don't mind, do you?" Grumpy asks shyly.  
"Why would I mind?" Snow asks.  
"Because Nova came along with us when you sent us here. She is a fairy and in the Enchanted Forest dwarves and fairies aren't exactly supposed to...-"  
"fraternize?" Snow asks a teasing smile on her face. "I am very happy for you guys," she says and she looks around to see David because he was the one who said that she rambled about baby fairies and baby dwarves, but he is not around. He is upstairs with Emma. She is in the middle of the room, surrounded by so many friends and she is missing David, she is missing David so badly, because none of this is real if he is not there to share it with her, none of this matters or is even funny if he is not laughing along. She sighs and smiles because Sleepy said something hilarious yet again.  
She is going to get David all to herself tonight and they are going to talk, and everything will turn out fine, she decides.

"What's wrong with Charming?" Grumpy asks her when he pulls her aside from the others. "Is he extra broody or am I imagining things? Has he been like this since his memories got wiped?"  
"No, he hasn't," Snow replies trying not to cry. "He's been perfect, absolutely perfect, until yesterday."  
"What happened yesterday?" Grumpy asks.  
"I begged him to do some awful things in order to distract Regina so we could grab Emma, and he did, but he hasn't been himself since."  
'What did you ask him to do?"  
"Well, I didn't quite know what would happen," Snow hesitates, "but in the end Regina ripped his heart out and asked him to punch me...-"  
"You asked him to do what?" Grumpy looks at her frowning."And he went along with it?"  
"No, he didn't, he didn't. It's just that we couldn't come up with a better plan..."  
"Snow what where you thinking!" Grumpy is almost yelling at her now."How is he supposed to come back from that?"  
Snow is crying now, sobbing."I don't know, I didn't think this through and I'm so sorry...-"she says.  
"Come on, Snow, don't cry, but perhaps you should make time to tell him that," Grumpy replies softly. "Anyway I got a job lined up for him, should I tell him now or should I wait till he feels better? Its not like you need the money but it would be a good way to slowly get used to life here," Grumpy explains.  
"Won't you ask him?" Snow replies. "See what he wants to do."  
"Alright Snow. Don't worry, things will work out," he says and he gives her a hug.  
"Do you really think so?" Snow asks.  
"Look at me!" he replies."I'm a dwarf who married a fairy! If I can find happiness surely you two will work things out,"he says.  
About thirty minutes later the dwarves say their goodbyes. They explain that they live a few blocks down the street and they show Snow how to use Happy's cellphone to call them. Snow smiles and waves as they walk out. She shuts the door behind them and she rushes upstairs to check on Emma and David. She walks in Emma's bedroom to see David sitting on the ground in front of a small white table and Emma serving him and a stuffed elephant tea out of a toy teapot. The sight of them playing together fills her heart with joy.  
"Sit down, Mama" Emma says and just the sound of Emma calling her "mama" is enough to make her cry. David looks at her. She covers her mouth with her hand, she blinks a couple of times and sits across from David on a small white chair. Emma gives her her own tiny cup and serves her imaginary tea. Snow reaches for David's hand under the table. He looks at her and smiles and for a second Snow feels like everything will be alright. Then Emma breaks the spell when she says "I'm hungry!" They both rush to pick her up and go to the kitchen and figure out which one of this strange new foods she'd like to eat.

Emma is looking very sleepy and Snow is looking forward to her going to bed so she can talk to David. She is in the kitchen trying to make tea and after a few minutes staring at the water boiler trying to remember how to turn it on she gives up and walks upstairs. Emma is already asleep and that would be great news except for the fact that David has placed Emma on the big bed in their bedroom instead of her room. She looks at him questioningly and he looks away.  
"I need some air," he says, "you don't mind if I go for a walk, do you?"  
Yes, yes she minds, she really minds, but Snow shakes her head and looks down and just like that she lets him walk away. She walks in the bathroom and she stares at the nobs in the shower. After several failed attempts she manages to turn the hot water on so she throws her clothes on the ground and she steps into the shower.  
She feels the waterdrops on her face and her body and she closes her eyes.

 _"Ladies bathhouse on the left of the tree stump, men's bathhouse on the right."  
"Couple's bathhouse to the right."  
_ _"I, David, James, Charming, anyone else I might have been , promise to love and cherish Snow White, as long as I live."  
_  
Snow is sobbing in the shower. He promised to love her as long as he lives, she thinks. But what if he is not alive anymore? What if she killed his soul in Regina's castle and all there is left is this empty shell of David, walking around quietly, barely saying a word, haunted by memories he cannot erase?

 _"I, Snow White, promise to love and cherish and defend and fight alongside David for all eternity."_

She promised to fight for him. So maybe she is doing this wrong, maybe she is not fighting hard enough!  
She turns all the lights on in the house, because doesn't want Emma to worry if she wakes up in the middle of the night, then she goes back downstairs and sits on the couch and waits for David to come home. She falls asleep on the couch after midnight and when she wakes up in the morning she finds herself sleeping in the bedroom next to Emma. David must have found her asleep on the couch and carried her to bed. That's something she tells herself. She gets out of bed and looks in the other bedrooms, then she rushes downstairs. There is no sign of David anywhere but there are three dwarves in her kitchen. Doc is whistling while flipping pancakes on her stove, Sneezy and Dopey are arguing about something that has to do with the correct way that David should fill in his W-2 form and then Nova walks in the door and says "Oh,good! You are up! I was thinking that maybe you'd let me take you and Emma shopping today? Get you some modern clothes?"  
Snow smiles and then walks back in the kitchen.  
"Where is my husband?" she asks.  
"He is interested in the job that Grumpy got him so they are off to meet the Renaissance fair manager and see when he can get started. We can call them if you like," Doc says brightly and he hands Snow his cell phone. Snow looks at the cellphone suspiciously and pulls her hands back.  
"No, that's fine,"she replies.  
"So, shall we go?" Nova asks.  
"As soon as Emma wakes up," Snow replies.

Nova has just secured the car seat in the back of her car and she is getting ready to buckle Emma in it.  
"So you want me to get into this... this thing?" Snow asks.  
"It's perfectly safe," Nova replies. "I was terrified at first, and I missed my wings and flying so much. I know things are very scary now and different but you can do this!"  
So Snow takes a deep breath, sits in the car and to her credit she doesn't scream, not even once, not even when a big truck honks at them and Snow recognizes yesterday's metal monster.

The Mall is quite intimidating but Nova seems to be an excellent shopper because they come home with a couple of outfits for Snow, three cute dresses for Emma and a couple of shirts and jeans for David.  
Nova's cellphone rings and she talks to Grumpy for a while then she hangs up the phone and looks at Snow.  
"So, it looks like David and the Ren-Fair manager hit it off, because David is working there right now. He is going to do some sword fighting demonstrations and train the other performers, who, just between you and me, could use a lot of training. Anyway, Grumpy said to go ahead and have dinner without them, the'll eat at the fair."  
"That's good," Snow says and she tries not to let her disappointment show.

 _"Tell you what, Mary Margaret, no matter what happens today we are having dinner."_

 _"_ Look," Nova tries to explain "when we first got here we were so lost and confused. Everything seemed so foreign, so unusual. We didn't fit in anywhere. Then a few months later, we walked to the Renaissance fair and it felt a little bit like visiting home... that's when Happy thought that this is what we should do for you. Get you a home and help you be a part of this world but make sure it's right next to a place that feels a little bit like home. And when we noticed how atrocious their sword fighting demonstrations were that's when Grumpy got the idea that he could introduce David as a sword fighting instructor. Get him a job, if he'd like to work there. It seems likes David likes the new job. Grumpy was right."  
"He likes it or he likes a good excuse to stay away from me," Snow replies sadly.  
"Don't say that," Nova replies. "He loves you. I see the way he looks at you when you are not looking..."  
Snow shakes her head."I hurt him...I made this plan, and I was only thinking of Emma. I wasn't thinking of him, how it would affect him..."  
"You're a mother. Of course you were thinking of Emma. Just give it time Snow, he'll come around."  
Snow sighs. "I keep trying to figure this out, making plans to talk to him and things keep interfering, he keeps slipping away..."  
"Maybe that's the problem."  
"What"  
"You are planning too much. Maybe you should just wait for the right moment. You'll know it when you see it."  
"The right moment?"  
"Listen, back in the Enchanted Forest, when the dwarves were all set to travel to the land without magic, I wasn't part of the plan. I had just gone to say goodbye to Grumpy. And when I saw him there, standing and I realized I'd probably never see him again, and he was almost crying when he said goodbye...Something snapped inside me. I watched them jump trough the magic bean portal and then all of a sudden I knew, I had to go with them. I mean it made perfect sense right? You don't just send seven men to prepare a home for Snow and Charming, you have to send a woman too! So I jumped right behind them, I didn't really have time to think about it. And look at us now. We are married and" Nova is whispering now,"we haven't told anyone yet but we are expecting! So my point is sometimes you make plans , and sometimes, when the stars align and the beans fall to the ground you just have to jump! You 'll know it when the right moment comes."  
"You guys are expecting?" Snow whispers. "That's wonderful. I'm so happy for you!"

 _"Especially when you are rambling about baby fawns or baby fairies or baby dwarves..."_

"That's so funny, " Nova replies  
"What is?"  
"Grumpy was so happy to see me come along but he felt like he was betraying you a little bit. Like he was betraying the mission because he brought me along. I told him that of all people you'd understand. And that of course you'd need a woman to help you along."  
"So true!" Snow replies. "I can't imagine having gone clothes shopping with the guys!" she replies and Nova giggles.  
"I'm so glad you are finally here. The guys were worried sick about you. They were looking for ways to get back to the Enchanted Forest. They knew that something had gone wrong with your plan but they couldn't find a way home. There is hardly any magic in this place."  
"Things were wrong alright," Snow replies. "Until David found me..."

They dwarves spend the afternoon explaining to Snow about id's, about Social Security numbers, about paychecks and bank accounts, cars and driver's licences. It's all very confusing but they reassure her that they will be around to explain things over and over again as many times as it takes. They are not going anywhere. She doesn't have to figure things out alone. Snow looks out the window. The sun is going down and there's no sign of David yet. Emma walks up to her and tugs on her pants.  
"What is it baby?" Snow asks.  
"I want Daddy," Emma replies. "When is Daddy coming home?"  
Snow picks up Emma and as the little girl studies her face Snow gives her a sad smile.  
"I want Daddy too," she replies. "I'm sure he is on his way..."  
"Daddy's name is David," Emma replies.  
"That's right baby. Daddy's name is David."  
"I want Daddy," Emma replies and she looks like she's about to cry.  
Snow glances over to Doc. "Did you say you could get a hold of Grumpy and David with those small magical cell things?" she asks.  
"Cellphones?" Doc asks. "That's right, do you want to talk to them?"  
Snow looks at the weird contraption on Doc's hand. "Just tell David it's time to come home...-"

The dwarves and Nova left an hour ago and Snow is sitting on the couch with Emma asleep in her arms. She is not going to fall asleep today. She is going to wait up for David she thinks even as her thoughts get interrupted by a big yawn...  
Snow wakes up in her bedroom, Emma is laying right there in her arms. Snow smiles as she touches Emma's hair, Emma's rosy cheek Emma's nose, Emma's' lips. Being reunited with Emma after two years of nightmares and agony is amazing. But David is not here. Again. At some point during the night David came home and put them both to bed. That is both sweet and so infuriating, Snow thinks. She just found him and she can't loose him, not again. Maybe his purpose was to help her find Emma and now that he's completed his purpose...Snow shakes her head. She refuses to finish that thought. She refuses to believe that. Her husband is lost, her husband is confused, her husband is not being himself right now. She has to help him, show him...she has to get his attention long enough to make her point. She gets out of bed and checks the other bedrooms. No sign of David. She walks downstairs. Dopey and Happy are in chef's hats and aprons baking muffins.  
"Can I get you some coffee Snow?" Happy asks. "You are going to love it!"  
"Good morning!" she smiles."You know you don't have to do this every morning. I have to figure out how to operate all these contraptions myself," Snow replies.  
"You, will," Happy says," but you have to understand, we waited three years for you, making you breakfast is the least we can do!"  
Happy looks like he is about to cry.  
"Well in that case, thank you!" she says and she sits at the kitchen table. "I need all the help I can get."  
"Coffee coming up!" Happy replies.

Snow is looking at her new clothes in her closet and she is about to put jeans on, then she thinks of what Nova said. About taking opportunities, jumping, taking chances. She brushes her hair and let's it down. Then she puts on her leather pants, her shirt and her vest and her gloves. She decides against wearing her cape. It' a nice sunny day after all. Then she wakes up Emma.  
"Where is Daddy?" is the first think that Emma asks.  
"I'm not sure," Snow replies, "but I think Mama should go find him. What do you think?" Snow asks.  
Emma jumps out of bed straight into Snow's arms. Snow holds her close and kisses her eyes and her nose and her lips."Really?" she asks. "I get hugs after I suggest that I find Daddy?" She tickles her and Emma falls back on the bed gets up and she is bouncing on the bed now.

"Find Daddy, find Daddy," she chants.  
"We should probably get you dressed first," Snow replies. And after Emma is finally dressed and has had breakfast Snow looks at her and then she nods and stretches out her hand. "Are you ready?" she asks.  
Emma nods and reaches for Snow's hand. As if on cue Nova knocks and walks in the house.  
"I was hoping you were coming over today," Snow says.  
"What's going on?" Nova asks. "Oh, you wore your old outfit. I kind of wanted to see you in your new clothes."  
"Yeah, probably tomorrow. I'm wearing this today, I have my reasons."  
Nova looks at Snow questioningly. "So, what's the plan?"  
"No plan!" Snow replies. "We are going to the fair and we are going to make some stars align and some beans fall to the ground."  
"Oh, how exciting!" Nova claps her hands.

David is showing Lucas the other new knight a few sword fighting moves. And even though Lucas is wearing an amazing outfit and has a beautiful sword and a shield he keeps fumbling and tripping. There is a very small audience this early in the morning and most of them are regulars who are very excited because they heard that one of the new guys is an expert swordsman.

"Let's try this again," David says and Lucas raises his sword. Snow walks slowly among the crowd watching her husband. He seems relaxed and happy here, in his element, fighting with the new guy. And when Lucas misunderstands David's instructions and trips again Snow walks closer her arms crossed. She knows exactly what she should do next. She steps over the rope, stands in front of Lucas and says "May I?"  
Lucas looks at her questioningly."What can I do for you milady?"  
"May I borrow your sword?" she asks.  
Lucas smiles at her bows and hands her his sword, then he steps out of her way.  
She turns around and faces David who looks at her, with his eyebrows raised, both surprised and confused.  
"Emma is with Nova," she answers quickly, before he gets a chance to ask.  
"Alright...?" he answers hesitantly.  
"Ready?" she asks and his eyes get wider because he realizes that she means to fight him.  
She doesn't wait for a response. She twirls her sword and attacks, one, two, three times, her moves fast and accurate. He blocks her three times and takes a step back.  
"Are you alright?" he asks.  
"No, not even close," she replies.  
"What's wrong..." he tries to ask but she comes at him again, her moves fast and precise. He ducks and blocks and steps back again. She looks at him focused, ready to go again. She is a really good sword fighter, he realizes, not that this comes as a big surprise. It's just that this past two weeks in the enchanted forest she'd mainly used her bow and arrow so David hadn't quite grasped how good she was with a sword. She probably didn't remember either, he figures. She attacks again, and she is not holding back, she means to beat him. He recognizes most of her moves. He doesn't remember but he must have trained her or maybe she trained him. Or maybe they practiced together picking up each other's moves back when they had memories,back when they were together, back when were first married and everything was still right in the world. She looks so beautiful, her cheeks flushed, her eyes sparkling and her hair flying while she attacks, her body perfectly positioned. He lets her attack him again and again and he doesn't attack back, he just defends, waiting, fascinated, wondering what she will do next. And then she just she kneels, turns really fast and she actually smacks him on the butt with the heel of her sword. People clap their hands and laugh. David smiles and positions himself for her next attack. She comes at him full force, then she twists her sword and his sword goes flying up in the air. She's managed to disarm him with relative ease. He takes a step backwards and he is surprised when she points her sword at his chest and says "On your knees!"  
Her voice sounds so stern and so serious that he drops on his knees, his eyes wide, both surprised and intrigued.  
"I am not a defenseless woman that you beat up," she says and she turns her sword around and she now points the heel of her sword to his chest.  
"I could have defended my self. I could have hurt you back, I could have even killed you, not that I would ever want that, but I could have. I didn't fight back because we had a plan. You are the one who said 'I will never resist or fight you,' so that's what I did. Our plan worked. We distracted Regina, we let her think she was in complete control, we let her think she was was winning and we got Emma back. Granted it was a horrible, awful, terrible plan," she says and her voice quivers but she continues "and if I knew how it would affect you I wouldn't have never suggested it. I would have come up with something else...even though I wreck my brain and I still don't know what else we could have done. But we had a plan Charming, and we followed through with it and it worked. It worked. And we are here now, we have Emma and I will not loose you, not here, not now and not because of what happened in Regina' castle," she says and her eyes well up with tears but she continues with a very firm voice. "So if you are staying away from me because I pushed you into this plan and I didn't listen to you when you said you couldn't go through with it, then you are right. I was wrong. I'm going to back off and give you space. And I hope that one day you'll give me a chance so I can beg you for forgiveness," she pauses for just a few seconds, she takes a deep breath then she continues,"but if you are staying away because you blame yourself, and you think that it was your fault, and that you failed me somehow, or caused irreparable damage, then you are wrong. You are going to snap out of this and you are going to come back to me, and you are going to stop punishing yourself. You are sleeping in our bed from now on, and we are making love tonight because you are Charming, and you are mine and I miss you so much I can't breathe. Besides you are the one who said that we don't give up. We love and hope and get desperate and reckless, but we do not give up. Am I making myself clear?" she asks and she pushes on his chest with the heel of her sword.  
"Yes!" he replies and he finds that part of him wishes she had said you are coming to bed with me right now. Because he would, he so would drop everything and follow her home.  
"Really?" she ask and for a moment she looks so surprised and so vulnerable, so shocked. Like she can't believe that this worked. He thinks that she might loose control and start crying right then and there. But she doesn't. She takes a deep breath and nods.  
"Good!" she says firmly, then she stabs the grass with Lucas' sword and she walks away.  
He gets up and he watches her walk away and looks surprised at everyone around him clapping. He gives them a half smile and then he pulls the sword of the grass, he wipes the blade and hands it back to Lucas. He picks up his own sword and says "let's go again."  
Lucas, who is still looking towards the direction that Snow went says "What? oh yeah. That was amazing! Who is that woman?"  
"That's my wife!" David replies.  
"She is quite something isn't she? You lucky dog!" Lucas comments."Can she show me some moves next?" he asks.  
David glares at him and then he laughs "I'm not sure you are ready for her yet, now, let's go again," and after ten moves Lucas finds himself pinned to the ground.

Snow is walking with Emma around the fair. Nova had to leave early so it's just the two of them now. Daisy, a pretty girl with purple hair and a beautiful medieval dress invites them over to her stand and offers Emma a snow cone.  
"I heard what happened this morning," she says as she hands Snow a snow cone too.  
"Oh, yeah?" Snow answers absentmindedly, while looking at this strange new food hesitantly. "What happened?"  
"How you walked up to the hot new sword fighting guy and handed him his hat? Girl that's amazing!" Daisy replies.  
"I did what to whom? What new guy?"  
"Not the one with the fancy outfit that thinks he owns the world. The other one, the one who actually knows what hes doing," Daisy replies.  
"Who, David? I didn't hand him anything."  
"It's an expression. It means to utterly defeat," Daisy explains.  
"Oh, that. Well to be entirely honest I took advantage of the fact that he is currently terrified of injuring me, plus I had the element of surprise."  
"Don't sell yourself sort, girl. A win is a win!" Daisy states.  
"I would never sell myself...-" Snow replies looking at Daisy a little confused.  
"David? Is that his name? So what's the scoop? Is he free? I'd like to ask him out."  
"The scoop? Ask him out? Out where? "  
"You know? Ask him out an a date?"  
"What date?" Snow asks still confused.  
"You know, ask him to go out with me, see if he likes me, because I sure do like him!" Daisy says.  
"You want to court my husband?" Snow asks incredulously and Daisy stops what she is doing and looks at her.  
"You are married to the hot sword fighting guy? Oh, sorry girl, I didn't know."  
"What do you mean hot? Is there something wrong with his temperature? Is he ill?" Snow looks all worried.  
Daisy laughs. "No, hot means good looking. Oh, when I tell the girls that he's married they are all going to cry..." Daisy laughs.  
Snow smiles."Don't forget to tell them I'm a really good sword fighter," she replies and walks away holding Emma's hand while Daisy laughs.  
"I'll tell them!" she yells after Snow.

David walks in the house and hesitates.  
Snow is standing in front of the stove, with the oven door open staring at it. She turns around to see David leaning at the door.  
"David!" she smiles. "Look at this," she says,"it's gets so hot even though I looked and there is no fire inside it..."  
"Um," he hesitates, "I'm sorry its taking me so long to..." he starts saying and then he stops. "Where's Emma?" he asks.  
"She's asleep," Snow replies. David nods, then he walks up to Snow, cups her face and starts kissing her, and when she closes her eyes and kisses him back he lifts her up off the ground and carries her straight to bed.

"This is a strange place isn't it?" he asks as they lay in bed together later. "People are so friendly and so..."  
"Nosy?" she offers."Inappropriate?"  
"You noticed that too?" he asks.  
"Yes," she smiles. "This place will take some getting used to...-" she replies.  
"Emma seems to be having fun," David notes.  
"Yes, there are so many children here," Snow replies.  
He nods.  
"Are we going to be alright, Charming?" she asks, and her voice sounds small and afraid.  
He turns to face her. "Of course!" he replies. "We are going to be alright, and we are going to get used to this place, and we are going to raise Emma, and will have free time to do this," he says and he traces his hand on her side, "and we are going to be happy for a long, long time."  
She smiles. "I love you Charming."  
"I love you Snow."  
She 's closed her eyes when he says "John would like to know if you'd like to work with me and sword fight me every now and then. He wants to offer you wages, he had a weird term for it... oh yes he said work part time."  
Snow opens her eyes. "What?" she asks.  
"He wants to know if you will do again what you did this morning, and he'd like it to be exactly the same, but I'm hoping maybe without the part where you order me to bed, but the rest..." he says and he smiles as her eyes get wider and her cheeks flush and she hides her head in the pillows.  
"I did that, didn't I!" she says and she pulls her head out of the pillow long enough to look at him.  
"Yes, you did," he chuckles, "and now everybody is telling me that I'm really lucky to have you," he says. "And they are right" he whispers as he pulls her in closer.  
"I was so caught up in the moment I forgot that there were people watching..." she says and he laughs.  
"I'm sorry..." he says and she nods.  
"I'm sorry too. It was an impossible situation, but we won and that's all that matters, right?"  
"I slapped you and I punched you and I slammed you against the wall and dropped you to the ground," he recalls "and I can't even begin to describe how sorry I am...-" he says and his voice catches.  
"You didn't,"she replies. "You didn't do any of those things," as she reaches to touch his shoulder. "Regina did. David do you really think I don't know how strong you are? Do you think I didn't notice how careful you were when...Do you think I don't realize how hard you fought and how much you held back when she ordered you to hurt me? Do you think I don't know about the back up plan you made with the Huntsman? You saved my life Charming! If she'd ordered anyone else to end me they would have killed me but you... Even without your heart on your chest, even when you weren't in charge of your body you managed to hold back. I know you held back," she says and she can see his eyes welling up with unshed tears.  
"It was my plan, my idea and I begged you to go along with it. The worst of it lasted less than five minutes," Snow argues. "And if I knew what it would do to you, that I might end up loosing you because of what I'd asked you to do, I never would have asked..."  
"It felt more like five hours," David replies sadly, "and what's even worse it that Emma saw the whole thing!"  
"She didn't!" Snow explains. "She didn't see anything. As soon as Regina ripped your heart out, Clara asked her to close her eyes!" she explains and David lays back down and looks at the ceiling. The he turns back and looks at Snow.  
"Are you sure?" he asks.  
"Yes, David, I'm sure," she replies patiently "Emma loves you. She keeps asking me where you are and when you are coming home. You are all she talks about. If she'd seen what happened she'd be afraid of you but she is not. She didn't see anything!"  
David is crying now. He seems so relieved. He looks like the weight of the world has been lifted from his shoulders.  
"Did it hurt, " she asks, "When she pulled your heart out?"  
"Yes," he replies "but mostly because things were going exactly as you had predicted and I was terrified of what she'd ask me to do next."  
"This last two days, I felt like I was loosing you," she says and she is trying hard not to cry. "And that hurt more than when she ordered you to kill me Charming," she replies.  
"I'm sorry, I am so so sorry," he says and she wraps her arms around him and leans her head on his heart and closes her eyes.

 _"Punch her!"Regina says. End her!"David looks down and his hands are already curled up in fists._  
 _No, he wants to cry out, no, please no, but his voice doesn't come out, he doesn't have a voice so he is standing there trembling, completely helpless..._  
David sits up on the bed, his body shaking, trying to remember where he is. Snow is laying next to him, safe, unharmed, still asleep. He gets up and rushes to the next room. Emma is sleeping peacefully, her blond hair covering her face. She is is safe.  
He slowly walks to the bathroom, he fumbles with the knobs in the shower until he manages to get the water running and he steps in the running water.  
Just a dream, he tells himself, just a dream. When he steps out of the shower the mirror is fogged up. He wipes it with is fingers and he stands there looking at is reflection. That's a guy who beat up his wife, the mocking voice says inside his head. Is it Regina's voice or king George's, he doesn't know. His instinct tells him to run, his instincts tell him to get dressed as quietly as possible and walkout of the house before Snow or Emma wake up. And he almost does.

 _"Do you think I don't realize how hard you fought and how much you held back when she ordered you to hurt me? Do you think I don't know about the back up plan you made with the Huntsman? You saved my life Charming!"_

"Not the full picture," he replies to the mirror and the mocking voice inside his head, "not the full picture" and he says it again and again and again until the cruel mocking voice is completely silent. Not the full picture...he looks at the mirror again. There is a soft knock on the door. He opens the door and there Snow looking pale, staring at him.  
"You are here!" she says and she is breathing easier now. "I woke up and I thought you'd left again..." she says, then she realizes that she practically barged in the bathroom so she takes a step back. "Sorry,"she says.  
He shakes his head and he feels so terrible that he left her alone the past couple of days.

 _"When was the last time you looked at yourself in the mirror?"_  
 _"I don't like mirrors. The Queen can see right through them, so probably years ago."  
_

He pulls her in the bathroom.  
"Close your eyes," he whispers.  
"What's going on?" she asks, but she does close her eyes.  
He turns her around so she can face the mirror, who is all fogged up again then he stands behind her and he says "open them!"  
Snow looks on as David wipes the mirror again with his hands. "Look," he whispers, "Magic free mirrors..."  
Snow looks at her face, her eyes her lips. She recognizes Emma's eyes, Emma's nose, Emma's lips... Then she wipes the mirror some more to reveal David' face standing behind her.  
She smiles and turns to look at him.  
"You look beautiful," he says.  
"We look really good together," she says and he finds that it is easier to look at himself in the mirror now. The full picture. And maybe she can read his mind or maybe she just has great timing because she turns around and touches his hands, the hands that Regina made him curl into fists, the hands Regina used as weapons against her, the hands she controlled to hurt Snow and break him, and she touches them gently. She is not afraid of his hands. She studies the lines of his palms, the callouses on his fingers then he holds his breath as she lifts his hands up to her lips and she kisses them again and again.  
And then maybe she senses that its too much for him, maybe she can tell that he is really close to crying because she smiles and says "You look hot by the way."  
"What? What do you mean?" he frowns.  
"It means very handsome," she laughs. "I learned that yesterday at the fair."  
David laughs then he pulls Snow back in the bedroom. He looks at the new clothes hanging in his closet.  
"Did you get me new clothes?" he asks and then he tilts his head and stares at the zipper on his new pants. "Help me out," he says, "what am I looking at here?"  
"Everything is so different isn't it?" Snow asks as she is putting her pants on.  
"Yes," he smiles. Then he waits for her to finish dressing and he pulls her into Emma's room.  
They watch Emma as she lays there sleeping so peacefully.  
"No nightmares," Snow notes. "Do you know what I think? I think you were dreaming of finding me and I was dreaming of finding Emma and Emma was dreaming of finding you..."  
David looks at her overwhelmed and he doesn't reply. He just squeezes her hand.

They walk downstairs and Snow sits on the couch while David builds a fire on their fireplace. Then he sits right next to her on the couch. She leans her head on his shoulder and she feels so happy, so grateful to be alive.  
"We did it David!" she says quietly.  
"Yes, we did," he answers and he wraps his arms around her."We really did."

* * *

Hi friends! I said this chapter would be ready in a couple of days, and I meant that. Buuuut, turns out this chapter wanted to be bigger andbigger. So I ended up waiting and adding a few more things... Thank you for still being here! Thank you for your helpful intense insightful reviews. Your responses make me so happy, but also they make me think twice about what I'm going to say next. Thank you!  
Please review,chat,correct, yell, talk to me.

 **BooksinMyDreams chapter 18 Oh this is just so good!**

Thank you!

 **Guest chapter 18 Whoa Nelly, this is terrifying and wonderful, horrible, tasteless, and excruciatingly painful. It was also delectable, amazing and heart warming. You did not just take us on a roller coaster but slingshot to the moon and back. I love the scene where Charming feels he is unworthy. Anyone who thought they had just killed their wife would not just jump through the portal. You write the complexities of character so well. Yes, Snow does realize how horrible it was to ask David to do this. Both of them are so willing to sacrifice themselves for each other. Finally St. Graham is always saving everyone else. As one reviewer wrote he saves everyone but himself. I was hoping he might go through the portal but no he has to save Clara the nanny. I think I will have to take an extra dose of heart medication after this episode. JK**

Hi! I find myself agreeing with you. That was excruciatingly painful. So I am very grateful that you are still talking to me:)  
And thank you very much.

 **chapter 18 Best chapter yet**

Thank you! (n˘v˘•)¬

 **SecretLoveCara chapter 18 They made it, or at least through the portal. You had me on the edge there for awhile! Poor poor Charming, poor Emma for having to watch, and my poor Snow. Thank goodness for the healing water! I can just see the look on Regina's face after the portal closes and she has truly lost! I can't wait to see what happens with the three in the Land Without Magic.  
**  
Thank you so much! You are always so kind and encouraging.

 **mry23 chapter 18 Omg I was on the literal edge of my seat throughout this. Such a great chapter and I loved the flashbacks and the missing scenes where both snow and charming talk to Graham. Just wonderfully written and seamlessly flowed with the chapter. Yay we got to see Emma and I loved to see that she remembered David while he feels so lost. It was hard but I'm so glad they made and I hope Charming can heal. Can't wait.**

Thank you so much!You are very kind and so encouraging and I find your reviews so helpful.  
(Also please do me a favor and do not drag God into this, even as a figure of speech...)

 **Guest chapter 18 Shit. What just happened? I was on edge this whole chapter. I did not expect this at all.**  
 **I love this fanfic so much, because you can never predict what's gonna happen next wow.**  
 **I really liked the sweet opening of snow making up background history for her pieces.**  
 **I just can picture this whole scene in my head how Charming is shaking and begging while being forced to do these awful things to the woman he loves most in life. But they got Emma! Their plan worked. I hope that last part doesn't mean what i think it means. Charming deserve some real loving right now because wow. You have outdone yourself in the best of ways. I can't nothing but good things about this chapter. I just that I have to reread again and again.**

Thank you so much. And it did mean exactly what you thought it meant. But, its Snow and Charming so you know they will work things out. Because they have to. Right?

 **Austenphile chapter 18 That was an incredibly intense chapter and so hard to read. I don't see how David will be able to forgive himself after that. Nor how Snow will be able to look at him without having PTSD flashbacks.**

You are absolutely right ... I think Snow wouldn't have flashbacks because this was all her plan,she was more prepared...but maybe I'm wrong.

This is a general response to some of you who asked if they would go to Storybrooke. I couldn't answer this sooner because I didn't want to reveal this yet but since Regina didn't cast her dark curse there is no Storybrooke. So where would they go? The sky is the limit. They could go anywhere from Africa to China to Disneyland and in between right? But since David was careful to say that they should go to the place where the dwarves are, they end up with the dwarves. And since the dwarves had three years to fumble and get used to our world they would do their best to ensure that the Charming's got a smooth transition. So what would a smooth transition be? Somewhere where they can dress up as themselves and fit right in. That's how I came up with the Renaissance Fair.


	20. Chapter 20

"So I got your new ids right here," Grumpy says and he hands them two small plastic cards.  
"What? How?"Snow asks. "I understood that they were impossible to get without an actual land without magic birth certificate."  
"Can't tell you that."  
"Why not?" Snow asks.  
"Deniability Snow. Getting you guys to look like you've always belonged here is essential and it's required me to do some... out of the box creative thinking. It's best if you don't know all the details,"  
"Creative thinking? Grumpy, I wouldn't want you getting in trouble for my sake!" Snow says and looks at David.  
David shrugs. "Thank you, for everything" he says. "Between the house and the job and everything else you are doing for us...we can't thank you enough!"  
"It was our pleasure," Grumpy replies.  
"Who is Mary Margaret Nolan?" Snow asks looking at the driver's license in her hand.  
"You are!" Grumpy explains brightly.  
"Mary Margaret?" David asks.  
"Oh, yeah. Back in the Enchanted forest that's the name Snow always picked when she was in a pinch and she didn't want to be recognized," Doc explains.  
"Really? I've used that name before? I didn't realize..." Snow says and David smiles. "Alright but couldn't I just get an id that says Snow White?" she asks.  
"That wouldn't be advisable, Snow," Sneezy tries to explain.  
"But I spent the last two years not knowing my own name and now that I know it... I don't want to change it..."  
"Look, we are all still going to call you Snow but it can't be your official name."  
Snow looks disappointed.  
"Why not?" David asks.  
"Look, I could try to explain or I could just show you," Grumpy replies. He hands Snow his cell phone. "Won't you call and order pizza for dinner Snow. From that place we ordered the other day. Here's the number, just push the button right there. Put them on speaker phone."  
"Wait, how many pizzas should I get?" Snow asks. "What would everybody like?"  
"Don't worry about it. Just get a Hawaiian pizza. If they let you order.""  
"Why won't they let her order?" David asks.  
"Just do what I ask, " Grumpy replies. "Please. I'm trying to make a point."  
So Snow takes the phone Grumpy handed her and pushes the dial button.  
"Mario's Pizza, what can I get for you today?"  
"Hello I'd like to order a large Hawaiian pizza please!"  
"Yes Ma'am can I get your name and address?"  
"My name is Snow White and my address...-"  
"Snow White? Really?" the guy scoffs. "Will Cinderella and Sleeping beauty be joining you for dinner?"  
"Who?" Snow asks confused.  
But the guy has already hang up the phone.  
"What just happened?" David asks.  
"They thought she was a prankster, so they hang up on her." Grumpy explains.  
"Why would they think that?" Snow asks.  
"Because Snow White is... how do I explain this..." Sneezy stumbles.  
"Snow White is an iconic fairytale character" Grumpy replies.  
"A fairytale character?" Snow asks her eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?"  
"People in this realm have heard of you. They've heard of all of us. But they know us as fairytales, stories. Not as a real people," Happy explains. "I tried to tell people that my name was Happy. it didn't go over well."  
Snow's eyes get really big as she looks at David.  
"So, Mary Margaret it is," David shrugs and looks at Snow who nods.  
"Can we still get pizza?" Snow asks and Grumpy laughs.  
"We can get whatever you want, Snow," he replies.

'So, what are we doing?" David asks.  
"Date night," Snow replies brightly while putting her dress on.  
"Oh right. And what is date night again?" he asks as he buttons his shirt.  
"It's a thing land without magic people do to reconnect with their spouse. You know, spend time together."  
"Oh, why are we doing it? Were we disconnecting? I didn't realize...-" David asks and he turns to look at Snow.  
She picks up her purse from the bed and smiles at him."No we are not disconnecting. It's just that it sounded like fun. And we are trying to act like land without magic people."  
"You look beautiful," he says.  
Her smile gets brighter. She grabs the car keys from the top oh the dresser.  
"Ready?" she asks.  
He nods. They walk downstairs to find Emma building a tower out of wooden blocks with Nova and Grumpy.  
"We'll be back later sweety," Snow starts.  
Emma waves. "Bye Mama, bye Daddy" she says and Snow clutches her heart and she sits right next to Emma and hands her a bright red block. David looks at her questioningly then he sits down on the ground as well.  
"What's going on?"Grumpy asks. "Weren't you guys on your way out?"  
David looks at Snow.  
"Maybe we should go some other night.." she hesitates.  
"Or maybe you should go tonight," Grumpy replies. "Come on, off you go. We'll hold down the fort for you, won't we Emma?"  
"Fort! Down!"Emma says and point to the blocks she's stacked in front of her. Then she kicks the blocks to the ground and she giggles.  
"That's one way of doing it," David laughs.  
Snow leans and kisses Emma on the forehead.  
"Come on guys!" Nova smiles encouragingly. "You deserve a night out."  
"We should go," Snow says quietly, her eyes still on Emma. David gets up then he reaches for Snow's hands and helps her up as well.  
"Bye Mama!" Emma says again and Snow smiles and waves. She isn't sure that she can walk away.  
"Every time she calls me Mama I just ...I...I almost cry. I love her so much," Snow says as she walks out the front door.  
David squeezes her hand and doesn't reply. They walk to the driveway where their new car is parked.  
Snow walks over to the driver's side. David hesitates just for a second.  
"I'm still a little nervous, " he admits as he gets in the passenger's side.  
"I know right? My first ride with Nova, I had to try not to scream."  
He smiles. "I won't scream, I promise."  
"So," she looks at him as she puts the key in the ignition, "do you trust me?"  
"Absolutely!" he replies emphatically and she smiles and turns the car on.  
Snow backs the car out off the driveway.  
"You drive a lot smoother than Grumpy," David notes.  
"It's really easy," she says. "I can show you."  
"Yes, please," he replies. "I've been spending so much time at the fair, I haven't learned to do half the things that you have."  
"There's no rush Charming, we have all the time in the world."  
"Twenty six years," he says and he immediately regrets bringing this up. She looks so happy he shouldn't bring up the fact that they might get separated from Emma again in the future.  
"Twenty six years," she replies still smiling."Don't worry, I'm not going to get upset..."  
"When are you going to came to the fair to fight with me? Everybody asks me daily" he changes the subject, just in case.  
"Oh, I've been meaning to, its just that there are so many things to figure out, and I like spending time with Emma in the morning..."  
"I realize that, but you have to come. Do it for me. I'm getting rusty. Lucas is finally trained enough that I no longer worry that he will injure himself. Tom and Jack are a little bit better, but neither of them is a challenge. I need you...I need to practice with someone who actually knows what they are doing."  
"You are not going to get rusty," she smiles."You spent two years working at George's stables not even remembering you could sword fight, not getting any practice at all and you are still so good. I was planning on coming though. How about tomorrow?"  
"Really? That will be great..."  
Snow smiles. "We are here," she says.  
"What is here exactly?" David asks staring at the parking lot and the big building with the neon signs.  
"It's a movie theater,"  
"You are going to have to explain that to me..."  
"You know the cartoons that you watch with Emma on TV?"  
"Yes."  
"its the same thing but on a really large screen in the dark. It's should be great, you'll see."  
"Alright," he replies and he follows her to the box office.  
"Two tickets to 'Snow White' please," she says.  
And as they walk in he asks "Did you say 'Snow White'?"  
"Yes! It's our movie Charming!"  
"Really?" he asks and he looks excited.  
"Grumpy warned me not to have very high expectations. They barely know a third of our actual story..."  
"We barely know a third of our actual story," David replies and Snow laughs.  
" I made Grumpy promise that one of these days he will make time to tell us everything he knows."  
"Good!"  
"There is a lot that Clara did't tell us."  
"Really?" David asks.  
"Yes! We've been friends with the dwarves for a long time and they know a lot more of our story than she did."  
David follows Snow to the concession stand where she buys popcorn and soda.  
Then she shows her tickets to a guy who lets them walk in and pick their seats. David is looking around the dim lit room following Snow. She picks seats twards the back.  
"Nova says the higher the better," she explains.  
They sit down. There is only one more couple in the room so they feel like the have the whole movie theater to themselves.  
"Popped corn?" he asks.  
"Pop corn," she replies. "It's a bit weird but I like it."  
He tries it and makes a face."It's different," he shrugs, "now what do we do?"  
"I don't know. I suppose that now we wait. It hasn't started yet."  
He leans back and looks around.  
"Remember when we were in the woods with the Queen's army and they said the story about James taking an arrow to the chest for Snow White?" she asks quietly.  
"Feels like ages ago," he replies. "I remember how upset you got after hearing them mention the story."  
"Yeah," she smiles, "I felt so guilty hearing how amazing James was, because I was already in love with you and I wanted to forget all about him and be with you..." she replies and he smiles."I asked Happy this morning and he told me what happened."  
"Really? What happened?"  
"Happy said that a couple of days before your wedding to Abigail you sent me a letter, telling me you loved me and asking me if I felt the same. I came to your castle to tell you I loved you but I got caught by George's men and he threatened to kill you unless I told you that I didn't love you."  
"George did that?"  
"Yes!"  
"That is so cruel!"  
"He is. When I left your castle I was so heartbroken I took a memory potion to forget you."  
"No! What happened?" David asks.  
"Well the dwarves do not have all the details but apparently after I took the potion I had a personality change, I was cleaning their cabin non stop, and I was really mean. You ran away from your castle right before your wedding, you found me and I didn't remember you. Not only did I refused to hear you out but my sole purpose in life was to murder Regina. I tried to ambush her in the forest and that's when you jumped in the way of my arrow ...-" Snow stops and blinks a couple of times. "That's what the Queen's army was talking about in the forest. You took an arrow to the chest to keep me from becoming a cold blooded murderer," Snow says and she feels her eyes well up. "I don't understand how I could forget something like that..."  
"I don't remember any of it either," he replies quietly.  
"No, but it sounds just like you", she says and she squeezes his hand. He reaches and places his arm on her shoulder.  
Just then the room gets darker and the sudden noise from the speakers makes them jump.  
Snow laughs. "I think this is it, our movie is starting."  
They are not sure why but they both feel tense as the credits roll and then cartoon Snow shows up singing to the birds at the well.  
"Awww is that you?" David asks. "You look so cute...why are you scrubbing the floors? And singing to birds?"  
Snow laughs. "I don't know. I wonder if I've ever actually sang to birds..." she replies.  
"Who is that guy?" David asks as soon as prince Charming shows up on his horse on the big screen.  
"I think that's you," she replies and he looks at the singing prince surprised.  
"Oh, did I scare you? And you are hiding behind the curtains because your clothes are torn? That's so cute...-Somebody should tell them that if I had startled you like that I'd be laying flat on my back and you'd be standing on top of me with your knife on my throat. You wouldn't be hiding behind curtains...-" he laughs and she shakes her head.  
And even thought they whisper and laugh during the entire movie when movie Snow bites the apple and falls to the ground they both stop and stare at the screen quietly.  
The movie prince rides towards movie Snow's glass coffin and both Snow and David are staring at the screen with baited breath waiting to see what happens next. The movie prince kisses Snow and David lets out a sigh of relief as soon as movie Snow opens her eyes and stretches her arms. He nods, wipes his eyes and pulls Snow closer in his arms.

They drive back home in silence. Emma is already asleep in her bed and Grumpy and Nova are quick to say goodnight and walk away. David grabs a blanket and says "follow me!" He walks upstairs to their bedroom, he opens up the window and steps outside on the roof. He offers his hand to Snow. Snow takes her high heels off and then she lets David pull her out of the window. They sit on the roof together. She looks at the bright stars, the tall evergreen trees surrounding their house and for a moment she feels that they are back in their part of the Enchanted forest. He wraps the blanket around her shoulders.  
She looks up at the stars again.  
He follows her gaze. " They are different here aren't they?" he asks. "No fairy star..."  
"No shepherd's crook constellation," she smiles.  
"Nobody calls it that. Just shepherds..." he replies and she smiles.  
"Do you miss it?" she asks quietly. "Do you miss being back home?"  
"I don't remember home," he replies. "But I do miss your tree stump. I miss our forest. I miss being in a world where things made more sense...-"  
"Me too," she replies.  
"What I don't miss is the black knights, and the nightmares, I don't miss Regina's vengeful plots against you...-"  
"Yes," she whispers, "and I don't miss missing Emma, I don't miss being alone not knowing who you were, and I don't miss how sad and angry I was when I couldn't even remember you...-"  
He nods.  
"So if this place was so awful to us and almost killed us why do I miss it at all?" she wonders.  
"Because its your kingdom. It's in your blood. Its in my blood. I don't think it can be helped, of course we'll miss it. I think that's the price of magic for coming here..."  
She nods. "I can't help thinking of all the people we left behind... Granny and Red, the Queen's army. Horace, Clara, Blue and the Huntsman. Those people were willing to die for us and we just left them behind...I feel like we abandoned them..."  
"No, no, no don't think that way... its not that we left them behind. We kept the Emma from being raised by the Evil Queen. Can you imagine what Regina would have become if she had the savior's power in her arsenal? Not only did you save Emma but you almost let me kill you in the process. They were right to be willing to die for you. You were willing to die for them. Its just that saving the kingdom is a long term operation...It requires Emma to grow up first...One day she'll go back to make everything right."  
"Do you think that we'll get to go with her?  
"If we don't figure out a way to go with her from the start then I'm sure she'll come back for us..." he replies and she squeezes his hand.  
"Do you think we'll ever break the memory curse? Do you think we'll ever remember?"  
"I think those are two separate things," he replies.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'd like to remember, but I think we broke the curse the moment we met and decided to work together, to sort things out together... everything else fell into place," he replies and she nods.  
"I think you are right,"she replies. "You found me..." she whispers quietly and he recognizes her words from his dream.  
"Did you ever doubt I would?" he asks.  
She smiles in the dark and shifts her body closer to him. "The memory curse gave me pause..."  
"Well, you never have to worry, I will always find you," he says and she feels moved hearing the intense conviction in his voice. There is not a hint of doubt in his mind.  
'You've said those exact words to me before..." she replies. "I remember! I said the glass coffin gave me pause..."  
"Yes, that's exactly what you said...what else do you remember?"  
"Just that. I was alone, lost in the dark and I felt your lips on mine and I woke up and I saw you standing there crying and smiling and I said 'you found me'"  
"Yes! That's right."  
"I remember..." Snow looks at him her eyes filled with wonder.  
"Yes."  
"Maybe that's how it is. We don't get our memories back all at once, just bits and pieces here and there...just like when you remembered Emma's birth in the infinite forest..."  
"A gradual memory return?" he asks.  
Snow nods."Like a dream that you don't remember at first when you wake up in the morning but then you slowly remember bits and pieces of it the rest of the day."  
"I like that. I don't mind if memories come back slowly, one at a time. We do have time..."  
"Maybe we should try true love's kiss again, just in case," she smirks and he is quick to cup her face and kiss her. Then he pulls back.  
"Do you remember anything now?" he asks.  
"No," she whispers, "kiss me again."  
David smiles and he kisses her again, this time he lets his lips linger on her neck and her ear before he reaches her lips. She feels her heart beat faster.  
"Still nothing, kiss me again," she whispers and he chuckles as he picks her up in his arms and steps back through the window to their bedroom and lays her gently on their bed.

* * *

SOOOOOOOO thank you for reading, thank you for reviewing, thank you for coming along for the ride. I can't decide if this story is over or if I'm going to write more. The possibilities are endless but I have reached the point where I wanted to get to when I started to write this.  
I'm not going to label this as complete yet because I'm not sure I'm ready to let the story go. (If you've read "Storybrooke Elementary" you know I have trouble letting stories go.I have yet to label that as complete even though its probably over...)  
I have trouble letting you go. Hanging out and talking to you guys is so much fun.  
So thank you for the ideas, the comments, the very thoughtful reviews, the reactions. I appreciate you.

 **BooksinMyDreams chapter 19 . Feb 2** **That was an emotional rollercoaster.**

It was,wasn't it?

 **jennifer barata chapter 19 . Feb 2 I love this chapter**

Thank you Jennifer. Also (๑ 3 ๑)

 **Guest chapter 19 . Feb 2 This chapter was really special. I like how you handle Charmings trauma even if it just made me hurt more because of it, he loves his family but he doesn't think he deserves if anymore which makes me just want to wrap him in a big hug. And the introduction of the dwarfs was really sweet and melted my heart, I'm so glad that they are safe I was so worried about things being left unsolved so I was begging for Snowing to talk to each other throughout the whole chapter. It was a very Snow thing to solve their issue. I like how she handled it and then the mood switches when he's on his knees with a sword against his chest she tells him she's taking him to bed and that she loves him. Great job with the flashes, it's not a easy thing to overcome what they both had to do to get there but I'm glad that they are talking it out. They are better together than alone. Oh I adore emma and your twist on that she dreamt of David every night. Basically I love this whole chapter big shocker there.**

Thank you, thank you thank you. You are so kind. I felt like i crossed so many lines when I wrote the last couple of chapters and I was wondering if any of you would still be talking tome yet here you are. Thanks again!

 **Guest chapter 19 . Feb 2 I try not to sound like a sycophant but you truly deserve a multitude of accolades. You wrote this episode so true to the characters. I like the way you have David react. I was going to say that you could have ended the story with the previous episode. You go and write an equally excellent next chapter. You could have ended it with his episode but I know you have more in store. I hope we get to see what happens to Regina. I don't want to gloat. You will write something worthy of your writing style. Regina and her father are tragic characters. I like the renaissance fair idea. In my mind, I placed the fair in Storybrooke but I know it could be anywhere. It was so cute the way you write the characters trying to grasp modern language and speech patterns.**

Thank you.I am so glad you liked it. Regina and her father are tragic characters but this is my all Snowing, all the time story. Because I so missed the Charmings. In the last three seasons there just wasn't enough of them. And i don't see how you can have these two amazing character right there in front of you, with so much chemistry and endless fairytale possibilities and not use them in every scene, every dialogue, every episode. So this was me focusing on Snowing all the time...  
The Charmings in our world could be a whole other story, couldn't it?

 **SecretLoveCara chapter 19 . Feb 2 Loved this chapter. So worth the wait! The Charmings' vs the big metal machine was hilarious! The dwarfs and Nova being there already was wonderful! Them cooing for them every morning is too cute! The sword fight between Snow and Charming was, as the lady said, hot! So love that they are safe and together. The emotional struggle Charming went through was rough. So glad they worked it out! Also, helping each other dress in the clothes was funny. Amazing chapter. I look forward to more of your writing!**

Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are very kind.

 **Austenphile chapter 19 . Feb 3 This chapter was amazing. It was so well written. I could really feel David's self loathing and Snow's frustration. Little Emma is adorable. The tea party scene was particularly sweet.**

 **I love that you have addressed the practicalities of living in the LWOM. The Renaissance Fair is the perfect place for them. It also lets Charming do something to restore his self esteem. That said, love that Snow defeated him to show him she was not helpless even without her bow. Grumpy and Nova are so cute.**

Thank you so much. When I think of the Charmings I just want to have Snow do epic things and David to be cool and confident and funny and not threatened in the least by her super epicness...Is that a word?  
EDITED I absolutely agree that David is equally epic as Snow. I have explained in the past that he is probably my favorite character. My favorite thing about their relationship is that they turns being equally awesome and vulnerable. It's just that at this point in time (previous chapter) I felt like writing epic sword yielding Snow. I was in no way implying that she is better than him or anything like that. I haven't counted but in this story he must have saved her several times. Being epic. Is there anything more EPIC than handing over your heart? Or taking an arrow to the chest? I mean he sword fought. With a baby in his arms. Epic doesn't even begin to describe him. He is beyond epic. That's all I wanted to say.

 **Guest chapter 19 . Feb 5 Such a powerful chapter! Very well done.**

 **Can easily empathize with both of them, I'm glad that they communicated at the end there. Loving the dwarfs and Emma.**

Thank you.I love the dwarves so much, especially Grumpy. I would totally watch a show where it was Grumpy, just full time Grumpy...

 **mry23 chapter 19 . Feb 7 Amazing chapter, I may have teared up a bit seeing Charming quietly suffer and Snow's desperation. I'm was excited to see how the dwarves were doing and it's so cool that nova made it. It was great to see Snow get through to Charming and Charming able to move forward. I also loved how they all dreamt of each other. I can't wait to see Snowing and Emma and them live in the land without magic. Honestly a beautiful chapter.**

Thank you so much. And thank you for always taking the time to write very thoughtful reviews. I appreciate it.


	21. Chapter 21

I was very clear in stating that I was probably done with this fic. And I was half asleep when the next chapter popped into my head, so here it is. Am I still done with the story? Who knows? I certainly don't...Sooo think of this as bonus chapter...

* * *

When Snow wakes up, David is already in the shower. She walks out of her bedroom leans on the stair railing and looks down. Sure enough there are at least three dwarves in her kitchen and by the smell of things they are making sausage and eggs for breakfast. Snow walks back in the room, brushes her hair and braids it. She puts her leather pants on, her shirt, her leather vest, gloves and boots. When David walks out of the shower she is all dressed and ready to go.  
"You are really coming!' he says and he looks at her. He loves seeing her in her old her enchanted forest outfit.  
"I'm really coming" she smiles.  
Emma walks in their bedroom dragging her teddy bear and her blanket. She walks up to David and she mumbles "Up Daddy!"  
He is quick to pick her up in his arms, hug her and kiss her forehead and her eyes and her cheeks and her nose. She looks like she is going to fall right back to sleep so he places her on their bed and covers her up with their comforter. Emma closes her eyes, a sweet smile on her face.  
Snow sits on the bed next to her.  
"Auntie Nova is going to have breakfast with you today Emma," she says quietly."Mama's going to go to work with Daddy fora few hours this morning..." she says and hesitates.  
Emma doesn't reply. She is already asleep. Snow leans over and kisses her forehead and her hand. She gets up, she walks out of the room and then she turns around and glances at Emma again.  
"If you'd rather stay home with Emma it's alright, we can do this some other time," David says but Snow shakes her had.  
"I'm coming," she states firmly, in order to convince herself. "Now let's go have breakfast, because if we leave the house without eating we are going to have more than one grumpy dwarf on our hands..."

Snow is quick to notice that since the last time she visited three weeks ago the fair seems busier. There are a couple more food booths and a few more performers. The crowd around the sword fighting area is five times bigger than last time and there are a lot more women on the crowd.  
"You have some admirers Charming," she whispers.  
"Worried?" he teases with his David smile and she looks back at him.  
"Maybe," she replies and he chuckles as he shakes his head.  
They are sitting on the grass watching Lucas and Jack sword fight.  
"They're pretty good," Snow notices.  
"Compared tο how likely they were to injure themselves two weeks ago yes," he replies and she laughs.  
He loves the sound of her laughter.  
"I missed this so much," he mumbles.  
"What? What did you miss?"  
"You, us hanging out together all day...I work too many hours. I don't see you enough and I don't spend enough time with Emma either... I should have learned how to drive by now but there hasn't been enough time..."  
"I miss you too. Won't you tell them you want to work less hours?" she suggests.  
He looks at her and contemplates the very obvious solution she just presented. After spending two years at George's stables, never getting actual wages other than food and board he is so grateful to actually get paid it didn't even occur to him to renegotiate the terms of his employment. The thought of talking to the renaissance fair manager stresses him out a bit. Funny how he has no problem standing up for Snow but he is almost too nervous to do it for himself. Consequences of the curse, he thinks. No memories, no sense of self, no instinct to stand up for himself. This has to change now, he thinks.  
"I should," he replies. "And if they don't agree I should just walk out..."  
"That's right. Sneezy walked me through our finances the other day. Apparently we have enough that neither us nor the dwarves ever really need to work, not for the next hundred years anyway" she explains.  
"Enchanted forest jewels!" he says. Neither of remembers this but when they sent the dwarves to the land without magic they sent them with traveling bags full of jewels and golden coins, which is how the dwarves were able to buy Snow and David's new house and how they were able to set up a comfortable life for them.  
"That's right Charming," she replies and she takes off her glove and glances at her ring. It's still beautiful. Even though it doesn't glow as much in the land without magic, it still looks more beautiful than the land without magic jewelry she glanced at the other day when she was out shopping with Nova.  
"Are you ready? We could go next," David asks because Jack has totally defeated Lucas who is now panting and looking like he might pass out any minute.  
She puts her glove back on. "Ready," she replies.  
He stands up first and then he reaches for her hand to help her up.

The moment David walks in front of the crowd people are standing up, whistling and clapping their hands. Snow looks around at the people cheering then she looks back at her husband. David is standing tall, strong, smiling at her.  
"Are you ready?" he asks again and Snow has the strangest feeling that she has lived this moment before.  
She smiles back at him.  
"Ready," she replies.  
The moment he unsheathes his sword the crowds around her fade away, the fans disappear, the grass under her boots fades away. She remembers. She remembers living this exact moment before. David blinks a couple of times. She wonders if he is seeing this too. The memory is so intense and so strong it completely engulfs her. All she sees is David,standing on the cobblestones in the courtyard of the summer palace smiling back at her. She looks down and she notices that she is wearing a beautiful white embroidered jacket and white pants.  
She lifts her sword, tilts her head to the right and attacks first. He blocks her one, two, three times and he takes a step backwards. She attacks again and he takes another step back.  
"Stop it Charming," she says.  
"Stop what?" he asks feigning innocence.  
"I know when you are letting me win," she replies.  
"Care to make the fight more interesting?" he asks and she laughs. She loves that game.  
"Always," she replies.  
"Alright," he smiles and he attacks. He doesn't hold back this time so she has to take two steps backwards.  
"You win," she smiles. "What will it be?"  
"Left or right?" he asks.  
"Left."  
"Take off your left glove," he says and she takes her glove off slowly, one finger at the time. She drops her glove on the ground.  
She attacks him next but he turns and corners her, his sword stopping a few inches from her chest.  
"Let me have the ribbon," he says, so she unties her braid and hands him the ribbon. He wraps it around his wrist.  
Her hair is coming undone and flying all over the place as she moves and he loves how that looks as she attacks him again. She is really fast this time and he does not block her quickly enough. She freezes in place, her sword just two inches from his thigh.  
"Take your doublet off," she smiles and he raises his eyebrows, but a win is a win so he unties his doublet and throws it on the ground.  
The crowd is clapping and screaming and whistling but David and Snow don't hear them at all, lost in their own world, barely registering what is going on around them. They are in the midle of a memory reenactment.  
Snow wins again. "A kiss," she says and he leans slowly to kiss her. She closes her eyes expecting a kiss on the lips but even though his lips are but a breath away from hers, he pulls away and leaves a lingering kiss behind her ear instead.  
Snow is doing her best to keep her body from shivering. She can feel her heart beating faster. She opens her eyes.  
"You didn't specify where," he smirks and she shakes her head.  
He wins the next point. "A kiss," he echoes her request and he holds his breath as she walks up to him, pulls his hand up to her mouth and kisses it softly and then she places the very tip of his finger in her mouth and kisses one more time. He closes his eyes and he has to stifle a soft grunt.  
He makes sure to attack fast and hard next. He freezes his sword a few inches from her arm, and he opens his mouth to claim his next prize but he takes a deep breath and stops himself just in time. David looks around, blinks a couple of times, then shakes his head and sheathes his word instead. He pulls her in his arms and whispers "let me buy you lunch."  
"You won," she replies, "shouldn't I be buying you lunch?"  
"Either way..." he smiles. He stops to pick up her glove and his doublet of the ground and they walk away his arm wrapped around her shoulders. The crowd is going wild behind them but they don't barely notice.  
"Can I fight her next?" Lucas asks.  
Jack shakes his head and rolls his eyes.  
"She is his wife," he replies. "You do realize that if she fights your she is just going to destroy you, walk away and not even look back. She is not going to kiss you better..."  
"Even so," Lucas says staring dreamily at Snow walking away in David's arms. Jack rolls his eyes.  
"Well if its public humiliation you are after, I'm more than happy to oblige," he replies. "Come on, let's go again..."

"That was a memory wasn't it? We've done this before..." Snow says breathlessly.  
"Yes. And the next thing I asked you was to unbutton your shirt, which is why I had to force myself to snap out of it..." he chuckles, his eyes still a bit glazed.  
"I remember. I think that might have happened on our honeymoon," she replies.  
"You were right. About the gradual memory return," he says. "Our memories are coming back slowly..."  
They are sitting down together, still a bit dazed and she is interlacing her fingers with his.  
"That was amazing!" a blond woman interrupts them. "Can I take a picture with you guys?" she says. She sits next to Snow them and takes a selfie before either of them gets a chance to respond. "I'd like to learn how to fight like that. Do you teach girls?" She turns to David. "Or maybe you do?" she turns to Snow. "Wait I closed my eyes, let's take another picture" she says again. She plops next to David this time and takes another selfie. "This is so great! I'm going to post this on facebook! Thanks you guys," she says and just like that without waiting for them to respond she walks away.  
"Any idea what just happened?" Snow looks at David all confused.  
"Not a clue," he replies.  
A man walks up to them.  
"Well if it isn't my favorite Renaissance fair couple," he says.  
"Snow, this is John the fair manager. John, this is Snow, my wife."  
"Snow, as in Snow White?" John asks.  
"It's a nickname, my name is Mary Margaret" Snow is quick to respond.  
"Well you kind of look like the princess," John says and he laughs heartily at his own joke.  
Snow smiles and nods.  
"So, in the last hour I've received two complaints stating that your sword fight was inappropriate and that there were young children in the crowd," he says and Snow feels her cheeks flush "and about fifty requests asking when you are coming back Mary Margaret, so clearly you are doing something right," John declares."I already told your husband I want to hire you. I understand that you have a young child a home. So won't you come work for me part time. Three, four times a week. Come fight your husband for a couple of hours then walk away. I'll make it worth your while..." the man declares.  
Snow looks at John carefully. He has the face of a man who recognizes opportunity when he sees it.  
Snow glances at David. He is just watching her, waiting for her response, a hopeful look on her face. She knows he want her to say yes.  
She also knows how to recognize an opportunity when she sees one.  
"I don't know John, will you make it worth my while?" she asks.  
"Yes of course," John is quick to reply.  
"Because they way I see it, your audience has gone up five times since my husband started working here, am I right?" she asks.  
"I'd have to look at the numbers," John stammers "but that sounds about right." In reality the crowds have increased ten times but he is not about to tell her that.  
"And have you made it worth his while? Because I only see my husband in the evenings and you are having him come here at the crack of dawn. Do you appreciate what he's done for your establishment?" she asks.  
Snow glances at David to make sure he is on board. He is looking at her waiting to see what she will say next.  
"I do, I do appreciate him. But my deal with David is more than generous. I am here to make a deal with you," John replies.  
"I don't think you understand how this works John. We are a team. A deal with my husband is a deal with me. Your deal with David was generous when he started working here. Before he quadrupled your audience with his talent. I'm only here because David asked me to be here. So here is how its going to go. If you want me here you will give David a raise. And he will work part time. He will get to choose the days he comes to work. You say yes to that and I'll come along too. Do we have a deal?" she asks.  
John scratches his head. He looks at Snow, he looks at David. Then he looks back at Snow.  
"Ten percent raise, not a penny more. You both work for four half days a week. I definitely need you working on Sundays." he replies his eyes focused on Snow. She turns to David.  
"Two Sundays a month." David replies. "And exactly how much do you plan on paying Snow?" he asks.  
John stares at David then he looks at Snow.  
He gives them a number and David shakes his head.  
"Not nearly enough," he replies. "You are going to pay my wife the same amount you pay me," he states firmly.  
"Deal," John replies and he extends his hand.  
John walks away and she smiles and turns to look at David but he seems lost in his thoughts.  
"David?" she asks. "David, are you alright?"

 _"There is no sense in ending the Evil Queen's tyranny if we don't treat everyone fairly," Snow states firmly to the group of noblemen sitting around their table in the council room. "You need to pay your workers a living wage."  
"But if I do that then I have to raise the prices of my fruit and vegetables at the market," the visibly annoyed nobleman protests.  
"Then the poor farmers will have a chance to compete with you at the market. They will not always be at the brink of starvation which is what you cause when you lower your prices. The only reason you can afford those low prices is because you are taking advantage of your farm hands. So really, you are just proving my point!" she replies."You gentlemen have probably never experienced this but I remember what its like to be alone and hungry, I remember what its like to be taken advantage off by the people of means around me because I was just too small to defend my rights, and I will not let anyone in our kingdom feel this way," she adds. "Not anymore."_  
 _David reaches for her hand and squeezes it. The noblemen groan and she glances at David. David is looking at her, a proud smile on his face. He remembers what its like to always be on the brink of bankruptcy, always wondering if the farm will survive..._  
 _She smiles back at him but she looks exhausted. This meeting has lasted a lot longer than they anticipated and she looks like she could use some rest.  
_ _"Let's take a small break, shall we?" he suggests._

 _"I'm really tired," she mumbles once the noblemen have gone to the next room where they are getting refreshments. "Can you handle them for me?"_  
 _"Of course! Are you feeling alright? We could do this some other time..." he replies._  
 _"No, this is really important, isn't it? It needs to get done now. Today. But I'm in desperate need of a nap," she replies and he smiles placing his hand on her belly._  
 _"This is really important, it should get done now" he agrees. "Go rest," he replies. "I'll take care of this."_

 _"Will the princess not be joining us?" the angry nobleman starts. "Well, maybe we can come to an to an understanding now that the meeting is among men," he starts and he is so busy trying to make his point he completely misses the warning glare David shoots his way."Could you please talk some sense to your wife? I understand that she's traumatized by her past but just because she's lived on the run and she is emotional about it, doesn't mean she gets to run my family estate to the ground..." the nobleman is now getting louder.  
David stands up. "Get out!" he replies quietly as he points to the door._  
 _"Excuse me?" the nobleman asks seething with rage.  
"Exactly. You are excused. Get out now!"  
The nobleman stares at him incredulously then he slowly gets up and walks away from the table shaking his head. "If her father knew that there'd come a day that I'd have to accept orders from a former frog..." he mumbles as he walks out hurriedly._  
 _David is still standing up."My wife fought in the front lines of the war against the Evil Queen which is more than I can say for most of you sitting at this table. So before any of you suggest that her voice shouldn't be heard, or that she is wrong because she is a woman I'd like you to tell me which other Queen or King has sacrificed and bled for their right to rule their kingdom as much as she has." He pauses letting his words sink in. "Is anyone else here thinking of suggesting that I should get my "little woman" in line?" he asks and he looks around the room. Most of the noblemen meet his eyes, while a couple of them stare at the ground. Grumpy stands at the back of the room with a big smile on his face, his arms crossed in front of his chest._  
 _"Anyone? No one?"_  
 _"We wouldn't dream of it your highness," sir Thomas replies._  
 _"Excellent. And does anyone wish to present an actual argument as to why farm hands should not receive their just dues?"  
Nobody replies.  
"Alright then, let the record reflect that we are in agreement that the farm workers will receive a living wage," David concludes as he sits back down, "what's the next item in the agenda?" he asks and Sneezy is quick to respond "There was a sighting of a chimera at the eastern border your highness. Sir Robert asked for assistance with the apprehension of the beast..."_

 _David walks in the room and finds Snow laying down._  
 _"Are you feeling alright?" he asks as he sits by her bedside._  
 _"Much better" she beams and she sits up on the bed._  
 _He places his hand on her belly. "And how is the little one doing? Is she giving her mama a hard time?" he whispers as if the baby in Snow's belly might be asleep and he doesn't want to wake her up._  
 _"She is being very still at the moment," she smiles again and she squeezes his hand._  
 _"Someone is in a good mood," he replies and her smile gets even brighter._  
 _"A little bird might have told me what you said at the meeting today."_  
 _"Oh, did they now? And was it an actual bird or was it a dwarf?"_  
 _"It might have been a dwarf, I can't quite recall..." she smirks and he shakes his head smiling._  
 _"Well, tell the dwarves that if they keep reporting on what I do then they won't know if I'm doing the right thing because its the right thing to do or because I know it will come back to you..." he says quite loudly, just in case one of the dwarves is eavesdropping in their conversation._  
 _Snow laughs."I'll tell them. Or I could just tell them that I trust you and I don't want them ever telling me anything about you behind your back. Whichever you prefer," she smiles and he leans over to kiss her._  
 _"So both then?" she asks._  
 _"Both " he replies._  
 _"Done," she smiles and she gets out of the covers and places her feet on the ground. "I was thinking of getting up..."_  
 _"Maybe you should stay in bed," he replies._  
 _"I'm pregnant, I'm not sick Charming," she states._  
 _"Pregnant and running a kingdom, making sure poor farmers everywhere get a surviving chance... that's a lot..." he replies._  
 _She wraps herself in her dressing gown and she walks out in the balcony. David follows her. She looks around at the lake and the mountains and she sighs. Their kingdom._  
 _"My father would have said that the right response is to be diplomatic, pretend to listen to them, agree with everything they say and then do the right thing irregardless of their wrong opinions."_  
 _He turns to look at her. "And is that your diplomatic way of telling me that I didn't handle this right?"_  
 _"No, not at all. I love that you don't play court games. I never could stand the games royals played. I mean what sort of person agrees with everything and doesn't mean it?" she asks._  
 _" Your father might have had a point though...If we do alienate the nobles they could easily turn to the Evil Queen. She let them do whatever they wanted during her reign..." he replies._  
 _"The Evil Queen. They all hated her during her reign...but not enough to stand up to her..."_  
 _"No. Nobody stood up to her until you did."_  
 _"Until we did,"she corrects him. "I was almost ready to leave the kingdom and never look back..."_  
 _"Nah, you would have stood up to her eventually. I just helped a little."_  
 _"A little?" she asks and she wraps her arms around him. "You saved my life and the kingdom Charming..."  
"Well, I know every farmer and shepherd in the land will be so grateful when they find out what you just did...I can't tell you how hard it was wondering every month if now was the time we would loose the farm...if that sort of law had passed back then... it would have been life changing" he replies wistfully.  
"What we did," she replies.  
"What we did," he concedes._

"David?" she asks again. "David, what's wrong?"  
He turns to look at her. "What? Nothing is wrong. I just remembered..."  
"I hope I didn't overstep. Its just that I saw the opportunity and I had to try," Snow says and she looks at David.  
"Overstep?" he asks. "Are you serious? By all means feel free to overstep any time," he smiles. " I was thinking that I was probably going to have to quit this job because I hardly ever see you guys. And you just fixed everything..."  
"We fixed everything," she replies.  
"I was listening to you talk and then I had a very vivid memory of you demanding that farm hands get paid a fair wage, back in the enchanted kingdom..." he replies.  
"I did that?"  
"Yes. And the noblemen were against you and you refused to back down..." he says and he recalls the whole story with as many details as he can remember.  
"You said that!" she replies her eyes wide open.  
"I just gave you a whole story of you changing every farmer's life in the enchanted forest and all you heard was that one comment I made?" he asks.  
"Oh, I heard everything. It's just that your comment was my favorite part of the story," she smiles and he shakes his head and laughs.  
Then she looks at him, a sober look on her face.  
"What's wrong?" he asks.  
"Do you think that's how the evil Queen got her throne back? With the support of the nobles?"  
He frowns and tries hard to look back but he can't remember anything more than what he just told her. "That, I really don't know," he replies.

* * *

Thank you for your reviews, your very kind words, your concerns and your ideas. Your reviews are always appreciated. I am so glad you are enjoying the story.

Thank you. :)

 **Guest chapter 20 Well Charming is pretty epic himself. Every bit as Snow. That is why they were such a great couple. Because they were equals. She is not better or more epic.  
**  
I couldn't agree with you more, I wouldn't dream of suggesting otherwise. He's probably my favorite character... **  
**  
 **baratta jennifer chapter 20 Best chapter yet.**

Thank you!

 **Guest chapter 20 I thought you recognized that Charming was every bit as epic and badass as Snow. I am incredibly disappointed that you think she is better and more epic than him. This fandom's obvious Snow preference gets old. Why can't everyone recognize they are equally badass and equally hopeful and equally "super epic"? That is what we were shown**

I made a flippant comment that I feel like writing epic Snow and David not in the least threatened by "epicness". It was just what I felt like writing at the time. Because this is an AU fic, without the cursed Storybrooke MM, I tried to write Snow more fierce and sassier and not as meek or timid as in her MM version of the actual show. Not as meek or timid as in my previous story, where she was MM first and Snow White second. That's what I was referring to. I wasn't comparing her to David. He sword fought with a baby in his arms. He "epicness" is off the charts.  
I absolutely agree with you that they are equals. They take turns being strong and being vulnerable. That's one of my favorite things about them. And thank you for taking the time to share your thoughts and your objections. Your responses make me want to try harder to convey what I mean more accurately...

 **Guest chapter 20 This was such a sweet ending if you stop. I also love Snowing. This is reason I always read your stories. It was so cute the way you have them kiss so they can try to recall their past. Thanks for the wonderful journey.**

Thank you for coming along for the ride and taking the time to review. I so appreciate it.

 **SecretLoveCara chapter 20 If this is the end its a perfected ending. If you writell more to this I won't complain.**

Thank you! And what do you know? I wrote more!

 **Guest chapter 20 Oh! A chapter full of fluffy goodness? I love it.**

 **Snowing are as cute as they can ever be. I love those nerds. The movie part was totally adorable. If you decide that it's the last chapter I want to thank you for this ride. It's been amazing to read and experience and yell/cry about. I consider this my favorite snowing story now! You've done an incredible job through out the story with all your twist and turns and heartbreak. I've enjoyed it all the way. Even if this story is over, you don't have to worry, we the readers will follow you to your next!**

Thank you SO SO MUCH. You are too kind.

 **Austenphile chapter 20 . Feb 18**

 **What an adorable and fluffy chapter. Loved Snow ordering the pizza and her complete indignation. The date night was so sweet. And love the little family they have together with Emma and with the Dwarves and Nova.**

 **You are extremely talented and your love for showing just shines through your stories. I have had a hard time letting go of them. So even if this story is over, I hope we will see more from you in the future. Or even about any other show, I will definitely read it.**

 **And I agree. David loves to stand back and smile at Snow's super epicness. It obviously turns him on.**

Thank you SO MUCH!

 **BooksinMyDreams chapter 20 I love this story so much. If you wrote professionally, I would buy and read everything you wrote. You are amazing. Thank you.**

Thank you ! You are incredibly kind...


	22. Chapter 22

"Story!" Emma says as David covers her up with her fluffy pink comforter.  
"Don't look at me, it's clearly your turn," Snow smiles at David as she leans on the door frame. She's already kissed Emma goodnight.  
"My turn, huh?" he replies as he strokes Emma's blond curls. "Alright, but you better close your eyes, Emma. Let me see, are your eyes closed?"  
Emma closes her eyes dutifully and then she half opens her right eye and tries to peek.  
"No peeking!" he says as he tries to hide his smile. "Once upon a time there was a brave strong princess...-"  
"Snow White!" Emma interrupts."Like Mama!"  
"How did you know?" David asks. "Close your eyes, there was a brave strong princess named Snow White, who was hiding in the Enchanted Forest, because an Evil Queen was after her. She hid in the forest and she met a..-"  
"a prince!" Emma interrupts again.  
"I was going to say a bunny rabbit, but we'll go with your idea. It's clearly better..." David replies and Emma giggles. "Are your eyes open again?"  
Emma squinches her nose in her effort to close her eyes tightly.  
"Where was I? Oh yes, she met a prince. She met a prince and he liked her so much, he couldn't imagine not being with her every day and every night so he asked her to marry him. Snow and the Prince got married and they had a beautiful baby girl. They named her Emma. Princess Emma."  
"That's my name!" Emma says all excited.  
"Yes. That's you. But the Evil Queen was still after them. She managed to erase their memories and separate them. They had to fight really hard to find each other and when they did, they escaped to a land without magic. They lived happily for a very long time until one day, when princess Emma will be big and strong and it will be time for her to go back to the Enchanted forest. And when Princess Emma goes back to the Enchanted Forest she will defeat the Evil Queen, she will save all the people in her kingdom and she will live happily ever after..."  
Emma reaches and gets a hold of David's hand. He sits there looking at his daughter, his heart swelling with pride and love. Emma looks asleep now. He leans over and kisses her and then he tries to release his hand from her grasp.  
"Daddy?" she asks quietly.  
"What is it Emma?"  
"Stay, Daddy stay," she mumbles half asleep. So he sits on the floor right next to her bed and strokes her hair some more.

 _Emma looks so much older, he thinks. She is wearing a beautiful blue dress, a white cape and she is packing her suitcase when David walks through her bedroom door. She is getting ready to head back to the Enchanted Forest. He stands there looking at her undetected. She picks up a sword, she unsheathes it and looks at the blade. Then she sheathes it and straps it on her waist. He recognizes the sword. It belonged to him a long time ago, before the Evil Queen cursed them and made him forget who he was. Where did she get it, he wonders. He wants to stay there longer, without her noticing but the door makes a soft noise as it shuts behind him.  
She looks up and when she sees him standing there she gives him her bright Emma smile.  
"Daddy! Daddy, you came" she says and rushes to his arms."You came!" she says as she holds him tight. "You came! I was so worried I'd have to do this alone" she says and she holds him even tighter.  
"Emma wait," he stops her and he pulls back to look at her."I still have no way of coming with you..." he replies.  
And all of a sudden Emma is looking much younger, sad and alone. She squeezes his hand and she whispers "stay Daddy stay!" and just like that the room is dark and Emma turns into white smoke and he looses his grip on her as she disappears...David is standing there, grappling through the darkness, calling Emma's name..._

"David!" Snow shakes his shoulder gently. "David wake up!"  
He opens his eyes. He is sitting on the floor. Emma is asleep on her bed.  
"What's happening?" he asks all confused.  
"You dozed off while putting Emma to bed," she smiles and she reaches her hand to pull him up. He glances at Emma one more time, then he gets up.  
"What's wrong?" she asks because he is clearly upset. "Did you have a nightmare? Was it a memory?"  
He hesitates. Should he tell her?  
"Just a dream, not a memory," he mumbles trying to evade the question.  
She sees him faltering and somehow she knows that she shouldn't push him for more information right now, so she tugs on his arm instead. "Come to bed," she whispers and he follows her, grateful that she didn't ask what his dream was about.

"I've been thinking about what you've remembered a couple of days ago," she says as she is putting on her nightgown. "About how the nobles might have sided with Regina to overthrow us from our throne..."  
"Yes..."  
"And I think we should ask the dwarves to tell us our whole story. Ask them to tell us everything we know. All we have is a few half erased memories, Clara's stories and a cartoon! We need more details, we need to know what happened!"  
"Yeah, about that," David replies sitting on the bed, "I'm not sure this is such a great idea anymore. Maybe we should think about this for a minute..."  
"What is there to think about? I want to know all there is to know about us, about our past," she answers.  
"Yes, I do too. But remember what Rumpelstiltskin said? About you pardoning the Evil Queen?"  
"I do remember. And its has hunted me ever since he said it. Why are you bringing this up now?" she replies and she looks frustrated.  
"That's exactly why I'm bringing this up. He gave you half the information about a past event and he had you feeling guilty for days. You are still wondering if you did the right thing... Snow, hearing stories about us, is not the same as remembering. Even if the dwarves were our closest friends, there were probably many things we didn't tell them. Even if they know us really well, they are not able to tell us everything. They do not know why we did what we did..."  
"David? Are you remembering something? Did we do something wrong?"  
"I don't know. I don't have something specific in mind. I just don't want us second guessing ourselves without having our own memories."  
"David, if you remembered something bad about us, would you tell me? A bad memory? Or something we did wrong?"  
"Would you want me to tell you?" he asks quietly.  
She hesitates for a moment. She thinks of Emma sleeping peacefully in her bedroom next door. Her birthday is coming up soon. Things are so good right now. They've been through so much. Should they be rehashing the past? Then she thinks of all the people back in the Enchanted forest supporting them. Willing to lay down their lives for them. They do not have the right to just move on...  
"Yes," she replies. "I'd like to know."  
"Then I'd tell you," he states, and she has no doubt that he means it.  
She nods and climbs on the bed behind him and wraps her arms around his neck.  
She wants to say more. She wants to ask him not to make secret plans behind her back, just like he did with the Huntsman the morning before they entered the Evil Queen's palace. But she can't bring up the events at the Queen's palace. Not yet. She knows he still has nightmares about that day. She looks at him, concern written all over his face. What he is asking for is perfectly reasonable.  
"Alright," she replies. "We do not ask the dwarves to fill us in, in all the details of our story. But if you remember, or if I remember anything, we tell each other. No matter what it is."  
"Yes," he agrees and he turns to look at her. He looks relieved.  
"You promise?" she asks.  
"I do. I promise," he replies and she leans her head on his shoulder.  
"But this agreement is going to cost you" she whispers playfully in his ear.  
"Really?" he asks trying to feign concern.  
"Since we do not have that many memories to go on, you are obligated to help me make new ones!" she smiles.  
"I like the way you think," he replies. He turns, wraps his arm around her waist and and pulls her down on the bed.  
She tries to stifle a squeal. She doesn't want to wake Emma up.  
"I'm ready to pay," he replies and she laughs.

She glances wistfully at the dwarves as Dopey is making oatmeal and Sneezy is explaining to David exactly what grits are. She promised she won't ask them any questions about the past and she really wants to keep her promise. But there are so many things she'd like to know and the people that are likely to have the answers are right there in front of her. She pushes those thoughts away as she smiles and joins in the conversation. She made a promise to David and she intends to keep it.

She closes her eyes as David drives down the freeway. Now that they are both working part time at the fair he's had time to figure out all sorts of land without magic things, including driving. She opens the window and lets the wind raffle her hair and she wills her memories to come back. It's not that they are not coming back. It's just that they are coming back so slowly. She sees things all the time. Images and glimpses of dreams, and feelings but they are not enough to form a comprehensive story. She sees the dwarves and David sitting around the table in the forest drinking and laughing. She sees David on horseback. She sees herself looking at a mirror wearing a beautiful white gown with snowbells in her hair. More, she begs her brain. I need more.  
"I had a dream that I think was an actual memory," David's voice brings her back to earth.  
"A memory?" she asks and she can't hide the excitement in her voice.  
'"I believe so."  
"What are you waiting for? Tell me!" she replies excitedly.  
"It's nothing much," he answers. "We were in the Enchanted forest, running together, chasing a unicorn."  
"A unicorn?" she asks. "Why would we do that? We weren't hunting it were we? Because that would go against the enchanted species protection act..."  
"I don't think we were hunting. But I couldn't tell you what we were doing," he answers. "What I can tell you is that this happened after you were pregnant."  
"Why would I be in the forest, pregnant, chasing a unicorn..." she wonders, not really expecting an answer.  
"I don't know. Look, I know what we said the other night, but if you want to ask the dwarves about the unicorn chase, go ahead. I know this waiting for the memories to comeback is really hard for you..."  
"No," she replies. "If I ask about this one thing, I'm going to ask about everything else too. Not going to do it. It will come to you, in time," she replies and she takes a deep breath enjoying the feeling of the wind against her face.

And somehow all this patience she is showing pays off. Because two days later she jumps out of bed in the morning, runs downstairs to find David and Emma digging holes in the back yard. He is planting a flower garden and Emma is running around with a small shovel covered in mud.  
"I remember!" she says and her voice echoes loudly in the stillness of the morning.  
David smiles. Her excitement is palpable. "Tell me," he says.  
"I remember how we met," she replies and now she has his full attention. "The scar, David, I gave you that scar," she says and she takes a deep breath trying to tell the story from the beginning.  
He is absentmindedly touching his chin, his finger on his scar when she explains, "you were in a carriage with the blond princess from Midas' castle."  
"Who, Abigail?" he frowns.  
"Yes. I ambushed your carriage and I stole a pouch you were carrying. My ring, I mean your ring was inside it. You chased me on horseback, you jumped and threw me of my horse and when you looked at me you said 'you are a girl!' and you hesitated. I smacked your face with a rock, to get away from you. And as I rode away you yelled 'wherever you are I will find you,'" she explains her voice getting smaller, almost whispering now.  
"Love at first strike," he smiles. "Keep going..."  
"I'm really sorry about the scar by the way," she says quietly. She describes the net, and the river and the black knights and the black dust and the trolls and as she speaks, vivid images flood his mind, confirming her story.  
"You tried my ring on," he muses.  
"You remember!"  
"I do!"  
"That's so great Charming... we are both remembering!"  
"Its been quite an adventure, hasn't it?" he replies. "It seems that we haven't had a moment of peace since we met..."  
"Yes. I think you are probably right about that..."

He wakes her up in the middle of the night.  
"What's wrong?" she asks.  
"I remember," he says.  
"Tell me," she replies.  
"I remember our wedding day! Close your eyes and try to picture it,"he replies and he walks her through the secret forest wedding and the formal ceremony, the guests, the promises, the Evil Queen disrupting them...  
"I will destroy your happiness if it is the last thing I do..." she mumbles."I remember David..."

So for the next two months when a memory pops in their head they drop what they are doing and they share with each other.  
"I kissed a siren by the lake when she took on your form, I wanted her to be you so badly..."  
"And then king George said 'he is not my son and I was terrified for your safety..."  
"And Red said 'Snow left here to break up your wedding because she is in love with you..."  
"Rumpelstiltskin said all he wanted was my cloak..."  
"He asked me for hair..."  
"Frederick had turned into a golden statue!"  
"You stormed George's castle but by then I was in the Queen's dungeon..."  
"I took a bite of the poison apple..."  
"I was screaming your name..."  
"We defeated Medusa on our honeymoon..."  
"we were always on the verge of bankruptcy and she wanted me to marry the grain merchant's daughter..."  
"David you said 'Id rather die than let you fill your heart with darkness..."  
"She died that very day. And I couldn't ever celebrate my birthday after that..."  
"My father died when I was six. And my Mother kept their secret. I never learned of my brother until Rumpelstiltskin came to our farm..."  
"And then Stealthy fell to the ground..."  
"And then the dragon was stuck between two rocks and I cut his head off."  
Some memories make them laugh, some memories make them tear up, most of the memories cause them hold each other tightly. And even though deep inside their heart they already knew each other, now they seem to understand each other more.  
"And then I told Regina's mother about Daniel...she said her mother ripped his heart out..."  
"My mother gave you the last drop from lake Nostos to break the curse..."

Snow is sound asleep, when she sees it for the first time. And even though she doesn't know what it is that she saw, she has this intense feeling that everything is wrong.  
"Snow, wake up!" he says and he tries to shake her, but she doesn't wake up, not at first.  
"Snow, wake up! Snow!" he tries again and then she opens her eyes and cries.  
"What's wrong?" he asks. "Was it a nightmare or a memory?"  
Snow is just crying, her hands on her face and she doesn't want to answer.  
"It was a memory wasn't it?" he asks quietly.  
She hesitates and lowers her hands to look at him. She nods.  
"Can you tell me what happened?" he asks.  
She shakes her head.  
"Was it that bad?" he asks.  
She shakes her head. "That's just it. I don't know what I saw. But I have this feeling... that after I see this memory, nothing will ever be the same again."  
He holds her tightly and when she seems calmer he asks "what exactly did you see?"  
"I was holding this large round shaped thing," she replies and he can feel her hands shaking in the dark as she tries to show him the shape and size of this mysterious object. "You were there. And all of a sudden the world was on fire and the round object cracked and I could see a baby inside it and I screamed 'Charming! it's a baby!' And I was so heartbroken and terrified all at once I just couldn't look at the rest of the memory..."  
"And you are sure that it was something awful?" he asks.  
"Not just something awful. Something I did. I did something awful."  
"Well it sounds like I was there too. What makes you think it was just you? Sounds like we were doing it together..."  
"I don't know. I just felt like I had done something I couldn't come back from, something unforgivable," she whispers and she covers her face with her pillow.  
"No," he says, shaking his head."I refuse to believe that. Whatever it was, I'm sure we could make amends for it," he says and his voice sound so certain.  
She looks up at him, her eyes filled with tears.  
"I wish I could believe you," she replies.  
He pulls her back down on the bed, he wraps her closely in her arms and she remembers all the times back in their forest, in their tree stump. How he woke her up when she had her nightmare, how he talked her through her pain and her tears.  
She turns around to face him and he leans his forehead on hers.  
'Whatever it is, Snow, I think you have to face it. Don't fight it. Let the memories come and then once we know what it is maybe we can fix it..." he whispers.  
She nods. "What if it can't be fixed, Charming?" she asks and her voice sounds so small in the dark.  
"Then we come to terms with it. Whatever it is, we face it together. You are not alone..." he replies and she nods again.  
She closes her eyes and soon he hears her breathing evenly. She's fallen back asleep.

Snow's sleep is not disrupted by any more nightmares and in the morning she seems like her normal self, only a bit more withdrawn, a bit more quiet. David watches her carefully and he makes sure that her day goes smoothly, that Emma stays happy and content. He brings her flowers, he deals with the dwarves so she doesn't have to, he orders pizza.  
He watches her as she frequently glances at herself in the mirror appraisingly and he wonders what exactly it is that she sees. Does she see the beautiful strong princess handling the obstacles life throws at her with kindness and grace? Does she see all the inner strength and the compassion and the beauty he sees when she looks at her?  
He gets ready for bed quietly because he thinks that Snow is already asleep.  
"I know what you were doing today Charming!" she says and the sudden sound of her voice makes him jump.  
"I thought you were asleep," he smiles. "What was I doing?" he asks.  
She reaches for him and when he lays next to her, she places her head right on his heart.  
"I just love you so much," she mumbles and she closes her eyes.

"Snow, Snow wake up!" David says urgently.  
She opens her eyes and she sees David already dressed. Emma is standing next to him, all dressed with her jacket on.  
"What's going on?" she frowns. "Is everything alright?"  
"Everything is fine," David reassures her.  
'What time is it?" she asks.  
"Early," he replies. "Probably too early."  
"It's a Mama surprise!" Emma replies.  
"A surprise? " Snow mumbles as she sits up on the bed. "What's the occasion?"  
"It's a Mama surprise!" Emma repeats brightly.  
"That certainly clears things up," Snow laughs and leans over to kiss her. "Alright, what are we doing?"  
"We need you to put on something warm," David replies.  
"Something warm, huh?" Snow replies and she walks to her closet and grabs her jeans and a shirt then she glances at her cape."Is it going to be really weird of I wear my cape on top of my land without magic clothes?"  
"You can wear whatever you like," David smiles. "There's no dress code where we are headed."  
"Hmmm, intriguing," Snow replies and she walks to the bathroom to wash her face.

"Ready to go!" Snow states and she gets ready to walk out their bedroom door.  
David shakes his head. "Wrong way," he replies.  
Snow turns to look at him, a very confused look at her face.  
He opens their bedroom window. Emma is already in on their plan because he squats down and Emma climbs on his back. He gets back up, he grabs a basket off the floor and he carefully steps out of the window onto the roof. Snow raises her eyebrows and she follows them outside.

"Why aren't we...-" she starts to ask.  
"Shhh! This is the sensitive part of the operation. Can you please be very quiet?" David whispers.  
"Sorry," she replies holding back a smile. "Why aren't we going out the front door?" she asks, whispering this time.  
"A couple of reasons," he whispers back. "Because it wouldn't be much of an adventure if we walked out the front door. And more importantly there are three dwarves in our kitchen right now making french toast and we are trying to walk out without them noticing..."  
David walks carefully towards the edge of the roof. He places Emma down. There is a large ladder leaning against the house. David climbs on the ladder then he motions for Emma to come next. He carefully guides her feet down, one step at a time, just as he descends. She is completely fearless, just like her mother. Snow follows them down.  
"And do you think its wise that we are showing escape routes to Emma?" she asks quietly. "Because we might come to regret that when she is older..."  
"Absolutely," he replies. " A warrior princess always has back up escape routes. Isn't that right Emma?" he asks.  
"Right!" Emma replies emphatically. There is no doubt in Snow's mind that Emma will agree with anything her Daddy says.  
"Good thinking then!" she replies, still not looking entirely convinced.  
"Why?" David frowns. "How old where you the first time you snuck out of your castle?"  
"I don't know," she smiles. "I have barely any memories of my childhood, I've already told you everything that I remembered..."  
"Younger than twelve then?" he asks.  
"Most likely..." she replies laughing.  
"Shhhhh!" Emma says. "Mama you are not whispering!"  
David leads them through the back yard to the tall hedge at the very back. There is a small metal gate buried behind the ivy and the overgrown hedge. David pushes his way through the greenery and opens the gate. The three of them walk out and then David shuts the gate behind them.  
"Alright," he says, "we can talk now. No more whispering."  
"I had no idea there was a gate back there."  
"Me either. I noticed it the other day when I was doing yard work and that's when I knew this was meant to be a secret adventure garden gate."  
Emma claps her hands. "A Mama surprise," she says again.  
Snow looks around. There are in a small forested area, following a winding garden path, almost hidden by the overgrown grass. They follow the path and after a short walk they arrive at a small stream. David puts down a picnic blanket and then he motions for them to sit down as he pulls out a thermos full of coffee, hard boiled eggs and sandwiches.  
"I get a peanut butter and jelly sandwich!" Emma says all excited.  
"You have to sit down first!' David replies.  
"A breakfast picnic?" Snow asks."I love it!" she says and she leans over to kiss him.

Snow is sitting on the picnic blanket, watching her husband and her daughter play and for the first time since she's had the nightmare a couple of night ago, she feels like she can allow herself to relax. Maybe whatever that memory is, is not that bad after all. Maybe David is right. They can deal with it together. She breathes in deeply, she hears the water rushing down the stream, the wind rustling the leaves, her husband and he daughter singing a funny song that David made up and she allows herself to feel happy once again. They've been through so much, she thinks. They have fought so hard. They deserve this moment of happiness.

Emma yawns and lays dawn on the picnic blanket. In a few minutes she is actually asleep, clutching her half eaten sandwich tightly in her hand. David covers her up with an extra blanket.  
"That was perfect," Snow smiles sipping her coffee.  
"Almost," David replies. He lays down on the grass and he places his head on her lap. "This is perfect," he says quietly and he closes his eyes as she runs her fingers through his hair.  
"Second best surprise ever," she responds.  
"Second best is pretty good," he says and then he frowns. "Which one was the best surprise ever?" he asks.  
"Well, I was in the Enchanted Forest when I met this knight on the road and I fell head over heels, desperately in love with him. I was so sad because I thought that he was married and he could never be truly mine. And then in an unpredictable turn of events turns out that I was his wife...nothing can top that surprise," she smiles.  
"Hmmm, I like that story..." he replies. He reaches for her hand and he kisses her fingertips.  
"It really happened..." she replies playfully.  
"It really happened," he agrees.  
"I think that waiting for the memories to come back slowly was the right call..." she says quietly. "I didn't think I could love you any more than I already did, but I was wrong! The more of us I remember, our history, everything we've been through...I love you more."  
"Snow!" he replies and he squeezes her hand tightly.  
"Is this it David?" she asks. "Do you think this is what happily ever after is like?"  
He thinks for a minute then he opens his eyes and looks at her. "This is definitely the longest its been without anyone coming after us, trying to destroy us," he replies. "I'm happy. Are you happy?"  
"Yes."  
"Maybe this is it. Then again its always good when I'm with you...even when everybody is coming after us... Being with you makes me feel alive," he replies.  
She smiles and plays with his hair some more.  
"Are the dwarves getting to you? I told them they do not have to make us breakfast everyday but they looked so dissappointed..."  
"No, they are not getting to me. It's their job to feed you breakfast, and guide us through this land without magic, it's my job to steal you away and make sure you are having fun..." he replies. "It's a delicate balance really," he adds, a teasing smile on his face, "keeping Snow White happy requires hard work and diligence and determination...-"  
"Stop it!" she says but the smirk on his face tells her that he will go on and on if she lets him, so she is quick to interrupt him with a kiss. He opens his eyes as she pulls back.  
"What was I saying?" he drawls. "I'm sure it was terribly important..."  
"It was terrible but I'm not sure that it was that important," she replies sharply and then she smiles. "Were you saying that there was enough time to sneak back to the house, put Emma back to her bed and have some fun before anybody even realized that we were missing? We could even take a shower together..."  
"That's exactly what I was saying," he says and he and sits up hurriedly. "I am full of good ideas today..." he smirks and then he stops because she is not listening anymore. Her eyes are focused on a little blue bird that is staring at them perched on their basket.  
Snow looks at it, wistful, almost sad.  
"Go ahead," he whispers. "try..."  
"This is the land without magic," she replies and she looks away.  
"What's the harm in trying?" he reasons.  
Snow looks at him, then she looks back at the bird. What is the harm in trying? She whistles and the blue bird lands on her hand. She smiles. She closes her eyes and tries really hard to understand what the bird is saying to her. It doesn't work. She shakes her head and opens her eyes visibly disappointed.  
"Nothing. I can feel the words like bubbles forming in my head, I can almost understand what he is saying and then the bubbles pop and the words are gone..."  
"Try again," he whispers and he places his hand under hers. She closes her eyes again, she concentrates really hard and then her hands start to shake, her eyes roll, her body falls back and she starts convulsing.  
He stares at her terrified.  
"Snow!" he yells. "Snow! What's happening? Snow? Can you hear me? Snow!"  
David leans over her, grabs her shoulders and shakes her.  
She cannot reply. Her body is now convulsing even harder.  
He knows that he should probably slap her next, get her to come back, but he cannot do it, not after what happened at Regina's castle.  
"Snow!" he begs. "Snow, come back! Snow!"  
He puts both his hands on her face and the moment their skin makes contact he is inside Snow's mind and he knows exactly what is going on.  
She is lost in a memory. Rapid images are flooding her mind, but she is resisting, trying hard not to see it. She is in the corner of her mind, on her knees, her arms wrapped around her body, her eye closed, crying, begging her mind to stop and the memory to go away.  
"Snow!" he says and the moment she sees him she jumps up, as if he's caught her doing something wrong. She's dressed in a flowing white nightgown. She looks away, a look of guilt written all over her face, avoiding his eyes.  
"Snow," he tries again and as he tries to get closer he slams into a glass wall.  
He is in Snow's mind. She makes the rules. She has erected a glass wall around herself.  
"What are you doing? Let me in," he asks.  
She looks at the glass wall separating them surprised. She has no idea how the wall got there but it suits her. She turns her back on him and he can tell she is still sobbing, because her shoulders are shaking. He doesn't like the glass wall. It's looks too similar to a glass coffin, only he can't open it. He cannot kiss her. All he can use now are his words.  
"Snow," he tries again, his voice softer this time, "let me in, let me see this," he says.  
She turns around slowly, tears streaming down her face. "I can't," she says. "I can't even look at it myself..."  
"Let me in," he says again, "we'll look at it together..."  
"I don't know what it is David, but I know it's really bad..."  
He nods. "Let's look at it anyway..."  
"But I want to be a good person," she cries. "I want to be a hero...I don't want to see this..."  
"It's already done," he reasons gently. "We might as well look at it..."  
"I don't want you to see me like this," she says and all of a sudden her nightgown is dirty and torn up. There's a bucket next to her and she is not sure if she's supposed to carry water for the Evil Queen or fall to her knees and scrub the castle floors. She looks at her clothes all surprised. She is no longer crying. She is just staring at him, guilt and fear written all over her face. "I don't want you to see me like this!"  
 _"But if you remember, or if I remember anything, we tell each other. No matter what it is."  
_ That's the promise they made. She made him promise he'd share his memories no matter what they were and now she finding it impossible to keep her promise.  
"I've already seen this," he reasons. "I was there! Snow, let me in!"  
She shakes her head. "Get out of my head," she says louder.  
"I don't know how!" he replies all frustrated and then he thinks of something else he could say, so he tries again. "Snow, you saw me at Regina's palace..."  
"Regina's palace wasn't even your fault. You didn't have a choice," she is quick to respond but her voice is softer now.  
"You saw me," he insists.  
"I closed my eyes," she whispers.  
He nods. He remembers yelling and screaming and trying to control himself at Regina's palace. He remembers Snow closing her eyes. Not because she couldn't look at him, but because she wanted to help him out. To make it easier for him to hurt her.  
He comes closer to Snow's wall, he places both hands on the glass and he closes his eyes.  
Her hands are shaking as she walks up to the glass wall herself slowly. She hesitates. She looks at him standing there, his eyes closed, waiting for her to take her wall down, playing by her rules. She wonders how long it will be before he gives up. He is always present, she thinks, he is always stepping up. She cannot let him stand there alone. She places both hands on the glass against David's hands. The glass wall shatters, their hands touch and the moment their skin makes contact they are in Snow's memory. The memory she was trying so hard not to see.

 _Three witches are waiting for them on their castle as soon as they are back from their honeymoon.  
"We need two heroes," the witch with the black dress and the horns on her headdress says. Maleficent. "We need two heroes to touch the tree of wisdom and tell us how to defeat Regina, the Evil Queen...  
Snow and David are heading toward the tree of wisdom along with the witches but they are outnumbered and they are helpless to stop the witches from hurting the innocents that cross their path. The tree of wisdom rejects them.  
"Maybe you are not heroes any more," Maleficent says. "Or maybe," she says as she sizes up Snow."Maybe you are carrying a child whose fate is uncertain!" Snow and David are overwhelmed with joy until Maleficent points out "your child is going to be born with a great potential for great good or great evil."  
And Snow who has already been in the presence of great evil in her own family, in her own castle, cannot handle that thought.  
So they chase after a unicorn to see what their child is going to be like. And when the results are unclear they ran into a man who proposes they extract Emma's darkness and put it in another child, another vessel, as he calls it.  
"You must be certain you want this because once you do its irreversible," the man says.  
And because they are not monsters and they cannot banish Emma's darkens into another child, Snow comes up with a different plan. Its brilliant really. A dragon egg. Maleficent has taken her dragon form and has laid an egg. So they show up at Maleficent's part of the scorched forest and they borrow her egg. Maleficent begs them not to, but Snow is so committed to her plan, so determined to free Emma from the darkness that she doesn't listen. David falters but he ultimately agrees with Snow. And only after Emma's darkness is extracted and placed into the dragon's egg, does the man tell them that he intends to banish the egg to a land without magic. They look at him all confused. How did he not mention this before, they wonder. They try to stop him, but he will not be deterred. He creates a portal and he throws the egg in it along with the other two witches that came to defend it. Only it's not an egg anymore. And it's not a dragon either. As the egg crosses realms it cracks and to their utter horror, they see a baby's arm, and hear a baby crying at the top of her lungs as the egg disappears to a land without magic.  
"Charming, it's a baby," Snow screams, and they both try to reach for it but its too late. David turns and looks at Snow horrified, because he knows there is no coming back from what they just did...  
"We are not heroes anymore," a very pregnant Snow laments in front of Emma's crib.  
"I have to believe we can earn forgiveness, a chance at grace," David replies his voice cracking, 'But to get there we have to spread hope and faith everywhere, it won't happen overnight but we can take the long hard path,"..._

Snow opens her eyes. David is laying next to her, his eyes still closed.  
"David!" she whispers. "David, wake up!" she says and then she stops. She lets him stay asleep a little bit longer, because when he wakes up he's going to have to face the truth of what they did. Because him not being awake, weighed down but the magnitude of what they did is a small mercy...  
David jumps up all startled and looks at her.  
"Snow," he says, "are you alright?"  
"Better than I deserve," she mumbles and he shakes his head.  
"Don't say that," he replies.  
She is looking down, hesitating. "Did you see everything?" she asks.  
"I did."  
She nods. "So now you know," she replies. "Now we both know." She gets up, brushes her pants and she starts packing up the picnic.  
He looks at her and he wants to say something, something that will make everything better, but then he glances at Emma laying there, sleeping so peacefully and he feels his eyes burning up with unshed tears. What would Emma think if she knew, he wonders. One day when she is older they are going to have to tell her what they did. Will she be able to forgive them? Will she will be able to look them in the eye? Maybe this should be their secret. The one thing they never tell her.  
He helps Snow pack up the basket, then he lifts Emma in his arms and they slowly head back home.

They go about their day quietly. They keep glancing at each other, then looking away.  
There has to be a way to fix this, David thinks. A way to come back from this.  
"I was thinking," he says later that night, after they've both laid in bed long enough, in the darkness, pretending to be asleep,"I was thinking that maybe that's why we are in this land without magic..."  
"Are you saying we deserved what happened to us?" she asks, her voice cracking and she turns to face him in the darkness. He can't see her but he knows she's crying. "Are you saying that we deserved to lose Emma because we took away Maleficent's child?" she asks.  
"No! That's not what I'm saying at all," he struggles to find the right words. "But maybe we are here, in the land without magic to right this wrong..."  
"How? David, even if we could find this child there is no way to undo what we did..."  
"I wasn't thinking that far ahead," he replies. "I was merely wondering if we can locate the child to verify that she is alright. Maybe she is happy and well taken are off," he answers. "We know Maleficent was evil. What if the child is happy and healthy? Perhaps she's better off here away from the witch..." he reasons,  
"That witch was her mother..." she replies.  
"Who killed innocents without a second thought...maybe the child is better off..."  
"That child was an innocent, and I didn't think twice about hurting her," Snow replies.  
"Except it was a dragon's egg, neither of us could have imagined an actual baby in there" he argues. "Come on, Snow, it's worth looking into."  
"It will be hard to locate the child without having a name," she replies.  
"Did you see the two witches that crossed over with her...Maybe the child is still with them.."  
"You could be right. They'd probably know.. Do we know who they are?"  
"I can see their images in my head and they look familiar, but I cannot remember their names..."  
"David, maybe its time to ask the dwarves," she points out and he nods.  
"We might as well," he agrees.  
They already found out things they did that were terribly wrong. Talking to the dwarves cannot possibly make things any worse, he thinks, but he doesn't voice that out loud.

"A unicorn chase? " Grumpy asks. "Sure, we remember. Maleficent told you that your baby would have great potential for good or evil. So you chased down a unicorn to see what Emma would be like."  
"And?" David asks hesitantly.  
"And that's it." Grumpy replies. "You found a unicorn and you must have been relieved with the results because you never spoke of this again," Grumpy replies. "I can tell you what happened in the palace while you were out searching for the unicorn..."  
Snow looks at David guilt and shame written all over her face. What they did was so terrible, that they didn't even tell the dwarves.  
"What happened?" David asks.  
"Sir Clarence, the nobleman you threw out of the council about the farmer's wages came back. He was yelling and demanding that he speak to Snow. He was insisting that you had no right to throw him out of the meeting. Do you remember which meeting I'm referring to?"  
"Sure. The hired hand's wages."  
"Correct. So Sneezy explained that you were not in the palace. He became enraged, he demanded to know exactly where you were. Sneezy said that you didn't owe him an explanation. He had no appointment and you were free to be wherever you liked. He had no right to demand answers from you. It's not like you had stood him up. He yelled that he needed Snow to convince you to apologize for your inappropriate behavior.  
So Dopey said 'Let me get this straight. A few days ago you tried to get the prince to get the princess in line and now its the opposite? You want the princess to talk some sense to the prince? Go home and pay your workers fair wages!' and Granny laughed and said 'you know you are wrong when Dopey is making perfect sense.' The nobleman walked away threatening to contact the Evil Queen.  
When you got home we told you all about the event and you said you'd take care of it..."  
"I do not remember this," David replies. "But let me ask you this: along with Maleficent were two other witches. A woman who wore fur and her hair was half black and half white and a woman that wore a dark gold dress and whenever she wanted to attack someone she had those strange tentacles...-" David describes.  
"Yeah, sure. Cruella and Ursula. That's who you are describing. What about them?"  
"They crossed over to the land without magic before us," David explains. "Did you know that?"  
"I've heard rumors," Grumpy replies.  
"Are they here?" Snow asks.  
"Well I haven't ran across Ursula anywhere, not that I was actually trying. But Cruella has a facebook page," Grumpy replies."She is quite active online."  
"Online?" David asks. "What does that mean?  
"Facebook? Social media? You don't know what that is yet?" Grumpy asks. Then he turns to the other dwarves. "Excuse me, who was supposed to explain social media to Snow and Charming?"  
The dwarves all pull notepads with lists out of their back pockets.  
"I think that was you Sneazy," Doc says.  
"No, I had finances, taxes, elections and world events."  
"Sleepy?"  
"I had grocery stores, the library and the Zoo. Someone else had Social Media."  
Bashful's cheeks have turned red. Social media is on his list. He motions David and Snow to follow him. He sits in front of the the laptop and he googles the name Cruella DeVil.

David and Snow are looking at Emma as she sleeps peacefully.  
"How could we," Snow wonders. "How could we think that something as sweet and gentle and ours as Emma could become evil..."  
"I don't know," David responds, his voice nothing more than a whisper.  
"I think this one is on me Charming," she replies sadly. "If I'm remembering things correctly you tried to tell me that it was up to us to raise her to be good, but somehow I couldn't...I didn't listen. And after everything that happened I never even told the dwarves the truth. They are always protecting us, defending us and I told them nothing..."  
"You were raised by Regina. It was totally understandable that you were skeptical," he replies. "If an Evil Queen was your stepmother and you turned out to be so kind then you probably thought that the opposite could happen too. Besides, you didn't do this alone. We did this together..."  
"Except I didn't turn out to be as kind as you thought I was," she replies. "You saw what I did...That wasn't kind or...David that was downright evil!"  
"What we did." he clarifies. "Now we find Cruella and we check on the baby...the child I mean. The child must be a few months older than Emma."  
"How do we do this?" Snow asks.  
"According to Facebook Cruella lives in New York," David replies. "I suppose we drive there and we look for her. I mean, how big can New York be?"  
Snow pulls up a map of New York and now both David and Snow are staring at the map of New York on their laptop screen, their eyes wide open.  
"Pretty big!" Snow replies. "Bigger than any city I've ever been to. What do we do?"  
"Well it would be nearly impossible to find her in a city that big. It'd be a lot harder than driving to the town square and hoping she'll show up at the market,"David points out. "But what if we bait her? She is wearing a diamond necklace in her picture. We have Enchanted forest jewels. Maybe we can make an offer she can't refuse..."  
"I have a better idea," Snow says and she lifts up her cellphone. "Give me a half smile, Charming!" she says and uses her phone to snap a picture.  
David frowns. "Do I want to know what are you up to?"  
"Look, according to Bashful she is on three different dating sites. She is actively looking for love."  
"I very much doubt it is love she is after," David replies. "What is a dating site? And what are you doing with my picture?"  
"Bashful said that a dating site is a place where single people try to meet other single people. And I do remember how Cruella looked at you. I'm throwing her the sort of bait she cannot refuse," Snow replies and David's eyebrows shoot up.  
"Are you pimping me out Snow White?" he asks and she smiles.  
"Never, just using you as bait, if you don't mind too much..." she replies.  
He looks at her playful smirk. They are working together and she is looking happy again, not upset or overwhelmed with guilt over what they did to Maleficent's child.  
"Go ahead," he says.  
"Alright," she says after she types a few words. "Here is what I'm thinking: 'likes long walks in the forest, nights in front of the fire, loves animals. Let me slay your dragons and be the prince of your dreams," she reads. "How does that sound?" she asks.  
"Awful," he replies shaking his head.  
"So negative! Why, what would you say?" she asks.  
"I wouldn't say anything. I wouldn't be on a dating site. Perhaps you haven't heard but I'm already married," he replies pointedly and she laughs.  
"Yes, but what would you say?"  
"Looking for strong, beautiful woman who will not hesitate to put me on a dating site in order to bait a witch?"  
Snow smiles. "That's oddly specific. Anyway it doesn't matter what the words are, because look at that smile. Who could resist that?" Snow asks and he frowns. "Actually you look good frowning too, maybe I should take some pictures of you brooding..."  
"I think you might be overestimating... what was that?" he asks because the laptop just made a beeping noise.  
"Let me see, there are two ladies interested in your profile. That was fast. Wow. Now there are four of them. Now there's nine..."  
"Alright, you seem to be on top of this," he says getting up slowly, his eyes wide open. "I'm going to go check on Emma..."

"Snow do you have a minute?" Grumpy says as soon as David and Emma take off to buy ice cream.  
"What is it Grumpy?" she asks. She turns around and sees all the dwarves looking at her somberly.  
"You might want to sit down for this,"Doc says.  
Dopey hands her a cup of tea.  
"What is it?" she asks again trying not to panic.  
"I don't know how to tell you this," Grumpy says fiddling with his hat on his hands.  
"Out with it Grumpy! What is it?" she asks again.  
"Charming is on a dating site trying to meet women! And I'm going to beat him up for you, Snow, I really am"  
"Oh that!" Snow smiles. "I know about that," she replies.  
"What! Why?" Grumpy asks incredulously.  
"I made him a profile," Snow replies brightly. "And while I appreciate what you are trying to do for me guys please keep in mind that I absolutely trust David. You do not need to come tell me what he is up to behind his back..." she says and she gets up and walks away. The dwarves look at each other and Grumpy looks at her direction as if she's lost her mind.  
"Did she just say she made him a profile?On a dating site? Bashful, I blame you for this! You did not explain social media properly!"  
Bashful shrugs.  
"Alright," Doc says, "who has 'confronting the prince or princess about alleged misbehavior,'on their list?" he asks.  
A couple of the dwarves pull their lists out of their pockets and check but the rest shake their heads.  
"You heard the princess. She knows about it. They are up to something that they didn't tell us, some sort of plan. What else is new? False alarm folks!" Sneezy concludes and they slowly walk away.  
"One of us should still say something" Grumpy insists.  
"Go ahead," Doc replies.

David is dozing off while putting Emma to sleep when Snow storms in the room.  
"David" she whispers, "David it worked! Cruella took the bait! She wants to call you!"

"I wasn't sure it was you!" Cruella says on her first video call to David. "I couldn't believe my luck when I saw your profile. Are you single then Charming? You poor thing! Not to worry Mommy is going to make everything better," Cruella says and David tries hard to maintain a neutral expression, trying hard not to cringe.  
"I do have a daughter," he replies completely ignoring the single question. "I thought I'd be upfront. I hope that's not going to be a problem..."  
"A problem? Why no, of course not darling. As long as the little brat... I mean the little princess spends most of her time with her mother, why would that be a problem?"  
"Do you have any children?" he asks.  
"No, no darling. Never cared for them, never wanted them, Much more trouble than they are worth... But I have two fabulous dogs darling, can't wait for you to meet them..."  
"No children, huh?" David is thinking fast. If Maleficent's child is not with Cruella who is she with then, he wonders. Maybe she is with Ursula.  
"Shall we meet then darling?" Cruella asks. "How does Thursday sound?"

"You are not driving to New York on your own, that's out of the question," Grumpy states firmly.  
"But...-" Snow tries to say.  
"No buts," Grumpy interrupts. "One does not simply drive to New York, that will take days. It's pretty far. And I'm sure you don't want to be away from Emma for a week."  
"Of course not," Snow replies. "So what do we do? How do we get there?"  
"If you want to get there you fly," Nova replies clapping her hands and now both Snow and David are glaring at her.  
"Fly?" David asks.  
"On an airplane," Nova says brightly. "That can be so much fun!"  
"Oh," Snow replies. "We thought going on a car was pretty scary and now we are going to fly? On a flying machine?"  
"We fly," David replies decissively. "Tell us how to do that."  
"We do it together. You two and Emma, Nova and myself" Grumpy replies. "Nova has always wanted to see New York. So, we do some sightseeing with Emma, you do whatever you two are up to and then we fly home. How is that for a plan?" Grumpy asks.  
"Sounds great," Snow replies. "That's a pretty good plan."

Emma is munching on her peanuts sitting next to Nova chatting happily completely undisturbed by the turbulence in the plane. Snow is pale, squeezing David's hand hard as the plane slowly descends.  
"This is much harder than scaling down a beanstalk" she says. David nods, looking pale himself. The man sitting next to them turns around and stares at them intently.  
"First time flying?" he asks.  
"Yes" David nods.  
"You haven't been here very long have you?" he asks.  
"No, we haven't."  
The man smiles and he remains silent for the rest of the flight.  
And when they are at the airport on their way to hail a cab, the man catches up to them and says " You know beanstalks are tough but flying on fairy dust or evil shadows is much harder... Anyway good luck!"  
"That does sound harder," David replies absentmindedly then he whips his head at the strangers direction, his eyebrows raised. "Wait, what did you just say?"  
They turn around and try to look for the man from their plane but he's already disappeared in the New York crowd.  
"Who was that guy?" Snow wonders.  
"Who knows?" Grumpy replies. "Just another Enchanted Forest refugee..."

"Hello darling," Cruella says as she walks to the table at the coffee shop where she agreed to meet David, "no need to get up." She leans over to kiss him on the cheek. He is been waiting for her for the past fifteen minutes wondering if she would show up. "You are really here," she says. She takes off her fur coat and she sits down. "How did you end up here? I need to know all about it."  
"Magic," he replies.  
"How fascinating," she replies. "You are a man of few words aren't you? I seem to remember you chattier, but it doesn't matter. We all change. I, of course am here because I fell trough a portal that you and that horrid ex of yours caused. But I do not like to dwell in the past darling, so all is forgiven."  
"About the past Cruella, I do need to know one thing," David says. He needs to find out right bow, because he's not sure how much of this date he can stomach.  
"Ask away darling, what do you need to know?"  
"I need to know what happened to that baby. The child is not with you, who is it with then? Ursulla? Where can I find her?"  
"Likes walks in the forest and talks in front of the fire.." she sighs and she rolls her eyes. "I knew this was too good to be true. Is this what its all about darling? Couldn't you have bought me coffee or kissed me goodnight first? You are just too blunt darling," she says as she gets up, she grasps her fur and her clutch tightly and she runs out of the restaurant. Even though she is wearing really high heels, she is moving pretty fast. David knows better than to run after her. He just gets up slowly and follows her from a distance. When Cruella arrives at her car she finds Snow leaning on the hood, her arms crossed.  
"You are here too," Cruella says. "Of course you are. This plan reeks of your Snowy goodness. Step away from the vehicle. Did you put him up to this?"  
"I take it that the date didn't go well Cruella?" Snow asks. "Is it because you found out that he's still married? Or because you remember that you are married?"  
"Well to be entirely honest with you darling I do remember that I'm married. Its just that my husband while deliciously rich is getting a bit stuffier and harder to manage in his old age, so I'm always on the look out for younger and better..."  
Snow shakes her head.  
David has finally arrived.  
"Where is the child Cruella? What did you do to Malleficent's child?" he asks firmly.  
"What is it to you darling? Why do you care?"  
"Because we are trying to fix things..." Snow replies and her voice catches.  
"Well, look who decided to grow a conscience and come trying to fix the horrendous mistakes of the past. No, not you darling," she turns to David, "you are far too pretty to be held accountable for your actions. All is forgiven. But you. You should be ashamed of yourself...stealing another woman's child...This isn't something you can just fix!"  
Snow is looking down. "It was an egg," she whispers. "I didn't know..."  
"Didn't know or didn't want to know? Did you think it was alright to steal a baby dragon from its mother? Are baby dragons less innocent than children?"  
Snow looks down. She is trying hard to keep it together but she is looking devastated.  
David steps in between Cruella and Snow. "Enough," he says. "Tell me what I need to know."  
"Still defending her I see. She gets you in all these misadventures but you always protect her..." Cruella replies glaring at him,  
"Always," David replies softly.  
Cruella looks at him and for a moment she seems to understand what he is saying, then she shakes her head and huffs exasperated. "Why, why are you protecting her? She exiled the Evil Queen instead of killing her. Explain to me how she doesn't deserve all the misfortunes that came her way! When she made that decision she doomed us all..."  
"She showed mercy..." David argues.  
"She was foolish and naive and way too young to run two kingdoms..."Cruella retorts angrily.  
"She wasn't and this isn't what we are here for. Stop changing the subject! Now please tell me, where is the baby?"  
"You really think those events are not connected? You are even more foolish than she is. The baby is in the system darling. I...we tried to keep her but she was such a dark little bundle of misery. She cried and screamed and just wouldn't be consoled. So we dropped her off at the nearest hospital and she's been in the system ever since."  
"In the system? What does that even mean?" Snow asks, her eyes welling up with tears. "You abandoned a baby?"  
"You kidnapped a baby, you baby snatcher, so don't you judge me!" Cruella yells. "Now step out of my way. I need to go. This conversation is starting to bore me, no offense darling," she adds looking at David. "I don't need this."  
David grabs her wrist and she turns around to face him.  
"Maybe I like it rough darling," she purrs and he immediately drops her hand.  
"Please," he says quietly. "It costs you nothing to tell us what you know. Where is the child now?"  
"Well since you are asking nicely ...,"she replies and she traces his face with her finger, "I did keep tabs on the child. She has been placed in the same foster home since we dropped her off at the hospital. Her foster parents are thinking of adopting her, so really in the grand scheme of things as she is faring pretty well..."  
David nods. "Where can we find her? Do you have an address for her?" he asks.  
"Sure, " Cruella replies. "I have it here somewhere," she replies and she even though her clutch is pretty small she pulls quite an unusual assortment of things out of it and places he on the hood of her car. A chew toy, some pills, car keys, a pearl necklace, a pen, a lollipop, chewing gum, loose change, a ring, a box of crackers, a magic bean, a fruit roll up.  
"Here is the address," she replies and she hands David a crumpled up piece of paper.  
"Thank you," he replies but its the magic bean that has his attention now. He sideglances at Snow while trying to remain calm and not show his excitement. She is trying to do the same thing but she can't peal her eyes off that bean. There it is. The answer to all their problems, she thinks. The way to go back to the Enchanted forest with Emma. The way to never say goodbye to Emma again.  
"Where did you get this?" he asks, trying to sound casual.  
"What this old thing? I won it. Playing a game of bridge with a lost boy of sorts," she replies, "or was it Russian roulette? I can't quite remember. You can have it, but it's going to cost you..."  
"We are willing to pay. We have jewels from the Enchanted forest," he replies, "what would you like? A diamond, a ruby, an emerald?"  
"A kiss," she replies and she stares at him, waiting for his response.  
He raises his eyebrows and he's about to say no when Snow says, "deal!"  
He turns around to look at her, his eyebrow raised, then he looks back at Cruella.  
"I wasn't finished," Cruella continues, sensing weakness. "I meant a kiss in addition to two of each jewels you just mentioned," she adds, a look of greed on her face.  
"Fine," Snow replies. She reaches in her purse and hands Cruella a small pouch filled with jewels.  
Cruella glances at the jewels then she looks at David expectantly.  
David leans over to kiss her. Snow lifts up her cell phone and snaps a picture. Cruella's eyes flicker. She is still waiting for her kiss, when David reaches for her hand, lifts it to his lips and kisses it.  
Cruella pulls her hand back fast.  
"That's not what I meant!" she hisses.  
"You didn't specify where," Snow replies.  
"I never had you pegged for a cheater, darling!" she says, a dangerous glow in her eyes.  
David looks at her and offers a half smile. "Exactly," he replies.  
Cruella rolls her eyes and she looks like she is going to chuck the bean at him. "I could just send you to another world" she says. "Or back to dear Regina. I'm sure she wouldn't mind your company too much!"  
David reaches for his sword and when he remembers that he is not wearing one.  
"I could just send your husband this very suspicious looking picture," Snow replies and shows her the screen of her phone, clearly showing Cruella with her eyes closed while David leans in to kiss her.  
"I'm not talking to you!" Cruella snaps.  
"Hand the bean over nice and easy," Snow replies.."A deal is a deal!"  
"For a princess named Snow White you sure do know how to fight dirty" Cruella replies. "Here is your bean. I hope it falls in your soup and you choke on it. I bid you adieu, hoping to never hear from you again," she says but last minute, as she gets in her car she turns to David and her expression softens."Not you of course darling. You may call Mommy any time," she adds, then she shuts her car door and she drives away as fast as she can.  
Snow and David look at each other. If it was any other time they would be laughing and hugging and celebrating their victory, but not now, not today. Today, they stare at the crumpled up paper Cruella handed them and they wonder if they are brave enough to go to that address. The wonder if they are strong enough to look at the truth of all the pain the've caused.  
"Great job taking that incriminating picture," David says.  
She shrugs. He sees how pensive and defeated she looks and his heart aches for her. He has to do something to lighten the mood or maybe just take her attention away from the kidnapped baby.  
"What would you have done if I'd actually kissed her?" he asks a teasing smile on his face.  
"Nothing," she shrugs. "Apparently I deserve every bit of misery and misfortune coming my way."  
He stands perfectly still and stares at her. Not the answer he expected.  
"Snow!" he says quietly and he waits for her to lift up her eyes and face him."You deserve to be happy. You deserve to be blissful, overwhelmed with joy, deliriously happy, that's what you deserve!"  
"How can you say that after what I've done?" she asks.  
"What we've done," he replies, "You didn't just do this on your own. There were a lot of contributing factors... We made a selfish choice. Everything happened so fast, there was not time to take it back. There was no time to fix things. But now we have a magic bean. We can fix this, it's not too late..." he replies.  
She let's him pull her in his arms. And then she lets out a breath and she allows herself to feel safe again. She allows herself to hope that maybe the situation is not entirely hopeless. She breathes him in and she closes her eyes.  
 _" You deserve to be deliriously happy..."  
_ He makes everything better, she thinks, everything easier, he puts everything into perspective just by being there. And then she pulls back to look at him.  
"We are using the bean to fix this? "she asks. "What exactly do you have in mind?"  
"Several things," he says. "But before we make any plans how do you feel about us coming clean?" he replies. "We should tell the dwarves the truth. One of the reasons we got into this mess is because we were shutting them out, keeping secrets. So when we were being short sighted and selfish they didn't have enough information to stop us..."

* * *

Thank you for reading, thank you for reviewing. I love hearing your thoughts.

 **Guest chapter 21 Wonderful, you gifted us another chapter. The sword fight scene was so raunchy. When you describe Snow kissing his hand, I was like whoa it is getting hot in here. Love the way you write sexy without being pornographic. I think everyone can use their imagination instead describing every thrust, moan or groan. You also write small humorous asides well like when John says he received two complaints. Can't wait to see if you gift us another chapter or start a new project.  
**  
Thank you so sooo much. :)  
I appreciate you saying that about the love scenes. I'm often conflicted about where to draw the line.  
I'm still here, no new project ... I can't let it go...

 **Guest chapter 21 Are my eyes deceiving me or did I just read another amazing chapter from this incredible story? I'm so happy that you decided to upload another chapter, as I continue to love the world you've created. The flashbacks were really interesting. Really good to see snowing working as a team again, the swordfighting was really cool and steamy. I did wonder for a second if they were going to throw the swords away and start kissing. Thanks for the new chapter always a delight to read!  
**  
Thank you so so much... **  
**  
 **BooksinMyDreams chapter 21 They are such a team.**

yes, yes they are!

 **baratta jennifer chapter 21 Your welcome and keep writing**

(´꒳`) I'm trying, I'm trying...

 **SecretLoveCara chapter 21 Loved it. As I said I won't complain if you write more. I so love the Charming family in this universe!**

Thank you, thank you!

 **Austenphile chapter 21 I had a laugh outloud at the call bsck to the people thinking "Prince James" was replaced by a former frog. The sword fighting was so sensual and so Snowing. Then loved Snow standing up to the fair manager.  
**  
Thank you so, so much. Also, so glad you liked the frog joke...

 **Guest chapter 21 . I'm home sick w a cold and I just read this WHOLE BEAUTIFUL THING under the covers w some tea it was the most comforting and sweet thing I can imagine. Thank you 3**

Thank you for taking the time to say this. It made me so happy to hear that! Also hope you're feeling better:)


	23. Chapter 23

Grumpy is in Snow's and David's hotel room as Snow is finally ready to explain the details of what happened with Maleficent, her baby, Cruella and Ursula. The reason why they are in New York. Initially they tried to have this conversation with both Grumpy and Nova present, but Emma was just too excited from the day she spent sightseeing with Grumpy and Nova. She kept running around the room, jumping on the bed and being so hyper that it was impossible to talk. Nova who is about six months pregnant ended up excusing herself and falling asleep in her room a few minutes before Emma finally laid down in the middle of Snow's and David's bed.  
"Well?" Grumpy says. "What is going on Snow?"  
Snow swallows a couple of times and glances at David. She takes a deep breath and she looks at Grumpy. She feels like she is underwater struggling to breathe.  
"Grumpy," she says and she stops. "Grumpy, we have been getting our memories back," she adds and her eyes well up with tears. "And there is something that I did," she says and she catches David frowning. "Something that we did" she corrects herself, "that was awful. And since you don't know about it...we must have lied to you. Or lied by omission..." she continues. Tears are streaming down her face as she tells him about the unicorn chase, the man who offered to ensure Emma's goodness, the egg, Maleficent, the banishment of the child to the land without magic.  
Grumpy stares at her. He stares at both of them. And in the end he says quietly "you thought it wasn't a person because it was in an egg? Dwarves come from eggs Snow."  
Snow looks at him. She expected him to glare or yell. But she did not expect this. She is sobbing now, her face in her hands.  
David looks at Grumpy, pleading.  
Grumpy clears his throat.  
"I'm glad you told me," he says. And that seems to calm Snow down a bit, but not much. "So, why are we here?" he asks.  
David looks at Snow and he takes over explaining about the date with Cruella, the magic bean and how they know where the child lives, they have an actual address.  
"What do you plan on doing?" Grumpy frowns. He is almost too scared to hear the response.  
"We just want to make sure the child is alright," David explains.  
"You are just going to check up on her? Nothing else?" Grumpy looks at them inquisitively.  
"If we make any more plans we will tell you," Snow says. "We promise."  
Grumpy nods. He thinks for a minute and then he asks "Did I do something?"  
"What?" David frowns.  
"Did I do something?" Grumpy asks again.  
"What do you mean?" Snow asks.  
"Did I do something that made you feel that you couldn't trust me?"  
"What? No! Grumpy, no of course not," Snow replies.  
"Then why didn't you tell me?"  
"I don't remember, but I'm guessing that I was really ashamed," Snow says looking down. "And then the curse fell and we, I forgot. I remembered about a week ago."  
"That explains the dating site," Grumpy replies staring at David. "So you remembered? Just like that?"  
Snow nods.  
"That's awful," Grumpy replies. "Having to deal with this twice...are you alright?"  
Snow shrugs.  
"Anything else I should know?"  
"I can't think of anything else," Snow replies. "Grumpy?"  
"Yes."  
"Will you let me be the one to tell the others?"  
Grumpy nods. "Of course."  
"Thank you," Snow says quietly.  
"For what?" Grumpy asks softly.  
"For being my friend, and not yelling too much," Snow replies."I wish I had told you back then what I was up to. You probably would have stopped me..."  
Grumpy smiles. "Isn't that what friends are for?" he asks. "To stop you from doing things that will hurt you in the long run? Now get some sleep," he replies and he walks out of their room.  
"One down six to go," David says.  
"Seven if you count Nova," Snow replies and then her eyes get wider. "Telling a fairy that we stole a child...especially if she is a fairy godmother... is there a bigger crime than that in the fairy world?" she asks.  
"Erasing everyone's memories has to be worse," David replies.  
Snow stares at David. "Is that you argument? We are bad, but not black fairy bad?"  
"I didn't mean...I wasn't comparing..." he falters. There is nothing he can say to make this better.  
"Sorry," Snow mumbles. "I know you are just trying to make me feel better..."  
David smiles sadly and reaches for her hand. She stares at his hand engulfing her hand and she decides that's the right idea. So she climbs on his lap and lets him wrap his arms around her, completely engulfed in his embrace.  
"I'm so sorry David," she whispers.  
"I'm sorry too," he replies. And even though there are no excuses or justifications, even though it doesn't change what they did, sharing this burden together, knowing she is not facing this alone makes Snow smile through her tears.  
"I'm so grateful for you," she replies and he just squeezes her in his arms tighter.

Snow and David actually take Emma with them after breakfast while Grumpy escorts a very excited Nova out of the hotel, on their way to see the statue of Liberty.  
"New York New York!" Nova sings and Snow stifles a laugh. "She is so perfect for him," she says."I just love her!"  
"She is," David agrees."If he keeps smiling like that we are going to have a very hard time calling him Grumpy," David adds and Snow laughs. David looks at her feeling a bit relieved. After last night it is such a relief watching her laugh.  
"Well," David says picking Emma up in his arms "Let's find out where this is, shall we?" he says pointing to the crumpled paper Cruella handed him. "Are you ready?" he asks.  
Snow nods. He reaches for her hand and they walk out of the hotel into the busy street together.

Turns out that Lilly and her foster parents live in a beautiful two story house in the suburbs. David asks the cab driver to drop them off at the corner and as they walk closer Snow looks at the beautiful crab apple trees blooming in front of Lilly's home and she feels hopeful. Maybe Lilly is happy here. This could be an acceptable version of her happily ever after. They have come up with several things to say once they knock on Lilly's door, in order to get a look at her house and get a feel for what her foster parents are like, but they do not need to use any of them because the front door opens and a dark haired three year old walks out along with a man who they guess must be her foster dad. Lilly and the man walk together. Snow, David and Emma follow them from a distance. Snow observes Lilly and her hopes that Lilly is living happy in New York slowly fade, being replaced by this heaviness in her chest, the same feeling she had when she lost her father and she was left in the castle alone with Regina. There is nothing wrong with Lilly's foster dad, she notes. It's just that Lilly is miserable and he seems unable to understand her. Unable to comfort and make her happy. In the sort distance between her house and the playground, because this is where Lilly and her foster dad are heading, she dissolves into tears twice and she throws three temper tantrums. Snow watches her and she feels the urge to pick up the little girl in her arms and beg her for forgiveness.

Once they are at the park Lilly stomps away from her father, and climbs up the slide. Emma runs to the slide too. Emma walks up the steps and when Lilly and Emma meet at the top of the slide something happens. Lilly wipes her eyes and her whole expression softens.  
"What's your name?" Lilly asks.  
"Emma!" she replies.  
"Do you want to be best friends Emma?" Lilly asks and without waiting for a response she grabs Emma's hand. Emma squeals in delight and they go down the slide together. They run around chasing each other when Lilly's Dad walks up to Snow and David.  
"How old is your daughter?" he asks.  
"She will be three next month," David replies.  
"She has a large vocabulary for her age," Lilly's foster dad says.  
"That she does," Snow smiles.  
"How old is your daughter?" David asks.  
"Three and a half. I'm going to be honest with you guys, my Lilly is not quick to make friends like she just did. She has never taken to anyone like she's done with your daughter," the man says and Snow can sense the relief in his voice.  
He thinks his daughter is alright because she can make friends. What he doesn't realize is that Lilly is drawn to Emma because fairytale children are drawn together like magnets. Emma is the light to Lilly's darkness. Emma is the balance that Lilly is missing, because of what they did. Because of what Snow did. Snow smiles and she lets David continue the conversation with Lilly's dad while she walks closer to the girls trying to hear what they are saying.  
"My mom is a Queen in a faraway land," Lilly says and one day she is going to come riding on a dragon to save me."  
Snow freezes and holds her breath.  
"A dragon?" Emma asks."I like ponies. Or unicorns."  
"I like them too but my Mom rides a dragon."  
"I like dragons too," Emma consents with an easy smile. "Your castle can be over here," she says pointing at the slide "and mine will be over there" she adds pointing at the monkey bars.  
"And we can fight each other!" Lilly says her eyes sparkling. She'd rather go to war to have two castles.  
"Yes!" Emma replies not being afraid of a fight, "but then we can be friends and save the kingdom together," she adds and Snow wonders if Emma just formed her first royal alliance, and if alliances formed on the land without magic playgrounds are legally binding in the Enchanted Forest.  
"We can ride dragons together!" Lilly says practically yelling with excitement.  
"We can play with fairies!"  
"And mermaids?" Lilly asks.  
"We can go dancing!" Emma adds."With princes!"  
"I don't like princes," Lilly frowns."Can we dance with pirates?"  
"Princes are nice too,"Emma argues. "But if you don't want to you can dance with me! Or you an dance with pirates and lost boys and dwarves and elephants and talking monkeys!"  
Lilly laughs and makes a monkey noise.  
"My Dad is a prince," Emma adds.  
"My Dad is not my dad," Lilly explains quietly. That thought seems to sober her up. "I sure hope my Mom is coming soon," Lilly says and then she touches Emma on the shoulder and yells "Tag, princess Emma, you are it!"  
Emma giggles and yells "I'm going to get you!"

Snow walks back to David to find him politely declining an invitation from Lilly's dad.  
"We would love to," he is saying, but we are only here for one more day. We will not be here on the weekend."  
Lilly's Dad seems deflated. "Well it was very nice meeting you guys!" he says and then he walks towards Lilly. "Come on sweet pea, it's time to go."  
Lilly turns to look at him and her smiling face turns into an angry frown.  
"No!" she says and stomps her foot on the ground.  
"But Mommy will have made lunch by now and she will be waiting for us!" he tries again.  
"She is not my Mommy!" Lilly screams and throws herself on the ground sobbing hysterically.  
Emma stares at her, hear eyes wide open then she thinks about it and kneels next to Lilly and hands her a tissue.  
"Do you have on owie?" she asks.  
Lilly takes the tissue from Emma's hand and wipes her eyes.  
And somehow Emma's presence has a calming effect on Lilly who gets up slowly, her shoulders slumped and slowly follows her dad home.  
"Why is she sad?" Emma asks David and Snow as they slowly make their way out of the park too.  
Snow hesitates, she glances at David and then she says "because years ago princess Snow White and Price Charming made a terrible mistake and they gave a baby girl some extra darkness. They wanted to ensure that their princess would be born bathed in light. But they were wrong. Their princess would have so much light in her, they didn't need to do that."  
Emma looks at them her eyes wide open and Snow wonders how much she actually understands.  
"I'm hungry!" Emma replies and that reply makes David laugh while Snow contemplates about the dark little witchling who dreams of flying with dragons and her mother coming to rescue her. And how much her actions took away from that beautiful dark child.

Back at home, after a very dramatic evening, where Snow and David came clean and told the truth to the rest of the dwarves and Nova, Snow wakes up in the middle of the night and reaches for David. He is not there. She gets up slowly, her heart beating fast.  
He is probably in the kitchen drinking water she tells herself. She peeks in Emma's bedroom then she rushes downstairs.  
"David?" she says quietly.  
"I'm over here," he replies.  
She finds him in the dining room, sitting at the table with no light other than a lit candle, staring at the magic bean in the dark.  
"Can't sleep?" she asks.  
He shakes his head.  
"David, what is it?"  
He doesn't reply right away. He is looking for the right words, trying to explain.  
"It's the bean," he says and then he stops.  
She stares at him.  
"I can see that," she says. "What about the bean?"  
She sits at the table across form him.  
"We didn't have any choices before. Getting just one bean from Anton meant we were here, unable to get back to our land until Emma was ready, but now..." he says and he pauses again.  
"But now we have options?" she finishes his thought.  
He nods.  
"So what are the options that are troubling you?" she asks.  
He doesn't reply right away.  
"If this bean works, this could solve all our problems," he says quietly. "We could use it to get back to the Enchanted forest along with Emma," David says staring at the bean. He looks at Snow and doesn't finish his thought, he just reaches for her hand. She squeezes his hand back.  
"Or," she continues, "we use the bean to send Lilly back home to her mother?"  
David nods. There it is. The plan that neither of them wants to make.  
"The right thing to do," Snow continues, "is to..." she hesitates. "What I want to do is keep the bean so I can travel with Emma later," she says quickly. "But that's selfish. And wrong." She looks at David and takes a deep breath. "So the right thing to do is to send Lilly home."  
David looks at her. Then he nods slowly.  
"Lilly is miserable in New York," he comments.  
"She is," Snow agrees. "We have to send her home. But who is going to take her? We can't send her to the Enchanted Forest alone."  
"I'll take her," David replies.  
Snow gasps.  
"I'll take her" he continues," and then head back to Anton. He must have some beans planted by now. I'll take two. One to get back here and one for later. For Emma."  
"No no no no, not you!" she says and she reaches for both his hands across the table. "You are not going there. Not you!" She looks ready to cry.  
"It has to be me. You can't go. We cannot let you anywhere near Regina. And Emma needs you here..." he says softly but Snow is shaking her head.  
"Emma needs you as much as she needs me. And let's be honest, she loves you more," Snow replies, partly because its true and partly because she knows it might be the only argument strong enough to keep him from throwing himself in the line of fire once again.  
David tilts his head, as if to say I know what you are doing.  
"Then who?" he asks. "Because it doesn't seem fair to put the dwarves in that sort of danger. Not to clean up our mess."  
"Then it should be me," Snow replies. "I'm more responsible for what happened."  
"Absolutely not. You are not going to go there."  
"Together?" Snow asks.  
David stares at her. "Who is going to be with Emma?" he asks.  
"Nova?" Snow asks hesitantly.  
"We need to think this through," he replies. "In the meantime I need you to tell me that you are not going to grab the magic bean and disappear or try to do something reckless without me knowing..."  
Snow looks at him her eyes wide open.  
"Snow!" he says loudly.  
"I wouldn't," she says.  
"You promise?" he asks.  
"David I wouldn't do that..."  
"You already did at Anton's. Now promise me..."  
"Anton's? You cannot possibly hold what transpired at the beanstalk against me. You were in a cage. He wasn't exactly willing to let you vote on who would go to the enchanted lake..."  
David doesn't reply, he just stares at her.  
"Alright, alright, I promise."  
David nods. He doesn't mean, to but he lets out a sigh of relief.  
"David!" Snow tries again, a bit softer this time. "I wouldn't walk away from you and Emma without you knowing, not after everything we've been through..."  
David nods but he still doesn't look entirely convinced.  
"I wouldn't!" she says again and she gets up walks around the table and lands on his lap. "After the terror I felt when I thought you were going to let me come here without you, I can't even fathom walking away from you," she whispers and David finally appeased buries his face in her neck. "I can't even stand it when I wake up and you are not there..." she whispers.  
"I can't loose you again," he says quietly.  
"So either both of us go or neither of us," she replies.

"Do you mind explaining to me exactly what you are doing here in the middle of the night with a magic bean on the table?" Grumpy asks as he enters the room.  
Snow gets off David's lap quickly and now both David and Snow are looking stunned and a bit guilty. As if they got caught breaking the rules.  
"Please tell me that you are not planning on some secret 'rescue Lilly' operation without us!" Grumpy says sternly. "Because that would be the opposite of what we discussed this afternoon. When we, not just you guys, but all of us, decided that we were in this together!'  
"Sorry Grumpy," Snow mumbles.  
"I guess old habits die hard," David adds.  
Grumpy glances at his watch. "Alright, we are having a council meeting in four hours. Also I am making pancakes for breakfast. Please put the bean away until then!" he says firmly and David is quick to wrap up the bean and place it in his pocket.  
Grumpy exits the living room.  
"Do you think maybe we should change the locks so at least they have to ring the doorbell before coming in?" Snow whispers.  
"I can still hear you, you know," Grumpy yells from the other room. "And Sleepy is quite an adept locksmith so changing the locks will not make a lick of difference!" he adds firmly.  
Snow looks at David her eyes wide open.  
"Do you think he was allowed to boss us around back when we were royals in the Enchanted forest?" she whispers.  
"I guess we kind of deserved that," David whispers back. "Should we try to get some sleep?"

"Before you organize some kind of heroic rescue kidnapping operation let me just tell you that you are not in the Enchanted Forest anymore," Happy states firmly. The dwarves along with Snow and David are sitting around the dining room table. There are stacks of hot pancakes swimming in syrup in the middle of the table but nobody's eating.  
"What do you mean? What's the difference?" David asks.  
"There is this thing land without magic people like to call 'Amber alert'. If you kidnap a child your face will be in the evening news forever until the child gets found. You will be wanted and haunted, your family will be questioned and investigated. Whoever takes Lilly back to the Enchanted forest must know that they cannot ever come back here. If they come back here they will face life in prison."  
Snow and David look at each other.  
"So what do you suggest?" Snow asks, her eyes wide open. Life is so complicated in this land without magic.  
"That you stay out of it. And whoever goes to do this, wears a good disguise, so they will not be associated with the rest of us. Whoever does this must be willing to stay in the Enchanted Forest forever. They cannot come back here. So men! Who will it be?"  
Snow's eyes grow wide once again. Because all the dwarves are standing up, willing to do this.  
"Grumpy you can't go!" David says. "Nova needs you here!"  
"She could come with me," Grumpy replies.  
Snow shakes her head. "I can't allow that." She is not sure how a child of a dwarf and a fairy would be treated back in the Enchanted Forest under Regina's rule. Or how Maleficent would react to a pregnant fairy.  
"I'll go," Happy says.  
"I'll come with you," Doc says.  
"I can't let you guys get separated!" Snow says.  
"There is no other way," Grumpy replies. "You have to let us do this."  
"But..."  
"Snow, you agreed to let us be a part of the plan. You agreed! You have to let us help you. We cannot let either of you anywheres near Regina. And Emma needs you both to be here. So let us do this."  
"But it was my mistake," Snow replies. "My fault..."  
"Yes. But we are a team. And Emma shouldn't suffer for it," Sneezy says. "She is the savior. Besides how many times did you put your life on the line for our sake? Please, let us do this so she can have the upbringing she deserves! For Emma's sake!"  
David nods slowly. And Snow looks at her friends, her eyes welling up with tears. "I will never forget this," she whispers,"what you are wiling to do for me..."  
The dwarves are circling Snow now, giving her big group hug.  
"Anybody else hungry?" Grumpy says. "Because after all this planning I'm famished!" he adds and everybody laughs and digs into the pancakes.

Happy and Doc are all packed and ready. They are at Snow's and David's living room ready to say their goodbyes.  
"When you drop the magic bean you have to be thinking of Maleficent. This way they should get right to her. You wont have to travel far," David says for the tenth time.  
"We know," Doc says smiling. "We got it."  
"One of you should drop the bean and make sure it works and then the other one should grab Lilly and jump through the portal ," Snow adds. "No use getting accused of kidnapping a child if the bean doesn't work in the land without magic."  
"We know," Doc smiles again. "We know."  
"We will not be contacting you. We've told everybody at work that we are moving to Florida to take care of a family issue, so if they identify us and ask you questions you should stick to that story," Happy adds.  
Snow sighs. it is so hard to stay on the sidelines and watch them do this. It is so hard to say goodbye.  
Emma and Nova walk in the house just in time. Happy kneels and hugs Emma, then he hugs Snow and clasps David's arm. Doc goes around hugging everybody.  
"See you on the other side," Doc says. "Princess Emma, we will eagerly await your return," he adds and he takes a small bow.  
Snow is getting teary eyed. Emma who seems to be used to saying goodbye to the people she loves just smiles and waves.  
The dwarves follow Happy and Doc outside, full of last minute advice and suggestions.  
Snow turns to David and he holds both her and Emma close.  
"This will work," he says, his voice strong, unwavering.  
"It should be me," Snow mumbles.  
David shakes his head. 'No," he says quietly. "Mama stays right here. Right Emma?"  
"Mama stays," Emma agrees and wraps her arms around Snow tightly.

They leave the TV on for the next couple of days. There are no news of an abduction, no mentioning of the name Lilly until exactly a week later.  
"An Amber Alert has been issued for Lillith Coleman, a three year old girl kidnapped from a playground in Hartsdale earlier today. In a bizarre turn of events," the anchorwoman says, "three days before her scheduled adoption hearing, Lilith Coleman, a three year old foster child from New York was abducted today from the Hartsdale playground where she played with her foster father. The kidnappers were wearing super hero costumes and they pretended to be getting ready for a birthday party when they grabbed the child and disappeared in a strange cloud of orange smoke. There was no getaway vehicle. The kidnappers have yet to be identified. We are asking for everybody's cooperation. If you have any information on this unusuale case you are asked to contact the New York City police Department..."  
Snow rushes in front of the TV followed by David.  
A picture of Lilly is shown repeatedly along with two rough sketches of Batman and Robin, the alleged kidnappers in their costumes.  
"They did it," Snow whispers.  
"And it seems that they got away with it," David replies.  
Snow turns down the TV and sits on the couch, her hands shaking.  
"Lilly should be with her mother by now," Snow says.  
David nods.  
"Why don't I feel any better?" Snow asks.  
"Give it time," he replies.

"How did they know how to do that?" Snow whispers at Grumpy when she runs into him at the grocery store.  
"Do what?" he asks casually while he glances around cautiously to make sure nobody is eavesdropping in their conversation.  
"Disappear like that," she replies still whispering.  
"I don't know what you are talking about princess," he states firmly then he pulls Snow to a corner of the store where he knows that there are no cameras watching.  
"They knew how to do that because we came here and prepared for all eventualities, your highness," he says pointedly. "We prepared and we planned, some of us got identities, while some of us remained off the grid, in case something like this should happen."  
"How could you possibly have known...?"  
"We didn't. That's the point. That's why we prepared for everything. We didn't just sit around for three years and wait for you to come Snow. We prepared and we planned and we trained."  
Snow's eyes are wide open.  
"We were in your court Snow White because we have skills. We are not your Royal Guard because of our good looks. And you'd be wise to remember that when you hatch those schemes of yours," he adds. "A date with Cruella!" he says and rolls his eyes.  
"Grumpy! I said I was sorry..." Snow replies quietly.  
"Yes you did. And we forgave you. But it still hurts Snow," Grumpy says, then he glances at her grocery cart and shakes his head. "Don't buy that," he says pointing at her choice of cereal. "Its full of preservatives. This is what you want," he says and replaces her cereal box with what he considers to be a healthier option.  
"But David likes that one," Snow replies and then she notes the stern look on his face and sighs. "Alright. Thank you!"  
"You are welcome, now I have to go. My Nova is craving pickles and strawberries" he replies a love sick smile pasted all over his face as he walks towards the register.

Snow and David are watching the news next morning. Just like Grumpy predicted the media is in a frenzy about Lilly's kidnapping. The police is still in the dark regarding the kidnappers. No witnesses with any credible information. Snow is about to turn the TV off when she sees Lilly's foster father and a woman who must be her foster mother surrounded by microphones and reporters.  
"Please," the woman says, tears streaming down her cheek. "Please whoever took my baby, please, drop her off at a safe spot, please let her come back to me..."  
Snow looks at her and recognizes herself in the woman's eyes. A woman who is missing her child...She hides her face in her hands and she is sobbing now.  
David picks up the remote and turns the TV off.  
"Lilly was miserable in New York," he states firmly. "Her foster dad seemed to be great and loving and she still was miserable!"  
Snow nods. "But that woman is as lost and as heartbroken as I was," she whispers.  
"Its not the same, Snow," he says quietly. Then he adds emphatically "Look at me. It's not the same! It's a pity that we cannot explain that Lilly is safe to her foster parents, but its not the same!"  
"How is it any different?"  
"Because Lilly was not happy living with them. They were not meant to be together. And Snow, one day they will adopt some other lucky child who will love them and they will be happy!"  
"How do you even know that?"  
"Because they are so nice! They have so much love to give. They will try again and this time everything will work out for them."  
Emma barges in the room and she sees Snow crying.  
"Mama do you have an owie?" she asks.  
David takes a step back and he lets Emma hand her mama a napkin.  
Snow smiles through her tears. "Thank you baby, I don't have an owie" she says quietly.  
"Be happy Mama, please?" Emma asks.  
Snow closes her eyes as she pulls Emma tight in her arms and she can almost picture it. Happy and Doc arriving in a cloud of orange smoke right into Maleficent's throne room. Maleficent getting up from her throne, enraged that two dwarves dared invade her space. Then Maleficent freezing in place looking at the bewildered beautiful child that Doc is holding by the hand. Maleficent rushing and dropping to her knees in front of Lilly. Maleficent kissing Lilly's hands. Maleficent kissing Lilly's cheeks, Lilly's hair. The two dwarves walking away, no further explanations needed. Maleficent holding Lilly tight, her shoulders shaking with sobs, her pain and anger finally giving way to this new unexpected feeling of hope.  
Snow smiles and nods several times. "I can do that," she says quietly. "I can be happy." She takes a deep breath and looks up at David. "How can I be sad, when I have you?" she replies and she squeezes Emma tightly in her arms.

Emma has been asleep for a while. It's almost midnight and Snow is sitting in front of the fireplace staring at the flames.  
"Ready for bed?" David asks.  
She shrugs.  
"What's the matter?" he asks.  
"I wonder if Happy and Doc realize that their disguises were so perfect they could come back here if they wanted to. I wonder if they are safe. I wonder if the Evil Queen found them..."  
"I think they know. They know they can come back. And if they can get more magic beans they probably will. But first they will wait for a while. They will gather information for us from the Queen's army. They will tell Red and Granny what we are up to. And then they will come back. Maybe they will get a magic bean for us so that when the time comes we can go with Emma..."  
"You really think so?"  
David nods.  
Snow smiles.  
"What's so funny?" he asks.  
"You! Always so optimistic..."  
"Do you blame me?" he asks. " Look at how things are turning out. Life is good. I married Snow White. I have no complaints..."  
Snow smiles, gets off the couch and pulls him by the hand.  
"Now I'm ready for bed..." she says and she heads on upstairs.

* * *

Hi friends! Let me know what you thought of this last chapter. All reviews are appreciated and welcomed. SO yell, talk, argue share your ideas and thoughts. I'm listening.

 **SecretLoveCara chapter 22 Finally got to read the update. So love the turn it has taken. Can't wait to see how everything goes with Lily!**  
Thank you!

 **Austenphile chapter 22I loved David telling the story to Emma and the callback to the dream he had in 3.14. I am glad they have each otjer and share their worries. I hope the find Lily. That whole arc was just way OOC.**

Thank you! I wanted that dream to be similar to the David's dream in season 3 but also a callback to the Snow-David scene, where she goes to his room to tel him she doesn't love him.

 **Guest chapter 22 I am so glad you found a way to continue this saga. You have taken a canon episode and found a way to correct the very ooc Snowing behavior in canon. The writers fumbled so many plots on the show but you write this to correct that episode. I enjoy how the dwarves had a designated area to address with Snowing. The blurb for Charmings profile seems to harken to that old song where the character places a personal ad about walks on the beach and ends up with his wife. You delight your readers with the way you work the humor into your angst ridden plots. I can't wait to see how they will try to right the wrong they committed.**

I am so conflicted about that arc in season 4. Because fairytale kings and queens trying to correct their babies future fate is very Grimm and medieval fairytale behavior. I also liked the Charmings having a secret in their past, and I liked how it further explained their need to do everything the right and heroic way in season 3. Because they messed up in the past and they needed to amend for that. However, I did not enjoy all the lying to Emma and Henry and secret planning they did. Because admiting one's mistakes and coming clean would be the heroic way. Right?

 **BooksinMyDreams chapter 22 Incredible chapter.**  
Thank you!

 **Guest chapter 22 The one of reasons why I love this story so much is because of how you portray the characters. You show their strengths and weaknesses, flaws and insecurities. And that's what makes it so special. They have well grounded feelings and thoughts. And a lot of writers skip over that part when it's very crucial to a story to show that the characters are human. And that is what you've done brilliantly. You let Snowing struggle and fall and show that is okay because in life you tend to do that a lot. It also makes it easier as a reader to connect and relate to the story and the characters more, it also makes it easier for the reader to get more invested with the story the writer built up!**

Thank you! They have to struggle because its life, because if they didn't, then it would be too easy. Right?

 **baratta jennifer chapter 22 Great Chapter!**

Thank You!

_へ_(‾◡◝ )

 **Guest chapter 22 Was I foolishly naive to think this would be a blissfully happy chapter, when it actually was angsty as heck! Lucky for me I love angst and I love this story. Lovely to read another wonderful chapter from you! I love how you keep writing these interesting plots that are so unpredictable and shocking. I'm left with my mouth wide open. Im feeling for snow how she's really tortured with these things she has done and doubting herself. Good thing charming is there to protect her heart and body. the dating site part was hilarious and so was the dwarfs being assigned to explain to snowing different stuff. I liked how you showed how even with regaining their memories they'll do it as a team and as partners. Really beautiful way of showing snow isolating her thoughts and charming being there with her and the powerful lily stuff! I want as usual give snowing big hug. Great great job ! I'm excited and curious to what will happen next.**

Well, thank you so much!  
Also, Cruella was my favorite villain so I was glad to have an excuse to bring her in!

Personal thought-explanation. In the last couple of years I've made a conscious effort to rid my vocabulary of all name calling and curse words or even their milder equivalents (hell-heck etc.) Because I can see that they add tension and negativity to the world and I really don't want to do that. Also I believe god is real so I don't drag him randomly into conversations just to say I liked something or I got excited. That makes writing the story a bit more challenging because I can't just have David say "what the h..." every other line like he did in the show. And sometimes I want to have Grumpy call king George names but I choose to have him express his feelings in another way.  
Because I want to live in a kinder world and I try to be the person that belongs to that sort of world. You can help me out by not using those words when you review...


End file.
